A Fresh Start
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: With the war at an end and after an intense battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki our heroes are left in a comatose state with no signs of waking, however from an unlikely enemy they will be given to opportunity to start a new life in a new world. While at first they both seem both sceptical and hesitant to accept (Full Plot Inside) (Main)Sasuke X Erza and (Second)Naruto X Mirajane
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my third Idea for a Crossover, like the previous two the pairings are the same so no complaining lol.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Plot<strong>**:**

**With the war at an end and after an intense battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki our heroes are left in a comatose state with no signs of waking, however from an unlikely enemy they will be given to opportunity to start a new life in a new world. While at first they both seem both sceptical and hesitant to accept it Naruto seems to open to the idea of a new challenge but Sasuke on the other hand had decided his story would come to an end and the Uchiha clan along with him...however with something to encourage them, they will enter a world of light and Magic and experience new bonds to cherish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said pairings are the same so deal with it, also this is the alternate version of Changing Destiny so this chapter and the next chapter in Changing Destiny will be similar.<strong>

**I will be weakening Naruto and Sasuke by taking away their Six paths power (Temporarily), but they will not gain any spells and stick to their Shinobi past like some of you wanted in my first crossover New Guild Members. I will also give Naruto a few new Jutsu so he has some variety like Sasuke (But he will never have a better theme song than the Avenger lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Fresh Start<strong>

_**Where One Belongs**_

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi managed to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and put an end to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, however as a result of their battle and blood loss from the destruction of an arm each, the two ended up in a deep Coma. Most of this time was spent gathering the fallen for a mass funeral held in all the villages, the death toll was staggering but the villages would endure, the Shinobi alliance had held together despite the absence of its keystone Naruto who lay unconscious beside Sasuke. There were a few whispers about holding Sasuke responsible for the actions of Madara and Obito despite Obito's change of heart and aid in helping the duo free then, the whispers died down rather fast as they were just people mourning and wanted to see someone punished as the two main Uchiha where dead, however holding the only living Uchiha who had suffered as much if not more than all of them seemed wrong when it was his interference that kept them from losing earlier on in the war. He had redeemed his Clan's name with his actions and himself in the eyes of Konoha.<p>

"Their Vitals are stable" Sakura says in a way that says 'any good news will do', "So perhaps they are closer to waking up" she adds turning to all the other people in the room, consisting of Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Rock Lee and Tenten where off saying their goodbyes to Neji before their mission to look for wounded in the area's where the Ten Tails struck while searching for HQ.

"That's good...They will both be essential for bringing peace into the future, for all villages not just the big 5" Shikamaru says, looking at the blonde who would be Hokage one day and a man who he would use all his knowledge to help be the best Hokage ever. Then there was the anomaly in the room, Sasuke Uchiha...he still had an uneasy feeling in his stomach looking at the last of the most powerful clan in Konoha. Yet he _did_ save them all, maybe he had changed.

"I can't picture that ugly mug on the Hokage Mountain" Kiba smirks crossing his arms, he remembered in his dream he was Hokage and thought he did a fine job guiding the village.

"He's far better looking than you dog boy" Ino says flirtatiously as Kiba growls at her, annoyed by her comment, "Just like Lord Fourth". It was no secret now that Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son, and now that it was out the resemblance was so unreal many couldn't believe they didn't figure it out before. Despite her flirtatious nature she knew Naruto wasn't for her as she eyes Sai, who had been reading a book for awhile.

"It feels like things will be quiet from now on...at least for a while" Sakura says, who knows how long the peace would last so it would be best to enjoy it and rest, Shikamaru and Ino both left together as they were now Clan heads while Choji would leave moments later to meet his father for the same reason, Team Kurenai left together to get some food leaving Sakura alone with her teammates. _"Get better soon you two" _she smiles rubbing their shoulders before leaving to tend to the wounded.

Once she left Kaguya Ōtsutsuki appears in the room looking down at the descendants of her son, they had thoroughly defeated her in battle even after being separated. Now they would most likely succumb to eternal sleep _"These children have been through a lot both together and separately"_ she thinks watching a nurse enter to give them an injection and fluff their pillows _"They do not belong here" _she thinks gliding over to them and touching their foreheads causing their eyes to open yet remain blank before closing again after she disappears into their dreams.

**_Inner World_**

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes open as they find themselves in the world where they received their 6 paths power from Hagoromo, only this time they are staring at Kaguya his mother and their last opponent, their bodies had no wounds and no missing limbs, of course they paid no mind to it now.

"Y-You!" Naruto yells pointing at her, she simply sighs at his action "I thought we killed you!" he says looking at Sasuke who shrugs "Ahhh! I don't get this!" he says clutching his head in his hands while crouching down.

"Be calm I do not wish to fight you" Kaguya says remaining composed despite the blondes actions "Besides I no longer have the will to nurse this world" she says "A mothers worst fear is when her children no longer need her" she explains, she saw the whole world as her nursery and those in it her babies but when she lost she knew her babies had grown up.

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke asks crossing his arms suspiciously, much like her own sons she could tell this boy had a cautious nature yet remained composed unlike the descendant of Asura who seemed to be...well an Idiot with a big heart.

"To talk" she says showing them the hospital room they were in "You both have been in a Comatose state for two weeks and the world is moving on" she begins "I believe you were not meant to survive this battle and thus bring an end to the reincarnation cycle of Indra and Asura" she says.

"You mean...we are going to die?" Naruto asks and she nods "But I haven't become Hokage...after all that" he says sounding depressed.

"Naruto...you obtained a better title...Saviour" Sasuke says in a surprisingly comforting way "Besides the likes of us becoming a Kage would seem unfair" he explains confusing Naruto "Separately we could wipe out a village an together we could change to world however we chose" he states "Perhaps dying is the better choice" he states "I planned on dying anyway" he adds.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to become Hokage?" Naruto asks with wide eyes, when he Sasuke and Sakura stood side by side again he thought they had come full circle but hearing this it seems Sasuke hadn't quite returned to his old self.

"Naruto...you can't honestly believe I could return to the village that sees Itachi as a monster?" Sasuke asks and Naruto looks away "And if we told the truth then we'd be digging up my parents just to run their names through the mud" he adds "I want to be with them again...I have no regrets" he finishes.

"Well...I did what Jiraiya asked me to do...and the world acknowledges me now...so I guess I have no regrets either" Naruto says "Although I would have liked to marry Sakura" he smirks perversely.

"There is another path" Kaguya says getting their attention "You may have guessed this but I came from a different world" she explains "This world was filled with magic and wars just like this one so I used a spell to come to this land to escape the conflicts" she states "perhaps this is a mothers instinct but I feel it would be a waist to see you die here so I will make you a deal" she says "I can send you to my world in return for the chakra my son gave you" she says "Do not e concerned it seems I can no longer adversely affect the world" she explains before they can ask her intentions "I can only interact with you because you have my son's Chakra" she finishes "So while you will lose the power you gained you may start a new life in my world" she says seeing Naruto ponder this.

In truth Naruto didn't want to die, but if he gave up his six paths What's to stop her from just killing them. He looked at Sasuke who was also thinking about it "What do you know about this world?" he asks.

"Nothing...I cannot see into it, all I know it is as peaceful as this world" she says "If you would like I can return one soul with you" she says "Like all Rinnegan, mine can perform the Rinnegan rebirth Jutsu however I will not die" she says "Nor do I need a body to return the soul to" she adds "It can be anyone who died" she says sounding smug.

"_Anyone..."_ Sasuke thinks "I accept" he says immediately followed by Naruto, they watch as she pulls the chakra from their bodies.

"I have read your thoughts and will bring those you have chosen back from the dead" she says, the two exchange looks before nodding "Close your eyes and open your mind" she instructs and the do so closing their eyes and taking a deep breath, they felt the world around them begin to shift and rotate and soon everything goes dark_ "Take care...Descendants of Hagoromo" _she thinks fading away.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore<strong>

* * *

><p>In the city of Magnolia is the home of the strongest Wizard Guild in Fiore...Fairy Tail, a place for Wizards to gather and find work and make friends, a place to call home. Among the younger generation sits a Red head named Erza Scarlet, a recently promoted to S-Class sat in the corner eating a slice of cake while the Guild around her roared in a huge brawl with the Ice wizard Gray and The Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu at the core of the battle <em>"I would intervene but this cake tastes divine" <em>she thinks to herself cutting a bite sized piece with her fork before stabbing it with the fork and lifting it to her mouth when a raw fish knocks the utensil from her hand and landing on the plate smashing her desert.

For a brief moment as everyone but Natsu felt the intent to crush, maim and destroy emulate from the corner of the Guild "Ha I win!" Natsu cheers loudly but freezes when the cold steel touches his cheek "W-What the hell Erza!" he says but remains motionless.

"You all act like a bunch of savages starting brawls despite how late it is" she begins glaring at everyone "We are the strongest Guild yet you...you...you Squished my **cake!**" she says sounding as if her cake being crushed was the straw that broke the camel's back "I will take all of your heads for recompense" she says earning a collective gasp "Form an Orderly line! Natsu I'll start with you" she orders.

"Enough!" they all see Master Makarov entering the hall "The lot of you will drive me to an early grave!" he says "Go home its late" he says and with a sigh of relief the room emptied, once he was on his own he took out a small orb "Yajima...it has happened" he says and the man on the other end opens his eyes "I saw a portal open and two young men fly out and towards the mountains".

"Well I will inform the council but I have to admit I thought they'd be men" Yajima says "Perhaps these aren't the ones written in the books" he states "Either way the Rune knights will have to track them down" he says "I'll let you know what comes next" he finishes and vanishes from the orb.

"I hope you are right about them not being related but the dark haired boy matches the description" Makarov says to himself

**_Somewhere in the Mountainous region_**

"Ack! The hurt!" Naruto says rubbing his lower back as Sasuke looks around, upon landing they created a huge crater "Why did she open a portal so high up?" he wonders looking around as well.

Sasuke activates his Sharingan and looks at his arm "This isn't Genjutsu" he says and Naruto looks at her "and I don't sense anything different about our Chakra but there isn't much in this world" he says as the two jump out of the crater. "I wonder if she really brought who we chose back to life" he says and Naruto shrugs "I mean it may have been a lie to get us to give out our power of the Six Paths up to her" he says.

"I don't know...her words felt Genuine" Naruto says looking down "But hey at least we got eachother right?" he turns smirking at Sasuke who was already a couple yards away "Hey Bastard don't walk off while I'm getting sentimental!" he yells.

"...Huh you say something?" Sasuke looks over his shoulder with a disinterested look causing an angry tick to form on Naruto's forehead.

"And don't act like Kakashi Sensei either with that cool relaxed composure either!" he yells chasing after the Uchiha, after a few moments of walking they find themselves at the peak of the mountain the where on "Maybe I can sense a town in my sage mode" Naruto says quickly gathering Nature energy thus activating his Sage mode... "I sense a small town down there" he says pointing down towards the right "But...we should go that way" he says confusing Sasuke "There is a powerful...whatever down there" he explains.

"It's not made of Chakra" Sasuke says using his Sharingan "Ok I am curious now" he says and the two run to the source of the strange phenomenon

**_Not too far away_**

"Elfman!" Mirajane yelled watching her brother who performed a **Full Body Takeover: Beast Soul** however he was unable to control this power and as a result he was currently on a rampage, she and Elfman along with their other Sibling Lisanna are all members of Fairy Tail and like Erza Mirajane is and S Class wizard however her arm was broken and she was unable to use her own Take Over magic **Satan Soul**, so she can't fight him, the beast turns to Mirajane and begins approaching her.

"Elfman it's your baby sister Lisanna" Lisanna says softly getting between him and Mirajane "Its OK we aren't angry" she smiles "Let's go home" says "Now can I get a hug?" she asks extending her arms for a hug.

"Lisanna don't!" Mirajane yells "Run away!" she screams as Elfman swings at her, Mirajane's eyes widen as time slows down as the Beast hand draws closer. Suddenly two strange boys come from out of nowhere, the Blonde hugs Lisanna jumping back while the Raven haired summons a purple arms and punches Elfman in the gut sending him down to the ground.

"Close call" the blonde smiles "Almost didn't make it" he says, looking into his eyes which reminded her of a frog with Orange eye lids "What were you thinking?" he asks.

"It's ok that's my big brother" Lisanna says with a giggle shocking the two boys, the fact she could also giggle like that after almost getting crushed was also surprised the two. "We use **Take Over Magic**" she explains.

"O...K" Naruto looks at Sasuke who shrugs, Mirajane could tell these two had no idea what Lisanna was saying but right now she didn't care.

"Can you knock him out?" she asks gaining the two boys attention "If you can he will revert back to his normal self" she explains and the two nod.

"Sasuke, you stay back" Naruto says, "I got this" the blonde says charging at the huge monster with incredible speed, Elfman rips a tree out the ground and hurls it at Naruto who blocks the tree with one hand effortlessly.

_"Amazing"_ Mirajane thinks watching the blonde easily over power her fully taken over brother, and the fact that he made it look easy was even more impressive. _"Where did this guy come from?"_ she wonders looking at the Raven haired teen who was standing beside her little sister with his arms folded.

Elfman let out a roar as he hurled multiple large trees at Naruto and the other, "Sasuke incoming!" Naruto warns drilling Elfman in the stomach with a powerful right hook which KO'ed him.

Sasuke uses his **Chidori **Nagashi to reduce the tree's to shavings, _"His Lightning is different to Laxus's"_ Mira thinks as Naruto carries the giant monster over and slumps him to the ground.

"Dobe, her wrist is broken and shoulder is dislocated" Sasuke says about Mirajane's injured arm, and Naruto nods kneeling down and Sasuke kneels behind her holding her in place, the blonde grabs her arm gently just above her elbow and looks at her with sympathy.

"This will suck...royally" he warns her as she nods and takes a deep breath, Naruto places his free hand on the right side if her collar and with one push her arm pops back into place.

her scream woke Elfman up as he had reverted back to normal, "What the...where am I?" he says and is suddenly hugged by his two tearful sisters "Whats going on...The Take Over" he realizes "Did I hurt anyone?" he asks and Mirajane shakes her head.

"No thankfully these two came and stopped you before you did though" she says, if they hadn't then Lisanna would have been most likely dead.

"Thank you..." Elfman says but pauses so they can introduce themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" The blonde says with a big grin, "Sasuke Uchiha" the Raven haired boy continues with a more serious look,clearly the more composed of the two.

"I'm Mirajane Stratuss" the longer haired girl says to the two "And he's Elfman and she's Lisanna the youngest, while I'm the oldest" she finishes adding the last part in a rush, due to looking older Elfman must be mistaken as the oldest sibling a lot.

"We don't have the tools to wrap that wrist, can you make it from here?" Sasuke asks and they nod "Then this is goodbye" he says surprising Naruto "I can sense a familiar presence" he says and Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke begins to walk away, he turns to them and waves

"Wait!" Mirajane calls out to them and they stop looking over their shoulder "If you are ever in Magnolia stop by Fairy Tail to say hello" she says and Naruto nods turning around giving her a thumbs up.

"Count on it" he says before the two run off at a fast pace, Naruto could tell by looking at Sasuke's face that it was whoever Kaguya revived for him and he had no doubt who it was...

"_Was it right for me to choose him?" _ Sasuke thinks to himself _"He died for the village and now he will be in a different world"_ he adds as they arrive at an opening, there standing in his Akatsuki robes was the 'Saviour of the Shinobi world'...

"Itachi"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter in my third Crossover, I hope you liked it...<strong>

**I figured Kaguya would be able to perform Rinne Rebirth Jutsu and hers wouldn't require her to die due to her Rinnegan being stronger, I also thought bringing back Itachi would make people happy(...Well I'd be happy...)**

**In the next chapter the person Naruto chose to resurrect will surface and then they will travel to learn about the new land and be targeted by the Magic Council**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Got some good feed back...and the usual nut jobs, hope to see more this chapter,<strong>

**I've been thinking about pairing Itachi with Ultear of something, if you have idea's let me know since I'm drawing blanks.**

**Also if you haven't already make sure to check out my other crossovers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: learning the land<br>**_**Titania and Uchiha**_

* * *

><p>having reunited with Itachi after his resurrection, by a spectator view like Naruto's the reunion seemed awkward. He could tell they were happy but perhaps over the top tearful hugs would be out of character for them. Afterwards as they travel down Sasuke and Naruto filled Itachi in on what happened after the Reanimation was released and Itachi returned to the land of the dead, all including Sasuke resurrecting the past Hokage to learn about Konoha's founding, then saving everyone and deciding to return to the village as an alley and save the world from Kaguya who had tricked Madara into resurrecting her and almost taking over the world but the two managed to defeat her but as a result ended up in a coma. Then how she sent the two here to start new lives since their bodies where slowly dying and as a bonus she would revive someone of our choosing and send them here too.<p>

"It's an amazing story" Itachi says looking at the two, "It's hard to believe so much happened after the Reanimation was undone" he states and the two nod in agreement. he was happy the two where here together since they were practically family.

"So now that we found you...what next?" Sasuke asks turning to Itachi as they all come to a stop "I think we should spit up" he says and Naruto is about to protest "We can use this town as a base and work our way two different towns gathering up info then in two or three days return here so we can share info" he explains.

"That's a good Idea" Itachi agrees as the two brothers seem more in sync, "I can use my Bird summons to lengthen my search" he adds and Naruto's eyes brighten. Itachi smirks seeing that his idea has helped Naruto realize what he can do...

"And I can use my shadow clones to search more towns!" he says and Itachi nods "That way I can learn more and quicker" he explains and Sasuke scoff's causing Naruto to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"Multiplying an idiot won't improve his learning capacity" Sasuke says earning a growl from Naruto "So we will meet up in three days?" he asks for confirmation getting a nod from the two, Naruto leaves first leaving the brothers alone "Itachi...I'm glad you're alive again" he says looking away from his older brother, though he can see his baby brothers face Itachi smiles none the less.

"See you soon Little Brother" Itachi says summoning a Hawk and jumping onto it "Try to lighten up...this is a new world...so try to find a new you" and with that the bird flies off as Sasuke watches it get smaller in the distance before walking into town alone...

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the Strauss siblings encountered Sasuke and Naruto and after the day's rest and train back to their home town of Magnolia, they walked into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and split up. Lisanna went looking for Natsu while Elfman went to talk with Team Shadow Gears Jet and Droy while the third member Levy read a book, Mirajane walked up to Master Makarov and the first thing he saw was her sling wrapped arm.<p>

"What happened?" he asks and Mirajane explains that she got hurt when during the mission and as a result Elfman did a full body Take-over only to be unable to control it and go on a rampage "I see...So Lisanna was saved by two Wizards and weird magic?" he asks.

"Well only one...Naruto fought my brother while the other Sasuke kept us from getting caught up in the battle" she clarifies "Naruto was able to catch a tree stump from a huge tree after Elfman threw it at him...with one hand, he made it look like a pillow" she explains "Then after they popped my shoulder back in to its socket they ran off after sensing something or someone" she adds.

_"Given by the description she gave they are the two men I saw flying through the sky"_ Makarov thinks to himself, _"If they helped Mira and Lisanna from Elfman's rampage then they must be good"_ he scratches his chin. He looks up to see he has been to quiet and left Mira waiting "I'll sit on this for now...go home and gets some rest after having a nice hot meal" he suggests and she nods. "Did you hear that?" he asks and a tall blonde haired man walks out from behind a pillar "Laxus what have I told you about spying?" he asks and the young man crosses his arms.

"It's a free Guild hall" Laxus says in an arrogant way, "I mean, I can't be held accountable for hearing something spoken in public" he explains as Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow walk beside him gaining the guilds attention "Well?" Laxus looks at Freed over his shoulder. Saying nothing Freed nods and Laxus smirks "Well Gramps...we are going on a long job" he says and the old master nods, watching his grandson leave he lets out a sigh as a red head appears.

"Sorry Master but I heard as well and it seems you know more than you are letting on" Erza says sitting on a bar stool "are these people dangerous?" she asks, if they were then it would be up to her to deal with them.

"...In all honesty I don't know" the short man sighs closing his eyes, "But don't worry about it" he says turning to the S-Class Wizard... "The Council is already taking them under observation" He didn't really want to tell her this but he knew her pride would get the better of her and she would go looking for them.

"I see" was all he got as he watched her leave the Guild...

**_Natsu and Happy_**

The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Flying Cat sat by a lake fishing like they normally do, it has been a few years since Happy hatched from the Egg Natsu found and since then the two had become best buddies. Although Lisanna claims they are more like Father and Son and she is the mother and Natsu's Wife.

"Natsu!" the Pink haired teen turns to see Lisanna running towards them "I'm back" she says and Natsu flashes a toothy grin.

"Welcome back" He says feeling a tug on the line "Ah! I got a bite!" he says and begins reeling the fish in.

"Don't let the yummy fish get away" Happy says licking his lips as Lisanna sits down to join them and watches the two with a small smile, since she almost died on that last Job she would have never got the chance to say goodbye.

"Natsu you won't believe it but on the last job we were on we ran into powerful Wizards" she says seeing Natsu not showing much interest other than a nod "They may have been as strong as Gildarts" she adds and suddenly gets the Pink haired teens full attention.

"Whoa where they that strong!?" he asks with sparkling eyes already dreaming of facing them "Where are they now?" he asks shaking his fists with anticipation, with a casual shrug and a mumbled "I dunno" completely deflates his excitement "Then why tell me!?" he says flailing slightly.

"Because they saved my life" she admits and he suddenly becomes surprised at hearing this revelation, she then explains how Mira go hurt and Elfman did a Full body Take-over and went on a rampage and almost squashed her until they intervened "I just wanted you to know in case you see them before me...so you can tell them thanks for me" she says and he nods.

"I will..." Natsu says but gets a thump on the head from Happy "What was that for!" he yells and the blue cat points to his hands which were empty "Ah my Fishing rod!" he says diving into the lake "Come here you stupid fish!" he growls underwater looking for the fish with his rod.

Giggling Lisanna stands up and looks around _"Thank you for saving me"_ she smiles watching Happy scold the Dragon Slayer...

* * *

><p><strong>Far away in a different city<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi wandered through the second city he travelled to having used is Sharingan to quickly read News Papers and Magazines, and as a result he learned about the recent news. However now we was in search of a Library since it was likely Sasuke and Naruto will have read the news paper as well.<p>

He entered the huge building and went straight for the History section, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he whispers summoning two clones to read the two other books _"This world seems to be...similar to our world"_ he thinks, this world uses **Magic** which is like their **Jutsu** only it doesn't require Hand Seals and instead of Chakra they use Magic Energy. The difference between the worlds was unlike the Element Nations where everyone is able to become a Shinobi with the right training from a young age...here only 10 percent of the people here can use Magic. reading on he learns about the dark times of constant wars which was like back before the era of the Villages and similarly the wars came to an end here when Guilds where founded.

by the end of the day Itachi and his clones closed their respective books and dispelling the clones with a sigh having read 3 massive books in the space of a day was tiring and without food left him drained, he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he is surprised when he sees a beautiful woman his age smiling down at him "Can I help you?" he asks.

The woman finds herself blushing upon hearing his wise soft tone and his rather intense gaze "...Sorry I just saw you reading and couldn't help but come over and talk" she says and he nods "My Name is Ultear and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner...my treat?" she asks.

Itachi found this a bit suspicious that this woman was offering food just as he was thinking about how hungry he was, he smirks standing up and returned the books to their respective shelves"Sure...after all with such an _enticing _offer how can I say no" he says in a charming tone which earns a genuine embarrassed look from this Ultear.

The two walked through the town, she was surprised how much attention he was getting from the girls but she could understand watching his calm composure walk in the shade of the building. Had she not have been here on a mission then perhaps she would be inclined to get to know his on an intimate level, her eyes widen when he steps from the shadow and the sun shines his pale complexion and deep black Onyx eyes. _"Remember why you are here for Master"_ she thinks to herself as they continued to walk in silence..."So...what made you interested in the History of Fiore and Magic?" she asks.

"I have always found myself drawn to knowledge and being from a far away land made me curious of the past this country has had" Itachi says unbuttoning his coat "I'm curious to what a Council member wants with an unknown person like me" he says and she looks at him with a shocked look but his stone face hid how much of a lucky guess that was. He knew their was a small chance of the leaders of this country knowing about their arrival through some method, "The symbol on your hip gives you away" he says and she looks down.

"My...but how did know I was a member?" she asks and he simply smirks...

"You just told me" he says and she glares before following him to see this through

**_Naruto_**

Unlike the two brothers Naruto is terrible when it comes to this sort of thing, he was better at fighting and searching than at gathering Info. still he had managed to learn about Guild Rankings and the purpose of Guilds. "Man...So...Hungry" he whines wandering through the street of the Town he was in.

"Hello there young man" Naruto turns to see Yamaji standing behind him "I couldn't help but over hear you, would you like to help me in return for a meal?" he asks. Yamaji smiled when he heard the young man's stomach answer for him "I promise it'll be a nice big meal" he smirks to sweeten the deal.

"Uh Sure what do you need?" Naruto asks and the small man points to about 10 shopping bags "What the hell!" he says loudly not even seeing how the bags where already at his feet, "Must have been magic or something" he thinks to himself as the Old man began to speak.

"I am opening a restaurant and these are the food supplies" Yamaji explains "However the deliveryman only delivered them to this point" he sighs "I'll cook you something good" he says and Naruto nods. Yamaji knew full well Naruto was from another world and this was his test to see the boys heart.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto says summoning 4clones each carrying 2 bags "So where is this place?" he asks and Yamaji leads the way, getting a good feel for the blonde Yamaji can tell he is a good kid with a pure heart...no danger at all.

Once they reach the building and the food is stored away properly the elderly man turns to his helper "Have a seat and I'll prepare you something" he smiles and Naruto nods with a smirk of his own. "So tell me...what are you look for?" Yamaji asks, "I mean you seemed to have something besides food on your mind" he explains.

"Um I gathering news since I'm new" Naruto says sheepishly, perhaps it could have came off as suspicious but Naruto's aura gave off a warm feeling, "So What do plan on naming this place?" he asks changing the subject...

"Hmmm" Yamaji scratches his chin "I hadn't really thought about it" he says with a small shrug "Any suggestions"...

**_Sasuke_**

Magnolia was fresh in his mind Sasuke had chosen this town to be where he gathers Info on the world, he assumed Itachi would look towards History and Naruto would most likely read the paper this left him with the task of learning about the Law's and leadership of the land. after finding himself in the town book store he read a book simply titled "The Magic Council", as if the book existed for the sole purpose of explaining exactly what Sasuke needed to know. He used a Clone and Transformation technique to replace the book as he sealed the book away with Fūinjutsu so nobody would notice until it was too late.

as he walked through the street he heard "Halt!" come from behind him, turning around he is greeted by a red headed girl his age "I saw what you did" she says pointing a sword at his chest.

"Listen here girl" Sasuke says turning to face her with a dark expression "Don't go making accusations your skills can't back up" he states "Now put that toy away before you get yourself hurt" he says warningly, he glances at the spectators who seem surprised at his actions.

"Don't worry" the girl says unintimidated by his glare "My skills are more than capable of dealing with criminal's like you" she says charging at him with surprising speed, Sasuke quickly pulls out his Snake Sword parrying her attack "Nicely done" she compliments "My Name is Erza Scarlet and I am an S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail" she introduces herself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I don't care who you are" the Uchiha retorts, her eyes widen hearing the Name 'Sasuke', "Leave before I actually try and take you serious" he says with his trade mark smirk, ignoring his warnings she charges at him as their swords clash. years of training with the Sharingan made his skills in observation more refined and the pattern in her moves were however when a second sword appears in her other hand showing her to be ambidextrous with sword play made his eyes widen activating his Sharingan in response.

"Eye Magic" she thinks seeing as his reflexes improve greatly, his eyes move rapidly following her attacks as they happen almost before she is performing them, "Can he read me movement?" she wonders pulling back "You are really skilled" she says and her swords vanish "I can see this is going nowhere" she says and he smirks putting his sword away.

"It's only a book I doubt its worth getting hospital" Sasuke says and she glares slightly "That symbol..." he says looking at her breast Plate "A white haired girl had that mark on her leg" he says "Is it your Guild's crest" he asks and she gives him a quizzical look.

"You must mean Mirajane" she says and he nods remembering the name,"You've never heard of Fairy Tail?" she asks and rather than give a sarcastic remark on how he had and was asking for the good of his health, he simply shakes his head "Well we are the strongest Guild in Fiore and the most famous" she explains.

"I see" Sasuke says "Well tell the white haired girl-Mirajane that I said hello" he says but Erza stops him, no words are spoken as she simply stares at him.

After a moment more "You have a really nice complexion" she says in a chibi face causing him to raise an eyebrow "What moisturizer do you use?" she asks curiously rubbing his cheek.

"Uh...Soap and water" he replies swatting her hand away "Now if you are done sexually harassing I need to get going" he says and she blushes at the accusation and watches him leave...

Erza turns around and begins walking back to the Guild "Sasuke Uchiha... she thinks "I hope we meet again in a rematch" she smirks looking up to the sky

* * *

><p><strong>the following day<strong>

* * *

><p>The Magic Council had gathered, managing to find the two people matching Makarov's description and planting trackers on them they stood around to discuss what they learned...they are completely unaware that it was Sasuke who Makarov saw and that there is three not two...for now.<p>

"From the close up encounter I had with the Blonde Naruto" Yamaji begins "He is a kind young man with an honest heart" he smiles thinking back to their conversation and how the young man talked about forming a Guild with his closest friend.

"I see...so what did you learn Ultear?" the chancellor asks the young beautiful woman.

"Itachi Uchiha...He is an Enigma and a wise man despite his...youthful appearance" she says mentally licking her lips "Highly intelligent and strong...perhaps even stronger than Those 4" she says and their eyes widen "Only time will tell if he is a threat" she finishes.

"...There is no way he is That Strong...surely you exaggerate?" A Blue haired man asks "Those 4 aren't human" he adds.

"The Chancellor asked for my analysis Siegrain" she replies to the man "If you want to confirm its accuracy then by all means attack him and find out" she says "...I will miss you terribly though" she says and he squints warningly while she smiles innocently.

**_Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto upon regrouping_**

the evening sun had cloaked the sky with an Orange glow the three Shinobi stand atop the highest building exchanging Information gathered, once done they jump to the ground "Our first task is acquiring money" Itachi states and the two nod "Our best bet is to join Guilds and take on jobs" he explains.

"Should we join the same Guild or separate ones?" Sasuke asks "I mean I think it would be better to join separate ones...its more than likely others from our world have been here before and as a result we could become targeted so staying in a group would give then an easy target" he explains.

"Why don't we...create our own Guild?" Naruto suggests, he hated the idea of splitting up but he could understand why "I mean why settle for any guild when together we can create one like Konoha" he explains.

"There is probably a lot to it that simply calling ourselves a Guild" Sasuke says and Naruto deflates "We need more Info on Guilds before even considering joining a Guild" he adds and Naruto brightens up

"...That is a good plan but we should join Guilds and learn on how they operate so we can use them for reference and create a guild" Itachi says "Or see if we can hire ourselves as Temporary guild members and travel for a few years" he adds but his and Sasuke's eyes widen"...I sense a familiar person...an old friend" Itachi smiles when he senses a new presence.

"Who is it?" Sasuke says turning his head slightly and Naruto smirks, the final person appears...Sasuke's eyes widen. He expected it to be either Minato or Jiraya but instead he was staring at a red headed pale skinned man with the Rinnegan...

"Nagato"...

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I will make changes to this chapter when I get a new one and will hopefully make it longer, but the Laptop I'm using now is awkward and hard to use because it is so different. Also there maybe loads of Grammar mistakes but since it's not my laptop going through it with spell check is pointless because of all the character names and other stuff<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like this demo of Chapter 2, I will most likely take it down for major edits but for now I hope it's enough to tide you over :D<strong>

**In the Next Chapter Time passes as our heroes separate in order to learn about different Guilds so they can lay the ground work for something great**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Got some good feedback and some stupid stuff but I won't say who. I hope to see more<strong>

**I dedicate this chapter to my Laptop which broke on Sunday...it was the laptop I started Fanfiction with so I will miss it terribly (And all the chapters I've lost if the Hard Drive can't be salvaged TT_TT)**

* * *

><p><strong>I got a new laptop and will continue writing when I get Word for it<strong>

**I have been thinking about pairing Itachi with Ultear or something, let me know if you have any ideas. Also you won't believe who I decided to bring back. Anyone have any Idea's who I could pair Nagato with?**

**Also I suck at describing clothes (Since I'm an un-fashioned guy), so bare with me with those things.**

**Naruto will become a little more serious while Sasuke becomes a little more light hearted, this is for the purpose of advancing romance and because Naruto's personality annoys me lol, at the same time I will also make Sasuke a little less serious and Stand-offish **

**I have been planning to give Itachi the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, I also have a way of giving it to him but I think it might make him OP. Let me know what you guys think**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: 2 Years in the Making<strong>

_**Time before Achieving Ones Dream**_

* * *

><p>"Naruto..." the red head blinks as the two sit alone, for some reason he was younger than when he died, not much older than Itachi "I think you were reckless in choosing me to bring back" he says as the two sit in the grass, "But thank you" he smiles.<p>

"Well... I just thought you tried to do something good but ended up being manipulated by Madara" Naruto says awkwardly "So I thought you deserved a chance at a new life" he explains "But you look so much younger" he states.

"I am 25" he states "I was this age when I fused myself with the Gedo Statue" he explains "Perhaps whatever the Rabbit Princess did needed to take the Chakra that I absorbed when I fused with the Statue" he suggests unsure what the reason was, soon after Sasuke and Itachi returned with fire wood and quickly got a fire going, while sitting around they pooled all their knowledge together to form a solid plan. Soon after the Idea of creating a new Guild came up again, it was a good plan since it could be for them and anyone else that wants to join a unique Guild.

"So we should split up and See if Independent work pays off" Sasuke says "I mean if the four of us pool in a good sum of money them we can buy some land and start building a Guild Hall" he explains.

"Well how can we keep in contact?" Naruto asks curiously "I mean it's not like we can meet up" he says "If we intend to do this we shouldn't stop until we have enough" he states looking down hating the idea that they would split up only after reuniting.

"We will meet every Six months and take into account the money we gather" Itachi says taking the lead "But do not horde all the money and live off scraps Naruto" he says seeing the young blonde look depressed "This is a goal and it shouldn't be rushed" he explains "When something important is rushed it becomes half hearted in the overall attempt to see it finished...take your time and enjoy the experience" he finishes, these words where directed at Naruto and the others noticed. Naruto gave a single nod in understanding at Itachi whose gaze is already on his younger brother. "And you shouldn't be overly Serious" he says "Glaring at the world will not make us any allies and if we want to be taken seriously then we need to build relationships with the guild's already established" he says and Sasuke nods "So no bad mouthing, threatening or simply glaring at people" he finishes.

"_Why am I getting a list and Naruto isn't?"_ the younger Uchiha thinks but nods none the less "So I think I'll head West...if the pep talk is over?" he asks and Itachi nods, Sasuke turns around and glances at Naruto who is looking depressed "Naruto..." he says and the blonde glances at him "I will be the one who collects the most money...try and beat me if you can" he smirks as Naruto's eyes light up slightly.

"You're on!" he yells turning to Itachi "I'll be heading East" Naruto says before the two teens bolt away in opposite directions, once alone Nagato stood beside Itachi with a small smile.

"No pep talk for me?" he asks and Itachi shakes his head "Then Let me give you some" he says more seriously "In a roundabout way we have been given a second lease on life" he begins "We should use to guild Sasuke and Naruto since they suffered much because of us" he states, true Nagato was behind many of the deaths of the Jinjuriki and even destroyed Konoha, Itachi wiped out the Uchiha Clan that would cause Sasuke to become evil when the truth came into the light.

"I almost forgot you are an Uzumaki which makes you and Naruto members of the same Clan" Itachi says and Nagato nods "A Blood relative to the Senju Clan...just like in the past" he looks around the huge area "The Uchiha and Senju/Uzumaki will create a place of peace" he says and without looking acknowledges the nod from the red head as he heads south while Nagato heads North.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Almost in the blink of an eye two years passed, each passed from Guild to Guild. And once three months passed they would depart from the Guild after learning all they needed to know and gather. And once they collected money and Info on how that Guild is run they would meet up in the same place they departed from at the beginning, Their combined total of saved Jewel as just under 10 Million which was a lot but apparently not nearly enough to start a Guild so they separated again and repeated the Process earning another 10 Million. According to the Property Management they needed another 30 Million to buy the size of land they wanted, when they reunited for the first time in six months they decided rather than build a Guild on its own they would build a small town too.<p>

They changed their Clothing too to suit this worlds weather, Sasuke retained a traditional style to his own only he wore similar Fragments of the Armour worn by Madara around his shoulders, the material was Dark Purple, his Rope belt had been replaced by a Steel Flat chain material which held his sword in place, his white Shirt was now dark Grey and was open similar to how it was during his time with Orochimaru, it had the Uchiha Crest on the back like before. He also wears black wrist warmers, he wore Dark navy pants with a black cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees which was held in place with the Flat Chain, his Sandals remained the same in appearance only now they where Black and Grey.

Naruto lost his tracksuit in favour of a tight fitting Orange Coat with long coat tail like cape, buttoned over a black T-Shirt, he wore Orange Leather pants and Black boots, around his neck was a silver chain with the Leaf of Konoha which replaced the Head band he lost while on a mission, he also wore a pair of Black fingerless gloves.

Itachi's appearance was similar in part's to Sasuke's with a Black Kimono top with a Navy belt wrapped around it, the top was tucked into a pair of Black pants and the ends where bandaged up and tucked into a pair of sandals. Like Naruto he wore a necklace with the Konoha Leaf, only Sasuke neglected to wear one.

Nagato's appearance hadn't consisted of mesh armour with Black accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist, and dark blue pants, he also wore robes identical to the original Akatsuki robes before the Clouds where added.

"So there are two Major Guilds left" Itachi says holding up a map of all the Guilds, the ones worth learning from now are the top three" he states "Fairy Tail, Lamina Scale and Blue Pegasus" he says pointing to the three.

"So that means...two of us will join the same Guild?" Naruto asks glancing at Sasuke, Naruto's whisker marks had faded over the two years, mainly due to the lost of Kurma which was the main reason for them in the first place.

"Yes" Itachi says with a nod "I have sealed all the Information gathered into this scroll" he explains and they nod "I will join the Blue Pegasus and Nagato Lamina Scale" he says and Nagato nods "You two, since you have had past meetings with them its best you two handle this Guild" he explains "They are one of the oldest and most powerful of all the Guilds in Fiore" he continues "So I doubt our usual tactic won't work...so we will remain with these Guilds until we have gathered the necessary funds" he finishes.

"So how will we stay in contact?" Sasuke asks and Itachi pulls out a Lacrima, "A communication Lacrima huh" Sasuke says sealing the ball away "well if that's it then we should head out" he says looking at Naruto who nods.

"One more thing" Nagato says "Never show your full power" he says to the two, thanks to his Rinnegan he could tell they both had hidden powers thanks to the War, "It is more than likely the Council will be tracking us knowing that we are from a different world and will likely come after us if we come off as a threat" he explains and the two nod, the jobs never really required them to go all out but little did they know Fairy Tail would be a lot more challenging...in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia at Noon<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun beamed over the town of Magnolia, the townspeople laughed and smiled filled with Life and positive energy. However the sound of steel clanking against itself gained their attention as their eyes widened with shock as the long flowing red hair of Erza Scarlet walked through the town with a huge horn slung on her shoulder, her eyes where closed having grown up in this town she knew its lay out perfectly. Her eyes however opened once she entered the shade of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, opening the door she looks around at all the members who were still and completely silent. Placing the Horn down with a loud Thud "I'm back" she says and the lesser known Guild members return to talking.<p>

"Welcome back Erza" Mirajane says with a smirk "Took you long enough" she says standing in from of her rival S-class wizard. "Master is away at the Convention before you ask" she states seeing the red head look around.

"I see" Erza says nodding as Mira's siblings, along with Natsu and Gray followed closely by Lucy who was the newest member.

"What is that thing?" Elfman asks pointing at the Horn which had decorations on it.

"It is the horn of a Demon I slew in battle" Erza states in a casual way "The villagers where so grateful they decorated it for me" she explains "Why is that a problem?" she asks with a small glare which causes Elfman to shake his head rapidly in fear, "Frankly I'm more concerned about what I've been hearing" she says "Cana you need to control your alcohol intake" she says to the beauty with the barrel of Ale in her arms "Vijeeter I told you if you want to practise your dancing do it outside" she says and the dancing man slumps giving a nod "Ah Nab I expected to find you loitering around the Request board" she says and the Muscular man stands up straight at the mention of his name "Just pick a job!" "Wakaba please get rid of that filthy habit" she says referring to his pipe "Macao..." she simply sighs.

"Please say something!" The Fire Wizard pleads feeling that she was disappointed in him most.

"I don't nowhere to start" she says rubbing her temples in frustration "You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up on you" she says "Master Makarov may not care but I certainly do" she says.

"Wow she's really tearing into them" Lucy says to Mirajane "Though apart from being bossy she is the most normal person hear" she adds and Mira simply scoffs at the insinuation that she is abnormal.

"Is Gray and Natsu here?" Erza asks looking around seeing two with their arms over the other's shoulders both nervous and dripping with sweat.

"Here we are Erza" Gray says "Just hanging out with my buddy here" he says looking at Natsu with a side glance, "A-Aye!" Natsu adds in a nervous way.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy yells shocked after seeing how strong the Dragon Slayer is and how even the sight of the Scarlet wizard was enough to leave him paralyzed.

"Ah good I like to see you two get along" she says buying into the clearly bogus routine "But even the best of friends will occasionally lock horns" she says.

"W-Well I wouldn't call him my best friend" Gray says nervously "Aye!" Natsu adds continuing his Happy impression.

"Anyway I need your help on a job" she says surprising the two "Mira you should come as well" she adds "While I was on my back I overheard members of a Dark Guild talking about something called Lullaby and referred to it as eternal slumber for anyone who hears it" she explains "So we are going to go to the Eisenwald Guild to make them give up this weapon she says.

"Sounds like fun" Natsu smirks and Gray nods in agreement, suddenly the doors open again and all eyes turn to the new faces, Mirajane and Erza recognise them right away.

"Naruto and Sasuke" Mirajane says and the two nod "It's been so long!" she says hugging them which catches them off guard and ruins their badass aura they had been emanating.

"_Wow Mirajane has gotten hot_" Naruto thinks with the perverted thoughts passed down from his two Sensei's, Both Kakashi and Jiraiya would be proud. "Well you did tell us to come by sometime" he says as she lets go.

"Wow I know you two" Lucy says walking forward "Your Naruto the Multiplier and Sasuke of the Black Flame" she says and the two slightly gap at their Nicknames "I read in Sorcerer Magazine that you two left your Guilds recently" she adds.

"Uh yeah...well uh we are looking for a guild that we can get along with" Naruto says scratching the back of his head "So we thought about this one" he says.

"Let's hope this Guild is half as formidable as it's rumoured to be" Sasuke says and the looks he gets a few glares from some of the members and Natsu lets out a low growl "Oh by the way...Red" he smirks looking at Erza who raises an eyebrow "Here" he says and in a puff of smoke the book she caught him stealing two years ago "Here since you fought for it all those years ago" he says "And because I've gotten all I need out of it" he says tossing it to her.

She catches the book and looks at it and her eyes widen remembering why he looked familiar "Ah the thief with the good complexion" she says and he nods though wishing she didn't phrase it like that "So your conscience finally got the better of you and you've come to turn yourself in?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"Don't be so naive I have borrowed many things with the intention of returning them...eventually" he says casually and she places the book down on the table, a collective gasp filled the Guild as the people who knew Erza could tell she was about to attack...

"I'm sorry to inform you but our Guild has no room for dishonest people" she says and Naruto glances between the two.

"Is that so" Sasuke says as Naruto whispers into his ear "I won't do anything reckless" he states turning back to the Red head "How about a deal?" he asks.

"What do you have in mind?" she asks and he steps forward "I see a duel" she nods "Very well I will be your opponent" she states.

"I was thinking Two VS Two" he smirks looking at Naruto "Me and the Dobe" he stops as Naruto mumbles bastard at him "VS You and any partner you like...hell any number you'd like" adds confidently "If you win then we leave never to be seen in Magnolia again" he says "But If we win you shut up about something that happened two years ago and let us join" he says showing her annoyance.

"Fine" she says with a blunt tone "Mirajane you are up" she says turning to the white haired girl "Let's go outside into the forest" she says almost pulling her teammate, the Guild follows them paying no mind to the two strangers, "Mira don't hold back" she says and Mirajane nods. Normally there would be no way in hell she'd let Erza boss her around but this was her opportunity to see if she matched up against the two who saved Lisanna.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asks grabbing the Uchihas shoulder as he began to walk away "We came here to join not pick a fight" he explains and Sasuke smirks.

"Exactly" Sasuke states "This is our chance to not only join but test two S-class wizards" he explains, while he wasn't taking them too lightly he also wasn't taking them too seriously. "Let's not keep them waiting" he says and with a sigh Naruto follows them out.

**_Meanwhile_**

Sitting at the bar beside Master Bob Itachi felt a chill run up his spine "Is something the matter Itachi honey?" Bob asks. The Blue Pegasus Master had to admit Itachi was by far the cutest Boy in his Guild which seemed to annoy Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm had taking a shine to the elder Uchiha and his calm manner.

"I just have a weird feeling in my stomach...a warning I gave is being ignored" he says looking around _"Sasuke will be the death of me...again" _he thinks hoping his foolish little brother wouldn't do anything stupid.

**_Back in Magnolia_**

The Members of Fairy Tail watched from afar, mainly due to the well known destructive power of their S-Class wizards "Is this even a fair fight" Gray asks and Natsu laughs "They are going to get their asses kicked!" the Dragon Slayer continues Grays trail of conversation.

"Still to openly challenge those monsters makes them real men!" Elfman says clenching his fist in admiration for the two men "But that won't help against the Manly beating" he adds.

Down with the competitors, Erza stood across from Sasuke while Naruto stood across from Mirajane "Looks like we got roped into this to huh?" he gives a cheap grin to the White Haired Wizard who smiles back.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you" She says playfully surprising her siblings, "But in case you are stronger go easy on me" she adds and he laughs.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can have a fun spar" he says to her in response "_All joking aside I know she is strong...I can feel it"_ he thinks as Sasuke coughs to get his attention.

"Naruto...if you are done flirting take her someplace else" Sasuke says "I intend to test Titanias abilities" he says and Naruto nods with a sigh.

"Mira watch yourself...don't let them!" her eyes widen when the Blonde suddenly hits Mira with a burst of speed carrying her off "...Separate us" she finishes.

"Forget about her" Sasuke says drawing his blade "I'm your opponent" he says and she growls requiping into her **Heaven's Wheel Armour**. "I hope your swordsmanship has improved" he says and Erza charges at him slashing however her attacks are effortlessly parried and dodged by the superior speed of the Uchiha.

"_Quick on his feet"_ she thinks thinking back to the time Mirajane was talking about when she returned from that mission _"So he uses Illusion Magic, Some form of Black Flame Magic and a Purple Titan like creature"_ she thinks backing off for his counter attack.

Sasuke forms the Hand Sign for **Tiger **and Inhaling a deep breath, **"Katon Gōryūka no Jutsu!"** He exhales a Dragon-head shaped Fire ball at her causing her to have to dive out of the way with no time to equip into her Flame Empress Armour. "Don't lower your Guard for a Moment Titania Erza...I'd like to dance a little longer" he smirks firing Multiple Dragon-head Shaped Fire Balls at her each one bigger than the last.

"You don't look like a dancer" Erza says now Requiping into her flame empress armour "Sorry for the delay but I found the perfect Outfit for the next number" she smirks and Sasuke Grins.

"I wonder" he says charges at her as their blades collide "I'll show you want a serious fight with me looks like" he declares as her eyes widen again once Lightning emits from his blade...

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

After being released from Naruto a good mile deep into the forest "Good this should be a safe distance" he says turning to her with his sage mode active _"This will be a good chance for me to test my abilities" _ he thinks _"Up until now I only relied on my Sage mode but now that my body has adapted I can feel the chakra of all the Tailed beasts in me"_ he thinks, while Kaguya took his Yang Release and Sasuke's Yin Release she didn't take the Tailed beasts chakra which meant he still had their respective Jutsu at his disposal.

"You are fast and strong" Mirajane says "But tell me...why separate us?" she asks, if that was their plan then why not just do one on ones.

"I'm going to fill you in on a secret" Naruto says "This is a chance for me and Sasuke to really test our power here" he explains "Because or Magic is different because..."

"We are from a different world"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it :D...<strong>

**I have decided to give Naruto Wind Release, Lava Release and Magnet Release. While he won't be going into any special form he will be able to use their Jutsu like normal. I was going to give him Dust Release but I thought that was a bit much, unless you want him to have it let me know.**

**Also to be fair I will give Sasuke either the Rinnegan or Wood Release let me know which one you prefer since I can go either way.**

**In the Next Chapter, the Conclusion of both Matches and a shocking turn of events!**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Got some good feedback and some stupid stuff but I won't say who. I hope to see more<strong>

**I'll hopefully be able to update my other Stories soon, so bare with me if you are a fan of those stories :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still looking for Idea's for pairing idea's for Nagato<strong>

**I think Lucy will be taking a back seat in this story or at least for this arc**

**So I have decided to give Naruto the Dust Release and Sasuke the Wood Release, I'd forgotten I am using Nagato who has the Rinnegan already so it's pointless to give it to Sasuke. Itachi will also get the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan as well...**

**((Edited))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Conclusions <strong>

_**Welcome to Madness**_

* * *

><p>"Another world?" Mirajane comments, "How is that possible?" she asks and he begins laughing "Huh?" she says with a confused look.<p>

"Sorry I couldn't resist" he smiles "It just felt like a moment where I should say something like that or 'Mirajane...I am your Brother' so I couldn't resist" he smirks and after a moment to register she lets out a giggle.

"OK I get it" she says covering her mouth with her hand "But let's get on with the battle" she says and begins glowing before using her Take Over and transforming into her Satan Soul Form "...Fun time is over" he voice is a deeper and full of seriousness.

"_Wow that's...pretty hot_" Naruto says slightly blushing at the sight of the Demon woman "Well Let's see if you can fight" he says and she vanishes causing his eyes to widen, she appears behind him and fighting stance.

"How can you dodge me at such a speed" Mira asks, there was no way he dodged at the last second like he "Can you read my mind?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"I can sense Danger" he states "So when you attack I can dodge at the last second, although for me I have planned how when you moved the first time" he explains "But if I dodged to early I'd be open for a second attack and at that speed I'd be too close to you to dodge a second attack and well to late and you hit me" he finishes "But Now it's my turn to attack" he says clenching his fist before charging at her winding back and swinging only for her to catch it.

"I don't need to dodge" she smirks only for her hand to give away to an invisible force that then collides with her stomach causing her to fly back and land on her knees coughing clearly winded from the attack.

"My Hand to Hand Combat works a little differently" He smirks but is amazed she is still conscious "I use the Natural Energy around me and use it as an extension to my attacks" he explains as she stands.

"I see" She says opening her palm at him as a Magic Circle appears **"Darkness Stream!" **she calls out and Multiple hands strike at Naruto, the Blonde manages to dodge most but one connects dead center in his body sending him flying into a tree. By now members of the Guild had come to watch this fight, members including her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman.

"That's it Sis you got him!" Lisanna yells in support "A few more shots and the win is yours" she adds gleefully.

"You better make it count" Elfman adds "Because that Sasuke has Erza on the ropes" he says and suddenly a massive explosion of energy comes from Naruto.

"If you think I'm going to lose while he's winning then you are in for a disappointing fight because I won't" Naruto declares making the **Clone **Hand Seal **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **he says and 20 clones appear on each side of him suprising her, 18 of the Clones charged at her while 2 remained behind beside him.

Luckily for Mirajane these Clones weren't in Sage and not strong like to original so she didn't have too much difficulty defeating them however turning around she is greeted by the sound of a whistle

"**Sage Art!: Rasenshuriken" **He says and Mirajane can feel the power emanating from it, she was amazed the blonde could hold that kind of power in his hand. The Clone vanishes and her eyes widen as the second clone creates another Rasenshuriken in his other hand "I hope you can dodge or deflect these" he says "I respect you enough to show you my strongest attack" he smirks.

Mirajane focuses her magical power into the space between her hands, the energy taking the form of a spherical vortex **"Soul Extinction!" **she says as the two launch their attacks simultaneously.

**_Erza and Sasuke_**

Erza found herself panting harshly holding her sword tightly facing the unfazed Uchiha, _"How strong is he?" _she wonders _"I don't have much left"_ she adds having to change out her Armour constantly due to his ability to use Fire and Lightning Magic and his incredible Swordsmanship. "You are the strongest person I have encountered" she says knowing she was going to have to hold down until he showed signs of stopping.

"Hn" he nods, he hid it well but he had thrown powerful Fire and Lightning style combo at her and used his Sharingan to neutralize her attacks. As a result he was running low on Chakra but as he looked to the sky and saw the clouds beginning to form "Erza...I can see it in your core" he says after a moment of silence "A Darkness...filled with hate" he states and her eyes form a small glare "I held the same darkness in mine" he adds "I followed it and it made me stronger...but it almost consumed me as a result" he explains, thinking back words don't exist that will explain how much Naruto means to the Uchiha. Even after declaring he would destroy Konoha and almost killed Sakura twice the blonde never gave up on him and helped pull him off the path of hatred.

"Why are you talking about this?" Erza asks curiously, she was thankful for the breather but at the same time she disliked how he assumed he understood her past.

"You remind me of me in some ways" Sasuke replies "But unlike me you choose to bury your hatred and pretend everything is fine" he explains and her eyes widen "That Hatred will eventually swallow you" he states "Face your Darkness and then you will gain a new power" he explains "Until you do you can't beat me" he finishes and she growls, he then forms the Hand Seals while inhaling **Rat, Ox, Dog, Horse, Monkey, Boar, Tiger "Katon: Gōka Messhitsu" **he exhales from mouth a massive stream of intense flames that set the vast area ablaze, engulfing the Scarlet in a veritable sea of flames.

"Erza!" the observing Guild Members yell together as the Scarlet jumps out slightly burned as a result "That Guy has flames stronger than Natsu!" Natsu punches Macao for that comment.

"_This armour barely withstood that attack" _she thinks looking up and her eyes widen with hope when she sees the Uchiha panting, "It looks like that was your last attack" she says suddenly the Ground shakes as off in the distance they see Naruto's and Mirajane's attacks collide in a massive explosion.

"It looks like their fight is...over" Sasuke says gaining Erza's attention as it begins to rain and a Thunderstorm forms above them "This will be my last attack" he says "If you withstand it you win" he states raising his hand and shooting his Chidori into the side **"Kirin come!" **he yells and a huge Dragon roars from the clouds leaving them stunned "This is an attack that can't be countered or dodged" he says "I used to believe it couldn't be blocked but I was proven wrong...but you don't have the power that was used to block it" he explains smirking "But for some reason I think you can but your friends better run or else they will get hit by this attack as well" he says and on cue the spectators begin to run with Gray, Macao and Wakaba pulling Natsu away.

"Bring it" Erza says defiantly switching to her Lighting Empress Armour, _"I can do this...I know I can"_ she thinks reassuring herself.

"Now fall!" Sasuke says bringing his hand down which caused the dragon to shoot towards Erza who realizes her Lightning armor won't be enough vanishes in an explosion, the smoke cleared and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw she had changed to her Adamantine Armour at the last second and blocked the attack...however she was unconscious.

"She lost" Sasuke turns to see her guild mates with shocked looks on their faces, turning he walks to her and kneels down taking something from his pocket and placing it in her mouth, she then coughs momentarily before relaxing a bit.

He then walks away towards the other battle "I'd call this a draw" he states surprising them "I said if she blocked it she'd win" he says "That's because now I am completely drained so she would have had a free attack" he explains "however while she blocked she lost consciousness so I'll settle for a draw" and with that he leaves them alone as they run to attend to Erza who despite the attacks didn't look alto injured and would be fine with a day's rest.

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

The Sage and She Devil's attacks collided in a huge explosion and the resulting force of wind hit both fighters hard, the spectators were lucky as most of the attack went in the opposite direction but the still felt the wind. The Smoke vanished and the two opponents lay in a huge crater, the spectators jaws had hit the floor and their eyes where bulgy eyed at half the Forrest was missing as a result of their attacks. Panting Naruto looks over to Mirajane who had returned to her normal self and equally panting "Draw?" Naruto says and Mirajane nods

"Best two out of three?" she jokes as the hear lighting and look up to see Sasuke's Kirin attack "Is that Sasuke?" she asks and Naruto nods, since she asked meant it wasn't Erza's so it could only be Sasuke's. "You guys are something else" she says in awe and Naruto smirks thinking the same of them if Erza is pushing Sasuke to use big Jutsu like that.

The two are blinded by the flash of light and look away to cover their eyes, once it dies down Naruto sits up "Ow, Ow, Owww" he whines feeling the pain all over as he stands up surprising Mirajane as she is unable to move. He walks over to her and takes out a food pill "Here eat this" he says and she does "It tastes bitter but it will give you your energy back" he explains "See you around" he says walking off.

"W-Wait...Aren't you joining the Guild?" she asks, he seemed like a good guy and defiantly wanted him around as a sparring partner and maybe even for quests she didn't want to bring Elfman and Lisanna on.

"...Who knows" he says "I had fun though" he says giving a cheeky grin "See yeah later" he says and continues walking as Elfman picks Mira up.

"Walking away after a battle like that...what a real man!" He yells as his sisters sweat drops, they then see Sasuke and their eyes widen...Did Erza lose?

"Teme... did you win?" Naruto asks as the two turn towards the town "I drew" he says in case Sasuke wouldn't say.

"Hn...Likewise" Sasuke says and Naruto smirks "Fairy Tail...its got style" he says and Naruto nods in agreement...

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza and Mirajane were up and well...which was surprising, the Requip Wizard had some bandages wrapped over her arm where she was burned but otherwise they seemed fine "I still don't like him" Erza pouts "Calling that a Draw feels like he was taking pity on me" she states.<p>

"Maybe he loooves you" Happy giggles and is kicked out the window with a bellowing scream by the Scarlet wizards while the others gape at the Cat shaped print in the glass.

"I like Naruto and Sasuke" Mirajane says getting back on track "I mean they are strong, cool and nice" she explains "I mean Naruto gave me this special pill that replenished my Magic" she states and Erza can recall Sasuke putting something in her mouth before he left.

"Still..." Erza says in a mumble

"Erza!" Mira yells loudly "I put up with your shit all the time but if we lose these two powerful Wizards because of your pride I swear I will shave your head to look like Masters!" the She-Demon warns Erza who looks at her with a raised Eyebrow, such an empty threat but then she had a point the two were strong and where unique. She also wanted to know how Sasuke knew she had a dark past.

"...Fine" Erza consents, she along with Mirajane, Natsu and Gray. They walk through the market district of the city "Let's just hope they haven't..." her voice trails off as she sees something she won't ever un-see...

_**Meanwhile_**

Nagato walked through the town with his new partner Jura, "So these are the duties of a Wizard Saint" he says turning to the taller man who nods.

"Thank you for coming along again" Jura says "If what the details suggest then this is more a two person job" he states and Nagato nods this time, despite getting along neither where the kind of person to start a conversation so there was always an awkward moment of silence. Soon they arrive at the splitting point "Remember these men have hostages in each cave so be careful with your elemental spells" he says and Nagato gives a nod and the two separate.

Nagato had decided not to use his Rinnegan since they could attract the wrong sort of Attention, he even wore special shade's to prevent his eyes from being seen, thankfully he knew many different element style Jutsu. As he walked through the narrow path veering to the left slightly as he peeked into the cave where the laughter could be seen.

"Such a pathetic town" one shouts smashing a bottle of beer on the ground as the glass spreads everywhere, he locked eyes on the hostage where he saw a young woman with a massive bruise on her thigh. Clearly she made a break for it and the bruise was her reward for the attempt, Nagato saw a lot of this growing up in the Hidden Rain Village where big tough men world force themselves on women and get off with just a warning due to it being a war. These men were lucky Konan wasn't here in his place because she would have found ways to make death seem like an impossible dream. Upon getting a better look at the woman he saw some similarities to his old friend, her hair was blue but much longer reaching her lower back, but the obvious difference was here age since she was much younger and couldn't be older than or younger than 13.

"Still it's hard to believe that this brat is the Sky Maiden" another says tossing a white fully clothed female cat that had been gagged but was still muttering loudly and could speak English (Japanese...whatever lol)

The young girls eyes where teary and the man continued on about Zeref and someone named Brain however once the single strand of a tear rolled down the girls cheek Nagato entered the cave _"Forgive me Itachi but these men need to feel...Pain"_ he thinks as his footsteps attracts the Dark Guilds attention.

"Intruder...1 guy" a man says and they begin to laugh...until the black shades hit the ground and the men get a good look at the purple pattern of his eyes "What the...hell!?" he yells

Extending his hand **"Banshō Ten'in" **Nagato says and suddenly the Cat and Girl found themselves being pulled towards the man with his hand reaching towards them, he caught them in his arm and turned "Move and I will destroy your home" he says warningly turning to leave.

"Get him!" the leader yells and they grab their magic weapon's and charge at the red head who stops turning around "Take this" the closest man says.

"**...Shinra...Tensei!" **was the last thing those men heard before it happened

**_With Jura_**

He walked beside a politician who had been kidnapped as well, "I feel so bad for the girl...she has such a kind heart" the man says to the Wizard Saint "She got caught because they threatened me" he explains.

"Do not fret for my fellow Guild Member will save her" Jura says reassuringly patting the man's shoulder, suddenly a huge sphere of what looked like wind erased almost the entire area where Nagato was...this sent the men running. Once they arrived they saw the little Girl and Cat sleeping in Nagato's arms and all the men lying unconscious in a massive Crater where their Guild Hall/Cave had stood. "What happened?" Jura asks and Nagato face's him.

"They where persistent on keeping this girl" Nagato says bluntly "The Guild she is from is the Cait Shelter Guild" he says "I've seen it before so I will escort her home" he says. The Polotitican offered to have her wound treated but Nagato ignored him and left.

Jura found a member of the Dark Guild who was still conscious "You explain what happened" he says lifting the man up off the ground, the man simply mumbled "We angered a God" before passing out and being dropped to the floor. _"Nagato...what did you do?"_ he thinks looking out towards his friend had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi walked through the woods following a Chakra like he has never felt before, feeling it could be dangerous he cast everyone in His Guild under a Genjutsu so they wouldn't follow. Once he arrives at the center of the cause and finds himself staring at Kaguya, he knew who she was thanks to Naruto and Sasuke's story "You..." he says and she faces him.<p>

"I see the incarnation's of my son have informed you about me" she says "Itachi Uchiha...I have seen your past" she says and he glares knowing what she meant "As you have guessed I have brought you back just before you contracted your illness and have removed it from you" she says and he nods.

"I also have Shisui's Mangekyou" Itachi says and she smirks "What do you want?" he asks seriously, she came to him for a reason.

"I am simply a memory little Uchiha" she says "I can no longer control the world" she explains "I will create your friends second eye if you promise to use it's true power when facing against the Apocalypse" she says confusing him "...I have seen your future and know that without this power you will be forced to watch Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki die" she says and he looks down.

"_I...I have no choice_" he sighs nodding "Grant me the power to protect them and in return I will use them wisely" he says and she smirks and in moments Itachi feels his eyes burn as the two Mangekyou fuse due to her Jutsu creating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Like Sasuke's the Back which used to be red turned black while Shisui's Pattern appeared at the first as the Red colour while his own pattern which was smaller and Black and had a more Spiral look which was in the middle of Shisui's pattern.

"It is done" she says and slowly begins to fade away "I look forward to seeing how your love story unfolds" she smirks and he looks at her with confusion.

"Huh...?" was his stale and late reply

**_Magnolia_**

The Members of the Guild where gaping as they stared at the shirtless pair of Sasuke and Naruto "Man are you sure?" Naruto asks and Sasuke nods.

"The Tsuchikage has an unique Chakra and my Sharingan can see the Chakra as colours" Sasuke explains "You have the same Chakra as his Kekkei Tōta" he adds "Now I'll show you the Signs but I don't know what else is necessary since I can't copy Kekkei Genkai or Tōta" he finishes

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto says and Sasuke coughs "...Sasuke...Sensei" Naruto begrudgingly corrects himself as Sasuke only agreed to help under the condition Naruto refer to him as "Sensei". Sasuke weaves the **Rat, Boar and Snake **Hand Signs and Naruto copies him **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu"** Naruto says and a small sphere forms before dispelling "Damn it!" Naruto stomps the ground and looks at Sasuke "Look are you sure?" he asks

"Yes...like Tsuchikage the First Hokage had Unique Chakra which I can see in my body" Sasuke states "Now shut up Dobe and let me concentrate" he snaps and Naruto shrugs backing away to watch, forming the **Tiger, Ram and Snake **Hand Seals **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan"** Sasuke says and two tiny shrubs burst from the ground before wilting "..." the two glance at the dead twigs "This is stupid I give up" Sasuke says and begins to walk away.

On their way back to Magnolia Sasuke still had his Sharingan active after his fight and before he retracted it he saw multiple new Chakra natures in Naruto's Network, then out of jealously (Though he wouldn't admit it) he looked at his own and saw new Chakra in his own. They would never have known had it not been for his fight with Erza...speaking of which.

"You guys have more spells?" the scarlet asks sounding amazed at their variety, "You two are full of surprises" she says and Sasuke smirks.

"Hn...Glad to see you're well Erza" Sasuke says and she nods "I'll charge you for the Pill I fed you another time" he says turning to Naruto "Come on...the Train is departing soon" he says and Naruto nods.

"Wait!" Mirajane says stepping forward grabbing the two who look at her "Erza has something to tell the both of you" she says turning to the red head "Right...Erza?" she says and with a sigh Erza nods.

"Please...Join Fairy Tail" she says in an almost mute tone, the two Shinobi glance at each other asking for her to repeat a little louder "... I would be honoured if you two joined our Guild" she says and Mira smirks while the two silent teen men of the Guild had to fight the urge to laugh at this scene.

"On one condition" Sasuke says before Naruto can speak "You. Erza Scarlet have to become my student" he says with a wide grin "you can call it Dance partner if it's less embarrassing" he adds and Erza shoots him a Glare that would drop a silverback Gorilla "Let's go Naruto" he says in a sigh.

"Wait!" Erza says "-O-O-K Fine" she says "I will be you 'Dance Partner' If you join" she says and extends her hand to shake which Sasuke takes and she squeezes just a little tightly to send a message and he squints as the steel of her glove feels like a vice grip tightening.

"Welcome aboard Naruto" Mirajane says as she and the Blonde shake as well "This is Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster" she says introducing the two who had remained silent, and Sasuke and Naruto shake their hands.

"Welcome to the Guild" Grey says in his usual cool manner "Hope we can fight some time" he adds and Natsu nods, while these two held Erza and Mirajane to a draw this wouldn't stop these pair of reckless Wizards from attempting to beat them.

"_Why did he take his clothes off?"_ both Naruto and Sasuke think simultaneously glancing at each other since the rest weren't even phased must have meant this was a regular thing for Grey

"Sasuke I'd like to try your flame sometime" Natsu says and Sasuke raises an eyebrow "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and I can eat flames" he explains and Sasuke gives off a genuine impressed look.

"With this over I'd like to get what I was planning yesterday underway" Erza says "You two can come" she says to Sasuke and Naruto who shrug grabbing their tops and placing them on. "I will explain on the way...I need to say something important to Grey and Natsu so the rest of you go on and we will catch up" she finishes and watches as Mira leaves with the Shinobi.

"What's up?" Natsu asks and feels Erza grip his shoulder tightly while doing the same to Grey, their eyes widen as they feel the murderous intent emanating from the S-Class Wizard.

"Mention what I did here today and I will make you regret the day you learned to speak" she says warningly and the two nod "Now get going" she says and the two run after the others, once they are gone she glances at the remains of the small Trees the Uchiha Summoned _"Why is he so strong...I have to know"_ she thinks...

"_He needs to pay for what he did"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the latest chapter hope you liked it :D,<strong>

**I should be able to continue my other Crossover's starting from tomorrow since I should be getting my Documents back.**

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to give Itachi his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan since both he and Nagato will not be seen until the Oracion Seis Arc, I couldn't think of a good look for its pattern so if you have a better one PM it to me(In good described detail) and I will give you credit.<strong>

**It was pointed out to me that since Nagato has the Rinnegan giving to Sasuke was pointless, plus since when I started "New Guild Members" I intended for him to have it before I decided to make them God Slayers.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter: The Melody of Death, Fairy Tail travel to intercept the Dark Guild Eisenwald to discover their intention and when they do all hell breaks loose<strong>

**Till Next Time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be blunt...It looks as though it's going to be this story, I hope you all know I expect the same number of Reviews :P<strong>

**I have decided to skip the Arc's that aren't important and mention through the ones that are a little important ((Like Phantom, Heaven and Fighting Festival)). **

* * *

><p><strong>Also I am planning on introducing a new Character from the Naruto verse so they will have 5 Guild Members for when they create the Guild...Below is a list of Candidates so choose your Favourite<strong>

**1: Neji**

**2: Gaara**

**3: Other(leave a suggestion) Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya are excluded**

**Voting will end either when I stop doing this story (depending on the Poll) or Next chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 5 Time Moves On<strong>

_**Updating the Journal**_

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been 7 months since I joined Fairy Tail"<em> Lucy Writes in her Journal, with all the recent events she hadn't updated it _"I was barely a member a week before I met some of the most famous members of the guild"_ she continues _"Mirajane Stratus the most attractive female wizard in the world and one of the most powerful wizards of Fairy Tail" _she smiles _"Although she is a real tomboy at heart and showed little interest in guys"_ she adds like a side note _"Then there is Erza Scarlet aka Titania, she is arguably the strongest member of the guild". "Then I met the most desired free agents of Fiore Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki who wanted to join the Guild, for some reason Erza was against it and teamed up with Mirajane to fight them...where they fought still hasn't recovered"_ Lucy gives a loud sigh thinking of the holes on the outskirts of town, _"Still the Titania and She Devil Combo couldn't beat them although they called it a draw I think Erza considers it a loss...which explain a lot later down the line" _

**_After dealing with Eisenwald_**

"Is this really necessary?" the red headed Requip mage asks while doing a little twirl in a school Girl uniform "I mean I **do **look good" she says with a sly smirk striking a sexy pose for Sasuke who sweat drops.

"Uh Red... I only told you to call me Sensei...the School Uniform is all you" Sasuke sweat drops holding his sword "So when you're ready" he says taking a fighting stance, summoning two swords and charging at the Uchiha, after a few hours of sparing Erza began to realize that despite his words this was more to help him than her, _"She is the perfect opponent to improve my reflexes"_ Sasuke thinks as he jumps away from her thrust attack "Not bad my young apprentice" Sasuke jokes as Erza sighs and her swords vanish.

"What was the point of that?" she asks but gets no answer as the Uchiha begins to leave, watching him go she can't help but smile, she might have been wrong but this was perhaps and indirect way of asking her for help.

"Damn that Teme...getting hot girls to dress up like that" Naruto mumbles in the shade taking a break from his training, when the Lullaby Flute transformed into a huge monster and fought against Natsu, Erza and Gray to the point of it being filled with so many holes it could no longer play its death song. Before it could do and more damage Naruto managed to use the **Dust Release** and created a box around its head and disassembled it and Sasuke used **"Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu" **to finish it off. However since then they haven't been able to draw on the power but they were making progress

"Despite her protests Erza is getting along well with Sasuke" Lisanna points out standing beside her sister "Huh Mira?" she looks to the S Class take over mage who seems to be deep thought "Sister?" she says worriedly.

"I should buy a school Girl uniform" Mira says and Lisanna gaps at the comment

**_Present Time_**

"_Not too long after that I met another contender for Fairy Tails strongest Member in Laxus Dreyer Masters Grandson" _Lucy shudders remembering his intimidating presence "Then _me and Natsu(More Natsu and Happy) stole an S-Class quest from the second floor and roped Gray along and travelled to Galuna Island"_ Lucy writes _"Soon we found ourselves deep into Gray's past as he found out Lyon who trained with him under the same master Ur was trying to use the Moon drip to melt a special Ice spell that had imprisoned a monster known as Deliora which destroyed Gray and Lyon's villages"_ she remembers seeing Gray break down at the sight if the giant Ice cube _"The Ice was in fact the body of their Master which turned to Ice when she sacrificed herself using a forbidden spell known as Iced Shell". "Lyon's dream was to surpass Ur and with her dead the only way he thought he could accomplish his dream was to kill the Monster she couldn't", "However after melting away Ur's Ice the monster let out a single roar before dying, it turned out that all the years the monster had been trapped Ur had slowly depleted its life force, after that we returned to the actual job and discovered it hadn't been Lyon and his group that caused the people on the Island to turn into monsters" _she suddenly chuckles to herself _"I probably should have mentioned Erza was sent by the Master to come and get us but also ended up getting dragged into it too". "It was thanks to her and Natsu that the residue caused by the Moon Drip to be destroyed and the Curse on the villagers was lifted...although apparently they were monsters the whole time and the Moon Drip altered their memories" _she sighs remembering their reactions and that the chief continued to badger them about destroying the moon _"Soon after that we returned to the Guild expecting fierce punishment but instead"_

**_The Day the returned from_**

As they walked through the town main street they bumped into Sasuke and Naruto who where shopping for dinner, the sight of these two doing something as trivial as this looked amusing "Hey guys!" Natsu called to them.

"Welcome back" Naruto says walking over to them leaving the now annoyed Uchiha carrying all the bags "How did it go?" he asks knowing full well they took an S-Class Job.

"Passed with Flying colours" Natsu smirks and the two high five while Lucy shouts "It was a little more complex then that!", "Thanks for giving me the idea" he says and Naruto pales as Erza glares at him like she did the others.

"I bet you had a hand in this too Uchiha!" the red head points accusingly at Sasuke who raises an eyebrow.

"What's my little student talking about?" he asks ruffling the Scarlet's hair, since joining the Guild Sasuke has made it his mission to ruin Erza's fearful reputation around the guild so more people would stand up to her and her bossy attitude.

"These guys stole an S-Class job and will be punished for it" she says to him to fill him in, she watches as he takes a bite out an apple he picked from the bag.

"They took a Job...so?" he says chewing on the apple before swallowing "How can they test their improvement if they can't try harder jobs?" he asks her once again challenging her authority.

"The Guild has these rules for a reason" Erza begins with a sigh closing her eyes "Once Master makes them S-Class **then** they can go on these kind of jobs" she explains "I wouldn't expect you to understand Uchiha" she smirks opening her eyes to see he wasn't even listening _"Uchiha!"_ she growls pulling he group of her prisoners away towards the Guild to face their punishment.

"You shouldn't rile her up" Naruto says with a frown while Sasuke simply smirks as they carry their shopping back to their house".

**_Present_**

"_Not too long after we were attacked by the Phantom Lord Guild who had actually been hired by my father to bring me back to him since I had ran away", "As a result Our Guild Hall was destroyed and my best friend Levy and he teammates Jet and Droy where seriously hurt and hung to a tree like trophies but we got major pay back and invaded their Guild hall, but our invasion was cut short when Master was drained of his magic energy", "Sasuke and Naruto damaged their reputation by going out on a job rather than helping us fight off Phantom's counter attack which saw Erza take the blast of an Jupiter cannon". "Thanks to Natsu, Elfman, Gray and a weakened Erza we prevented them from firing a second cannon shot and from performing the Abyss Break spell". "Then when it looked like Erza was about to die from out of nowhere Sasuke saved her and defeated Phantom Guild Master Jose, but then Jose launched a sneak attack at Erza and Sasuke had to jump in and take the attack seriously getting hurt in the process". "The Master Makarov saved them both and performed Fairy Law. One of Fairy Tails 3 legendary spells on Jose and defeated him"_

"_After the battle ended Naruto returned with a huge Sack containing ribbons from Phantom's other Guild halls around Fiore which he single handily wiped out for hurting his comrades". "Once the Council found out about the war Phantom was disbanded and Jose was stripped of his status as a Wizard Saint", "I returned home and warned my father to never come after Fairy Tail again, as I was leaving Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza all came to stop me from 'quitting Fairy Tail'" _she chuckles "Soon the Guild was rebuild and I even got a compliment from Sasuke...he called me a female version of 'the Dobe' which apparently means he respects me according to Naruto" she laughs nervously not really believing it

"_For a while Sasuke and Erza went on a few jobs together and their Rivalry slowly showed signs of fading, it was around this time I learn that Loke was actually Leo the Lion and the leader of the Zodiac"_. _"He had been banished from the Celestial world due to an incident that resulted in the death of his Summoner who had been mistreating her spirits until Loke took a stand". "The Celestial King lifted the banishment after seeing how Loke had repented for his mistake even if it was for the right reason", "As a thank you for helping him he gave me 7 Tickets to a fancy resort he got as a payment for a job"._

"_I brought Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Sasuke and Naruto", "Soon Naruto and Mirajane went on their own little 'date' around the theme park while Erza challenged Sasuke to a bunch of the games which ended in another draw, I think Erza only won the last game because a draft blew up her skirt and distracted Sasuke...at least I know he's a guy though"_ she smirks remembering the blush on the normally confident Uchihas face"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Having been busy with fitting in they hadn't had the time to discuss what happened with Itachi and Kaguya, however since they were passing his current home town on their way back from a mission Sasuke and Naruto figured it would be a good time to stop by.<p>

"She was careful with the words she chose" Itachi says after going into detail of what happened in the forest "but I guess I won't know what she meant until I come face to face with this...Apocalypse" he says.

"I wonder if she's been watching us since we got here?" Naruto says sipping the Lemon flavoured tea, they had been on this job with Erza and Mirajane which was an S-Class. Makarov decided to alter the S-Class request board so that as long as you had an S-Class Wizard with you then you can take jobs from the board, the two S-class wizards were the ones to ask Sasuke and Naruto to come with them. In the 7 months since joining the two have mastered the Dust Release and Wood Release to almost perfect levels, however they were still restricted, Naruto could only use it 5 times a day and it had a 44 percent chance of failing. As for Sasuke, while he wasn't limited in use or risk of failing the more he used it the weaker he got due to it being draining and not having Naruto's Chakra reserves.

"More than likely" Sasuke says "I think she had a plan sending us here" he states looking at his Tea "I mean for all we know she is in our world finishing her plan" he explains, in honesty he hadn't thought about their old world a lot mainly due to being around Fairy Tail which made him feel welcomed...especially a certain red head who he had grown rather fond of due to learning more about her past

"There is nothing you can do now, even if that's true but I doubt it is" Itachi says "I am surprised she knew about Uchiha secrets like the Eternal Mangekyou" he says "But anyway I thought you guys should know" he finishes explaining.

"Did you tell Nagato?" Naruto asks and Itachi shakes his head "How come, I mean I haven't heard from him in a while but surely you have?" Naruto asks again and Itachi looks out the window...

"I sent a Clone to see him but according to the Guild Master he quit to join Cait Shelter" Itachi says "And since that Guild grows its own food and makes its own clothes the only way to find Cait Shelter is by knowing a member" he sighs.

"So how are we supposed to contact him?" Naruto asks "Well we could use a combination of my clones and your birds" he says answering his own question, Itachi smiles seeing Naruto is his usual happy self but looking at Sasuke he sees a glint in his younger brothers eyes which he hadn't seen since before he wiped out their clan, Sasuke was happy.

"That was my plan" Itachi says, after sending a number of clones and Crows in varies directions the two teens left Itachi's _"Maybe keeping them together was a good thing"_ he thinks watching the two bicker as the walk into the distance "Soon...we will all be Guild mates" he says closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Apartment<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>While we were at the resort people who knew Erza came and captured her after beating Natsu and Gray and Tying me up", "I wonder if things would have been different if Naruto and Sasuke had of came to the Casino that night but because of these event's we learned something about Erza"<em>

**_Tower of Heaven_**

Fairy Tail invaded the tower in search of the captive Red head, it didn't take too long for them to find her as she had already begun her own attack on the tower, after Simon her old friend freed Shô from Jellal's spell they spit up to take the corrupt Wizard Saint down

Sasuke and Erza stood together "You know the lay out don't you" she asks and he nods "So then do I have the door that leads to Jellal?" she asks looking away from him, her eyes widen when she feels his hand run through her hair.

"I like your hair" he says and she gasps slightly "Your path leads to Jellal" he finally answers still combing her hair with his fingers, "This is your fight... I know that" he explains "I will cut off his reinforcements leaving him alone just for you" he continues "But if you expect to beat him then you will need to lose this Armour you have covered yourself with" he states.

"But without it...I will be vulnerable" she mutters quietly, he didn't understand her, she needed the Armour to be strong and fearless. "If I don't have it then I will be weak" she adds and he spins her around.

"I'll be your Armour" he declares and her eyes widen further slightly "You have a kindness in you that is smothered by this Armour so let me and everyone else take its place" he explains as she stares at him in awe. "You are the heart of this Guild...so don't hide it away" he smirks "Now let's see if Jellal can keep up with our Dance moves" he says and she smiles.

"Sure..." she says and Sasuke begins to run on ahead "But Sasuke...since you are seeing my past I'd like...to know how our Darkness is the same" she says and he nods before continuing on his own while she went to face Jellal.

**_Present_**

"_I was on a boat for the fight between Erza and Jellal but apparently she had him beaten until the Council fired an Etherion blast which allowed him to take the lead" _she pauses _"Then the tower exploded and we all thought Erza had been killed and Sasuke as well since he stayed behind but they were at the beach waiting, Sasukes back was badly burnt and Erza was sleeping peacefully in his arms" _she smiled remembering how peaceful Erza looked. _"They refuse to go into detail about what happened but they said Simon was killed by Jellal", "However it wasn't until a few after we saw off Shô Milliana and Wally"_

**_The Beach_**

Erza sat on the sand lifting the sand up and letting it slip through her fingers, "I can't believe all this has happened" she mutters to herself.

"Sometimes our past catches up to us no matter how fast or far we run" she turns to see Sasuke walking up to her before sitting down beside her "Still in the end Jellal was freed from whatever was controlling him" he says looking at the Horizon, she looks at him with wide eyes "He told me to look after you" he says.

"_So I did hear him"_ she thinks to herself remembering how she heard him say she had gotten stronger "Well thank you for everything Uchiha...I-I mean Sasuke" she says correcting herself standing up.

"Anytime...Erza" he smiles as she leaves him alone

**_Present_**

"_It seems Sasuke has the magic touch" _Lucy smiles _"Soon after we got back the Fantasia Parade was close...but first we had to deal with a new problem, Former member's of Phantom Lord Juvia and Gajeel had joined Fairy Tail". "While Juvia wasn't so bad it was Gajeel who trashed the old Guild and attacked Levy, Jet and Droy and him being there felt like what he did was OK" _ Lucy thinks back remembering how afraid Levy was and would be on the verge of tears whenever he was around _"He got a little respect from the Guild after allowing Jet and Droy to take revenge on him and then not only allow Laxus attack him without a fight protected Levy when Laxus attacked her"_ this act made Levy's fear vanish and instead planted the seeds of a crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer _"Soon Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow showed up during the 'Miss Fairy Tail Contest and took Me and all the other Girls hostage by turning us into stone statues and forced the Guild members to fight each other", "Freed also used his powers to prevent Master, Natsu and Gajeel from leaving the Guild hall so they were forced to try and free Erza and thankfully they did but she punished them for almost breaking her"._

"_Erza quickly found and defeated Evergreen and as a result me and the others were free, Mirajane when looking for Elfman while Lisanna and I went looking for the last to members of Laxus's team while Levy tried to take the barrier down", "Master apparently collapsed due to Illness and was on the verge of death". "In the Canyon's Freed defeated both Cana and Juvia and then Lisanna and while Mirajane tended to the girls, Elfman faced Freed. But since Elfman had already been 'Eliminated by Evergreen he was tortured by Freed's Dark Écriture. Though I wasn't there due to my fight with Bickslow apparently Mirajane beat Freed to the point of near death for what he did to Elfman the only reason he was still alive is because Naruto appeared out of nowhere and calmed her down"_

"_Speaking of near Death if it hadn't been for Loke Bickslow would have killed me, but thanks to our combined efforts we had him beaten and thus it was down to Laxus", "However Laxus turned out to be a Dragon Slayer as well and beat both Natsu and Gajeel in a fight but the two managed to weaken him enough for Sasuke who saved them from Laxus's anger filled attack after Fairy Law failed to kill anyone"_

"_Outside Erza and Naruto teamed up take out the Thunder Palace which Laxus had set up so he could use the whole town as hostages", "I still remember seeing hundreds of swords and copies of Naruto's rain down onto the Lightning filled Lacrima and the whole lot of them where destroyed". "But as a result of the Body link magic they both suffered major Shock attacks", "Everyone now too exhausted to even stand watched as Laxus and Sasuke battled on the roof of the Cathedral"_

**_Laxus VS Sasuke_**

"You think you can beat me?" Laxus asks arrogantly as lightning shoots around his body **"Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"** Laxus's attack shoots at the Uchiha who was engulfed in the explosion "Ha I knew you were nothing but hot air!" the Lightning Dragon Slayer yells mockingly until the smoke clears and Sasuke is surrounded by a Purple creature.

"**Susanoo!"** Sasuke growls with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan glowing, his Susanoo took the form when he first used it against White Zetsu in the cave "This is my ultimate technique Laxus...your through" Sasuke declares as Laxus growls

"**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" **Laxus yells throwing his attack at Sasuke...

"**Yasaka no Magatama" **Sasuke retaliates as his Susanoo hurls the attack towards Laxus, the spells collide and when the smoke clears Laxus is laying on his back, however Sasuke Susanoo is covered with chips and cracks.

**_Present_**

"_After that Laxus was expelled from Fairy Tail but he showed admiration for Sasuke's Susanoo spell while Sasuke seemed impressed Laxus was up and walking after taking his attack", "In the End the Parade went off without any problems and everything has returned to normal"._

"_So there you go mom...even if my role in these stories where small I hope I did you proud" _ Lucy smiles _"I am loyal member of Fairy Tail and I have some of the best friends a person can ask for"._

"_I'll write more when I make some more memories...only I hope these ones are nicer"_ she says finishing off her entry

"Hey Lucy!" she hears Natsu yell from outside her window, opening it she sees him, Happy, Gray and Erza standing outside while Natsu waves a Poster "We got work" he says and she smile.

"Hold on I'll be right down" she says closing the window and exiting her apartment turning the lights off _"Mom keep watching because I'm sure the adventures are still coming"_ she thinks walking off into the early morning sun with her team as they walk to the station much to Natsu chagrin...

"_I really Love Fairy Tail"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it is squished together but I just felt repeating the same Arcs over again is pointless, so the next Arc will be the Oracion Seis arc :D<br>**

**Leave Lots of reviews and just so you are reassured this story will be the main focus due to the overwhelming votes on the poll**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided to stick with this story for a while, if I don't see a lot of feedback however I will swap to "New Guild Members" since it is the most followed story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am planning on introducing a new Character from the Naruto verse so they will have 5 Guild Members for when they create the Guild...Below is a list of Candidates so choose your Favourite, I may bring two due to the Guild needs five members and a Guild Master.<strong>

**Gaara has five votes**

**Neji has four**

**Kakashi and Killer B have two votes**

**Obito, and Hinata have one vote, I will make my decision when I reach the Edolas Arc so keep voting,**

**((Edited))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Oracion Seis Arc (Part One) <strong>

_**The Formation of the Coalition of Guilds**_

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the Fantasia Parade, the members who had been seriously hurt due to the fighting at the hands of Laxus's ploy to take Fairy Tail, though he had been banished for this the members of his Thunder Tribe where let off with a light warning and after a little time opened up to the Guild, Sasuke had begun doing jobs for the Council reps. Many Prisoners had escaped thanks to the Incident with Jellal and the Etherion cannon being fired, Naruto wanted to help but the nature of the jobs where more suited to Sasuke so Naruto temporarily joined the Strauss siblings on S-Class Quests.<p>

"Man...It's Hot!" Elfman moans looking up to the scorching sun beaming down on them as they walked through the Desert. "But Manly!" he adds.

"Big Guy...we get it...we're all hot and you reminding us every twenty minutes isn't helping!" Naruto yells turning back but continues to walk "And affirming your Manliness isn't manly" he adds and Elfman turns white and freezes.

"Don't you yell at him Naruto Uzumaki!" Mirajane yells back to the blonde coming to her siblings defense "If he wants to yell let him" she smirks "IT'S SO HOT!" she yells condescendingly as he covers his ears.

"Why don't you turn into a Humming Bird so at least when you make noise it will be a nice thing to hear" Naruto retorts crossing his arms "Not to mention it would make for a much better sight that your current sweating mess" he smirks at her blush as she sees the huge pits, it was blistering hot so it would be expected but still...you **Don't **bring a girls hygiene into an argument.

"You are dead!" Mirajane says and Naruto runs ahead followed closely by the S-Class Wizard, "Take your punishment like a man!" she yells shaking her fist as Naruto just sticks his tongue out at her.

"Calm down you'll give yourselves heat stroke!" Lisanna yells but is ignored completely "They're like a bickering old married couple" she smirks but the two are too far to hear it "Come on lets catch up before we get left behind" she says and Elfman nods following his little sister as they chased after the 'Couple'.

**_With Sasuke_**

Sasuke entered the Main headquarters of the Council would meet, an unconscious man slumped over his shoulder as he meets up with a young man who wears glasses named Lahar "This is the fifth prisoner in two days" he says in awe at how quick the Uchiha was rounding them up. "Just two more and that will be them all" he adds and Sasuke nods dropping the unconscious man at the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit's feet.

"Well I figured it would be a good thing if the next Council owed me a favor" Sasuke says casually, true being on good terms with the Council when they reformed and he, Itachi, Naruto and Nagato founded their Guild.

"So this isn't out of loyalty?" Lahar asks and Sasuke laughs thinking it was a joke, "I was being serious" he sighs, as Sasuke crosses his arms.

"I have my reasons for doing this" he explains "Of Course if they aren't good enough for my help then I will free all the people I captured and you can get them yourself" he states and suddenly the Guards and Lahar become Tense "Relax...I was joking" he smirks heading for the exit "I'll be back in two days with the final two, I need to return home first" he says leaving the building

"_We need to watch him"_ Lahar thinks, both Naruto and Sasuke had been offered positions in the Ten Wizard Saints however both turned them down claiming they had no interest in titles like that. _"They could become dangerous elements later on...even more so because they are Fairy Tail"_

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia the following day<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto, Mirajane and her siblings returned from their mission, it seemed the Eldest sibling and the blonde where back on speaking terms, soon all the members where staring at a drawing of all the Dark Guilds in Fiore "A troubling sight...there are more than I thought" Erza says rubbing her chin.<p>

"What's with the big circle in the middle?" Gray asks curiously as Juvia lights up knowing the answer.

"That's the Balam Alliance" she states "They are the Major players of the Dark Guilds, they are Grimoire Heart, Tartarus and Oracion Seis" she explains "They each control the smaller guilds and together make up the most powerful force if Fiore" she finishes.

"Wait is anyone else feeling extremely terrified?" Lucy asks nervously "No just me?" he squeaks

"I hear Oracion Seis only have 6 members so they can't be too strong" Macao says to the scared blonde who laughs calming down slightly.

"Don't underestimate them" Mirajane says warningly startling the group "Those Six make up one of the strongest Guilds in Fiore" she states and Lucy gasps and the door to the Guild opens and standing at the entrance stood Master Makarov and Sasuke.

"Speaking of Oracion Seis...it's come down from the tops, we must eliminate them" Makarov says with his arms crossed, after a moment "Yo Sasuke" Naruto waves casually causing the Guild collapse to the ground. "Fairy Tail will join a Coalition of legal Guilds consisting of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter" Makarov says once the moment had returned after Naruto ruined it.

Once it all settled down, Sasuke left almost right away after telling Naruto something in private, "So still no sign of Nagato" Sasuke asks and Naruto shakes his head "I doubt its anything serious, I mean he has the Rinnegan" the Uchiha shrugs.

"So do you think you'll be coming on this task?" Naruto asks curiously and Sasuke shakes his head "Their must be more than you can handle alone" the blonde smirks. "Well it looks like I'll be going" he says once Makarov points at him, "Take care Sasuke and I'll see you when all this is over" he says walking to the group selected.

Now Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Naruto along with Happy found themselves heading via carriage to meet with the Coalition of Guilds. The coalition consisted of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. "Why isn't Sasuke or Gajeel here instead of me?" Lucy asks in a panic "And Juvia" she adds.

"Well Sasuke is helping out the remnants of the Magic Council, and Master Makarov sent Gajeel and Juvia on a separate mission" Naruto explains "Mirajane is taking dome time to rest up so is Elfman and Lisanna" he adds.

"Don't worry Lucy, Master wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you could handle it" Erza pats the blonde on the back "Besides there will be more than the five of us" she states and Lucy nods.

"I wonder who the other Mages will be" Gray ponders, he didn't pay attention to other Guilds so he wasn't sure what was what in the Magic world.

"I don't care...let's just get there fast" Natsu mumbles weakly due to his motion sickness.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Can you hear it?" a wine haired guy with dark skin asks, a huge purple snake was coiled around him "The sound of Light crashing to the ground?" he clarifies.

"Calm down Cobra we must not be too hasty" a long nosed man says "Although speed is vital" he smirks as the sounds of a man with Black and white hair snored behind him on a carpet.

"Racer" Cobra smirks

"Soon Nirvana's power will be ours" a man with dark skin, face tattoos and white hair holding a staff with a skull on it says.

"Brain...are you sure we should place all our chips on Nirvana?" Racer asks, a beautiful young woman with white hair and tanned skin stood beside Racer while a man with a block like appeared stood beside the tattooed man.

"Soon all which is light shall become Darkness and a new age will begin" Brain declares with a laugh as his Guild mates simply smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>He walked through the city and saw all the happy faces of the townspeople, it almost felt aesthetic due to it being unbelievably peaceful despite it being a busy Market shop. "Excuse me have you seen this man?" he asks, from what he had heard a shady man was seen passing through this town.<p>

"Um...Nope, sorry" the young woman says, many would have missed it but for a brief moment her eyes showed fear and her smile cracked slightly. "Anything else?" she asks her features returning to normal, with a slight shake of his head the woman returned to her task at hand. This process continued several times before Sasuke reached the end of the town...

"_Interesting"_ he thinks walking into the forest filled area as two shadowy figures approach...

**_With the Coalition_**

They arrived at the Mansion they were told the meeting, "Hmm are we early?" Erza wonders as she and Lucy walk in side by side followed by Gray and Natsu crawling in the back ground still feeling the Motion Sickness, Naruto decided to wait outside so he could see when more people arrive.

"What is this place?" Lucy asks as the walk into the main hall of the dark building "And why am I getting a creepy vibe like we are being watched?" she shivers lightly hugging herself.

"This is the Second home to Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob" Erza states looking for a light switch "As for the Vibe...maybe its paranoia" she smirks and Lucy sighs, suddenly the room brightens up.

"Oh yeah...him" Gray shudders thinking of the odd man "He makes me feel weird" he adds with a cringe.

"Gray be nice" Erza says matching his cringe "Master Bob is...just a bit Eccentric" she says as Lucy has the same expression as the two. "Yeah...Eccentric" she says cringing...

"Just tell me when we get there guys" Natsu says curling over on the floor "OK, We're here" Happy says.

"Yes they're here at last!" a male voice sings "At last" a duo of different guys repeat "Welcome" the first man continues "Welcome" the two once again repeat "Fairy" this time he stretches the word "Fairy" the duo add also stretch the word "Tail" the man sings followed by the other two "Wizards!" the three suddenly appear by the stairs.

"We are the Blue Pegasus elites" they say in unison "The Trimens" the add "Hundred Night Hibiki" the first Brownish Blonde says "Holy Night Eve" the youngest looking continues "Silent Night Ren" the brown skinned black haired man finishes.

"The Trimens from Blue Pegasus" Lucy says in a flushed tone "That is like so cool...those guys are like the hottest Wizards around now" She states, "Hibiki Lates is like always near the top of Sorcerer Weekly's most eligible Wizard bachelors list, and he's been in the top three for the last few months" she explains and Hibiki flicks the side of his hair and smirks at her.

"Wow we're meeting those guys I feel totally underdressed!" Gray panics now shirtless while Natsu leans against a pillar with a barf face.

"And they are not on the list" Lucy says with a sigh...

Erza glances to the left "I've heard tales of your Beauty...and they're true" Hibiki clicks his fingers and winks at her, she looks to the right "It's a pleasure to meet you...Miss Titania" Eve says while being down on one knee, then finally looking straight ahead "Please...Come with me" Ren says placing an arm on her shoulder. Lucy stares dumbfounded at what is transpiring as Ren and Eve bring in a sofa with a Heart with light bulbs on it attached to the back and Hibiki sits the Scarlet Wizard down.

"Would you like to freshen up?" he asks on one knee holding up a towel for her, she looks at him with a confused expression as a table is slid in front of her as Hibiki sits beside her.

"Or perhaps you'd like something to eat?" Eve asks her taking a seat "No thank you" he hears Erza say politely "Are you sure? There is Cake" Hibiki says "No" the Requip Wizard reaffirms.

"Geez what's the deal with these guys?" Lucy asks with a deflated look "Please..." he eyes widen as suddenly Ren is staring at her "Have a seat" he says placing hand around her waist "Oh wow...you are almost too cute" he says and she blushes "I-I am?" she asks.

"No joke...what's with these Corn balls?" Gray asks slightly annoyed as Natsu starts to show signs of coming back to normal "I missed something...who are these guys?" he asks still leaning against the Pillar.

"It's a pleasure to meet a future ally" Erza says to Eve being her usual polite self "I look forward to working alongside you" she says.

"You're so beautiful" Eve says almost immediately after she finished talking leaving her stunned "It's almost unreal" he says and her mouth opens slightly "Is this a dream?" he asks and her only response is an "Uh" sound and backing away slightly. "I Hope not because...I've always admired you" Eve says looking away with red tinted cheeks.

Ren Slides an orange drink with a straw and a couple cubes of ice in it in front of Lucy, "Here. You can have this if you want but it's not like I made it for you" he says without looking at her.

"_Now he's being Coy?" _Lucy thinks with a shocked look...

"Well...you ladies must be exhausted" Hibiki says sparkling "Feel free to spend the night" he says raising his arms "We don't mind" Ren and Eve join in both Sparkling equally. Lucy and Erza had wide eyes mouths hanging open and huge sweat drops at their little routine.

"Calm down men" a deep voice says walking down the steps "Give these Ladies" the new mans orange hair sparkles as he flicks the tips with two fingers "Some breathing room" he finishes.

"Whoa, that voice is silky smooth" Lucy says as her heart beats faster "Yes Ichiya Sir" Ren says almost saluting "Him? Oh dear" Erza says with a look that says she's close to vomiting.

"It's been a very long time... Miss Scarlet" the Silky voice of Ichiya says adjusting the blue Rose in his jack collar.

"Yes...It has been a long time indeed" Erza says backing away slightly "I never thought I'd see you hear?" she says shuddering lightly.

"Oh I've missed you my sweet honey" he says striking a pose "But don't cry" he says in a twirl "I am here ...oooh" he says striking another pose.

"My sweet honey!?" an utterly shocked Happy and Lucy say with gaping jaws, Erza has a terrified expression and is shaking "Whoa! She's shaking" the Blue cat and Blonde add.

"It's a surprise!" Ichiya sings sliding down the hand rail "A surprise" the Trimens repeat "A reunion!" the deep voiced man continues "A reunion" the trio repeat popping party poppers, he jumps doing a flip landing on the Pillar at the beginning of the rain "Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes" the four say together.

"We didn't know she was your Girlfriend Ichiya sir" the three young men say down on one knee in respect to this oddly looking man. "Please forgive our rudeness" they turn bowing to the Fairy Tail Wizards now joined by Naruto.

"What did I miss?" Naruto asks confused looking at Gray who glances at him "Don't make me relive it" Gray says further confusing the blonde.

"You know that is not true!" Erza yells pointing at Ichiya startling Lucy...

"You Idiots!" Ichiya yells at the Trimens jumping down from the pedestal "We have work to do!" he says and the three men lean back in fear

"Right boss!" they yell carrying the Sofa and table away "Right boss!" they add running to put the objects away.

"Boss huh?" Lucy says "That's like the third think they've call him" she points out "They're a bunch of mixed nuts" Happy says to agree with her.

Ichiya with a creepy smile which he believes is handsome appears on his face "It seems destiny has brought us together" he points to the two girls "Miss Erza...Miss Lucy" he points to the guys "You three not so much" he says in a rushed tone shocking Gray and annoying.

"Wow such an insult from a man who looks like someone uprooted the ugly tree and went to town on his face" Naruto says and Gray laughs and Natsu still looks like he is about to barf.

Looking back at Lucy "Sniff Sniff, Sniff Sniff" he inhales in through his big nose "Sweet Parfum" he says, parfum is just a fancy word for...scent.

"He's creeping me out" Lucy Shudders covering her chest in fear he can see through it, "Yeah me too" Erza nods "I'd never choose to be in his company" she says backing away "But he is a gifted Wizard.

"Listen up you pompous Blue Pegasus Playboy wannabes" Gray says getting their attention "You'd be wise to keep your hands off these ladies...we clear?" he asks warningly.

"Clear as Crystal...now take your leave" Ichiya says furthering angering Gray "Thanks for dropping" Hibiki bows "Thanks for dropping by" Ren and Eve bow too.

"Listen we're here on important business you know" Gray says seriously and irritated looks appear on Trimens face "Can you pretty boys even fight?" he asks and Ren and Eve grin.

"You want to find out?" Ren asks with a confident smirk "Yeah we're real tough" Eve adds with a similar smirk.

"Fight?" Natsu says finally over the motion sickness "Well count me in" he says breathing fire, unbeknownst to them someone else is upstairs watching.

"Everyone needs to settle down this instant" Erza says in an attempt to defuse the Situation "My honey" she freezes feeling Ichiya sniffing her from behind and a shiver goes her spine.

"Your sweet Parfum still drives me crazy" Ichiya says getting closer for a better sniff, until Erza's fist collides with his face,

"You stay **far **away from me" she yells warningly as he flies towards Naruto who uses the back of his hand to knock Ichiya flying to the entrance "Keep that trash away from me" Naruto says with an annoyed growl...

"Wow...Nice Right hook and back hand" Lucy says with a wide faced expression as the short Blue Pegasus man bounces on the floor. The Trimens stare in disbelieve as Ichiya mutters "Man.." before being caught in one hand and his head is in cased in greenish clear ice as Gray's eyes widen slightly.

"You dare greet us with this flying buffoon?" the familiar voice of Lyon Vastia asks "Lamia Scale deserves more respect...we insist on it" he says warningly, Lyon is also a student of Ur like Gray.

"It's you!" Gray says surprised "It's you" Lyon says in a more annoyed tone as the two stare intensely at each other "Hey so you went and joined a guild after all" Natsu says with a smile as Lyon scoffs tossing Ichiya back at them.

"Man" Ichiya says as he flies towards the Fairy Tail Wizards, "Man" he repeats a few more times bouncing in front of Gray causing Gray to duck in order to avoid the incoming buffoon "Oh no...Don't hurt the face" he says tearfully as he lands at the feet of his Guild mates.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray asks angrily forgetting how he was angry with the Blue Pegasus member's only moments ago.

"He was the one who attacked me Gray" Lyon defends his actions,"Hey watch it, that's our leader you are messing with pal" Ren says "How dare you" Eve adds "You and your men should just turn around and go home" Hibiki finishes.

"I suppose that means women can stay and fight?" a new female voice asks "Marionette attack...Carpet doll" the carpet Lucy was standing on suddenly comes alive and attacks her.

"What did I do?" she asks fearfully "Wait a minute I recognise this magic" she realizes as the woman laughs...Sherry?" she turns to see Lyons pink haired teammate from the Island. "Now way...you joined the Guild too?" she asks.

"I was hoping you Fairies hadn't forgotten who I am" she says and Naruto mumbles "I kind of did" under his breath since he had little to no contact with her during that Job. "But please, do try to forget who I was Alright?" she asks "Still Crazy" Lucy mutters. "I have been born a new...by the power of Love" she says.

"I must breathe in more of your sweet Parfum!" Ichiya says skipping towards Erza "Oh No! Stay back!" Erza warns him summoning a spear and taking a fighting stance.

"Let's go Lyon!" Gray says with a glare "My pleasure" Lyon grins...

"I could never Love you" Sherry says to Lucy who scoffs "Yeah? Well the feeling is mutual" Lucy retorts...

The Trimens simply glare at everyone bar Ichiya "Oh yeah lets party!" Natsu says with his fists ablaze and Naruto cracks his knuckles beside him, everyone was now in a standoff.

Suddenly a cane hits the floor "Enough!" they all turn to see Jura "We are here to work together as a group to destroy the Oracion Seis" he says "This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves" he states.

"Yes Jura" Lyon says looking over his shoulder at the bald man, "That's Jura?" Erza asks allowed surprised "So that's really him?" Ren begins "Lamia Scales top man" Hibiki continues "Iron Rock Jura" he states. "Who?" Natsu asks Happy "He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints" the cat says, "So he's basically a big deal" Lucy says.

"So Five from Fairy Tail and Four from Blue Pegasus" Sherry says "It's Five from Blue Pegasus" Naruto suddenly turns around knowing the voice right away "Oh... and you are-" her eyes widen when she sees the Onyx eyes stare at her.

"I am Itachi Uchiha" the older brother of Sasuke introduces himself "S-Class Wizard of the Blue Pegasus Guild" he adds and Sherry suddenly blushes under his gaze "I had a feeling Fairy Tail would send either Naruto or my little brother so I figured I would be need to keep them from starting fights" he explains.

"_Wow...they look so alike" _Erza thinks staring at the older Uchiha _"He seems so much nicer and more respectful than Sasuke_" she adds.

"Any way" he says walking between them all "Welcome members of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale" he says "Now all that remains is Cait Shelter" he states and they all suddenly get suspicious looks.

"Yeah...I heard they are sending two members" Lyon says, "Wow only two? They must be lacking in members" Sherry says.

"To be honest I've never heard of this guild" Gray says and Erza nods in agreement..."Well if they are only sending two people then they must be crazy strong" Lucy says with a little fear.

A young girl with long blue runs into the room and trips "ah!" she says hitting the ground "...Oww" she whines sitting up as all the Wizards stare at her. Dusting herself off "I uh...sorry if we are a little late" she says "My name is Wendy Marvell it's nice to meet all of you" she smiles

"She's a kid!" Lucy says surprised as both Jura and Erza's eyes widen slightly

"A little Girl?" Lyon says and Naruto and Itachi share a glance and Itachi nods and Naruto smirks as a second person enters the build, with hair with a close resemblance to Erza and Purple ripple eyes.

"Wendy I told you not to run" he says walking beside her with a disapproving look as she bows in apology.

"Nagato I told you we'd be the last ones to arrive if we walked" Wendy says to the man beside her "Now we look bad" she says sadly.

"I don't remember being told what time we were to arrive only a time not come after" Nagato says in reply to the Girls worries "Besides now that we are here we can get started" he says turning to the group.

"_So this girl is the reason he quit Lamia Scale"_ Itachi thinks looking at Naruto who seemed to be full of questions for his fellow Uzumaki clan member, "Nagato you look well" Itachi says with a smile.

"Same to you" the Red head states looking at Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto I will fill you in on my absence later" he says and Naruto nods.

"_These guys all know each other"_ Erza gets a suspicious feeling in her gut, she could understand Itachi and Naruto knowing each other since Sasuke was Itachi's brother and Naruto's best friend.

"_What have you guys been hiding from us?"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the latest Chapter hope to see plenty of support :D<strong>

**As for the new character that will be decided by the next chapter so make sure to cast you opinion, and as I said I may use two since their Guild will need 5 members and a Guild Master.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter 7: Oracion Seis Arc (Part One) <strong>_**Battles in the Forrest**_**, the Coalition find themselves outmatched when the Dark Guild Launches a fast assault on them after learning about their intentions.**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.<strong>

**I am planning on introducing a new Character from the Naruto verse so they will have 5 Guild Members for when they create the Guild...Below is a list of Candidates so choose your Favourite, I may bring two due to the Guild needs five members and a Guild Master.**

**Gaara has seven votes**

**Shikamaru has Six**

**Neji has Five**

**Kakashi has Four**

**Killer B and Hinata have two votes**

**Obito and have one vote, I will make my decision when I reach the Edolas Arc so keep voting,**

* * *

><p><strong>Just an FYI for myself and anyone whose interested in the current Age's of our Shinobi<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha, Age: 20**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Age: 19**

**Itachi Uchiha, Age: 24-25 soon**

**Nagato, Age: 29**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Oracion Seis Arc (Part Two) <strong>

_**The Darkness Surfaces**_

* * *

><p>Soon after the tension settled down as everyone had their eyes on Wendy apart from Itachi, Nagato and Naruto who had separated themselves "What is Cait Shelter thinking?" Sherry wonders looking at the little girl.<p>

"She's... not handsome" Ichiya said while his head was under Erza's foot...

"Nor is she a man...why should that matter?" the Red head asks

"Wendy ...huh" Ren says, "Marvellous" Eve continues "Cute" Hibiki smiles as Natsu looks at the girl, she smelt familiar but he couldn't put his finger on.

"Right now that everyone is here we can get started" Jura says and turns away from the girl, "He's not even fazed by this!" Gray asks in an over reacting matter, "Clearly not" Lyon says to his fellow Ice-Make Wizard.

"Still... What is Cait Shelter thinking sending a little girl on this kind of mission" Sherry wonders "Hmm they must be lacking for members if they sent her" she says rudely.

"Quieten that tone you Gaudy Trollop" they all turn to see a White talking Female cat like Happy, the blue cat suddenly blushes freezing all movement. The Female cat gives a humph crossing her arms

"What is this?" Gray asks standing between Lyon and Natsu, "A Cat?" Lyon says in a surprised tone like Gray "She's just like Happy" the Fire Dragon Slayer says sounding impressed.

"She can talk too?" Lucy smiles amazed that there are more than one talking cats, "Stupid cat I am not gaudy" Sherry says looking away covering her mouth feeling insulted. "That's your beef?" Lucy asks in an overly shocked way.

"Oh Carla you followed us here?" Wendy asks and the Cat looks at her, "Of course child Nagato will be busy and you need to have someone looking after you child" She says sounding like a mother hen.

Lucy feels paws touch her leg and she looks down to see Happy wagging his tail "Lucy I'll give you my fish if you tell that vision I haven't been neutered" he says in a lovey dovey tone.

"Keep looking up my skirt and you **will** be" Lucy warns the blue cat "Bout time the cat got a taste of his own medicine" Lucy giggled evilly, Happy had begun covering his face in embarrassment "You Looove her" Lucy says teasingly bending down slightly.

"That's my stick copy cat!" Happy yells "And I don't look nearly as creepy as you when I do it!" he adds.

"I know I'm not you expected" Wendy says in an apologetic way looking away shyly "And I know I'm much smaller and younger than most of you" she continues "And I may not be much of a fighter but I can use plenty of support Magic" she explains "So please...let me join the group I'd be so embarrassed if you sent me home" she says in a panic.

"Child you will never earn their respect acting like that" Carla says disapprovingly and Wendy simply apologises "I swear you'll drive me to cat nip" the cat sighs says "But I can't help it" Wendy says in a whining tone.

"Forgive me...I was simply caught off guard but rest assured no offence was meant" Erza says with a smile and the two look at her "We're glad to have you on board Wendy" she says and Wendy smiles.

"Wow you're Erza Right" Wendy says with a fan-girlish tone "I can't believe it's really you" she says and the cat nods "You're not quite the monster I pictured" the feline says as Happy appears beside her "Surely you've heard of Happy the Catmander well brace yourself because you're looking at him" the blue cat says pride fully.

The White cat gives a Humph turning away rudely "She loves me!" the delusional Blue cat says "This must be Destiny" he says in a flushed dance.

"Destined to be rejected" Lucy interjects with a sigh "Because she is totally ignoring you" she says in a condescending way.

"Naive comments like that show you know nothing about Women and their wild ways" Happy retorts mockingly pointing at the blonde with his paw in a belittling way...

"I hate to break this to you but **I'm **a woman" Lucy says turning Grey and deflating slightly at the little blue cats comment.

With Naruto, Itachi and the others who watched the others formulate a plan to take on the Oracion Seis, well Jura and Erza formulated a plan while the Trimens pampered Wendy and Happy tried to flirt with Carla, and finally Natsu and Gray where discussing where he knew Wendy from.

"So...her power" Itachi says sensing it and Nagato nods "I see...so that's why you joined her Guild" the Elder Uchiha says.

"She's a lot like me" Nagato says "She has extraordinary power but no confidence in herself and there for can be manipulated if she's not watched" he explains glancing at the blue haired Girl who was being scolded for smiling at Natsu. "I brought her to meet you Naruto" the red head said suprising the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks in a confused tone glancing at the blue haired Girl "What can I do for her?" he asks a second question.

"You inherited our Sensei's will" Nagato says in reply thinking of Jiraiya "When this is over she is going to need you" he says vaguely however before Naruto can ask the rest decide it's now time to get started.

Hibiki used his **Archive Magic** to give them all information gathered on the Oracion Seis, unfortunately there wasn't a lot to go on. They then said that it would be best to lure all the members into a single area and the use the Magic Bomber Christina to obliterate them, with the plans set out all the teams split up.

The teams consisted of...

Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray

Nagato, Naruto, Wendy and Carla

The Trimens trio Hibiki, Eve, and Ran

Lyon and Sherry

Jura and Ichiya

Erza and Itachi

* * *

><p><strong>The Forrest<strong>

* * *

><p>After splitting up the team were unaware that the Oracion Seis had set them up, Angel had already taken out both Ichiya and Jura. Like Lucy she was a Celestial Wizard and used her Gemini spirits to take the form of the Blue Pegasus man and learn their plan's then when alone the Celestial spirits attacked the Wizard Saint from behind.<p>

Erza and Itachi walked beside one another in silence, Erza kept looking at the older man with interest as he looked a lot like his brother "So Itachi...what's it like being a members of Blue Pegasus?" she asks to break the silence.

"It's been a...journey" Itachi says thinking back to all the jobs he has been on with Ichiya and the Trimens "I've learned a lot from Master Bob in what it means to be a Guild" he adds as they stop at a small clearing. "In truth I wanted to meet you Miss Scarlet" he says looking around, "According to Naruto, you have become close to Sasuke" he states and she blushes thinking he meant it as something else "It's good he is making friends rather than just relying on Naruto" he smiles.

"Why... was that a concern?" she asks, from what she has seen Sasuke gets along with many people in the Guild besides her.

"Sasuke has never been good trusting people...if he hasn't told you then I can't tell you" Itachi says and she nods "Just know I am a bad brother" he sighs "So I'll leave him to you and Naruto" he smiles not realizing how literal those words would be in the near future.

**_Naruto, Nagato, Wendy and Carla_**

After an hour of walking Naruto learned that Wendy uses **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** and thus Wind Magic, this may be part of why Nagato wanted to introduce them. However Naruto's only Wind Style Attack is the **Rasenshuriken** otherwise he uses Dust Release and Earth Release with a secret Jutsu he has learned, he has been trying to learn Lava Release and Magnet Release but he hasn't had any luck so far.

"So Wendy you were raised by a Dragon like Natsu and Gajeel huh?" Naruto asks with interest and the young girl nods, he remembered hearing Natsu and Gajeel talking a while back about their parental Dragons.

"Her name is Grandeeney" the shy girl says looking at her feet, she'd never really spoken to anyone but Nagato about her days with the Dragon "She taught me all kinds of Magic" she smile's "Then one day she left me" she says in a sad tone.

"Sometimes parents have to leave whether they want to or not" Naruto says "it took 16 years for me to see my Parents after they left" he states suprising her "And despite how angry and upset I was that they left I am glad to know they loved me" he explains "So Grandeeney may have left you but don't give up on seeing her again" he says patting her head.

"So that man is an Orphan?" Carla says aloud to herself before turning to Nagato "And he's the guy who will help Wendy Mature?" she asks and the red head nods. "Well you seem to know a lot about this so I will trust you but I will be staying close to her" she says.

"I hope you do" Nagato says _"How long will they follow us?" _he wonders

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up in a dark cloud <em>"M-My head"<em> he thinks looking around "Where am I?" he begins walking around the foggy area "Ugh those Bastards led me in here" he says thinking of the guys he had been chasing.

"**Sasuke"** The Uchiha stops upon hearing a voice ring throughout the area **"You have failed us" **his eyes widen when he sees Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha...his and Itachi's parents, **"You swore on our grave you would avenge us"** his father says **"I should have expected it from you, despite Itachi's short comings about the Clan he always followed through with his plan"** Fugaku says.

"**Are you really OK with the lies they fed you?" **Mikoto asks confusing Sasuke **"Everything you were told was a lie...there was never a Coup" **she says and his eyes widen.

"Four people told me!" Sasuke says "at four different times and the same thing!" he yells angrily "It has to be true" he says a little more weakly "I'm finally starting to get over it" he says suddenly his 7 year old self hand his hands were soaked in the blood of his parents.

"**Sasuke do really intend to forget me?"** his mother asks **"I never got to see you grow up"** she says all teary eyed **"I wanted you to be Hokage someday because I knew you could change the world"** she says rubbing his cheek.

"Mom..." Sasuke says now back to his normal self, he suddenly sees images of everyone from Fairy Tail laughing and smiling...including Naruto. _"Sasuke was always gullible Erza" _the irritating tone of the blonde says. _"I noticed, I enjoyed listening to his self proclaimed power...which why it was funny to hold back enough to make it look like we were even"_ the Scarlet haired Wizard says.

"_Held...back?"_ Sasuke thinks, _"She never considered me a...friend"_ he suddenly feels a pain in his chest as Itachi bursts in, _"Erza are you ready?" _Itachi asks and the Scarlet Wizard stands up and nods. She heads over to him before kissing his cheek, _"Let's go...Itachi" _ she says blushing.

"What...why?" Sasuke asks **"In the not too distant future you are sacrificed to stop the Oracion Seis"** Mikoto explains **"Look Itachi and Erza are already getting along"** she shows him what is currently happening in the forest. Soon his mind is fluttered with negative thoughts and feelings and a dark Aura surrounds him "It's so simple...I need to kill them...before they kill me"

**_The Evening _**

Each team had encountered a member of the Oracion Seis, Racer fought and defeated Gray, Lucy, and Natsu. Cobra fought and Angel beat Lyon and Sherry as well as the Trimens, and Brain managed to beat Naruto and Nagato after using Wendy as a hostage and afterward took her for something only she can do.

Once they all re-grouped and learned that they walked right into an ambush and that the Oracion Seis "Now they have Wendy" Naruto says growling, his injuries where the least after Nagato took the brunt of the attack.

"Now what?" Hibiki asks "They have Wendy and Jura and Mr Ichiya are in no condition to fight" he states, Ichiya was still badly hurt from the Sneak attack and the after effect Ichiya's pain Parfum was still limiting Jura's movement.

"Me, Itachi, Eve, and Ren will head in this Direction" Naruto begins his plan "While Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy head in that Direction" he points to the opposite side of his teams path. "Lyon, Sherry and Nagato will take that direction" he finishes making the teams "This point will be our Base so Hibiki...you will wait here with Ichiya and Jura until we can retrieve Wendy" he says and Hibiki nods.

"You are going to get Wendy to use her healing Magic on them right?" Carla asks and Naruto nods "That Magic drains her but I guess there's no option" the cat sighs, suddenly a bundle of leaves fall from a tree and they all look up.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto suddenly smirks "Man you have the best timing" he says walking to his friend whose eyes are covered by his fringe, "Silent and acting all cool as always" he says and suddenly Sasuke grabs both him and Erza and runs off with them.

"What was that about?" Gray asks with a shocked look but before they can chase a huge light of white and black bursts from the ground in the direction Sasuke came from.

"No way...Nirvana has been activated" Hibiki says "So they were after it" he says brining up his Archive "Master Bob said this was likely their goal and only told me" he explains "due to its power, it would have been dangerous since it can effect emotions and turn a person balancing between good and evil to the opposite side they were on" he explains.

"I see...so it exists after all" Itachi says scratching his chin "I read about it in a book a long time ago" he says "But the book spoke about a Village...not a light" he finishes and his eyes widen "So that's what's wrong with Sasuke" he looks to where he ran off with Naruto and Erza.

"So what do we do?" Gray asks "Do we go after Sasuke or do we go after this Nirvana?" he lists the two options.

"Leave my brother to them...we need to stop the Oracion Seis and Nirvana" Itachi says and all but Hibiki, Ichiya and Jura run towards the light since it was the most likely place Wendy was. Itachi summons a Crow and sends it after Naruto to fill him in on what is happening to Sasuke...

**_Sasuke, Erza and Naruto_**

Stopping dead in his tracks Sasuke sends the Blonde Shinobi and Scarlet Wizard flying back but both land on their feet "What the hell Sasuke!?" Naruto yells in annoyance, his eyes widen when he sees his best friend surrounded in Darkness and his Sharingan glowing red.

"You know what this is Naruto" Sasuke smirks "You have to have suspected it would happen sooner or later" the Uchiha says "After all my goal **was **to destroy the village" he states.

"What's he talking about?" Erza asks but is punched in the gut by the Uchiha and sent flying back, she yelps loudly as she hits the tree with a loud thud.

"Erza Scarlet, Titania, S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail" Sasuke says cracking his neck "Your village was destroyed and you were made a slave at a young age" he continues "There you met Rob of Fairy Tail and Jellal Fernandez" he walks to her but Naruto gets in his path "Jellal then gave you your surname 'Scarlet' so that for people to remember all they need to do is think of your pretty hair".

"_H-How does he know how I got my last name?"_ she thinks with wide eyes as Naruto and Sasuke exchange blows with Sasuke seemingly getting the upper hand.

"Then after 2 years you escaped, abandoning everyone else out of fear of a corrupt Jellal" he smirks "Your memories are open for me to read like a book" he explains how he knows "Despite all that...you've only suffered a fraction of what I have" he growls "And yet" he slams past Naruto wrapping his hand around her neck causing her to gasp for air "Here you stand surrounded by people who care for you" he squeezes causing her the spit up drool and her skin turns pale.

"Let her go!" he hears Naruto yell, he jumps out of the way and the blonde catches the coughing Wizard "Are you OK?" he asks and she gives a stiff nod. "Why are you acting like this?" he asks and they all look up to see a Crow squawking and then lands on Naruto's arm and gives the blonde Itachi's message.

"So what does my beloved older brother want?" Sasuke asks "Oh perhaps it has something to do with that Light shooting up from the ground?" he smirks.

"_So that's what happened to him"_ Naruto thinks standing up "Erza stay back and prepare to fight him if I can't beat him" he says.

"We should fight him together" Erza says and Naruto shakes his head, with a small sigh Erza stands back "Be careful...and don't hurt him" she finishes barely audible but Naruto hears her and nods.

"Let's settle this...once and for all Sasuke" Naruto says and Sasuke grins menacingly as the two charge at each other, they start off with some Taijutsu and both seem evenly matched "How about this" Naruto says forming the **Clone **Hand Seal **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" ** Naruto says creating around fifty clones and they all charge at Sasuke who jumps into the air.

"Same old trick from an old worn out Dog" The Uchiha says forming the **Horse **Hand Seal **"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" **Sasuke exhales a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide area causing all of Naruto's clones to be destroyed.

"_When did he learn that Jutsu?"_ Naruto wonders as he sees the Flames come again, forming **the Rat**, **Boar**,and** Snake **Hand Seals **"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" **Naruto's Cylinder shaped attack shoots straight through the Flames dividing the attack causing it to miss.

"Impressive Naruto" Sasuke says forming the **Tiger **and **Snake **Hand Seal **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan no Jutsu" **as suddenly a number of Trees burst from the Ground and head to both Naruto and Erza.

Summoning Ten Clones each forming the **Dog**, **Boar**, **Tiger**, **Ox**, **Rat**, and **Bird **Hand Seals and inhaling **"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu" **they release a huge blanket of Lava from their mouths covering Sasuke's Tree attack.

"_Naruto can breathe Lava" _Erza says gaping watching the blonde wipe the lava residue from his mouth, Sasuke was equally stunned.

"Don't look so surprised Sasuke" Naruto smirks "I did use it against Madara if you remember" he grins, this was the only Jutsu Naruto had learned but it was enough of advantage to get him over on Sasuke...or so he thought

"Well you aren't the only one who has a new trick" Sasuke smirks forming the **Horse** Seal again confusing Naruto **"Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu" **Sasuke exhales a mist cloud from his mouth which melts the tree's and everything in its path as it heads for Naruto and Erza.

"_He has a new Kekkei Genkai too" _ Naruto thinks but quickly forms the **Tiger**, **Hare**,** Boar**, and **Dog **Hand Seal **"Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu" **Naruto slam's his palms to the ground summoning a huge wall which lifts them above the mist cloud. "That was close" Naruto sighs looking to Erza...

"_They are amazing"_ she thinks as Sasuke forms the **Tiger**,** Dog**,** Snake**, and** Dragon **Hand Seals "Naruto look out!" she yells as Naruto turns back to Sasuke who is smirk.

A halo of bright energy spreads around Sasuke's hands **"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu"** light encircles Sasuke's hands and from that the beams are shot out towards the Blonde, with no time to counter he shoves Erza away and his hit by the attack and yells in pain as he falls to the ground bellow unconscious.

"One down..."

"Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wells here is the Latest chapter hope you like it despite it being shorter than the others, though I may make it longer :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Before people ask in reviews here is a list of the Kekkei Genkai Sasuke and Naruto have...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

**Wood Release **

**Boil Release**

**Storm Release **

**Blaze Release**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

**Dust Release**

**Lava Release**

**Magnet Release**

**Dark release(Sage Mode)**

* * *

><p><strong>The reason they can use these Kekkei Genkai is because Kaguya affected their Chakra network when she removed the Six Paths Chakra allowing them to combine the Natures in their bodies, also the reason Sasuke is able to use Wood Release is down to him having Hashirama's cells implanted in his body when Edo Hashirama gave him a Jutsu.<strong>

**In the Next Chapter, Erza clashes with the Nirvana affected Sasuke while the others discover what the Oracion Seis have planned and will hopefully be able to stop to their evil plans**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY ****AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't too pleased by the drop in reviews so I hope to see an improvement.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided on whom the character(s) are stay tuned for future chapters to find out, so no more voting, just Reviews saying how much you love me and this story :D...Please?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Oracion Seis Arc (Part 3)<strong>

_**Come back to me**_

* * *

><p>"Well you aren't the only one who has a new trick" Sasuke smirks forming the <strong>Horse<strong> Seal again confusing Naruto **"Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu" **Sasuke exhales a mist cloud from his mouth which melts the tree's and everything in its path as it heads for Naruto and Erza.

"He has a new Kekkei Genkai too" Naruto thinks but quickly forms the **Tiger**, **Hare**,** Boar**, and **Dog **Hand Seal **"Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu" **Naruto slam's his palms to the ground summoning a huge wall which lifts them above the mist cloud. "That was close" Naruto sighs looking to Erza...

"They are amazing" she thinks as Sasuke forms the **Tiger**,** Dog**,** Snake**, and** Dragon **Hand Seals "Naruto look out!" she yells as Naruto turns back to Sasuke who is smirk.

A halo of bright energy spreads around Sasuke's hands **"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu"** light encircles Sasuke's hands and from that the beams are shot out towards the Blonde, with no time to counter he shoves Erza away and his hit by the attack and yells in pain as he falls to the ground bellow unconscious.

"One down..."

"Naruto!" Erza watched as Naruto fell to the ground bellow, she jumped down to catch him before he hit the ground, his eyes were still open showing that he had fallen unconscious was premature.

"E-Erza listen... It's Magic" Naruto says "Sasuke is under the control of Nirvana" he clarifies, he see's she is about to ask him "Just listen, you need to get rid of whatever feeling is driving out of him or he might stay evil" he says before his eyes closed "Don't worry, there is no way he will be throwing big attacks at you he has to be depleted of Magic by now" the blonde says before falling silent.

"Ts typical of the Dobe" Erza looks up to see Sasuke standing on the Earth Wall Naruto made "Putting so much faith in other people" he says jumping down "for 3 years he chased me in an attempt to get me to return to village and that got him nowhere" he states "But enough about him...**Partner**" Sasuke says drawing his sword "You will pay for showing off" he says with a glare.

"What do you mean?" She asks as Sasuke gives his first clue to what is bothering him but he doesn't reply so she **Requip's **into her **Heaven's Wheel **Armour and deflects Sasukes incoming attack, when the attack h It's it is much harder than before showing that he had been holding back.

"Your darkness...your pain" Sasuke says "Is only a fraction compared to the 12 years I spent wandering alone through my Darkness" he says with eyes filled with rage "How dare you act superior!" his sword glows as lighting flows around the blade cutting through Erza's blade like butter before slashing her right shoulder causing her to scream in pain before her entire right arm went numb. "But don't worry" he grins "Once I beat you I'll destroy Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter and **everything **that holds light so only the Darkness remains!" he declares and Erza growls holding her shoulder

* * *

><p><strong>Else ware in the forest<strong>

* * *

><p>Lyon and Gray have grouped together to take on Racer after he gave chase to Natsu who had rescued Wendyfrom the dark Guild. "Alright let's see which of us is the better student" Lyon says and Gray smirks as both their tops off leaving them shirtless and the observing Sherry blushes madly at their toned bodies<p>

"_Why are they striping?" _Racer wonders with a confused expression while Sherry cups her hands together _"This is a symbol of their...Love"_ she coos.

"Let's go!" Gray says taking his fighting stance while Lyon takes a similar stance as Ice mist forms around their hands **"Ice Make Lance!" **Gray calls out firing at Racer who dodges effortlessly. **"Ice Make Eagle!"** Lyon says firing many bird shaped Ice missiles at the Speed who dodges it before appearing between them kicking the both flying backwards.

"It's pointless" Racer says arrogantly "Snails like you belong on the ground" he grins, Lyon gives a frustrated growl as he and Gray begins to get up, however as he does he sees some birds in the distance flying at an alarming speed.

"_That's it!" _ Lyon smirks "Gray lend me your ear" he says and Gray leans in "He's not as fast as he looks, it's us whose slowed down" he states and Grays eyes widen "I have a plan and I hope your aim is good" he says and Gray smirks.

"I don't know what you guys are planning but it's pointless" Racer says confidently but he was a little unhinged seeing the air of confidence around them, his eyes widen when he see's Lyon freeze Gray.

"Lyon!? What the hell are you doing!?" Gray asks and Lyon raises the Ice pillar with Gray inside up high to the point where you could no longer see him.

"Lyon what are you doing?" Sherry asks and Lyon smirks "We can handle this guy ourselves" the Ice make Wizard says and Sherry looks at the pillar "Uh...if you say so" she says but her tone is filled with doubt.

Sherry begins to hold Racer back with her **Marionette Tree **however it didn't take the Oracion Seis member long to give the Ice Wizard chase "You know that was pretty cold what you did to your teammate...isn't he your friend?" the Speedster asks.

"Me and him friends?" Lyon scoffs sounding insulted "We just happened to be taught under the same mentor" he explains as they run through the forest.

"Well whatever you just lessened you chances of winning" Racer smirks going in for the kill but halts when Lyons back is covered with Ice spikes.

"Be careful or you'll end up like a Shish Kabob" Lyon smirks picking up the pace "That speed of yours may end up getting you skewered" he adds cockily and Racer Growls before hit him in the front sending the Lamia Scale Wizard to the ground.

"Hmm you where saying?" Racer says standing over Lyon with a confident look.

"So you fell for it after all" Lyon says and his eyes widen "I figured out your Magic, it was never that you could move so fast...it was the area surrounding us that made you look fast but in reality you're as slow as the rest of us" he explains.

"How did you figure it out?" Racer asks feeling his pride and confidence breaking remembering back to his time in the Tower of Heaven.

"Well I noticed in the distance a flock of birds flying at an incredible speed" Lyon begins "It was then I figured it was me and Gray who were moving slowly" he states.

"Well whatever" Racer says picking up an Icicle that Lyon made earlier "This is all I need to finish you off" he says and Lyon smirks.

"You're forgetting I am not fighting alone" Lyon says and back at the Ice pillar Gray frees himself creating a Bow and Arrow of Ice, "Now Gray is out of your Magic perimeter "Lyon smirks and Racer's eyes widen in astonishment.

"So that's what you were doing...you gave him a sniping post" Racer says "But it's impossible for him to hit me from there" he states "It's a mile away" he says since it's out of his Magic's effectiveness.

"If there is one thing I've learned it is too never underestimate a Fairy Tail Wizard" Lyon says with a smile as Gray releases his arrow and nails Racer defeating him, once the three regrouped "Nice shot" Lyon says.

"Next time you two come up with a plan...fill me in on it please" Sherry says catching her breath after finally catching up with Gray, the two smirk nodding "Though it was a good shot Gray" she says agreeing with Lyon.

"It was nothing" Gray says coolly with his hands in his pocket, "I wonder how the rest of the team is doing" he says thinking of Naruto and Erza. "If what that Hibiki says hen Sasuke is under the control of Nirvana" he says, Gray was well aware Naruto and Erza could beat Sasuke but would they be able to treat him like an enemy after everything they've been through.

"I'm sure they'll figure something out" Lyon says since it was Erza, "We should head back to the base to see what's happening" he suggests and Gray nods.

"Control?" they turn to see Racer smirking before Laughing "That Sasuke...is the worst kind of evil imaginable" he states "Cobra read his mind and the things he saw would make us look like saints" he laughs getting up and opening his Jacket "But this is where the story ends for all of us" he grins.

"A Lacrima bomb?" Sherry says with wide eyes as Lyon tackles him "Lyon what are you doing?" she asks and he looks back.

"Get going both of you" he says and Gray runs toward so Lyon pushes Racer off the cliff and goes over with him _"Gray...I always knew you'd be the death of me" _he smiles as Sherry and Gray arrive just as the bomb explodes.

"...Oh...No" a Teary eyed Sherry covers her mouth "I-It can't be..." she says as tears stream from her eyes.

"Lyon!"

**_with Lucy, Hibiki, Happy, Carla and Nagato holding an unconscious Wendy_**

After Natsu returned with Wendy who healed Jura and Ichiya who stormed off into battle, Wendy explained that the Oracion Seis brought her to heal...Jellal Fernandez. Natsu in a fit of rage went off to get him before Erza found out, as a result and the realization that it was Jellal who most likely activated Nirvana, Wendy went into hysterics and to keep her safe Itachi placed her in a Genjutsu before leaving to find Sasuke after sensing Naruto's defeat though he neglected to mention it.

The others gave chase to the enraged Dragon Slayer, though because his anger was for someone else. Hibiki was unsure if he was in danger of Nirvana taking control and switching him to the dark side, however they soon ran into an impostor Gray who tricked Natsu onto a raft in order to get him immobilized with Motion Sickness before trying to impale him with a pillar of Ice before Lucy summoned Sagittarius to stop him, then when Happy went to rescue Natsu the impostor Gray froze the blue cat.

"Gray's memories have no recollection to the powers of this Nagato" the impostor Gray says "However" he changes "Gray's opinion on Lucy Heartfilia, one of the newest members to the guild, pretty damn cute and a little naive" he says and Lucy blushes hearing Gray's voice call her cute "Oh and she is a Celestial Wizard...how did a noob like you get Six Golden keys?" he asks.

"Just who are you anyway?" Lucy asks annoyed and then the Fake Gray turns into Lucy "Well I'm you" the Fake says and Hibiki smirks.

"The real Lucy is beside me faker" Hibiki says reassuringly to his blonde comrade, "So why don't you show your true form" he says.

Suddenly the fake Lucy lifts her shirt exposing her big breasts to the group "Do these look fake pretty boy?" she asks in a seductive tone as both Hibiki and Sagittarius freak out with big perverted grins "Nope look pretty real to me" the Blue Pegasus members says in a giddy way drooling lightly before being kicked away along with the Horse man.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" Lucy cries covering her chest as the fake Lucy smirks, soon the fake begins controlling the Horse man since she is a perfect copy of the original the Spirit begins to attack his real owner despite his best efforts not to.

Nagato chooses now to intervene "Carla...get Wendy to safety...**I **will put an end to this" the red head says and the white feline nods flying off with Wendy.

"Sagittarius be a dear and shoot them down" the fake Lucy says pointing gingerly at the Cat who was pretty far away.

"N-No...I won't" the Spirit tries to resist "Oh yes you will" the imposter smirks as the Horse archer continues to struggle.

"**Banshō Ten'in"** Nagato says pulling the Horse man towards before he could shoot and sliding a **Kokushin** from his sleeve "This should send you back" he says and the horseman thanks the red head before vanishing. Nagato has learned that Like Jutsu he can absorb Magical attacks "You made a huge mistake in attacking Wendy" Nagato says in a dark way and due to his appearance a shiver goes up the imposter Lucy's back.

"Relax my babies" they turn to see Angel from the Oracion Seis standing there holding a gold key, the fake Lucy turns into two small floating sprits "I see Gem and Mini have been entertaining you she says"

"Not quite" Lucy says pulling out her own gold key "Stay back you guys this is my fight" she says and Nagato and Hibiki nod.

"Little girl just hand over your keys and I might consider letting you live" Angel says, ignoring her Lucy summons Aquarius who scolds the blonde for doing so. However Angel summons Scorpio who happens to be the Water Spirits boyfriend and the two return to the Spirit world, Lucy then Summons Loke while Angel summons Aries revealing herself to being responsible for Arie's and Loke's old master's death. Lucy not wanting to make Loke fight his old friend asked if he wanted to leave but he rejected and claimed that it was a Celestial spirit's duty to fight for the people who have made contracts with them, as they battle however Angel uses another spirit called **Caelum **which is a mechanical spirit which can be used as a cannon and Sword, it fires straight through Aries and Loke causing both of their gates to close leaving Lucy defenseless. Angel summons Gemini again who them begins to fiercely attack the blonde who is pleading for Aries to be released by the Oracion Seis member who seemed to be toying with the helpless girl.

"Are you going to help?" Hibiki asks and Nagato shakes his head respecting Lucy's desire to do this by herself, "She could die..." he says looking at Angel who killed his lover and took her key's. He knew he was in a bad way as he could feel the Darkness seeping into him due to Nirvana.

"I need to find their Leader" Nagato says and begins to walk away "however I believe you should intervene...this has become personal for you now and you have a right to find closure" he says stopping momentarily before leaving them.

Soon Gemini had stopped attacking Lucy after seeing how she truly cared for her spirits and spirits in general and forced her gate closed despite Angel's orders. However Hibiki comes from behind Lucy and grabs her neck causing both girls eyes to widen.

"Hibiki..." she looks back to him with fear filled eyes...

"Wait! Did the cool one fall into Darkness too?" she asks laughing remembering when Brain used the Nirvana infected Sasuke to take care of two big threats.

However his hands moved to her shoulders "Hold Still" he whispers as his hands glow a golden-yellow "My Archive magic is going to give you the knowledge of a super powerful spell...just this once" he explains as they begin to glow and Lucy's eyes widen in shock, Angel takes a step back as the two are surrounded by a Golden magic circle.

"What is this?" Lucy asks having a small panic attack "Inside...my head, figures I don't understand" she rambles as whatever Hibiki was doing.

"_That was Close"_ Hibiki thinks _"I almost fell into the darkness...but the bonds you have with you spirits ...wrapped me in light" _ he continues as the transference was almost complete _"I know you will be able to use this Magic"_ he thinks confident in his comrade's abilities

"Damn him...Caelum" she points at them and the Spirit turns into its Cannon form and prepares to fire as the Transference is just about completed and Hibiki falls back unconscious.

"_I'm counting on you Lucy" _he thinks falling back into the Water as the Transference is complete and Orbs surround Lucy.

"_**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspects become complete... Open thy malevolent gate" **_Lucy begins reciting a verse. "What is this?" Angel asks in fear pointing "Caelum hurry" she pleads. _**"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!"**_ Lucy's eye opens showing the same Magic Circle that had surrounded her as Caelum fires **"Urano Metria!" **Lucy finishes the Chant and Angel screams as all the Orbs bombard her defeating her...

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Erza<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle between the two raged on, Sasuke had summoned his complete Susanoo and Erza was unable to do anything but dodge like the first time they fought. <em>"How did Laxus crack this thing?" <em> She wonders, she assumed she was close to equal in strength with the Grandson of Master Makarov. _"Not even my __**Purgatory Armour**__ can scratch it"_ she thinks with an annoyed cringe of annoyance.

"Do you feel that cold chill running down your spine Erza?" Sasuke smirks "That's the Reaper waiting to drag you to the afterlife" he explains as his Susanoo fires an Arrow at her so she** Requip's **into her **Flight Armour **to dodge. "Me and you really are alike now that I think about it" he states and she looks at him "You told me seeing the death of Rob awakened your Magical power" he says and her eyes close. "Did you know that the **Sharingan** aka my red eyes can only awaken after an Uchiha suffers a tragedy" he states "Mine awakened when I came to see what no child should see" he glares "But I digress" he says returning to his confident composure, "I can tell that you draw your power from the people you love...just like I draw on the Hatred towards the people who caused me so much pain and Sadness" he states "That is why I am so much stronger!" he attacks her and she dodges "Do you want to know why you power is half-baked?" he asks with a grin "Because you let Rob die for nothing" he smirks and she growls "Like it matters, of he was stupid enough to die for someone like you" he grins seeing her glare "The world will not mourn...losers like. Him" he gives a sadistic and malicious grin.

That comment almost made her snap and it took all she had to remember that he was being controlled by Nirvana, still...hearing it from him hurt. "Sasuke what Tragedy to you mean?" she asks "Please we are friends...I'm your friend" she adds a little more desperately trying to get through to him, her pleas fall onto deaf ears as Sasuke breaks out into laughter.

"That's it?" he says catching his breath "That's you plea? 'I'm your friend'...Red the Blonde Dobe tried that sentence on me for years and it never worked" he states "And just because you're Cute doesn't mean it will change anything" he says and she turns red slightly at be called Cute. "I have no need for that...I will make everyone suffer like I have" he says aiming an Arrow at her

"Sasuke..." She gives a soft expression before noticing his feet where exposed _"That's it" _she thinks dodging the Arrow before **Requiping **into her Lighting Empress Armour **"Lightning Cyclotron" **she says rotating her weapon in a circular motion and from the tip of her Lighting Spear many lightning bolts fire at the ground as Erza uses a trick shot as Sasuke realizes after it is too late that she uses a trick shot which shoots the bolts under the tiny gap at the bottom of the Susanoo. He screams as he is engulfed in lighting causing his Susanoo to return to its skeletal form. Seizing the chance she **Requip's **into her **Piercing Armour **and uses the Large Silver** Jousting Lance **to Pierce straight down the skull of the Purple creäture shattering it and causing a white explosion which blinds them both.

Sasukes eyes open and he finds himself staring at his father in a white room "Dad..." he says and Fugaku gives his son a stoic look "I failed you...you and mom...the whole clan" he says "I can never be the son you wanted, I'm not Itachi" he looks away still on his hands and knees.

"You are right" Fugaku says and Sasuke looks at him "You are holding onto a false perception of yourself and the Son you think I want" he explains "You are not me...and you are not Itachi" he smiles pats his son on the shoulder "You are Sasuke" he says with pride "And I will always be proud of the man you are" he says and his eyes widen when all the members of the Uchiha clan appear "And the Clan will always watch over you" his mother says as the light fades and he finds himself in a tight embrace from Erza who is wearing the shattered remains of her Piercing Armour which got destroyed in the explosion.

"Sasuke...I don't know how badly you have suffered" She says with a cracking tone "All I know is if it wasn't for Fairy Tail I could have ended up in a dark place to" she explains "The only way to get past the pain in your heart is to allow people who love you to help you" she says "I can help you" she says "I promise I'll never let you feel alone again" she says hugging tighter "Just come back to us...to me" she pleads and her eyes widen when she feel's him return the hug "Sasuke?" she calls out to him but gets no reply, but then a black aura shoots out of his body and she feels a single tear run down her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is part 3 of this Arc, I hope you're satisfied with the seeds of the Sasuke and Erza Romance.<strong>

**Like I said I hope to see plenty of reviews, I may update "New Guild Members" Next depending on my mood although if I do I may skip this Arc or just phase through it.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter Nirvana fully awakens and our Heroes must act fast to save a certain blue haired girls Guild<strong>

**Till Next time**

* * *

><p><strong> ~DoTheBartMan<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY ****AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I glad to see an Improvement in the reviews and happy to see people enjoying it,<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Can someone tell me what <strong>**Yandere**** is?**

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided on whom the character(s) are stay tuned for future chapters to find out, so no more voting, just Reviews saying how much you love me and this story :D...Please?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the fight scenes seem rushed and uneventful but a combination of being poor with these scenes and wanting to end the arc this chapter made it so<strong>

**Also I may pair Itachi with Minerva since it could be a funny pairing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Oracion Seis Arc (Final part)<strong>

_**Fall of Nirvana**_

* * *

><p>Itachi, and Jura met up with Hoteye Aka Richard of the Oracion Seis who like Sasuke had been affected by Nirvana and thus turned good. Though Jura at first seemed to believe it was a lie Itachi believed him so Jura decided to be faithful and so far Richard had show his repentance "So Brain needed Wendy to resurrect Jellal so he would lead them to Nirvana?" Jura says and the former Dark Mage turned good nods.<p>

"Indeed Brain desires to turn all the legal Guilds into Dark Guilds and him as the Leader" Hoteye explains "In all honesty all I ever cared about was finding my little brother" he says "Jura when I look you I am reminded of him" he says in a happy tone.

"Let me guess I share a striking resemblance with him?" Jura says feeling touched at Hoteye's comment, it was rare for people to be reminded of someone since the Wizard saint has a unique appearance.

"In honesty you remind me of a potato me and my brother once shared" Hoteye says thinking fondly back to that day, after weeks of growing the potato the satisfaction that came from eating it with a beloved sibling.

"A Potato!" Jura gapes with wide eyes as Itachi holds back a stiff chuckle, he then looks back ways _"It seems Naruto and Erza managed to beat Sasuke" _he smiles hoping the effect had worn off suddenly the Light they were heading to vanishes and a huge city on dome with top long spider-like legs appear, which seem to be made of flexible stone and are used as Nirvana's support and judging by the legs shape appear to make it mobile.

"That can't be a good sign" Itachi says and the two give a nod "Well at least we know where Brain and the others of Oracion Seis will be" he says as they begin heading towards the now moving machine.

**_Natsu, Lucy and Gray_**

After regrouping in the forest and finding Lyon survived the explosion but had lost consciousness for a while regaining his energy which snapped Sherry out of Nirvana's control after seeing her beloved die but was now unconscious in the arms of Lyon. "It's up to you guys to stop Nirvana" where the last words Lyon said before they spit up.

"If this thing is active then the remaining members of Oracion Seis are there" Gray says looking at the huge spider like fortress "So if we beat them to a pulp it should stop just like Phantoms Guild" he hypotheses and Natsu grins liking the sound of that.

"But what about Erza and Naruto?" Lucy says looking behind them "I saw Sasuke's Susanoo while we were chasing after Natsu but it's gone now" she states.

"Don't worry, as strong as Sasuke is I don't picture him beating both of them" Gray replies knowing that stopping Nirvana came first regardless, "Let's go" he says and Natsu looks back.

"Don't take too long Erza!" Natsu yells "After we finish saving the world I'm Gonna fight you!" he yells and Happy shouts his trademark "Aye" as Gray and Lucy smile before they all head

**_Erza, Sasuke and Naruto_**

Naruto opened his eyes _"Uh...where am I?"_ he thinks before he remembers _"Erza!"_ I he sits up and is surprised to see Sasuke and Erza hugging _"Did...she win"_ he wonders but smiles seeing his friend out if Nirvana's control.

Erza ran her fingers through the back of his spiked hair which was surprisingly soft despite its appearance, "Feeling better?" she asks and his grip loosens and they separate. His eyes had returned to the cool Onyx colour that could melt a girl's heart but they had no effect on Erza, his face softens and he gives a muffled single breath that sounded like happy.

"Yeah, I am" He says as she stands up but he remains on his knees unable to find the strength to move "Erza...you need to know" he says more seriously "Brain...captured that blue haired girl to revive Jellal" he says and Erza's eyes widen.

"I'm possible he died when the tower exploded" Erza says explaining something to Sasuke which he saw for himself "He...He can't be back" she says with an anger stutter.

"It seems, from what I heard...that he has lost his memories" Sasuke says adding more shock to the S-Class wizard "He is the one who activated Nirvana" he finishes now standing up "The others need you Erza, me and Naruto will catch up" he adds and she glances Naruto who she now sees is awake and gives her a nod.

"Ok I'll go on a head, if what you say is true then I need to face him again and find out for myself" Erza says turning towards the fortress, even when it burst from the ground neither Sasuke or Erza paid attention as they were to enraptured in being in each other's embrace but now _"I hope the others are ok" _ she thinks running towards it.

"Sasuke" Naruto says as Sasuke sits back down, the blonde hears "Hn?" come from the Uchiha "How long where you two hugging?" he asks with a smirk and Sasuke looks away.

"It feels like it's been years since I got a...hug" he says thinking back, sure people hugged him but it always annoyed him but Erza hugging made him feel nostalgic. "It feels like it's been years since I...lowered my guard" he adds and Naruto smiles.

"Feels good to put your feet up and take in the surroundings" Naruto says with a soft expression, even when they came here and despite Itachi telling him not to rush it was in fact Sasuke who was more focused on the goal simply because it was how he trained himself for years, to focus only on the goal and nothing else. "Well I hate to interrupt such a breakthrough for you but the others will need us to stop this thing" he smirks at his light hearted comment as the duo stand up with Naruto ripping most of his tattered top off "Let's show this thing the power of Team 7" he smirks and Sasuke Nods.

"Even if the power is only half as strong" he says showing some respect for Sakura and Kakashi, they begin running a little slower than they normally would since they were both drained of Chakra_ "I will make up for what I did Erza...even if I can never take back what I said"_ he thinks as they pass many fallen dark Guild members that were taken out by the coalition at the beginning of the battle.

**_Meanwhile_**

Eve and Ren woke up after being attacked by Oracion Seis member Midnight who defeated them both "Man that guy was something else" Ren says rubbing the back of his head before a sharp pain in his ribs causes him to gasp in pain clutching his sides.

"He was able to bend space around him and us making it impossible for us to win...I don't know how anyone can win against **that** kind of magic" Eve comments "Hibiki?" he says suddenly when their third member of Trimens arrives.

"Looks like the rest of this is up to Fairy Tail, Jura and Itachi" he says as they he is followed closely by Ichiya, Lyon, and Sherry.

"Fear not for we can still assist them if we work together" Ichiya says striking a pose "With her" he says pointing to the remains of the downed Christina.

"It'll take a lot to get her up into the air" Ren says "But it's our best bet" he adds standing up still holding his rib.

"Still we have to help" Lyon says thinking of Jura "we are a part of this alliance too and shouldn't leave it in the hands" he says putting Sherry down leaning against the tree as she wakes up "I can probably make a wing out of Ice" he says looking at what is left of the damaged wing and compares it to the other which is largely intact.

"I could try my Air Magic but it could be too heavy for me alone" Ren says "Sherry you could use your magic to help" he says and the Lamia Scale Wizard nods.

"I'll do my best" she says as Hibiki opens the entrance to Christina, as Hibiki and Eve enter the ship and look around.

A few of Christina's bombs had survived the crash but not very strong ones, "I can power these up with my snow magic" Eve says and Hibiki nods believing he could pilot her once it was air born.

"_Don't worry guy's we can help you...even if it's just a little"_ Hibiki thinks looking out to Nirvana

* * *

><p><strong>Nirvana Nightfall<strong>

* * *

><p>After making it up to the top Natsu was quickly attacked by Oracion Seis Cobra who revealed himself to be the <strong>Poison Dragon Slayer<strong>, Like Laxus he had a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body so unlike Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy we is classified as a second Generation Dragon Slayer.

"Give it up loser I can hear your thoughts and read your mind" the arrogant dark mage smirks with a sinister grin "And even the mighty Salamander will succumb to my poison" he adds while his giant snake Cubellios hisses as its demon like wings flap keeping them air born.

"_Uh going blank"_ Natsu thinks, both him and happy weren't looking to good with dark purple rings under their eyes "What do we do?" he asks his feline friend who is struggling to maintain the altitude.

"There isn't anything you can do Fairy" Cobra replies "Angel, Racer and Hoteye don't compare to me when it comes to power" he says inhaling **"Poison Dragon Roar!" **he fires his breath attack which engulfs the duo but Happy flies up to get out of the attack.

"Natsu" Happy says weakly and fearfully "What will we do?" he asks and **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** was Natsu reply as his Flame breath is shot towards Cobra who dodges it.

"Grrr" Natsu growls frustrated by his inability to hit this guy "Take it like a man!" Natsu shouts flailing slightly. "What do you take me for? And Idiot?" he hears Cobra reply _"Ugh I hate thinking...what would Naruto do?" _ He thinks but Cobra flies towards him with a hard kick that sends them down to the ground on Nirvana.

"I'm done playing chumps" Cobra says standing behind the downed Natsu lifting him up by the back of the collar "So goodbye Salamander" he smirks as his hand is surrounded by the Reddish black ooze of his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic.

Natsu sees happy on the ground and he becomes fluttered with rage before yelling loudly, his scream gets louder and louder turning into a bellowing roar which echoes all over Nirvana. This may have been a yell in frustration for Natsu but for the ear sensitive Cobra...it was the most intense pain ever which left a ringing in his ear and caused him.

"Whoa" Natsu says realizing what had happened "I man yeah I totally meant to blow out his ear drums" Natsu says in a grin and upbeat attitude as he crawls to happy "You ok buddy?" he asks hearing a weak "Aye" in response.

**_Itachi and Brain 10 minutes later_**

After being separated from Hoteye due to the arrival of Oracion Seis member Midnight Itachi and Jura continued on until they ran into the Leader of the Dark Guild Brain who had knocked out Gray and Lucy and was in the process of trying to use Natsu to refill his ranks. Jura engaged the man first however he came up short and wasn't able to beat the man.

"It's nice to see **anyone** can become a Wizard Saint" Brain mocks the man, "One down now it's just the two of us" he says and Itachi glances over Jura with his Sharingan.

"_It seems he hadn't recovered fully yet_" Itachi thinks stepping forward "I am a lot stronger than you" he says to the Dark wizard "Surely you can sense it" he adds with his Sharingan glowing.

"I see...so you are Sasuke's brother" Brain says "When I captured him he was quick to lock his mind but not before giving me the most valuable detail of where you all come from" the smirk on his face grows upon seeing the irritated look on Itachi's face. "Quite the place" he adds "I also saw a lot of tears but nothing to explain why" he says clearly trying use Sasuke memories to unhinge Itachi.

"It's not your concern" Itachi says forming the Rat **Tiger**,** Dog**,** Ox**,** Rabbit**,** Tiger** and** Monkey **hand seals and inhales **"Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!" **he says throwing 14 custom Shuriken surrounding them in flames before sending them towards Brain.

"**Dark Capriccio!"** the Oracion Seis retaliates however his attack is can only cause a draw as Sasuke turns into a flock of crows and begins attacking him _"What is this!"_ he thinks flail his arms around in an attempt to scare the birds away.

Forming the hand seal's **Snake**,** Ram**,** Monkey**,** Boar**,** Horse** and** Tiger **inhaling deeply **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Itachi exhales a large Fire ball which engulfs Brain and he gives out a loud yell in defeat

"_My Prayer? Was to be fast...Faster than anyone" - Racer_

"_My Prayer? Was to fade into the sky's...like and Angel" - Angel _

"_My Prayer? ...I just wanted to see my brothers face...one last time" - Hoteye_

"_My Prayer...I all I wanted...all I ever wanted was to her the voice of my one true friend...Cubellios" – Cobra_

"_Midnight...Do not vanish...Do not give in. My Prayer is for your strength" - Brain_

**_Erza and Jellal_**

Erza found the weakened Jellal at the base of Nirvana, she learned that Sasuke was right and that he had indeed lost his memory apart from a single word "Erza" which to him meant strength and calmness. They set about finding away to put a stop to Nirvana after his **Destruction Seal **failed. As they ran they came across Midnight who had just taken down Hoteye who had apparently turned good, and soon they began attacking the Dark Wizard with little success due to his ability **to bend space **around himself and his opponent making it hard for them to land a hit, however Erza quickly caught on that he could only bend one at a time and that he couldn't influence the human body since he always went for her armour.

"No my magic is failing!" Midnight says freaking out "This has never happened" he says but suddenly the bell tolls and he begins laughing "You should have just let me beat you sooner because now you will face...**Midnight!**"

"I will face you and win because I have the light of all the people who trust in me to keep me from darkness" Erza says in full confidence but her eyes widen when she see's Midnight transform into a huge monster.

"Where was this confidence back at the Tower?" Midnight asks lifting up Jellal "You left us at the Mercy of this man for years" he says "And now you fight by his side?" he questions "That makes you just as guilty for all the deaths he has caused" he states.

"Shut up!" Erza yells slashing only to realize she has cut through images of Grandpa Rob and Simon "O-Oh know" she says seeing herself as a kid again.

"You did again" Midnight cackles evilly "But what's a couple more bodies to the hundreds buried at the Tower" he says nonchalantly as Erza's knees buckle in fear.

"Why is this happening again?" she asks herself, as hard as she tried to convince herself it was fake it felt to real and the kid version she was trapped in broke into tears.

"_Save me"_ she pleads in her mind curling over "S-Sasuke" where the mumbled words that came out of her tear covered lips **"Tsukuyomi!" **her eyes open hearing Sasukes voice and then see's the moon is reflecting the Raven haired Uchihas Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Demon Midnight bursting into black flames screaming in pain.

"Hey there" she turns around to see a younger Sasuke staring at her with huge innocent filled eyes "Are you lost?" he asks and she nods, "Well I'll help" he says offering his hand and blushing the young girl takes his hand as he helps her up. "It's pretty easy to get lost in all this fog" he explains as they wander "But if you open your ears and listen the way becomes clear" he states

"**Come one Erza! We got work to do" **she hears Natsu's voice and smiles **"The Flame Brain is right Lucy needs to pay her rent"** she hears Gray as the Fog begins to lift **"Thank you Thank you" **Lucy's apologetic tone makes her laugh **"Aye!"** the signature response from Happy echoes as the fog gets clearer with each tone **"I'm going on ahead" **she hears Naruto says coming bake to her senses as her kid hand extends transforming into her adult sized version.

"**Welcome back"** her hand is gripped by Sasuke "Red" he says as she blinks a few times looking up into the sky before groaning slightly "You OK that was a serious illusion" Sasuke asks helping her sit up.

"Normally Illusions don't work on me" Erza says looking at the wide eyed Midnight "He had a string spell" she says and Sasuke nods, she then sees the look of terror on his face "What's wrong with him?" she asks

"In order to break his hold I needed to cast **Tsukuyomi**" he replies "It is the ultimate Visual Illusion and right now he is in a terrifying nightmare" he explains "But it isn't as strong as Itachi's and will ware off soon"

"_My Prayer was to find a quite place to sleep at night...away from the Nightmares"_ – Midnight

"This is much as I can do to help" Sasuke says sitting down "I'm all out of power now so stopping this thing is up to the rest of you guys" he explains and she nods "Don't worry, I'll take care of Jellal" he says seeing the unconscious blue haired man "You just take care of everyone else" he adds and she gives another nod before running off

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

* * *

><p>When Midnight fell all the lines on Brains face vanished and the Guild Master of the Guild was revealed to be a man Named Zero who shared a body with Brain, he quickly took out Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Itachi who took the brunt of the attack which was strong enough to pierce his Susanoo. He soon went about targeting his prize...the Cait Shelter Guild, much to the pure terror of Wendy and Carla. However Christina saved the day using what little power they had to hit one of Nirvana's legs causing it to miss. Hibiki used what little time they had to plan a coordinated assault with the power of Naruto, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and...Nagato who had been storing power for this moment, he had figured Brain's tattoos where connected to something after he saw one vanish. However Zero hacked into the Telepathic link Hibiki had set up and cut it off warning that he would be standing at one of the Lacrima which was one of 6 powering Nirvana.<p>

Nagato took Lacrima One knowing Zero was there but since he had not battled much he was the best chance of beating the evil man. Naruto took Lacrima Two since it was closest which was the same for the others, Natsu took Three, Lucy got Four, Gray had Five leaving Erza with Six, which brought her back towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke...Nagato is facing Zero...he is much stronger than all the members of the Oracion Seis and has beaten Itachi" she says and Sasuke's eyes widen "Do you think Nagato will win" she asks.

"Between you and me...Nagato could have this entire mission solo if he wanted" Sasuke says stunning her slightly since he seemed rather stand-offish "Me and Naruto going all out and our power doesn't measure on his power because to him we are like children with sticks" he says and her eyes widen...can such magic exist that makes Naruto and Sasuke look so helpless.

"I better get in position" she says and Sasuke gets up to go get his brother they glance at each other before running off in separate directions

**_Nagato and Zero_**

"So my next victim has shown himself" Zero says smugly as he stands between Nagato and the Lacrima "You chose poorly my friend" he states.

"I chose this one because I knew this was where you were" Nagato replies emotionlessly "Only I can beat you" he explains, while he was sure a rested Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke could beat this guy he knew this would be easy

"I see well let's make those arrogant words your last" Zero declares **"Dark Capriccio!" **he says firing the same attack as Brain only much stronger "Let's see how you like this" he laughs evilly.

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin" **Nagato says raising his hand to block the attack only to absorb it "Too much power" Nagato says suprising the Dark Guild Master "Magic doesn't work on me" the red head explains "Where I come from I was considered a God so attacks like this are useless on me" he says as his hand transforms into a cannon "Feel the Pain of my comrades" he says as the cannon barrel glows **"Shura no Kō" **Nagato says unleashing the blast and destroyed the Lacrima and the recoil sent Zero flying through the wall and out of Nirvana. At the same time thanks to the clock Hibiki synced into their mind before Christina crashed each member of the assault launched their attacks bringing Nirvana to a halt stopping it, the only person who didn't attack was Naruto...

**_With Naruto_**

After reaching the Lacrima he is surprised to see Wendy and Carla "I see you beat me here" the blonde smiles as Wendy gives a meep noise "That's good I didn't want to be negative but I don't think I can destroy this" he says and the blue haired girls eyes widen.

"B-But I can't do it" she says looking down to her feet, Naruto places his hand on her head and she looks up at him.

"You remind me of a dear friend of mine" Naruto says "She was shy and unsure of herself despite being strong" he says thinking of Hinata, "but she unleashed her true power when she looked inside herself and believed in her power" he explains "Believe in yourself Wendy and others will too...I already believe in you now unleash the Dragon within " the blonde says standing back as Wendy closes her eyes.

"_Unleash the Dragon within" _ she thinks with a nod "Grandeeney if you can hear me grant me the power to protect my Guild" she says summoning her power "Grant me the power of the Heavens!" she calls out **"Sky Dragon's Roar!" **she fired her breath attack with all her might shattering it on time with the others bringing Nirvana down and saving her Guild herself...

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well Hope you like it :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Can someone tell me what <strong>**Yandere**** is?****

* * *

><p><strong>In case you haven't guessed who the Guild Master of the Shinobi's Guild is yet this chapter should have made it obvious. <strong>

**Also before you ask, Nagato doesn't suffer the effects of over using his Rinnegan anymore which will be explained in the next chapter. Also if you felt the ending was rushed then I may make changes if you give me ideas for extending it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter, Wendy and the others rest up in the Cait Shelter Guild and learn about its origin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the Reviews keep up the feedback :D<strong>

**People think I overestimate the Rinnegan but people are forgetting who those eyes belonged to ;P**

**Also I decided that giving Naruto Dark Release was stupid since there isn't much for it, I was going to have him absorb the Negative energy of Nirvana but as you can see I changed my mind, so his new Kekkei Genkai will either be Crystal Release or Swift Release**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Aftermath<strong>

_**Edolas (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Once the Lacrima was destroyed Nirvana began to crumble meaning the group needed to evacuate and fast "Carla take Wendy" Naruto says and the whit furred cat nods quick grabbing Wendy and flying out with the little girl, Naruto ran through the crumbling buildings looking for Sasuke as he was too tired to get away and since Erza was among the ones attacking then Sasuke succeeded in dispelling the Illusion cast on her.<p>

Sasuke walked slowly towards where Erza ran, he had enough Chakra to perform the Summon **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, it didn't take him long to run into the red head "Hold on to me" he says and she does so as he bites the tip of his finger forming the hand seal but before he can they are both scooped up by Naruto clones "Dobe!" Sasuke struggles and Erza being exhausted from destroying the Lacrima to care who gets them off the crumbling island so she just goes with the flow.

Forming the **Boar**, **Dog**, **Bird**, **Monkey** and **Ram **Hand Seal **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **the blonde says and both Sasuke and Erza now seeing what Naruto had planned in means of escape.

**_The Forest_**

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy met up with Itachi and Jura who had saved Hoteye and knocked out Cobra and a young unconscious girl they didn't recognize, they also had Jellal which angered the Fairy Tail Wizards but after Itachi explained that the blue haired man had Amnesia and was on their side and warned Natsu the situation quickly deflated. "So it's just Erza, Sasuke and Naruto" Natsu says as they look around.

"And Nagato" Itachi states "But he's fine knowing him" he adds nonchalantly as they look around and they all get a huge fright when a huge Light Green Toad lands in front of them.

"Looks like I found them" the Green Toad says, "OH MY GOD A TALKING FROG!" Happy yells holding his cheeks for a shocked expression. "Ah a talking blue Cat" the Toad replies sarcastically opening his mouth revealing a soaked Naruto, and an equally soaked annoyed Sasuke and a Bemused damp Erza who was shielded by the guys (Not by choice she just happened to be in the middle).

"Guys!" Natsu, Gray and Lucy say together as they are spat out by the frog who then disappears, with both Jiraiya and Naruto gone the Toad contract was lost forever similar the Bird Contract which rested with Sasuke and Itachi.

"That just leaves Nagato" Itachi says and suddenly as Nirvana falls a huge sphere of wind destroys a huge portion of the building showing Nagato in the middle, the Red head descended to the ground and was met by the group "So Zero gave you no trouble" Itachi says and Nagato nods.

"He is strong but since Magic doesn't work on me he didn't stand a chance" Nagato explains "Not like he had enough time to realize this" he smirks, looking at him now Erza could see where Sasuke was coming from when he claimed he and Naruto couldn't beat him.

"_So...there are four...3 have Eye Magic and the other can make perfect copies of himself"_ Erza thinks, judging by the purple ripple pattern she assumed that was how his magic worked.

Before they got to far however the Rune Knights appeared to arrest the members of the Oracion Seis having already got Racer and Angel, Hoteye went willingly and cried happy tears upon hearing his brother was fine and currently travelling with friends. Cobra was still out so he was simply tossed into the carriage. They also arrested Jellal who went willingly besides but not before remembering Erza's last name and requesting that Sasuke _"Keep her safe" _followed by _"She doesn't need me for that"_ and he disappeared into the Carriage with a smile.

"W-Well I told the others to head to my Guild hall since it's not far so follow me and I'll take you there for food, new clothes and rest" Wendy says and Nagato smiles walking over to her and pats her on the head saying "lead the way".

They arrived at the Guild and where the honoured guests for all they did, apparently Cait Shelter was famous for its clothing style and they all dressed in the stylish clothes **(A|N: Couldn't for the life of me find anything clothing wise lol). **They also learned that apart from Wendy, Nagato and Carla all the members of the Guild where descendants of Nirvit who created Nirvana.

Apart from Erza who wore her usual clothes that where normally hidden under her armour, despite feeling even more vulnerable than ever the armour didn't help like before. Since Jellal lost his memory he acted like the Jellal she considered a friend before he became corrupt which made her wonder if he would return to being Old Jellal that she loved or the Jellal that tried to sacrifice her, then there was Sasuke, who had been infected by Nirvana which made him reveal he was damaged goods like her. _**"Only a fraction compared to the 12 years I spent wandering alone through my Darkness"**_ she heard Sasuke repeat in her head _"Sasuke...what did you go through"_ she thought, she knew a day would come where she'd ask him but for now she wanted to be alone as she looked to the rising sun which gave a scarlet glow.

"Red" her thoughts are cut short hearing Sasuke call her "Lucy said you'd be up here" he says and she sighs as he sits beside her.

"I also told her I wanted time alone" Erza says hinting for him to leave but seeing him stretch meant he had no intention of leaving "What do you want?" she asks bluntly curling up and hugging her legs.

"When we want to be left alone are the times when we need company the most" Sasuke says looking at her "I know that from experience...I spent my whole life pushing the people who could have helped me away" he explains as she looks at him.

"So you said...12 years alone in the darkness" she says quoting him "What happened that made you go through so much time alone?" she asks and he looks away.

"I wish I could tell you...but with all that's happened those old wounds have re-opened and I'm not ready to talk about it" he states with a sigh "If there is one good thing that came out of all this is that I felt like I got some closer from it" he says seeing her look down depressed "Two good things if I Count that hug" he smirks seeing her cheeks turn pink slightly.

"I only did it to help drive Nirvana out of you" she defends scooting away from him in an embarrassed shuffle "Don't read into it like that Uchiha" she adds with a scoff looking away.

"I see so it was a hug to get rid of Nirvana" he smirks as she nods "it was to get rid of my sadness?" he asks and she nods "Hn then I know how I can help" he states standing up and her eyes widen as she shuffles to get up but too late as Sasuke hugs her tightly as she struggles.

"Sasuke let go!" she yells trying to push him but her attempt fails as she can't muster any strength, getting a good feel of Sasuke's toned chest was sapping her of her strength. Suddenly she feels Sasuke tickle her and she bursts out laughing "S-Sasuke...-giggle- I-I can't breathe" she says laughing hysterically.

"The mighty Titania brought down by tickles" Sasuke smirks as he continues enjoying hearing her laugh which was pretty girly much like her scream, after awhile he stops sitting back and Erza leans limply against his chest while panting heavily like she just run 26 marathons back to back.

"I **hate **you" she says in an annoyed tone wanting nothing more than to rub that smug look off his face "But thank you" she says closing her eyes "seeing Jellal looking the way did made it hard for me to hate him despite the horrible things he did" she says "But I'm glad he seems to be repenting for mistakes he can't even remember" she says.

"Maybe it's good you are letting your feelings of hatred go" Sasuke says in a serious tone "Holding onto hatred will only cut you deeper each time" he explains "I held onto too much and it almost consumed me" he states "It's why I'm glad I have you and Naruto in my life" he smiles seeing her blush at her name "Around you guys I can act like me and not the Emo anger filled person people see when they look at me" he states.

"Oh so you've never been 'Emo'?" she asks and squeals when he pinches her lower back "Bastard" she mumbles but her eyes widen when he kisses her cheek.

"Thank you for being you... and for...saving me" he says and she remains frozen as he stands up and smirks "You know...Jellal asked me to protect you" he says seeing her glance at him with the same facial expression still locked on her face "I told him you don't need to be protected...but, I'll always be there to fight by your side...partner" he says leaving her alone again.

After a few moments she gets up herself and looks out at the sun _"If I have to face such terrible battles I'm glad I'll have you to be there to fight alongside me Sasuke" _ she thinks with a smile adjusting her hair so it's out of her face

**_Inside_**

While leaning against the wall off on his own Naruto watched Sasuke walk in with a look that said 'I should not have done that', _"Maybe he was comforting Erza"_ he thinks to himself, while he knew all about Erza's past with Jellal and Tower. He also learned how Jellal now has Amnesia meaning he was acting like the Jellal she called her friend once upon a time. "Yo" he says casually as Sasuke leans beside him.

"So what's going on?" he asks seeing all the girls wearing clothes similar to Wendy and her Guild mates while the guys stuffed themselves with food "Where are Itachi and Nagato?" he asks.

"Well Lucy and Sherry are competing in who looks prettier while Wendy has seemed to be pulled in as a judge" he says pointing to the girls "And Natsu challenged Gray to an Eating completion which pulled Lyon, the Trimens and even Jura into it" he says pointing at the guys "And I can't be bothered to do anything" he shrugs.

"Yeah...I know I'm forgetting something" Sasuke says scratching his chin, "Well it can't be important" he assumes since he would never forget something important.

"Oh yeah did you find all the prisoners that the council wanted you to capture?" Naruto asks casually missing the sudden pale look Sasuke gave as all colour drained from him.

"Uh...yeah" Sasuke lies as Erza enters and joins the girls trying on some of the clothes "I've been thinking...maybe getting to close to everyone is a bad idea" he states and Naruto glances at him with a confused expression "You know we won't be in this guild for too long right?" he asks and Naruto nods. "So maybe its better we try to keep to ourselves so when we do leave it's not so difficult" he explains, sure it was contradictory to what he said to Erza about he said he'd fight by her side.

"Nah man I like Fairy Tail and I plan to make lost lasting friendships from it" Naruto shrugs Sasuke's concerns off "Besides you and Erza seem to be getting along" he smirks as Sasuke glances away. "It makes me feel a little nostalgic...like back in the day surrounded by our friends and having fun" he states "Even more so with you trying to ruin the moment by acting gloomy" he grins.

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke states crossing his arms in an annoyed manner, the partying went on for a while and Sasuke and Naruto joined the guys in the eating competition while enjoying some alcohol. They laughed they had fun and it felt like the event of the last 24 happened weeks ago.

soon the time came to depart and Nagato stood beside Wendy as their Guild master Roubaul told the group the truth of Cait Shelter and that the Cait Shelter Guild members where in fact the Nirvit Tribe and not its descendants and that four hundred years ago he created Nirvana with the goal of erasing the Darkness however the Darkness that was taken from people infected the Nirvit and they began slaughtering each other leaving him as the sole Guardian. He then explains that a number of years ago a young Jellal came with the sleeping Wendy in his arms after finding the abandoned Village and unable to say no to the boy took the girl in, when the young Wendy woke up he told her that her friend had brought her to the Guild and when she went outside to see for herself he created an illusion of all the Guild members. This comes as a shock to all but Nagato and affects Wendy the most as her Guild mates begin to vanish and she breaks down into tears.

They all watched as the young girl called out to Guild members whom she had attachments to, Roubaul explains that when Nagato brought her back from being Kidnapped he figured out right away that the Guild was an illusion and decided to join so Wendy would be able to connect with an actual person. The elderly man then consoles the Blue haired girl telling her now that she has real friends that she need no longer remain with a foster family before vanishing himself along with the Cait Shelter Guild Marks on the 3.

Wendy now kneeling down crouched over as everyone else looks at her with pity as Naruto places a hand on her shoulder getting her attention as Nagato walks towards the now abandoned town.

"W-What do I do now?" she asks the blonde while wiping her face, unsure what to say he glances at his fellow Guild mates who nod at him.

"Come and Join Fairy Tail" he says suprising her, "And you'll never have to worry about being alone" he adds she turns around and hugs him without saying a word.

"So you knew all this?" Sasuke asks the Red head Rinnegan user "Why not tell her right out?" he asks in an annoyed tone, this was perhaps the first conversation these two have had so it wasn't a good start to a friendship.

"Roubaul explained that his magic may have given out at any time and she would have been alone in a forest" Nagato explains "Then when I saw how she was connected to the guild...I couldn't bring myself to tell her" he explains looking away. He then hears Sasuke ask "How did you figure out they where fake?" , "My Rinnegan have unique powers, including the power to sense life...so it was easy for me to see them as an illusion" the Red head explains.

Soon the Delegate of Guilds went their separate ways with Fairy Tail gaining two new members and Nagato returning to Lamia Scale with Jura, Lyon and Sherry. Itachi Led Trimens Ren, Eve and Hibiki when they finally realized Ichiya was missing.

In the forest..."Why do I end up in the trees?" a beaten up Ichiya asks as he dangles from a tree by a pole he has been hog tied to...

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>Wendy and Carla settled in with the Guild, the news of her being a Dragon Slayer brought many cheers to the Guild as now they had three Dragon Slayers in Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. The Iron Dragon Slayer soon found himself getting depressed that he was the only one without a talking kitty cat that could fly.<p>

Naruto returned to doing S-Class jobs with Mirajane sometimes being just the two of them whenever Elfman wanted to do a Solo Job and when Lisanna wanted to help around the Guild hall with Waitressing. The girl they found on Nirvana joined the Guild to and told how she had no recollection of her past but that her name was Kinana, she became a full time Waitress employee to the Guild. Naruto would also accompany Wendy on Mission's whenever Team Natsu was busy so that the Blue haired Dragon Slayer could adjust to jobs, he would also train with her so she could build up some confidence which slowly began to show as Wendy adopted Naruto as a big brother figure much like Nagato had planned.

Sasuke continued to do hard solo missions and the occasional job for the newly reformed Magic Council, he would be challenged by Natsu regularly who claimed Sasuke had the best tasting flames ever. He also sparred with Erza three times during the last two weeks winning two and losing one bringing them back to a tie, the two seemed to get along better using their names instead of "Red and Uchiha" like the used to.

However today was a lazy day with job requests being light so Naruto and Sasuke use this time to brush up on their Taijutsu, they were both shirtless in a clearing in Magnolia park where many people not to far were sunbathing. "So how much did you make?" the blonde asks referring to the Uchiha's last job.

Before answering Sasuke is forced to block Naruto's high kick "Three Hundred and Fifty Thousand" Sasuke says combining how much he was paid by the Council for one job he did for them and the Client from the request board. Sasuke goes for a straight right and Naruto makes an X shape with his arms and blocks it but the force of the punch sends the blonde back a foot or two.

"Nice" Naruto smirks glancing over his X-crossed arms "I made a good profit with that S-Class job" he says and Sasuke scoffs "You know I'm sure Erza would bring you on a job if you just swallowed your pride and asked" he states.

"Like I'd ever" the Uchiha declares "It will be a cold day in hell before that would happen" he adds as Naruto jumps high into the air to deliver and Axe Kick and Sasuke steps back to dodge. "I prefer to work alone anyway" he adds and blocks a barrage of punches from the blonde.

"Yeah I guess that would be out of style for such an **awesome** guy like you" the blonde says sarcastically "Going off on a mission with a beautiful girl un chaperoned by the likes of Kakashi Sensei" Naruto grins perversely, "Just imagine what you two could get up to" he says suggestively which causes the raven haired Uchiha to blush looking away.

With that hundreds of scenarios where he and Erza where crawling around on a bed doing...stuff flooded the young Uchiha's mind "W-What the!...I mean" Sasuke stutters "Only!" he is cut off when Naruto plants him square in the jaw with a spinning kick which sends him on to the ground.

"Ha! I knew that would distract you" Naruto says standing victoriously over Sasuke, Sasuke gaped that Naruto's perverted comment actually worked on him this time. "Ah! It just shows you are **finally **showing an interest in the opposite sex" the Uzumaki grins but his smugness is cut off when a beach ball nails him in the face sending him to the ground as well. A couple of kids come and claim the ball apologising to the blonde and receiving a thank you from Sasuke which made the kids giggle as they ran off.

Mirajane and Erza had been watching from the shade of a tree, while they had come here to sunbathe like most of the women hear and like most of the women they had become distracted by the half naked Naruto and Sasuke watching them train. "Do you ever get the feeling Naruto and Sasuke aren't normal Wizards?" the white haired beauty asks as Erza nods.

"Yeah sometimes I think they are keeping a big secret from us" the Scarlet haired replies "But it's not something that can be forced out by...well force" she adds and Mirajane nods. The two then see Reedus Jonah the Pict Wizard who has painted a shot of Naruto and Sasuke Clashing which shows their chiselled abs which causes both girls to immediately think _"I want a copy of that"_

**_Later_**

The beautiful sun vanished under a huge Rain storm causing most of the stores to close early, Wendy found herself walking back to the Girls Dormitory where all female members of Fairy Tail but Lucy lived. However she bumped into Mystogan who revealed himself to be the Jellal she knew as a child, he tells her to leave the city as it is about to be destroyed.

Wishing to instead warn the Guild she runs toward the Hall only to watch it vanish along with the town as they are sucked up into a hole in the sky, she see's that she is the only one around in a cloudy area with bubbles, soon she finds Natsu, Happy and Carla whom explains that their friends where now in a world called Edolas where she and Happy are from and that the two cats were sent to this world for a mission but while Happy forgot she chose to abandon. The two Dragon Slayers decide that going to Edolas is the only way to save everyone and despite Carla's desire not to go, they all head into the Hole and arrive at Edolas...while they thought they were the only survivors fortunately they would have more help than they knew.

**_Naruto and Sasuke_**

The two walked around the same area that the others where on, they saw the town vanish along with everyone in it and where now wandering lost until they ran into Mystogan. The man explained how he was from Edolas and was that worlds Jellal, he then explained what had happened to the Guild and Town and that Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel being Dragon Slayers where unaffected by the spell used and Happy and Carla were also from Edolas, he also told them that Lucy had used her spirit Horologium to avoid the spell. Mystogan had known all along that Sasuke and Naruto where from an alternate world which is why they weren't affected either.

"Listen you two...I swear to keep your Secret" Mystogan says "I have sent Lucy and Gajeel to Edolas already but Natsu and Wendy won't have any Magic in that world without these" he says showing them the X-Balls. "I am unsure if there are Edolas counterparts for you but you need to get these to Natsu and Wendy" he says and the two nod taking a small Jar each. He then explains everything he told Gajeel and what to look out for while over there.

"You're not coming?" Naruto asks and Jellal shakes his head claiming he had things to do first before he could help them, "Well don't worry me and Sasuke will take care of the rest" he smirks and the Uchiha nods in agreement planning on rescuing Erza.

"Good Luck" the S-Class Wizard says "I don't know where you will end up or if you will be together but work fast because I don't know how long you guys will have" he states and the two nod vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>Edolas<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla quickly found Edolas clothes to blend in, however they spent most of their time walking through a Desert. They soon learned that they had lost their Magic and were defenceless against the creatures of this world, however with luck the stumbled across this world Fairy Tail which was considered a Dark Guild sue to Magic Guilds being outlawed.<p>

Within the Guild they quickly caught how everyone was the opposite of their Earth land selves, with Lucy being incredibly violent and vulgar but genuinely does care for the Guild making her look tsundere. And unlike Earth Land she was bitter rival's with Levy.

Then there was Gray's Edolas clone who was a timid person who had layers of clothes opposed to Earth Land Gray almost being Naked all of the time, he also had a huge crush on Juvia which was the opposite in their world. The Juvia of this world was much more confident and hated Gray finding him unbearable which was pretty ironic.

The Cana of this world was Lady like and polite as opposed to the Drunk back in Earth land, Alzack and Bisca where all lovey Dovey to the point of being gross, the Elfman of this world was timid and Shy much like he used to be growing up.

The Mirajane of this world was Kind and sweet, unlike her Earth land self she preferred helping out as a waitress and wasn't much for fighting.

Edolas Wakaba had only one change...he didn't smoke, which was kind of a letdown but Natsu and Wendy didn't really pay him much attention, much like Macao whose only notable changes where that he wore glasses and that his hair was neatly combed.

The biggest change came in Wendy's counterpart, who was a lot older and acted mature and confident unlike Wendy who was shy, small, timid and cute.

Edolas Lucy would spend the next hour asking where Natsu has been, who the little girl is and applying some of her wrestling holds which had the most stupidest names ever invented _"T-This is a nightmare"_ Natsu thinks tapping out to her **Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock**.

Little did he know he wasn't the only one on for a shock...

**_Sasuke_**

Sasuke found himself in a Castle, many of the servants where to afraid to go near him _"Damn...where could the Dobe be" _ he thinks to himself, the portal they walked through did split them up it couldn't have been by much. He opened a door and gaped when he found himself staring at hundreds of portraits of himself with various girls _"Yep...there is an Edolas version of me and I need to kill him"_ he thinks and turns pale when he opens a wardrobe which was filled with mire portraits _"Yep...kill him slowly"_ he nods sternly closing the door.

Suddenly the door behind him opens and his eyes widen when he sees a distracted familiar face with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. She wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armour breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armoured gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. "Erza" he says regaining his composure guessing this to be the Edolas version of Erza Scarlet, upon hearing her name the semi-distracted woman turns after closing and her own eyes widen.

"Sir!" she says surprised and suprising him, he turns to face her and she blushes "I-I Mean" she stutters getting down on her knees like she was about to Grovel, and the next word out of her mouth shocked the young Uchiha...

"Master"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well from one Arc to the next Lol. I hope you liked it :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I may be very busy in the near future (Live decisions and all that), so Updates (while I hope they don't) may become less frequent. I'll try to update as quickly as possible but bear with me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter we learn why Erza Knightwalker calls Sasuke Master, and Naruto and Sasuke encounter the Edolas selves<strong>

**Till Next Time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Dedicate this Chapter to Robin Williams my Favorite Blue Genie, Peter Pan, Scientist, Doctor and many more things that made him a joy to watch. The world just got a lot darker R.I.P<strong>

**Was really happy people liked the last chapter as it may be a while before Sasuke and Erza Scarlet will be in a situation like that.**

**I plan to start making edits to previous chapters to improve spelling and grammar and to extend on scenes I could have explained better**

* * *

><p><strong>Also I decided that giving Naruto Dark Release was stupid since there isn't much for it, I was going to have him absorb the Negative energy of Nirvana but as you can see I changed my mind, so his new Kekkei Genkai will either be Crystal Release or I'll give him Kurama (both halves)<strong>

**I was also thinking of Giving Sasuke Sage mode but with no info on what type, if anyone has a theory on what it is let me know (I think it is Wood specific Sage) ((If you think I am overpowering him don't worry It comes with MAJOR restrictions))**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: there will be a couple M-rated words, you have been warned<strong>

****((**Edited)) - sorry it took awhile I have been busy, I may have the next chapter up tomorrow or Monday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Edolas Arc (Part II)<strong>

_**Edolas Shinobi Kings**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke found himself in a Castle, many of the servants where to afraid to go near him <em>"Damn...where could the Dobe be" <em>he thinks to himself, the portal they walked through did split them up it couldn't have been by much. He opened a door and gaped when he found himself staring at hundreds of portraits of himself with various girls _"Yep...there is an Edolas version of me and I need to kill him"_ he thinks and turns pale when he opens a wardrobe which was filled with mire portraits _"Yep...kill him slowly"_ he nods sternly closing the door.

Suddenly the door behind him opens and his eyes widen when he sees a distracted familiar face with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. She wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armour breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armoured gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. "Erza" he says regaining his composure guessing this to be the Edolas version of Erza Scarlet, upon hearing her name the semi-distracted woman turns after closing and her own eyes widen.

"Sir!" she says surprised and suprising him, he turns to face her and she blushes "I-I Mean" she stutters getting down on her knees like she was about to Grovel, and the next word out of her mouth shocked the young Uchiha...

"Master"

"_Shit...what do I do now?" _ He thinks looking at the red head, who is still looking at the floor "its fine" he says after a moment but realizes "Hold your head up...babe" he says trying to not come off as awkward which seems to work as the Edolas Erza stands up.

"King Faust wishes to see you regarding the Lacrima that appeared from Earth Land" she states getting more formal, Sasuke smirks at the golden opportunity in front of him.

"Tell me something" Sasuke says fiddling with a few of the paintings before getting lucky that there was one of this Erza labelled with her name "Knightwalker...who am I?" he asks. This was meant to sound rhetorical as a way to get her to say it, but it was actually his way of figuring out Edolas counterpart's reputation is.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha my Master" Erza Knightwalker begins once again inflating this guys ego "You and Master Namikaze single handily united Edolas under your rule during these dark times as the Magic began to become scarce" she says "Now you will be the ones who bring us everlasting magic and I serve you any way possible" she says blushing as she realizes what she has said to the man who has turned any girl that caught his eye into an unconscious heap of lust-filled sluts in the very bedroom she found herself in.

Of course since she is a Captain in the military and Menma said that she was off limits however if the Uchiha pressed then Naruto would allow him to do as he pleased "Anything?" she hears him ask and she is forced to nod.

"Well that's good to know beautiful" Sasuke smirks exiting the room "Are you bringing me to Faust or what?" he asks as he sees here gazing at where he stood, quickly exiting the room she leads him down the hall in utter silence unable to look him in the eye. Sasuke was enjoying this a little, Erza Scarlet would have dislocated his jaw for talking to her like this but seeing **this **Erza so submissive was a little bit of a turn on for him.

However his plan was about to hit a bump as he came in contact with Edolas Naruto, unlike the Dobe this Naruto had pale skin and a very Pale Blonde hair which looked much wilder. He also was missing the Whisker marks the Dobe had and he seemed a lot leaner, he wore black leather Armour over an Orange Kimono. "Sasuke It's suprising you keeping your hands to yourself" the Uzumaki grins...The Dobe was getting to him.

"Well considering the circumstances" Sasuke replies staying in character "However later may lead to a whole lot of catching up" he grins placing his hand on the Captains waist _"Wow...very curvy" _he thinks to himself...Yep The Dobe is corrupting him. "So I imagine the city is in celebration mode with the arrival of the Lacrima?" he asks casually and Naruto nods

"Captain you can go back to your normal duties I'll take over" Naruto says waving the Knight off, not giving either another glance she leaves them alone.

"So Naruto..." Sasuke begins watching the red head leave before turning into Naruto's fist which sends him flying into the wall but before he can hit the ground Naruto has him by the neck.

"I know you're not the Sasuke of this world" Naruto smirks "Because if you were then I'd have made it to the Bedroom just in time to stop him from screwing that loser for the hundredth time" he says, "And my name is Menma Namikaze" he adds

"I...See, small error in judgement on my part" Sasuke says struggling to breath as the Edolas Naruto's grip tightened.

"Good night" Menma says almost knocking Sasuke out as Erza Knightwalker returns "This Sasuke is from Earth Land...Take to the Cell with the others" he says with a cold expression walking away.

"_Other's" _Sasuke thinks as a group of men pick him up _"What others?" _ He thinks as he is carried off to god knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto wandered through the desert following the presence of Natsu and Wendy, though he was without his Six Paths he had slowly discovered he maintained his Sensory ability which came in handy as it was leading him directly to them <em>"I wonder where Sasuke is"<em> he thinks unable to sense the Uchiha meaning he wasn't with the others. He arrived at the Guild hall which was in the shape of a tree, he opened the door to hear Natsu and Wendy explain that they are from another world.

"Amazing...It kind of makes sense because our Natsu is normally a wimp outside of his vehicle" Lucy says and they all laugh at Edolas Natsu's expense who isn't here to defend himself, suddenly Natsu turns around with a huge grin and the others gasp in fear.

"I-Its" Mirajane says with a huge amount of fear "**him**" she says and begins crying as the Guild members get between her and the Blonde who at this point is utterly confused.

"Wait!" Natsu says jumping up before Naruto can say anything "This is Our Naruto" he says and there is a moment in silence as Naruto shows his Guild mark on his right arm, they look at the Orange symbol of their Guild before looking at the blonde who flashes a grin.

"Uh I'm Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde introduces himself "Like Natsu said I'm apart of Earth Land Fairy Tail" he explains and they seem to back down, a few moments later after everything has calmed down, Lucy Ashley returns to beating on Natsu while Naruto makes his way to Mirajane who is still afraid of him. "Uh...Looking around I kind of have an Idea about why but I thought I should ask...what did my Edolas Counterpart do?" he asks and she remains silent "...It has something to do with...Lisanna right?" he asks and her eyes widen and she looks at him. "H-How did you know?" he hears her ask in a quiet tone, looking around he sees many eyes on them or more specific him. "Well my first interaction with you on Earth land was when Sasuke and I saved her life" he explains.

"Well here...you and Sasuke killed her and out Guild Master for 'the fun of it'" Mirajane explains "Then Sasuke..." she looks away remembering what happened to her, something which she never would recover from.

"...I...apologizing for them seems like a poor thing to do since they aren't me and Sasuke" Naruto states "But I promise to make them regret what they did" he says making his unbreakable vow "I never go back in my word" he adds and she looks at him and sees his extended hand which she shakes almost smiling.

"_He really is a different person...it's like a sun is in him emitting a warm aura that makes you feel safe"_ she thinks watching him walk over to Natsu and Wendy of Earth Land.

Naruto fills them in on who he knows is here with them, "So Iron breath, Sasuke and Lucy are here too?" Natsu sits back crossing his arms to think "Then finding them is the first order of business" Natsu says.

"No, our first order of business is getting you two to the Lacrima to free our friends" Naruto corrects "The Kingdom will use that Lacrima to gain more Magic since this world is low unlike Earth Land" he explains and Natsu's eyes widen.

"Then that mean's..." he says with a shocked tone, "They're going to kill our friends and turn them into a Magic source" Wendy finishes in an equally shocked tone.

"Like I said, me and Sasuke got separated but knowing him he'll make his way to the Capital" Naruto state "Then knowing him he'll take on the whole damn city" he sighs.

"Is he insane?" Lucy Ashley asks and after a moment Naruto nods "Boy that's reassuring" she sighs "I guess I can take you to the Capital" she says standing up. "Though I think you're crazy for wanting to take on Menma and Sasuke" she says.

"The alternate version of me has brought you all a lot of pain..." Naruto says "And he's going to pay" he says punching his palm...

**_In a different city_**

A cloaked Gajeel walked through the street, everyone had been ignoring him and calling him by his name meaning they knew his Edolas Counterpart "Gi Hi Hi Hi my Edolas self must be a hell raiser to" he says to himself. He then sees a group of shady guys staring at him "Ah They look like people who would know something important" he walks over to them.

"Listen dork we ain't talking" the leader says and Gajeel sends him flying with a single punch "You Bastard!" the two lackeys yell punching Gajeel together only to hurt their own hands as it felt like hitting and Iron Wall.

"Gi Hi Hi Hi well if that's all you got then you better start talking or else I'm not going to be talking too" Gajeel says cracking his knuckles scaring the three "Point me towards Gajeel" he says "Uh I just look like him" he adds when they point to him.

"Well when he isn't looking for information he normally relaxes in that pub" The Head guy says pointing to a building on the left hand side at the end of the street.

Gajeel walks towards the Bar and pushes the swinging saloon doors open and enters seeing his Edolas Counterpart sitting at the bar...

* * *

><p><strong>Prison with Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes opened and he immediately recognized he was in a prison cell <em>"That Naruto has crazy strength"<em> he thinks looking up to see Edolas Naruto Aka Menma staring at him "These binds aren't preventing me from using my Sharingan" he says and Menma smirks.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on me" Menma replies and Sasuke looks at him with confused expression "...I can feel you've had the power of the Six Paths but there is no sign of the chakra now" Menma says and Sasuke's eyes widen, the Blonde then shows the Sun mark on his palm "It seems you lost yours...but how?" he asks sitting down.

"When we faced Kaguya" Sasuke says "When we sealed her the side effect left me and Naruto comatose so Kaguya offered to send us to Earth Land in exchange for our Six paths chakra" he explains and Menma nods _"Although Naruto still has all Nine Tailed beasts Chakra inside him"_ Sasuke thinks not wanting to give Menma that particular Intel.

"Hmm so the Old Hermit was right and Kaguya was manipulating Madara" Menma says "She never got the chance to complete her plan because me and Sasuke defeated Madara because while he only got a portion of the Tailed Beats Chakra I got most of it" he states "I was supposed to become the Nine Tails Jinjuriki after the previous one died but the Akatsuki stole it before I could but now I have subjugated them all" he claims

"_So he wasn't made the Jinjuriki the day he was born" _Sasuke thinks too himself while taking in the information. "How did you beat Madara?" he asks.

"It would have been hard without the Uchiha Clan" Menma says and Sasuke eyes widen "Oh? Something about that suprising?" he asks.

"Yeah...in our world the Uchiha were wiped out during a Coup when I was still a child" Sasuke replies and Menma has a genuine surprised look on his face "In fact I was the Sole member" he adds.

"I wonder what else is different" Menma says "What was my father Minato Namikaze and my mother Kushina Uzumaki like?" he asks curious to see what they were like.

"Well Minato was the Fourth Hokage" Sasuke says and Menma nods "He was also a war hero and world renowned as the Yellow Flash...however" he says drifting "he died when the Akatsuki infiltrated the village and used the Nine Tails to attack" he explains "The Fourth then used some strong Sealing Jutsu to seal The Nine Tails into Naruto when he was a baby" he continues "Naruto said both his parents died that day so I don't know anything about Kushina" he finishes.

"So your worlds Naruto grew up as the Jinjuriki" Menma says "And I'm guessing the villagers hated him?" he asks and Sasuke nods.

"Thinking back...with the Uchiha clan being wiped out and with him being shunned by the village we could have helped each other but because I was so focused on revenge and he on being acknowledge that we became rivals" Sasuke says aloud but not to Menma.

"It seems my relationship with Sasuke and yours with Naruto are different in many ways" Menma says and Sasuke nods.

"It'll make an excellent story" Sasuke jokes "two Shinobi wandered through the darkness but managed to find their way to the battlefield just in time to save the world" he says.

"That'd be something worth reading" Menma says "Our Story would be more two friends uniting all the villages to take on an evil Tyrant" he sits back "And then we are sealed away as a result of our hard work" he growls thinking back. "Anyway all chatting aside did Naruto come with you?" he asks and Sasuke nods "Interesting...why tell me if you know I'll go after him?" he asks.

"Because I want the Dobe to get here as fast as possible" Sasuke says rather bluntly "If I know that Idiot He'll just wander around until he finds the Lacrima so if you attack him he'll come here to confront you then I can use that moment to find out what you are planning " he explains.

"Wow you just openly admitted your using him for your own personal gain" Menma states and Sasuke just grins "Well whatever" he shrugs off any concern "Compared to me and My partner the whole world are just ants" he says walking away.

"_Talk all you want Menma" _Sasuke smirks, Menma revealed two crucial details, (**One**) his alternate may have the Red Rinnegan but if the Uchiha Clan was never massacred then he will not have the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** or any of the related Jutsu which is why he didn't know Sasuke could use **Susanoo **to escape. (**Two**) while he claims to have all of the Tailed beasts sealed in himself he didn't go about it the same way as Naruto by proving he wasn't after their power, Menma claimed he subjugated them meaning they may try to connect with the portion of their power which is already sealed in Naruto. _"Seriously guys...hurry" _Sasuke thinks tugging the chains knowing it was best for him to wait until the right moment to escape...

* * *

><p><strong>Later on in the Capital<strong>

* * *

><p>The group had met up with Lucy Heartfilia who was able to use her Magic which reminded Naruto to give them an X-ball each allowing them to use their magic but Naruto said not to use it so they wouldn't draw attention from the army, before reaching the capital however Lucy Ashley left the group but made sure Edolas Natsu aided them slightly. Unlike Earth Land Natsu he doesn't suffer from motion sickness...in fact he seems like a speed freak, until you get him out of his car in which case me becomes a snivelling cry baby.<p>

"The Giant Lacrima will be somewhere in this city and from what I can sense Sasuke is somewhere in the Palace" Naruto states _"Although it's coming from two locations..." _he thinks not sure what it meant, "But our main priority is finding the others" he adds.

"We should split up in that case" Lucy says "While we look for the Lacrima you should go and get Sasuke" she says "I mean we'll need him to help defend the Lacrima while they use their Dragon Slayer Magic to turn the others back" she explains.

Nodding Naruto points towards the castle "I'll take the front and draw their attention while you guys look for clues to where the Lacrima is" he begins his plan "Hopefully Sasuke will pick up on the ruckus and make his way towards me" he finishes and Natsu pouts.

"That sounds like fun" he says "Hey I do the distracting and you look for the Lacrima" he says to Naruto who ignores him causing the pink haired Dragon Slayer to threaten him.

**_Later_**

Having split up from the others Naruto made a hundred clones which began taking down the Guards with no lethal force _"Luckily there doesn't seem to be many on patrols" _he thinks seeing as the sun had already begun to set. He enters thecastlethrough an open window and finds himself in a study of sorts.

He is forced to take cover when he sees a tall old man with a very long, wavy greyish-white hair reaching down below his shoulder, with a similar beard going down below his neck to his upper chest, and a matching mustache. He possesses an elongated, rectangular face with prominent cheekbones, with a similarly elongated, prominent flat nose. His round eyes are circled by a series of wrinkles, vaguely reminiscent of square scales. He wore a regal, yet little garish attire, which is brown in colour, possessing different shades. He sports a pinstriped brown coat, with buckled belts covering the lower part of each sleeve and lighter brown cuffs, each complete with an additional, matching buckled belt, over a darker vest, below which is a skirt-like cloth "How much longer will we have to live under the rule of freaks and Cats?" he asks with an annoyed tone.

The other man comes in to view and Naruto see's a very short, elderly man, sporting a strangely shaped nose and large eyes. Aside from his horn-shaped eyebrows and the tufts of hair on either side of his face, he's completely bald. He also has some dark liver spots on his forehead and on the side of his head. Most of the man's figure is covered by his decorated cape, which features a wide, adorned collar and two large medal-like ornaments on the front. Under it, he dons a simple dark robe with lighter edges. "Patience my king...let the fools believe that they own Edolas...their deaths will only be all the sweeter" the short man laughs viciously.

"I King Faust will eliminate any threat to the magic supply of this world" the taller man says clenching his fist "Enough Byro... I hear someone coming" he says and the short man looks to the door as Menma enters.

"Well hello King Faust" the Edolas Red head says cockily entering Naruto's sight whose eyes almost pop out "That Earth Land Sasuke is an Interesting guy" he says and Naruto realizes his friend has been captured "I learned a lot from him" he adds "How are preparations for the next phase of our plan?" he asks.

"Very well My lord" Byro says "We can begin extracting the Magic from the Giant Lacrima in two days" he states and Menma nods "Is there anything else you need?" he asks bowing.

"Hmmm well perhaps it would be best to warn you that **My **Earth Land self has come to this world too so you should keep an eye on the Guards to make sure none are missing from their posts" he states and their eyes widen at the news. "Don't worry...I'm sure he will be too preoccupied by the choice of saving either the Dragon Slayer's or the Celestial Wizard" he smirks "Or the two Shinobi that arrived before them" he says.

"You mean those Teens from the world you came from?" King Faust asks and Menma laughs shaking his head.

"No they come from my Earth Land counter part's world" Menma says and Naruto's eyes widen at the revelation that more people from his world are here "In my world one is a perverted idiot and to other is an outspoken loudmouth...idiot" Menma says, after talking with the Earth Land Sasuke who is opposite of the Sasuke he knew he assumed that these two shinobi were from their world and not his.

"_Who have you got you bastard"_ Naruto thinks knowing he was stuck in the room, he was well aware that this Menma knew he was listening in which is why he said it but...how was Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and the Cats in trouble..._"Edolas Sasuke!" _he remembers that he felt two signatures...

**_Team Natsu_**

They walked through the secret routes Carla saw in visions, the white haired cat was in front trying to remember which way was which "OK this way" she says still concentrating.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing?" Wendy asks with concern for her adopted older brother "I know he is strong but I can't help but think this is all a trap" she says looking around. Natsu simply scoffs off her concern and Happy does the same in an attempt to look cool while Lucy looks around Panicking.

"OK I just got a weird chill up my spine" she says shivering lightly "It's like the walls are watching us" she comments.

"Well what do you know" they all stop to see Sasuke standing in their way, his skin was a little darker than Earth Land Sasuke, his hair was also more a dark gray colour than Raven like the real Sasuke and he wore black Leather armour over a Navy Kimono, he also wore a Black head band to keep his fringe out of his face.

"This guy must be Edolas Sasuke" Happy states as the Uchiha's eyes lock onto Lucy who blushes "Wow he has the same effect on women in this world too" he adds "...Or maybe it's just Lucy is so desperate for attention any will do" he mumbles but Lucy hears anyway "Shut it Cat!" she yells angrily.

"You're a lively one Blondie" Sasuke says "How about you come over here so I can get a better look at you?" he smirks with a cheeky wink "although in a few years little girl you'll be beating men away with a stick who are trying to get with a beauty" he smirks as this time Wendy blushes.

"OK this guy annoys me more than the real Sasuke!" Natsu yells jumping at him **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** the Dragon Slayer yells as Sasuke smirks and his Onyx eyes turn Purple with black ripples.

"_**Rinbo Hengoku" **_Sasuke smirks as Natsu is hit by his invisible shadow which easily pins the Pink haired down "You'd be dead already if you weren't needed so lay there and shut up" Sasuke says warningly as the others rush to help but find themselves unable to move either "Judging by the lack of surprise I take it you have seen these eyes before" he says to Lucy who looks away under his gaze but he cups her chin making her look at him.

"Y-Yeah...in our world there is a wizard who was them as well" Lucy replies and he smirks at her as many Guards arrive surrounding them.

"Sir!" they all yell "You caught the intruders all by yourself?" one asks and Sasuke glares at him which causes him to shrink.

"Are you saying you didn't think I could handle it alone?" he asks with a dark expression as the Fairy Tail Wizards are restrained, "S-Sir I meant nothing by it...I only meant that you abilities far exceed the rumours" he hears the Solider say. "Oh" Sasuke says in a more neutral tone "Well next time say it like that" he says and the Solider nods "Because I really don't appreciate that kind of Negativity" he says in a lecturing tone. "Y-Yes sir" the man salutes.

"Anyway take the Dragon Slayers away" Sasuke says "Thank you noble Exceeds for your assistance" he says to Happy and Carla who look shocked "I'll have you brought to Extalia shortly" he says turning to Lucy as Natsu is screaming in an attempt to get an answer out of the Cats. "As for you I think my chambers will be the best place to...keep you" he smirks and Natsu snaps.

"Don't you **dare **touch Lucy you bastard" Natsu says about to fire his breath attack but his Magic is sealed by special cuffs and his mouth is gagged. Sasuke walks over to the downed Dragon Slayer as his eyes return to their Onyx form.

"Rest knowing I have big plans for Miss Lucy" Sasuke says driving his foot into Natsu's face causing the Pink haired wizard to lose consciousness, they are split up with Wendy and Natsu being hauled off together while Happy and Carla are led towards the castle where they could be brought to Extalia leaving Lucy alone with the Edolas Sasuke.

"W-What did you mean by that?" she asks nervously as his gaze returns to her with a grin, he slowly approaches her.

"Think about it my dear Lucy" he says "You're a girl and I am a guy" he explains and her cheeks suddenly flush.

"S-Sorry but I!" she is cut off by his finger pressing against her lips "You should know I handle rejection badly...people tend to...die" he smiles but she can feel the malicious intent emanating from him. "Don't worry...by the time I am done...you will be glad I caught you" he smirks leaning towards her.

Her pain filled scream is so loud it echoes throughout the secret tunnels...

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the latest Chapter hope I get more reviews like last time :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you think Menma wasn't evil like you expected don't worry because he hasn't revealed his true intentions yet -Evil Grin-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter, team Earth Land get some reinforcements but will it be too late to help Lucy? and we find out what made her scream<strong>

**Also what are Sasuke's (Earth Land) intentions by waiting in prison while his friends have been captured?**

**Also the newest members will be revealed (Finally) but who will it be?**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I may take a break from writing and go back making edits to earlier chapters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also I decided that giving Naruto Dark Release was stupid since there isn't much for it, I was going to have him absorb the Negative energy of Nirvana but as you can see I changed my mind, so his new Kekkei Genkai will either be Crystal Release or I may give him Kurama (Both halves) <strong>

**I was also thinking of Giving Sasuke Sage mode but with no info on what type, if anyone has a theory on what it is let me know (I think it is Wood specific Sage) ((If you think I am overpowering him don't worry It comes with MAYJOR restrictions))**

* * *

><p><strong>To the people calling out saying they Hope it's Jiraiya and Kakashi or someone else from the older Generation have missed where I called them Teens lol, <strong>

**Also I have thought about getting rid of Nagato...at first I thought he could be a cool character but now I'm having my doubts and have had better Idea's without him**

**((Edited))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Edolas Arc (part 3)<strong>

_**An Evil Revelation**_

* * *

><p>"W-What did you mean by that?" she asks nervously as his gaze returns to her with a grin, he slowly approaches her.<p>

"Think about it my dear Lucy" he says "You're a girl and I am a guy" he explains and her cheeks suddenly flush.

"S-Sorry but I!" she is cut off by his finger pressing against her lips "You should know I handle rejection badly...people tend to...die" he smiles but she can feel the malicious intent emanating from him. "Don't worry...by the time I am done...you will be glad I caught you" he smirks leaning towards her.

Her pain filled scream is so loud it echoes throughout the secret tunnels...

"There now I have marked you as mine" he says after leaving a deep bite mark on her shoulder, she felt like she had been branded and a single tear ran down her face "Guards take her to my quarters I need to have a word with Menma" he says and two Guards nod escorting her way _"What's that idiot thinking letting anyone wander around the castle" _he thinks walking up a set of stairs bumping into Erza Knightwalker "Hey babe" he says and Erza salutes him "I heard you had an encounter with my Earth land self and he even put the moves on you" he smirks at her blush "Where are Coco and those other nameless henchmen?" he asks.

"They are safe guarding the Lacrima Master" She replies and he nods "...If I may ask Sir...who is that blonde girl I saw being escorted to your chambers?" she asks.

"My next conquest" he says and she looks away with annoyance and sadness "Don't worry My beautiful warrior" he says cupping her chin so she'd look at him "All these girls are to keep me from rushing with you" he says "When all this nonsense is behind us...I will give you all of my body and soul for the rest of our lives" he smirks and she nods.

"Master Menma tried to get information from this Earth Land Sasuke but the two ended up talking about their alternative pasts" she says and he nods.

"I know" Sasuke says "Menma filled me in about his alternate origins" he explains "I want you to try to get Info on his powers, he could break out at any moment so I want you to question him" he says and she nods "Maybe he knows your Earth Land self and seeing you will make you feel trustworthy" he adds.

"Yes Master I understand" she says splitting off from him and heading towards the cells, _"Why does he think so lowly of women?" _she wonders, she didn't want to but she fell for him due to his immense power but as soon as he settled he began sleeping with every woman in site. She reached the cell to see a now un-shackled Sasuke Meditating "What are you doing?" she asks but gets no reply "Hey!" she yells in annoyance kicking the cell door.

Sasuke's eyes open "Oh it's you" he says in a monotone way "I am meditating now so could you come back?" he asks returning to his meditative state closing his eyes.

"Actually I am to report your abilities to my Master's so tell me what you can do" she says in an ordering tone but gets no response causing an angry tick mark to appear on her head "HEY!" she yells once again kicking the cell.

"I'm thirsty" He says "Can I get a drink" ask not shifting from his meditative state, she looked at him for a moment, and he was different from a few days ago.

"_It must have been an act"_ she assumes "feeding time is at noon" she says crossing her arms "If you want food before then give me what I want" she smirks and he stands up undoing his top and which causes her to blush "W-What the Hell are you doing?" she asks in an embarrassed tone.

"Uh I wasn't listening so I assumed this is what you meant" he says redressing himself "Sorry Erza Knightwalker but I won't show my power until the right time" he says resuming his meditation. "Right time?" he hears her ask "Yeah...that's when I will see how could the people of this world...dance" he smirks and after a moment she leaves him alone.

She comes back a few moments later with a clean cup filled with water "Here" she says and he takes the cups "Now tell me what powers you have" she orders and watches as the Earth Land Sasuke downs the drink giving a pleased "Ah".

"Hmm I'd say whatever powers he had before he received the Six paths power" He says and he can see a confused expression on her face, with a strong sigh he begins explaining about the Sage of the Six Paths and how it was he who gave Menma and this worlds Sasuke his power and how all their spells come from him.

"I see" she says nodding in a way that made Sasuke think of 'His' Erza "And you lost yours?" she asks and he nods, "How is that possible?" she asks. This was a chance to find a weakness in her Masters power

"Well according to Menma they never faced the Sages mother Kaguya like me and Naruto did" he says and he sees the same confused look reappear, he then explains how in his world he and Naruto faced the same man as Menma and Edolas Sasuke only they had to face the Rabbit Princess too. "After we sealed her away our bodies must have broken down after the Sage power deactivated" he says not really knowing what happened other than the incredible pain he felt.

"And then you went to Earth Land and lost them?" she asks and he shakes his head, she had to admit she like this Sasuke more than the other one, she can tell he doesn't look at women the same way for one...she can also feel a sadness hidden in him.

"I gave them up...so I could go to Earth land" he corrects her, "I was 18 years old and already at a point where I could die without regret" he explains "I'm glad I got to go to Earth Land...it's helped me find a reason to live" he says thinking of 'his' Scarlet Wizard. "I even have a new dream...to start a Guild with Naruto and my brother and Nagato" he smiles looking up "A new life away from all the darkness...to bury what I was" he finishes, "But for my powers...what he had before the Six paths gave him his new powers" he adds repeating his answer from a few minutes ago.

"Thanks" she says standing up now having what she needed "Hey..." she says a little more quietly "Are you close with the Earth Land version of me?" she asks wanting to confirm something, he gives a small nod "W-What does she mean to you" she asks a little nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto snuck through the halls of the castle, his first priority was to find Lucy...he heard some Guards talking about her being sent to Edolas Sasuke's room and from everything he had heard so far he was on a clock if he wanted to protect her purity. <em>"From what I have gathered...this Castle works opposite to a normal one with the Prison being at the top and the Throne at the very bottom so I bet where Lucy is being held is somewhere near the bottom"<em> he thinks quickly passing two guards who talked about the Blonde Celestial Wizard which meant he was getting close.

"So he only has the Sharingan and some fire style huh?" he hears Edolas Sasuke say to the Edolas Erza "Then he isn't as big a threat as this Naruto" he adds.

"_So Sasuke is hiding his full power"_ Naruto thinks observing the two, he has the observation to read body stances like Sasuke but he can tell this Erza is afraid of this Sasuke but she also respected him.

"Yes sir that's what he said" Erza says and Sasuke nods "If that is all then I will need to be off for my other duties" she says and Sasuke nods dismissing her.

"I know your there" Sasuke says facing where Naruto is listening, however it is Menma who walks into view behind Naruto but never looks at Naruto, "What are you doing letting Faust go along with his foolish plan?" he asks.

"Because he believes it will give him power over us" Menma says casually "And it'll be funny to watch as three years of his life go up in smoke" he says and Sasuke smirks understanding.

"And what about our alternate selves?" he asks curiously "Oh I get it" he says almost right away "Thing's will be getting interesting around here soon" Sasuke states and the two split up with Menma heading down some stairs and Sasuke going to his room however he was going to be disappointed because Naruto had used this moment to break into his room.

He saw Lucy sitting on the bed, her eyes indicated that she was on the verge of tears and hadn't registered he was there until "I bet this is a mug you weren't expecting" he says and her eyes light up and she runs over to him.

"Naruto" she says hugging him almost choking him to death with the cuffs on her hands "I've never been happier to see you" she says breaking the hug.

"Glad I made it" Naruto states, he sees a red mark but chooses to ignore it "OK this worlds Sasuke is on his way...when that Door opens all hell will break loose so be ready to run and find our Sasuke since he is in one of these prison cells" he explains "Get him first, since your Keys have been taken he is your best bet at getting to the others" he continues and she nods understanding "Hopefully Gajeel will have found the Lacrima by now" he says in more afterthought kind of way, he never pictured Gajeel being the one to save everyone one...what a world.

Nodding Lucy got close to the door hearing footsteps as Naruto entered his Sage mode, the door opened and with a huge explosion Naruto forced this worlds Sasuke back as Lucy ran out towards the prisons hoping she would meet any resistance along the way.

"So you're Naruto" he says grunting when his back hit the wall "You're a lot stronger than Menma anticipated" he states trying to push back "I've never seen eyes like those" he smirks.

"_So this alternate me never learned Toad-Sage mode"_ Naruto thinks, he is caught off guard when two extra arms grow from Sasuke grabbing his neck and pushing at his stomach. He then sees the Purple eyes of Edo Sasuke causing him to back away. "The Rinnegan" he growls and Sasuke smirks.

"And I take it those eyes are some form of Sage mode?" Sasuke asks and smirks when he gets no response which proves he is right "Let's see which is stronger" he smirks

**_With Sasuke, Lucy, Natsu and Wendy_**

After being captured the two were chained to special stone tablets while Byro stole their power with a special machine which left them unconscious, it didn't take Lucy long to find Sasuke and after some persuading she convinced him to escape...which she found weird that it was up for debating.

"In here" Lucy yells entering a room where Sasuke breaks the locks with a sword he picked up since he has no idea where to find his Snake blade. "Natsu, Wendy" Lucy says shaking them both but nothing happens.

"They have been drained of their Magic" Sasuke says "They're just tired" he adds and she breathes a sigh of relief "You take Wendy" he says and forms the **Tiger**, **Dog**, and **Snake **HandSeals **"Moku Bunshin no Jutsu" **Sasuke says and huge roots come from the side of the Raven haired creating a clone who picks up Natsu "I need to look around for some other prisoners that these guys have" he explains "So long as I stay out a fight this Clone will be as strong as me" he explains to reassure her.

"O-Ok Sasuke good look" she says feeling nervous before following the clone out of the room, Sasuke waited a minute before heading out in the opposite direction.

"_Ok if I was going to hide two Shinobi...where would I" _ he thinks quickly knocking out a couple of guards as he passed through a narrow hall way where he see's two cell doors and glances in at one of them and his eyes widen.

"It can't be!"

**Naruto VS Edolas Sasuke **

Not too long after revealing his Rinnegan Edolas Sasuke had Naruto on the defensive, Like Nagato he possessed all the Jutsu of Pain and even a couple of Madara's Jutsu but so far no Susanoo or Amaterasu which was good. The battle has made its way to the Court yard "Is this it?" Sasuke asks as Naruto wipes blood from his lip "I have to say I'm disappointed" he smirks as Naruto spits out more blood in annoyance.

"I'm just getting started" Naruto says, he knew all the Rinnegan techniques but so far this Sasuke hasn't recognised anything he has done so far which means this worlds Naruto has different Jutsu, _"Ninjutsu won't work on him so for now all I can use is Taijutsu" _ he thinks charging at the dark-Gray haired Uchiha.

"If this is all you" he is cut off when he dodges the attack but is hit anyway by an invisible fist _"What the!?"_ he thinks holding his cheek looking around, he sees the smirk on Naruto's face "So you have a trick or two up your sleeve" he states.

"You ain't seen nothing yet **Fake **Sasuke" Naruto says cracking his knuckles, this comment gets a good chuckled from the Uchiha.

"Well I'd love to stay and see what you had in mind but I need to get back to what I was doing before you interrupted me" he says slamming his palm to the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Sasuke says and 5 people appear in the smokeand Naruto's eyes widen "Meet my loyal Servants" he smirks and Naruto gasps when he see's their faces

"Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata...S-Sakura" he says stuttering at the end when he sees his old teammate among Sasuke's '**Paths**', each had the Rinnegan like previous Six Paths of Pain but these one's hurt the most.

"These are the friends of ours who lost their lives in the 4th Great Shinobi War" Sasuke explains "Even my Beloved Sakura" he says touching our cheek. "However when we killed Madara in his Dying breaths he sealed us away and their corpses came to world with us" he continues "Luckily Menma has never seen these guys since we were separated upon arriving" he smirks "I guess these face's bring back memories?" he asks and Naruto growls "Take care of him...but keep him alive" he says and the 5 charge at Naruto who watches Sasuke leave but he can't give chase since the 5 have already surrounded him.

"Damn it!" Naruto says performing the **Kage Bunshin** Jutsu creating 4 Sage clones _"OK I need to figure which one has which Jutsu"_ he thinks as Shikamaru kneels down.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" he says summoning the Bird and Dog summons and Naruto nods after that as One down Four to go. Forming the **Dog**, **Boar**, **Tiger**, **Ox**, **Rat**, and **Bird **Hand Seals. Naruto and his Clone's inhale "**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu**" He and the Clones say surrounding themselves in a huge wave of Lava. Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura dodge while Neji extends his hands

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin**" he says absorbing the Jutsu and Naruto nods for Two done Three to go, the Third was answered when he saw Kiba's hand change into a Cannon like firing his attack which Naruto dodges by summoning a huge Wall however Sakura appears out of nowhere driving a Kokushin through his right Shoulder pushing him back to the ground as the others use the same rods to impale his arms and Legs pinning him to the ground.

"Ah!" Naruto lets out a huge scream in agony as he looks up into the lifeless Rinnegan eyes of his old comrades, even if they were from an Alternate world "I-I can't fight you...I..." he begins to feel Tears pour from his eyes "G-Give..."

"**Soul Extinction!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Wood Clone Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>The Group ran through the halls of an amusement park in the Castle, The Wood Clone has been relaying messages to the Real Sasuke trying to find a place to regroup.<p>

"Well, well, well! look what we have down here" they all look up to see Sugarboy, Erza Knightwalker and Hughes looking down from a ride "It seems some Trash has blown in here" Hughes says and Natsu growls however it is Erza who charges at Sasuke who is forced to jump back landing on the water and everyone is surprised to see him walking on it.

"Natsu, Lucy and Wendy you guys take the Big Mouth and the Cross Dresser somewhere else" Sasuke says and they nod.

"Deal with them fast, we're so close now we can't afford an interruptions" Erza says and her companions nod getting serious leading the three Earth land Wizards away, "I've wanted to fight you since you were caught as an imposter" she declares.

"I think you are just upset that Earth Land got the better Me" Sasuke smirks taking a fighting stance "Ready to dance?" he asks and she nods charging at him, as her Spear and Sasuke's sword are about to collide her attack is blocked. "Erza!" he says and Erza Scarlet looks back.

"I know you are a clone" she says to Sasuke who smirks, Erza Knightwalker stares at her Earth land self and the image of her 'Master' talking casually to each other. It made Knightwalker jealous to say the least seeing how close they are, "Go back...I'll be her opponent" she says and without arguing the Clone turns into a root and sinks into the ground.

"So you are Erza Scarlet" Knightwalker says taking a fighting stance "I've heard so much about you from 'your' Sasuke" she says and Scarlet Requip's into her Heavens Wheel suprising Knightwalker.

"You can tell me what he's been saying about me after I've beaten you" Scarlet retorts pointing a sword and her Edolas counterpart. The two charge and when their attacks collide causing a huge shock wave...

**_Sasuke (Earth Land) _**

After splitting up with his old 'Comrades' from his dimension he sent them to find Naruto since he could feel the Blonde was endanger, he was surprised to learn they were from his world and not Menma and his Flirtier self's world. He walked through the halls feeling confident now that 'His' Erza was here to back them up, he stops when Menma is standing in his way.

"Sorry but this is as far as you go" Menma says activating his **Six Paths Sage** form "Surrender of die" he warns and Sasuke smirks activating his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** which surprises the Namikaze.

"It won't be as easy as you think" Sasuke declares glowing purple with his aura/pressure "I'll make you pay for all the pain you have caused" he states drawing his sword.

"If you think the Pain I've inflicted so far is bad then just wait until you feel what I have planned for you and Naruto" Menma smirks, looking at his Sage form unlike Naruto's which was a golden Yellow Menma took on a Whitish Silver with Red eyes opposed to Naruto's Orange. "And I see Earth Land Erza is here too...Sasuke will be pleased to have **Two **Erza's as Slaves" he smirks and that comment makes Sasuke Snap as he charges at the White glowing who dodges the attack by flying up. "To Slow" he smirks but is nailed hard by the back of Sasuke's Susanoo's hand.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asks looking over his shoulder "Your Sasuke Never awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan so he never had the Susanoo" he says and Menma smirks

"**Senpō: Ranton Kōga**"Menma spit's a thin stream of Lightning at Sasuke which pierces through Sasukes Susanoo and goes right through Sasuke arm numbing it "Not that impressive" he grins nailing Sasuke with a right hook that sends the Raven haired Uchiha through a wall startling some cooks as the room turns out to be a kitchen. Menma flies into the room "**Senpō: Inton Raiha**" he says coolly launches lightning streams from his hands, that quickly fork out shocking the Uchiha breaching the floors bellow...

**_Knightwalker VS Scarlet_**

The two scarlet haired warriors attacks cancelled each other out as they were equally matched "Don't rest Scarlet, I will kill you!" Knightwalker declares attacking Scarlet frantically but with perfect precision with each strike.

"_Why is she so...bitter towards me?"_ Scarlet wonders as she switches to her flight Armour and the two re-engage. They both jump back as the roof above them explodes and are forced to avoid the rubble.

The first thing they see is Menma "Master Menma!" Knightwalker says and Scarlet is shocked by his appearance

"Oh Both Erza's are here" he smirks as he looks down as the smoke clears and Scarlet's eyes widen, in the center of the rubble a badly bleeding Sasuke lays gasping for Air. Dropping her sword Scarlet runs over to her fallen friend

"Sasuke!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the latest Chapter hope you liked it, if the Reviews match the last chapter then I will be taking a break from new chapters to focus on updating and improving past chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to leave out who the new Shinobi are until next chapter :P sorry if you are disappointed <strong>

**In the Next chapter...Naruto and Sasuke's true origins are revealed along with their Goal of creating a Guild with Itachi and Nagato. Also who has Sasuke freed from the Edolas prisons, Will King Faust's plan to overthrow Menma and Edolas Sasuke work or will they face the wrath of their Masters?**

* * *

><p><strong>Until Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL AND THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who reviewed, make sure to tell me what parts you liked :D<strong>

**here are a few Answers too questions I got for the Edolas Arc**

**_**Tsukuyomi no Rinnegan(Chapter 11):**_** Sasuke is the Main Character of this story while Naruto is the Secondary Main****

_**Guest(chapter 12): **_**No Erza Knightwalker doesn't love Earth Land Sasuke, she is jealous that he treats Erza Scarlet as an equal**

**If you have questions that you want Answered let me know in a review and I will answer them...as long as they are good ones :P**

* * *

><p><strong>I may take a break from writing and go back making edits to previous chapters<strong>

**I have thought about getting rid of Nagato...at first I thought he could be a cool character but now I'm having my doubts and have had better Idea's without him but I could do with an Idea or two to write him out. I don't mean kill him but write him out of their Guild since I have an idea for a new member from Fiore to join in his place.**

* * *

><p><strong>Since some people have noted the lack of Mirajane and Naruto moments this chapter is for you :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Computer did something and this chapter was taken down since it was the last thing I did before I turned it off last night, I haven't made any changes to this chapter so if you have read it already then it's the same...if not then make sure to leave a review because I want each chapter getting the same number of reviews before I update so 8 more reviews before I begins writing the next chapter<strong>

**Warning: there maybe a couple M-rated words, you have been warned**

**((****Edited****))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Edolas Arc (part 4)<strong>

_**New Power and Old Power**_

* * *

><p>"Mirajane" Naruto says as he stares at the back of the she devil "Heh...what took you so long?" he jokes as she looks back at him, the 5 paths backed away staring at the new challenger, "But how did you get here?" he asks.<p>

"Gajeel" She replies pulling the rod out from his shoulder before dodging Kiba's attack and countering with a right hook too fast for him to dodge so he is sent flying back "Thanks to him me and Erza were freed from the Lacrima" she explains pulling another rod out of his right arm as Neji and Shikamaru charge together with the Nara jumping on the **Bird** and the Hyuga on the **Dog**. "**Darkness Claw" **Mirajane summons her shadowy spell to obstruct the incoming attack so she can take out the rod in his left arm.

"Thanks I can handle it from here" he says sitting up "Get yourself to safety" he says removing another rod himself "Not happening" he hears her reply as the 5 paths regroup and simply stare. "I should have guessed you'd say that" he chuckles grunting pulling out the last rod. "Deal with that one" he says pointing at Neji "But he can absorb spells so only use physical attacks on him" he adds and she nods "And please...be careful" he almost whispers knowing she is putting herself in danger.

**_Sasuke and Scarlet VS Menma and Knightwalker_**

"Sasuke!" Scarlet yelled running over to her comrade as he stared lifelessly up at Menma "Sasuke" she repeats shaking him but his body is cold.

"I expected more..." Menma states but his eyes widen turning around just in time to see the Purple Susanoo hand collide with him sending him flying down. "Much more like it" he smirks sitting up from the ground.

"_It's a good thing I spit into a Wood Clone...So he has Madara's Sage form not Naruto's" _ Sasuke thinks landing beside Scarlet as the Wood Clone vanishes in her arms "Have a little more faith in me Partner" he smirks glancing at her and she chuckles standing up.

"Sorry I forgot you always were careful when it comes to situations like this" Scarlet says and Sasuke nods, Knightwalker looks at them with a jealous glare.

"_It's not fair that they get along so well" _She thinks and Menma can see the look on Nightwalker's face, _"Why can't he be __**MY**__ Sasuke?" _ She growls charging at Scarlet "You're mine Scarlet" she declares dragging Scarlet away.

"Women and their hearts" Menma says and Sasuke glances at him "I guess this is the power you obtained through the death of your clan?" he asks referring to Sasuke's eyes "Perhaps you are still strong even without the Six Paths Chakra" he comments.

"While the Sasuke you know most likely spent his life flirting with girls and only gained power from the Sage" Sasuke begins "I spent most of my life training and gaining power in order to kill the people who wronged me" he explains "So even without that power I have more power in my finger than the likes of you who rely solely on power handed to you" he smirks as Menma reverts to his normal form.

"I lost many Jutsu through Amnesia after merging with the Tailed beasts" Menma states "When that much chakra enters your body you can lose yourself" he explains "But I did retain a Jutsu or two of my own creation...if you're interested?" he asks and creates a dark purple Rasengan-like orb of chakra surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings, "**Rasenringu**" he says and Sasuke watches as the Jutsu floats from the Red heads hand towards him before exploding in a similar fashion to Naruto's **Rasenshuriken**.

Sasuke emerges from the smoke relatively unscathed with only a few cuts_ "What the hell was that...it looked like a black Rasenshuriken" _Sasuke thinks as Menma appears being him placing his palm on the spine of Sasuke's Susanoo before extorting a lot of chakra from his palm sending the Uchiha flying through a wall however the ribcage of the Susanoo took the impact leaving Sasuke un-harmed. Looking around he sees that they have made it out side _"This guy can do that by releasing Chakra from his hand?"_ he thinks as Menma steps out of the hole in the wall.

"That Purple thing sure is hard to crack" Menma states "Well I have **One **Jutsu left" he says "That might do the trick" he says forming the **Tiger **Hand Seal and saying "**Kumen Sowaka**" which conjures a massive Mandala featuring each kanji of the Kuji-in encircled by nine rings, arrayed in the same cross pattern he wears on his cloak. Each of the masked beasts emerges from a specific ring. "These are beings created when I use the Nine Tails Chakra, each a puppet for me to use as I see fit" he explains

"Impressive" Sasuke says "I guess I better get serious too" he says forming the **Tiger** Hand sign "**Kirigakure no Jutsu**" he says and a huge think mist covers the area, Sasuke flies above the mist watching the beasts Menma summoned search for him, smirking as he forms the **Horse **Hand Seal "**Futton Kōmu no Jutsu**" He exhales the corrosive mist seeps into the colder mist as Menma flies up back in his Sage form.

"Not bad...I didn't know you could copy Kekkei Genkai" Menma says as the **Gudōdama **appear including a Staff "But I need to be getting back on schedule" he says casually as the several orbs become a Great sword in the shape of a DNA.

"Likewise" Sasuke says sensing Naruto's chakra is unstable, he summons his perfect Susanoo and Surrounds it in **Amaterasu** like a flowing cloak of Black flamed Armour.

"That won't stop this attack" Menma says bringing the sword down with a long swipe but to his surprise the Susanoo does block it by grabbing it "But how?" he asks unable to free his weapon, suddenly black flame like marks appear all over the purple creature.

"_Thankfully I still have some of Jugo's Natural Energy inside me"_ Sasuke smirks "I know the **Gudōdama **well" he states "The only thing its weak to is Sage Jutsu" he smirks "And I can Channel Natural Energy into my **Susanoo **and** Amaterasu**" he finishes and Menma smirks with an impressed look.

"Ts" Menma says lifting his arms so his Palms are facing Sasuke as a Malicious smirk forms on his face "**Miniature Bijūdama**" he says and a Tear like orb like the Ten Tails Bijūdama forms between his hands as Sasukes eyes widen as the Orb shoots at him

"_Naruto...Erza...I failed"_

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Castle<strong>

* * *

><p>As Natsu, Wendy and Lucy took on Hughes and Sugarboy the battle had split them up with Natsu taking on the Wand wielding Knight and Wendy and Lucy Taking on the Sword user. They were reunited with Happy and Carla before the Blue cat went in search of Gajeel since he located the Lacrima which contained the Guild so he intends to bring the Iron Dragon Slayer to it to free their Friends<p>

"Give it up Chump you can beat me" Hughes says confidently using his Wand to control Monster like puppets to attack the Fire Dragon who dodged before retaliating.

"Watch me" Natsu exclaims angrily as suddenly the whole Castle shakes gaining the Attention of everyone including Edolas Sasuke who was further down.

"Was that an Earthquake?" Scarlet Erza asks looking up at the roof as dust falls from the ceiling, "No Master Menma has decided he was finished playing with your Sasuke" she turns to look at Knightwalker Erza. _"Sasuke...I know you are OK"_ Scarlet Erza thinks before reengaging.

"Menma has an Attack that can shake the entire city and King Faust intends to use **your** power to beat him?" Hughes says clearly as a form of insult which Natsu picks up on it.

"Don't underestimate the power of a Dragon Slayer" Natsu warns him as fire surrounds his body "and don't underestimate a Fairy Tail Wizard" he smirks as Hughes scoffs, the two continue their battle with Natsu destroying a few of the puppets.

"_What's with this guy?"_ Hughes thinks as Natsu is sent flying by the Frankenstein monster but gets up and retaliates by ripping its arm off _"No matter how hard I hit him he shakes it off like it's nothing"_ he feels a cold chill go up his spine when he sees the Blood thirsty look in the Fire Dragon Slayers eyes, he begins to watch as Natsu destroys his Monster puppets one after the other he backs away losing sight of Natsu in the process "Y-You're a monster!" he says and realizes Natsu has sprung for him but it's too late to do anything.

"And messing with this Monsters friends was the biggest mistake of your life!" Natsu says driving the Flame covered fist straight into Hughes face knocking him out "I'll defeat Menma too" he adds clenching his fist.

**_Lucy and Wendy VS Sugarboy_**

The rumbling stopped and their battle continued, unfortunately he couldn't turn Wendy's Wind Magic to Liquid and since Lucy was using a special whip given to her by Vertigo known as the **Fleuve d'étoiles** which was already Liquid so he was having a Hard Time. Not to mention Wendy had her support spells powering them up.

"You Lady's are annoying" Sugarboy says but his smirk was still plain to see as they still couldn't touch him and his sword can still be used like a normal one, "But if that's the best you can do you should run along and leave the fighting to us men" he says arrogantly

"Believe me by the time this fight is over, you won't be so cocky" Lucy says cracking her whip "Go Wendy I'll cover you" she says to her teammate who nods

_**"Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..."**_Wendy Chants as she begins to glow casting another Support Spell which increases her and Lucy's _**"Ile Vernier"**_ she double casts further increasing their speed as they run circles around Sugarboy.

"**Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!**" Lucy says summoning her Male spirit with Dark tanned skin and Red/White hair each colour on one side "We came to party!" he shouts and Wendy understands Lucy's Intention "Lets combine our attacks" Lucy says and Wendy nods

"**Sand Buster!**" Scorpio says firing as Sand Tornado from his Tail Cannon "**Sky Dragons Roar!**" Wendy says roaring beside him causing their Attacks to intertwine and combine creating a **Unison Raid**.

Sugarboy tries to liquefy it but the Attack proves too strong for him as he is engulfed by the attack and is sent through the wall behind him. The two girls celebrate as Natsu walks from the hole in the wall "Nicely done" he comments on the destruction, the two girls gape when they see the roof is missing and Natsu's opponent lays in the rubble with a swollen jaw.

"Glad to see you got past your foes two..." they all turn to see Erza Scarlet approach, she explained that Knightwalker ran away after the rumble claiming that "It was time". Natsu then tells them that the Earthquake was caused by Menma and Erza's eyes widen telling them that he was fighting 'Their' Sasuke which meant he was in danger

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane and Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle continued as the Paths quickly gained an advantage despite Mira being substantially stronger than them, however Naruto was burning through his Sage Mode fast and the injuries he sustained after being stabbed slowed him down. However Mira was slowing down too due to fatigue but not before helping Naruto see why she is as respected as her fellow S-Class wizard Erza.<p>

"Why aren't they getting Tired?" she asks, "I mean those eye's are strong and all but we have used a tonne of Magic on them so they should be slowing down a little" she sighs.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you" Naruto says in a realization tone "They are reanimated Corpse's being controlled by This Worlds Sasuke" he explains and her eyes widen "What hurts though is that each one of them are the counterpart of my dear friends" he adds and she looks at him softly now getting why he looked so hesitant to fight.

"Wow this is still going on?" they look to see Edolas Sasuke looking down "Menma is wrapping up his fight so I guess I better do the same" he says seeing the damages on his Paths the Coffins appear behind each Path before opening pulling Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Hinata into them giving Naruto a final emotionless glance before the coffins close and they disappear.

"How could you do that to them?" Naruto asks with anger, "They were your friends and you've turned them into slaves" he growls, Mirajane looks at Naruto's hate filled eyes. She has seen Naruto get Serious but he is normally happy and more passive aggressive, but she could almost feel the hate emanating from him like a Demon was taking over.

"They were dead" Edolas Sasuke says "They are the constant reminder about how I failed to help them, I loved Sakura more than my clan" he states surprising Naruto "But she died because I was weak" he says getting Serious clapping his palms together showing his **Rinnegan** "But the past is the past" he says and Naruto's eyes widen "**Chibaku Tensei**" he says separating his palms showing a little black orb which Mira finds odd but seeing the worried look on Naruto's face helped her understand that this was bad.

The Black orb floats up to the sky and suddenly everything started the be pulled towards it, Naruto explained to Mirajane that it the orb was acting as the center of Gravity and pulling everything towards it...Mira then punched him for thinking she didn't understand basic Physic's. The orb grew and the two were being pulled closed to it "We need to hit it with our strongest attacks" Naruto says and Edolas Sasuke watches.

"**Soul Extinction!**" Mirajane says holding her hands together while Naruto Forms the Rasenshuriken "**Fūton Rasenshuriken!**" he says and their attacks fuse, "A Unison Raid!" Mirajane says and Naruto doesn't show any sign of hearing what she said. Their attack is successful however as a result Mira reverts back to her normal self while Naruto's Sage Chakra is depleted.

"Amazing" Edolas Sasuke claps as the rubble drops from the sky "Despite coming from alternate Dimensions you fused your attacks" he smirks as Mirajane's eyes widen.

"You..." she says thinking back to when she and Erza first faced Naruto and Sasuke

_*__Flashback__*_

"_You are fast and strong" Mirajane says "But tell me...why separate us?" she asks, if that was their plan then why not just do one on ones._

"_I'm going to fill you in on a secret" Naruto says "This is a chance for me and Sasuke to really test our power here" he explains "Because or Magic is different because..."_

"_We are from a different world_

_*__End of Flashback__*_

"You were telling the...truth" she says and he glares at Edolas Sasuke who shrugs "I thought since you two were a couple you would have told her" they both blush momentarily when referred as a 'Couple'. "But Anyway" he says suddenly punching Naruto flying and the blonde coughs up blood as a result.

"Naruto!" Mira yells only to be grabbed by Edolas Sasuke "Naruto you spoiled my fun earlier so I think it's fair I keep her as...**Compensation**" he smirks but is punched in the face by the white haired beauty. "Tsk tsk" he says "Learn your place" he says slamming her to the ground with a thud causing her to yelp in pain.

"_I have to protect her...Dig deep" _Naruto thinks closing his eyes _"I have it in me to protect my Guild mate...My friend" _ **-Dark chuckle-**

"I'm going to have fun breaking you in" Edolas Sasuke smirks as a tear drops from her eye from pain, "I can picture it now-!" he is cut off when a glowing yellow fist is driven into his face sending him flying back.

"You won't ever lay another finger on her" Mira sees the Glowing Naruto get between her and Edolas Sasuke, his clothes had turned like his Track suit did and he wore the same coat "Mira...I promise I will protect you" he looks back at her with his warm filled smile that fills her with a Reassuring aura "Give me your hand" he says and she carefully raises her hand. He grips it gently and she suddenly watches as she is encased in an Orange Cloak made from what looked like boiling liquid. However she felt this liquid seep into her awakening her old power which she lost due an internal injury she transforms into her **Satan Soul: Halphas** "Whoa" Naruto says looking away.

"Interesting" Menma says appearing beside Edolas Sasuke "It's surprising but looking at them I can see why you are struggling with them...so he has some Tailed Beast Chakra sealed in him...very interesting" he smirks.

"So you. being the good friend you are you came to offer me some help" Edolas Sasuke says sarcastically "But Faust is going ahead with his plan to destroy Extalia" he comments and Menma laughs .

"Is that concern for the cat people?" Menma asks with a chuckle "Let him do as he pleases" he say's after calming down "Lets end this fight with one blow" he says.

"It won't be as easy as that" they all turn to see Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy with a reunited Carla, this entrance has the opposite effect on Menma and Edolas Sasuke who burst out laughing at their tattered appearance. "Naruto...where is Sasuke?" Erza asks and Naruto shrugs, the blonde is surprised by the lack of well surprise the others are showing about his new look.

"Oh I can answer that" Menma says with a grin "I blew him into the afterlife" he states and all their eyes widen "I thought you would have felt the Shock wave" he adds talking about the Earthquake.

"That's a filthy Lie" Natsu shouts in rage and Menma transforms into his Six Paths mode causing Naruto to become the Nine tails, "Hold on tight" they hear the Blonde say's as a purple ball forms between his hands "**Bijūdama**" he says and Menma smirks "**Miniature Bijūdama**". The two collide but Menma's seems to knock Naruto's up due to the shape. "So much for that" Menma says.

"So much for what?" Suddenly a huge hand that is made from wood bursts from the ground catching Menma's **Miniature Bijūdama**, the all turn to See 'Their' Sasuke with Red markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye.

"That's the First's Sage mode" Naruto says with surprise as Sasuke smirks

_*__Flashback__*_

_Sasuke closed his eyes anticipating the attack "Wait...When the hell do I give up" he thinks feeling like insulted himself "__**Susanoo**__" he calls out summoning his perfect Susanoo "__**Mokuton Hōbi no Jutsu**__". The explosion had obscured Menma's view so Sasuke's __**Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu **__was covered in rubble and as a result it looked like he was completely destroyed, Sasuke got into a Meditating position thinking back to how Naruto enters Sage mode and figures it has something to do with taking in Nature Energy, his __**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**__ deactivated and he used Jugo's Nature Energy as a Catalyst to draw in the Nature Energy from the __**Mokuton Jutsu**__ he created._

_*__End of Flashback__*_

"While I was waiting for the aftershock of his attack I began to think about how Sage works so I used Jugo's Nature Energy and here I am in Sage mode" he explains and Naruto smirks remembering how he used the Oil in Mount Myōboku to learn how to gather Nature Energy.

"So you can use Sage mode?" Menma smirks "Not Like it matters" he says summoning Nine copies of himself "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" they say together and 9 huge puffs of smoke appear, once the smoke clears all of the tailed beasts are between Menma, Edolas Sasuke and Fairy Tail.

"W-What the Hell are those things?" Erza asks standing back, "They are known as the **9** **Bijū** or Tailed Beasts" she hears Naruto reply.

"They come from our World" Sasuke adds and Erza and the rest look at them, he knew this was the only way to get them to leave this battle to him and Naruto was to tell them the truth "We...came from a different dimension" he says and Erza can't help but remember when she and Laxus overheard Master Makarov talking about when he was questioning Mirajane.

"That's what he was talking about when he said the Council had been watching you" she says and by now Natsu, Wendy and Lucy are completely clueless to what is going on but they were still kind of reeling from the "We came from a different Dimension" bit.

"Anyway only me and Sasuke can fight them so it's up to you guys to save the Guild" Naruto says and he glances at Mirajane "Then when we're back at the Guild we can sit around and talk about it" he smiles and she looks away. Before they leave Naruto shares his Chakra with them to give them all a power up.

"Is the Kyuubi's Chakra compatible with them?" Sasuke asks since they are Wizards they don't have Chakra networks like them.

"Kurama's Chakra is energy and everyone is compatible with that" the Blonde nods. The Bijū begin their attack charging at the duo.

"If you two are done chatting I'd like to get this over with" Menma says as Edolas Sasuke Hangs back to watch while storing Chakra for his attack.

"What's the plan Sasuke?" Naruto asks as he summons the Avatar Kurama, "I don't know if I can beat all 9 on my own" he explains and Sasuke smirks.

"**Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju**" Sasuke says and creates a titanic, thousand-handed wooden statue, easily able to dwarf all the Bijū. Thousands of hands originate from the statue's back in countless concentric rows, while its two main hands are clasped, as if in prayer. "Now attack" he says and Naruto watches as Sasuke takes on all the Bijū by himself.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised...That is the power of Hashirama Senju" Naruto chuckles as the Avatar vanishes, "So I take it the Senju were important in your world?" he hears Edolas Sasuke ask and Naruto nods not feeling any desire to fight right now in favour of watching the other two square off. "Let me Guess...in your universe Madara Uchiha became Hokage?" Naruto asks.

Edolas Sasuke nods "He was a surprisingly Great Hokage" he states "Working alongside Izuna and Hashirama, Madara formed strong alliances with the other villages the era of countless wars between Clans had ended" he smirks.

"In our world Hashirama became Hokage and Madara left the Village as a result" Naruto says, he didn't know the full story like Sasuke but that was the jist of it. Maybe that's what Hashirama lacked when he tried to unite the Villages by using the tailed beasts as bargaining chips. "How did he unite the Villages" he asks.

"Well the term...Unite was used...Loosely" Edolas Sasuke says and the two shield themselves from a shockwave of the battle, Earth Land Sasuke had Already immobilized 6 of the Tailed beasts using the giant hands of his statue. "It was more sign this or your successor can" he says and Naruto sweat drops, perhaps it was because they were the same they could suddenly strike up a conversation like best friends.

Naruto or at least the old would have never agreed with that philosophy, however now that he older and has looked back with a more open mind he saw the flaws in Hashirama's goal. Love is all well and good but it only works when both sides have the same feeling, however Fear can work as long as the person attempting to use it instils fear and that was one thing Madara could do.

In the battle "Dobe come here" Sasuke yells and Naruto jumps up "Here is the plan I have figure out how he is controlling them...if I time this right we can seal the Nine Tails in you once we sever the Chain" he explains.

"Luckily I still have the Formula for the sealing Jutsu" Naruto says, "It shouldn't be necessary" he hears Sasuke say "According to tough guy over their he erased their individuality when he separated them from the Ten Tails, so if we seal it into you the piece already there should take it over and it will have your Nine Tails personality...in theory" he says "We'll have to do it fast I'm almost out of Sage Chakra" he says.

Menma unaware recalls all but the tailed beast the two planed on stealing "That Jutsu is impressive but it looks like you're at your limit" he says and "Finish it Fox" he says pointing at the Statue. The beast runs and Naruto gets a good look at the lifeless eyes of his friend.

Sasuke thinks back to the battle at the Valley luckily he saw Hashirama use these techniques, he quickly formed the **Boar**, **Dog**, **Bird**, **Monkey**, **Ram**, **Monkey** and **Tiger **Hand Seals as his Statue immobilized the Nine Tails as it went to us a **Bijūdama **at point black, he jumped from the Statue perch he was on. On his hand the Kanji for 'Sit' appeared on his dominate hand "**Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu**" he presses his hand on to the Orange foxes head causing the Chain to appear before shattering suprising Menma who recalls the chain.

"_So they were after the Nine Tails from the Beginning" _he growls, luckily the Chain had some Chakra from the beast left so he could still fuse them together. He watches Naruto place his hand on the Beasts head.

"I know you are a Different Kurama but I hope we can be friends" Naruto says as the huge fox vanishes into the Seal on his stomach. "Now that that's done lets wrap this fight up" he says with more confidence as Sasuke Sage mode vanishes.

"Fine let's make this a two on two" Edolas Sasuke says activating his **Rinnegan** while Menma enters his **Sage Mode**, Naruto's yellow suddenly turns orange taking on the Colour of the Nine Tails itself.

"_This is amazing...I can feel Kurama's power filling my Network with overwhelming power"_ Naruto thinks as Sasuke activates his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. **"It's time for the Kings of Edolas to step down" Naruto states as all four give off a huge burst of chakra force indicating the last battle had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

* * *

><p>Despite being a good distance away Erza and Mirajane could see the battle taking place, after all Sasuke's titan sized Statue dwarfed the small Mountain that separated the battle field. Watching this fight one thing became painfully clear...They were clearly holding back all this time. However they didn't have much time to watch the fight as King Faust revealed his plan to use the <strong>Dragon Slayer <strong>Magic he removed from Natsu and Wendy to create a **Dragon** **Chain Cannon** which he would use to crash the Lacrima that was Earth Land Fairy Tail into Extalia to create everlasting Magic. Mirajane, Erza, Natsu and Lucy met up with Gajeel and Happy, the Six tried to stop it while Wendy went with Carla to warn the Exceeds.

"We can't let the Islands collide!" Scarlet Erza yells as they all use themselves as wedges to keep the Island apart, they pushed with all their strength.

"Give up you can't stop it!" Knightwalker Erza yells as she and her troops ride some Legion towards the Island.

"Watch us" Natsu declares and all the members begin to push with all their might and the Lacrima Island slows down shocking everyone, however they were running out of room and where close to being crushed.

"**Suna no Kaiwan**" A new voice says and two huge Sand arms appear from the ground grabbing the Island stopping it. "Who is that!?" Knightwalker yells looking down. "**Kage Nui no Jutsu**" a different voice says and a bunch of Black lines burst from Extalia immobilizing the Edolas Army.

"Who is doing this" Lucy asks as two people jump behind them, they all turn around to face the new arrivals.

"Phew...almost didn't make it" The taller one with black hair and a spiked ponytail sighs with boredom "This whole situation is troublesome" he adds

"It was fortunate Sasuke found us when he did otherwise we would still be in the prison" The shorter on with messy Red Hair states rather calmly, he has a red mark like tattoo on his forehead.

"Who are you" Erza Scarlet asks and Mirajane recognises the Black Haired one from before with the purple eyes and assumes he is the enemy.

"My Name is Shikamaru Nara" the tall one says and then points to the red-head "This is my brother-in-law" he says but Gaara glares at him "I mean the Kazekage...Gaara" he corrects himself "we are allies of Naruto and Sasuke" he explains and they all lower their Guard.

"We can talk later" Gaara says seeing as Mirajane was about to ask a question "Right now defeating the enemy comes first" he says and suddenly Erza Scarlet is whisked off by Erza Knightwalker.

Gajeel not really caring begins looking for his 'Cat' a bulky Exceed named Pantherlily however the three Dragon Slayers reunite with the Returning Wendy and the three head off to face King Faust who had called upon the Dorma Anim.

Lucy went to the ground bellow with Happy and Carla to help the Exceeds being attacked by Edolas Troops who were turning the Cats into Lacrima. Before Mirajane went to help she turns to Gaara and Shikamaru "You two are going to help Naruto and Sasuke?" she asks and they nod, "Are you sure you won't hold them back?" she asks.

"Don't worry" Gaara says as he makes a Sand Platform to fly while Shikamaru sprouts insect like wings...

"We are Jinchuriki"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_**Dun Dun Duuun**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the latest Chapter I hope you like it, I thought it would be cool to make Shikamaru and Jinchuriki:D<strong>

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of the Edolas Arc and Edolas will be forever changed as a result of the battles.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, Shikamaru and Gaara will unite with their old comrades in a fight against the Sage of the Six paths Menma however Edolas Sasuke has a trick or two up his sleeve.<strong>

**Also Erza learns what Sasuke truly thinks about her once and for all while Mirajane learns a little about Naruto's past and how it is similar to hers**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who reviewed, the count until I start the next chapter is 5 reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided to take Nagato out of the Guild and give him a different role, since I have plans about putting an actual Wizard in the Guild I figured this was the best way to keep it balanced (Despite making Shikamaru and Gaara Jinchuriki -_-)<strong>

**This is it the Last Chapter of Edolas**

**Warning: there maybe a couple M-rated words, you have been warned**

**((Edited)) I have added more to the end of the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Edolas Arc (Part IV)<strong>

_**Repentance**_

* * *

><p>The Battle of the Scarlet Haired Beauty's had shaken the floating Island they were on, there attacks cancelling each other out perfectly and each attack further angered Knightwalker "Why are you able to counter me?" she asks in frustration.<p>

"Because you are fighting for the wrong reason" Scarlet replies blocking another attack "You are destroying an entire species to feed your lust for power" she says with a glare.

"Look over there" Knightwalker says looking at the Flying Menma who was firing multiple **Bijūdama **while Naruto in his new Orange Kurama Avatar retaliated with **Bijūdama** of his own each one sending huge shockwaves that hit them despite being miles away "If we lose our Magic we won't be able to do anything if he decides to destroy Edolas and build it to his liking" she says, "Just because you got the better ones we are forced to do drastic measures so we don't end up crushed under a Tyrants heel" she states.

"So you are afraid of Menma but not Sasuke?" Scarlet asks meaning Edolas Sasuke "Isn't he just as powerful?" she adds and Knightwalker looks away.

"He has never shown that he wants to destroy Edolas only sleep with every girl" Knightwalker says "T-Then you...a-and h-him" she hears Scarlet stutter out in a huge Chibi blush "H-H-Had...s-s-s-se-se" she can't finish but Knightwalker blushes too "No not yet...I MEAN No!" she said her face even redder as she attacks Scarlet again "What I mean is Sasuke is less likely to do anything dangerous" she finishes "But the way he treats me and then how Earth Land Sasuke see's you as his 'Partner' and treats you as his Equal despite being so much stronger than you" she growls.

It was true...he and Naruto had held back big time, it was a terrifying though that Naruto and Sasuke could have ended up like Edolas Sasuke and Menma, "If you want 'Your' Sasuke to treat you with Respect you have to show him you won't be bullied" Scarlet states in a serious tone.

"You don't understand...Sasuke...'My' Sasuke will never look at me the way 'Your' Sasuke looks at you" Knightwalker replies confusing Scarlet "Although I guess you will find out is he respects you when he and Naruto from their own Wizard Guild" she smirks and Scarlet's eyes widen and her guard is lowered by this revelation. Seizing the moment Knightwalker lunges forward with the intention of impaling her Earth Land self, but luckily Scarlet dodges but still receives a cut on her side and blood seeps out.

"That was a dirty trick" Erza Growls switching her Armour so it would close the wound "Lying to get me to drop my guard" she says with a glare, Sasuke would never leave her...he side he would fight beside her forever.

"It's not a lie" Knightwalker says "While imprisoned he told me many things, the most important one being establishing a Guild with Naruto, his brother and a guy named Nagato" she smirks seeing a discouraged look on Scarlet's face "At least 'MY' Sasuke wants me in his future" she says and is forced to dodge the huge Purgatory sword for her mocking.

"Shut up!" Scarlet says as another shockwave from the 4 Shinobi hits "Whatever he said...you will tell me **everything**"

**_Mirajane and Lucy with Edolas Fairy Tail VS the Royal Army (A:N| EL=Earth Land)_**

Despite being an S-Class Wizard the sheer Numbers of the Royal Army was enough to wear Mirajane out, even with Lucy it was proving to be too difficult and the Exceeds where being turned one after another, a small group of soldiers had cornered Happy and Carla but luckily Edolas Fairy Tail Arrived and helped turn the tide, Mystogan appeared on a White Legion but vanished after Pantherlily was hit by Faust in the Dorma Anim.

"So...you are my Earth Land counterpart" Edolas Mirajane says with a sweet smile as EL Mirajane wipes her sweaty pits..."How...fun" she smile grows and EL Mirajane backs away slightly afraid of the Bubbly personality of her Edolas Counterpart .

"They just keep coming" Lucy A says cracking her knuckles, another shockwave comes from the Shinobi battle "Man I hope they leave us some land to live on once this is over" she says jokingly.

"Unless we all die as a result of a massive explosion in which case it won't matter if there is any Land left" EL Mirajane says in a way that frightens the members of Edolas Fairy Tail while Lucy H sighs face palming.

"_I wonder how Natsu and the others are doing..." _ Lucy H thinks looking towards the Coliseum with a worried look due to the light show she could see meaning their battle was going strong too

**_The Dragon Slayers VS King Faust_**

The Dorma Anim showed it was a capable machine, it was able to take a beating which Gajeel and Natsu where more than willing to dish out while Wendy used her support Magic to power them up but they couldn't even dent the steel of the Dragonoid. However it wasn't as easy as King Faust thought it would be, Dragon Slayers were defiantly strong but his main problem was he had planned on using the Dorma Anim to defeat Menma and Edolas Sasuke however if he couldn't beat these three there was no way he could face those two.

"_I don't get it" _Faust thinks with an anger expressing looking at the regrouped Dragon Slayers in a Lacrima Screen. _"Why is the Dorma Anim taking damage?"_ he growls firing missiles at them which the three dodge thanks to their enhanced speed, he guessed it was Wendy giving them the boosts but she was being protected by Natsu and he couldn't take his eyes off Gajeel out of fear from the Iron Dragon Slayer eating the Iron from the Dorma Anim's tail.

"This old guy can take a beating" Natsu says wiping some blood from his lip "He can dish it out too" he adds with a big toothy grin.

"If I didn't know any better Salamander I'd say you were complaining" Gajeel says and the two bump heads and begin fighting among themselves "You give Dragon Slayers a bad name Fire fart" the Iron Dragon Slayer yells.

"Big words coming from a guy with a single digit I.Q Bolts for Brains" Natsu retorts in the same loud manner as Wendy sighs _"You two are exactly alike yet act like bitter enemies" _she thinks but smiles none the less

"I've grown tired of this game" Faust says "Activating **Dorma Anim: Black Sky **mode" he says and the silver Machine turns Black and gains a Silver Shield and Javelin. After changing the Dorma Anim did a huge leap into the air firing an attack called "**Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon**" at the trio who were unable to dodge the attack and were engulfed by the explosion. "Ha the Dorma Anim is Edolas's most powerful tool, three scrawny Humans wouldn't stand a chance against me!" he says mockingly, he was feeling more confident now even to a point where he believed he could take on Menma and Edolas Sasuke...however a 2 mile high explosion quickly derailed that assumption.

"W-What the hell!" Natsu and Gajeel yell simultaneously while Wendy closes her eyes and prays _"Please be careful Naruto"_

* * *

><p><strong>Menma and Edolas Sasuke VS Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru<strong>

* * *

><p>Learning that Gaara and Shikamaru had come from their world surprised Naruto but with the current situation they had no time to explain other that the more recent stuff like the two being Jinchuriki of Shukaku and Chomei, the joined up and where equally surprised to see the assortment of new Jutsu Naruto and Sasuke had gained. However Menma and Edolas Sasuke where showing to be on a different Level combining <strong>Bijūdama<strong>, **Banshō** **Ten'in** and **Shinra** **Tensei **to either push or pull them into the blast.

"It's been a long time since I enjoyed a battle" Menma says with a smirk as Edolas Sasuke stands on the opposite side of the group boxing them in "But how about we get serious?" he says looking at Edolas Sasuke smirks.

He grows two pairs of arms and forming the **Ram**, **Snake** and **Bird** simultaneously "**Tengai** **Shinsei**" he says and suddenly a huge meteor falls from the sky, everywhere in all the battlefields comes to a halt as they all watch with a terrified look with some wondering if the men fighting were real gods.

"This is a Jutsu I never wanted to encounter again" Naruto says and Gaara nods in agreement remembering when Madara dropped two of these huge asteroids on the battlefield.

"Luckily we are a lot stronger now" Gaara says as the trio of Jinchuriki take on their Tailed Beast form, while Sasuke surprises all Menma and Edolas Sasuke by encasing Kurama in Susanoo armour. "Aim your **Bijūdama **at the middle Naruto while Shikamaru and myself handle hitting hit on the sides" the Sand Spirit with Gaara's voice instructs.

As Naruto prepared his **Bijūdama **the blade of Sasukes Susanoo sword stored power winding back "Watch this" he says to Naruto and when Naruto finishes making the Beast ball Sasuke fuses the Black Flames while giving the **Bijūdama **rotation and an outlining **Amaterasu **Flame disc. The three **Bijūdama **easily destroyed the huge Meteor shocking the Edolas Duo.

"_Since I used my Paths earlier on I don't have the Chakra to summon a Second one right now" _Edolas Sasuke thinks glancing at Menma who had a crazed look in his eye's "Didn't see a fusion like that coming" he says and Menma nods.

"His eyes are better than I expected" the Ten Tails Jinchuriki says "And that Naruto is something else...Makes you wonder what they were like with the Sixth paths power" he smirks and the two bump fists "Let's go **Juubi **mode" he says and Edolas Sasuke nods as the two begin to fuse with Edolas Sasuke removing his Head band revealing a Red Rinnegan.

"This isn't good" Naruto says as the two take on mantle of the Beast itself "Nope not good" he gives a single nod and is joined by the other three in a single Unison nod as the huge Monster prepares to fire a massive** Bijūdama** at them.

"Buy me some time while I think of something" Shikamaru says assuming his Strategy pose closing his eyes to think, Naruto and Gaara transform again while Sasuke enters Sage mode again.

He creates 5 clones and they form the **Snake**, **Ram**, **Hare**, **Dog** and **Technique** **Specific** Seal "**Mokuton Mokuryū no Jutsu**" they say together and 5 wooden Dragons emerge from the ground tying up the behemoth and slowly begin to drain the **Juubi** of its as the **Shukaku **Gaara used Sand to further immobilize it and finally **Kurama **Naruto delivered a huge upper cut forcing its mouth closed

"I got it" Shikamaru smirks as they regroup to listen to his plan

**_Knightwalker and Scarlet_**

The two girls pant heavily staring at each other, Scarlet had a cut on her cheek while Knightwalker had one across her nose. Having gone through most of her commandments Knightwalker couldn't help but be impressed with her Earth Land counterpart and it was the same situation vice versa, Scarlet had used her best armour and each only had Enough Magic left for a final Attack.

"This is my **Ravelt** Spear and the strongest form of my Ten Commandments" Knightwalker says taking a stance for her attack "It is backed by my vow to see my King's goals accomplished" she declares.

Scarlet decides to respond in kind **Requiping **into her **Armadura Fairy **Armour "This is the strongest Armour I have, it is called **Armadura Fairy**. It represents the bond I share with my Guild members" she says pointing her sword at Knightwalker "I will put an end to your king's plans with this sword" she adds.

"I can't wait to put that Armour to the test" Knightwalker says lunging at Scarlet as Lightning "**Ravelt Shocking Spear**" she says calling out her attack, Scarlet responds lunging with one of her swords forward aimed at Knightwalker, the sword gave a green glow of Magic power and the two attacks collided causing a massive explosion destroying the Island they were battling on.

The two stared ahead back to back, Knightwalkers spear was broken while Scarlet's Armour was destroyed "My Commandments" Knightwalker says before growling "I don't need a weapon to kill you!" she spins around dropping her broken weapon but is sent flying when Scarlet punches her in the face.

"Then lets settle this with our fists" Scarlet says and Knightwalker responds with a punch to the gut causing her to buckle over and cough for air however she quickly swings hitting the Edolas Knight in the stomach. The two exchange blows as the island begins to plummet to the ground "How can you do noting while the Exceeds suffer?" she asks "Can you not hear their screams of fear and pain?".

"I can hear them clearly but it is a necessary sacrifice for the Kingdom" Knightwalker says defending her actions "Our Kingdom is on the brink of losing its Magic and without it...Menma and Sasuke would be untouchable" she states "The only reason they have held back is because they are afraid of what we could do, what we can accomplish with more magic" she say.

"If they were afraid then they'd have killed Natsu Wendy and Gajeel to prevent your King from accomplishing his plan" Scarlet says and Knightwalkers eyes widen "They WANT your plan to succeed so when they beat you it will show that you belong to them no matter how much magic you have" she explains "Because power comes from your Heart not your Magic that makes you strong!" she says with a full sincere and serious expression.

"That's easy for you to say" Knightwalker says swinging for Scarlet who dodges "You have it all, a wealth of Magic and a Sasuke who considers you an equal!" she says and Scarlet was beginning to understand what was going on...she wanted respect from the Warrior that she loved. "Someone like you could never understand this helpless feeling!" she declares.

"If you want respect you need to show him that you won't be pushed around!" Scarlet yells, which was how she handled Sasuke by showing that even if he was stronger she wouldn't let him walk all over her. "Respect comes by fighting for what you believe not by simply respecting the person you want to get respect from" she states as Knightwalker charges and the two swing together hitting each other in the jaw and they both fall back as the Island hits the land below with a thud "Uh...I give up you win" an exhausted Knightwalker says as she lays spread out on the ground.

"I don't think it's fair to declare a winner...We are the same person" Scarlet says smiling looking up at the sky, Knightwalker could see it now "Hey..." Scarlet hears Knightwalker say "Yeah?"...

"You wanted to know **everything** me and 'Your Sasuke' talked about" Knightwalker says and though Scarlet doesn't respond she can hear the creak in her neck when the Earth Land Wizard nods "Well"

__((__Flashback__))__

"_Are you close with the Earth Land version of me?" she asks wanting to confirm something, he gives a small nod "W-What does she mean to you" she asks a little nervously._

_It takes a moment for Sasuke's facial expression to change but she is surprised to see a small smile form on his lip's "She and I have a lot in common...more so than I would've admitted before "going to Earth Land" he says "Before I thought nobody could relate to my pain...and I isolated myself" he states "Buy she did suffer just as much if not more than I did, I mean she lost her family and her village and was forced into slavery as a child" he says suprising Knightwalker "Yet when you look after her now you'd never believe it...because she allowed people into fill the void where I just focused on the negative and pushed everyone away" he continues "And recently her past came back when the friends she made in the Tower of Heaven brought her back to that hellhole yet by the end and maybe from the start she never showed signs of hostility towards them..." he says but is cut off by Knightwalker._

"_What does this have to do about how you feel about her?" she asks in an annoyed tone and Sasuke laughs at her impatience._

"_Well a few weeks ago, the cause of all her pain... the Earth Land Jellal resurfaced after his 'death' at the tower after spending almost a decade completing" he says surprised that the Earth land Jellal was a criminal where as Prince Jellal was technically the future King of Edolas. "Anyway he had lost his memory and as a result forgetting that he was the one who killed one of Erza's friends from the tower right in front of her...she forgave him" he says with a hint of admiration in his tone "If it had of been me Jellal would have been a rotting corpse" he says and an evil feeling seeps into the air. "My point is...Erza isn't as angry and messed up as she should and has every right to be" he stops to inhale slightly "She made all the choices I ignored and I find her...interesting" he says and she looks at him with raised eyebrow. _

"_...I don't know what love feels like" he says confusing her "I haven't thought about those kind of feelings since...along time before I grew up , when I think about Love, it would remind me about how much pain it caused me the last time I felt love" he states "I want to protect her...but she is a big girl and doesn't need me to fight her battles for her...so instead I'll fight alongside her, I'll help her any way I can even if it's so tiny and insignificant that it wouldn't have made a difference if I hadn't done anything at all" he says "And if that's love...then yeah I guess I do love her"_

__((__Flashback End__))__

"I don't know if it's fair to tell you but I think that he does have feelings for you but is Naive to a point about things like that" Knightwalker says with a chuckle, Edolas Sasuke was a total flirt while Sasuke of EL never thought about things like kissing, sex and other things he could do with the opposite gender.

"_I never thought Sasuke of all people would say something like that"_ she says and suddenly finds herself blushing "What now?" Scarlet asks and a huge explosion which was clearly a combination of the three Dragon Slayers defeating the King.

"Honestly I'm rooting for your team...if 'My' Sasuke be spared I'd be fine with that" Knightwalker says, "What about that Menma guy?" she hears Knightwalker ask. "I have a feeling everything that's happened is him...'My' Sasuke rarely shows signs of wanting to take over the world...only conquer the women which would die down if Menma was dead and not around to make him...do stuff bringing him into more contact with Women" she explains.

Those where the words of someone defending the person they love so even if it didn't make sense would defend it violently if necessary but with the battle at the Coliseum over there was only one battle left, both their eyes widen when they see the massive monster's one with **Nine Tail's**, another with **Seven Tail's** and one with a **Single Tail** fighting one with **Ten Tail's** they were shocked to say the Least

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Tailed Beasts<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle waged on, now knowing all the new styles Sasuke and Naruto had learned Shikamaru decided it would be better to attack from four angles and box the <strong>Juubi<strong> in, since he, Gaara and Naruto were Jinchuriki and Sasuke was capable of using Wood Style which could absorb the behemoths Chakra preventing it from attacking made it easier to fight, the **Juubi **had also lost a lot of its Chakra when **Kurama** was taken from Menma and added to the Yang half already inside Naruto making the Uzumaki a lot stronger.

"This is impossible!" Menma yells in frustration "We can't win like this!" he says clearly blaming Edolas Sasuke, "Don't blame me, unlike the couple Jutsu you have mine require enormous amounts of Chakra and I haven't recovered fully" they hear Edolas Sasuke say as they trans form into the **Juubi's **Second form**.**

"This is impossible" Shikamaru says reverting to his normal form "Even with Three **Bijū** and Lord First's **Mokuton **we haven't been able to push them down more than a few feet" he says as Naruto and Gaara revert back.

"I could go for the **Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju** again" Sasuke suggests, "No way your body can't handle switching between **Susanoo** and **Sage Art**" he hears Naruto reject, he was right every Molecule in his body was vibrating...which wasn't a good sign.

Their time for making a plan comes to an end when the roar of the **Juubi** gains their attention as it charges at them in a frenzy, clapping his hands together and performing the **Technique specific **Hand Seal "**Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu**" Sasuke says and a number of Giant hands burst from the ground grabbing the **Juubi's limbs** "I'll hold it you guys hit it with everything you have left" the Uchiha says as they return to their Tailed Beast forms with Kurama and Chomei launching two huge **Bijūdama**, while **Shukaku** Clap's his Hands **Boar**, **Monkey**, **Rat**, **Monkey**, **Horse**, **Dog**, **Ram**, **Horse**, and Clap's his Hands again "**Ryūsa** **Bakuryū**" the Sand spirit says summoning a Tsunami of Sand using it to contain and trap the **Juubi **in the Huge explosion. Slamming his palms into the Sand "**Sabaku Taisō**" he says and a huge vibration as the Sand is compressed and the monstrous Ten Tailed beast lets out a bellowing Roar.

The Smoke clears and Edolas Sasuke is laying on his own, his red Rinnegan was missing and the socket in his forehead was gone. Suddenly Menma bursts from the sand with the newly implanted eye "It's time!" he yells jumping up with one eye closed performing a Hand Seal "I will make this world what I want it to be!" he declares as Sasuke and Naruto run after him with Naruto forming the **Rasenshuriken** while Sasuke fuses it with the black flames. "**Mugen Tsukuyo**" The Six Path Sage is cut off when Erza and Mirajane appear out of nowhere drilling him in the face sending him back towards their comrades.

"**Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki**" Naruto and Sasuke yell together as Menma's eyes widen as he is hit by the massive attack as the duo who unleashed it jump to the girls using the momentum of their speed to get them out of the blast radius. They watch as Menma is engulfed in the black flames however he doesn't make a noise he just stares at his alternate self seeing what he could have done...who he could have been_ "Sorry Sasuke...It looks like you'll be facing our punishment solo" _ he sighs before succumbing to the flame.

"I don't get it...Their **Juubi** seemed...weak" Shikamaru says walking up to them pulling out a Cigarette and lighting it. "This battle was spontaneous..." Gaara says crossing his arms looking at the black flames "Or maybe because the **Juubi **of our world had Madara and Obito Uchiha piloting it" he adds unsure but they all could breathe a sigh now that it was over.

"So Menma is dead?" they turn to see a limping Edolas Sasuke ask, he sees Naruto nod and he sighs "Perhaps it's better this way" he smiles "We didn't choose to come here...it felt more like we were forced to come here" he explains "Menma felt so betrayed and I was so focused on being my womanizer self I didn't pay attention until it was too late and he ended up killing that Fairy Tail girl" he says seeing the Edolas Fairy Tail Wizards arrive and gape at the missing Mountain tops, the new desert/forest/giant lake mixture of land.

"So he killed our baby sister because he was upset?" Edolas Mirajane asks and the Edolas Uchiha nods "That's horrible" she says feeling tears pour down her cheeks.

"Yeah...if it's possible I'd like for Menma to be remembered as a hero that saved an entire world before Coming here" he says performing the **Tiger**, **Snake**, **Dog**, **Dragon**, Hand Seals then he Claps hands and Sasuke's eyes widen "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**" the Edolas Sasuke says and a coffin burst from the ground "the least I can do is correct the mistake Menma made" he says and the coffin opens showing a reincarnated Lisanna staring out at everyone who are amazed.

"Sis...ter" Elfman says and the siblings run over to hug their baby Sister, "How is summoning her like that correcting Menma's mistake?" Naruto asks then his eyes open in realization "...Oh" he backs away.

"With the Chakra I have left, I should have enough to perform this Jutsu but...It means I will die" Edolas Sasuke says forming the **Ram** and **Snake **Hand Seals, he glances at his Earth Land self who despite looking like he fought a tornado and lost stands in front of Earth Land Erza "Relax me...if she is anything like Knightwalker then she can look after herself" he smirks and EL Sasuke smirks too "...If you see her...Tell her I'm sorry" he says and looks off just in time to see Knightwalker running towards them "**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!**" he says and suddenly he glows a greenish colour as life pours into the Edo Lisanna with her eyes turn white and her body heats up with blood and the sound of her heart beat can be heard as it finds its rhythm, all the non Shinobi are amazed at such a feat bringing someone back from the dead after years have passed, when their eyes return to the now extremely older looking Edolas Sasuke who begins to collapse, only to be caught by Knightwalker.

"No you're not allowed to die!" she says angrily "You need to be punished for what you and Menma did" she explains and he simply looks up at her. "You owe it to me" she says hugging him, his hand runs through her hair.

"I wish I could stay..." he admits "I wanted to show you that I can be loyal...but it's better this way" he states and Naruto, Sasuke Shikamaru and Gaara stand around him pressing their hands against him and pushing Chakra out of their palms. Due to his "**Fūjutsu Kyūin**" he absorbs the power and begins to return to his youth.

"You owe it to everyone whose Lives you and Menma ruined to live and repent" EL Sasuke states "So live and make amends" he says and they suddenly everyone from Earth Land and even Shikamaru and Gaara glowed which meant they were categorised with EL Sasuke and Naruto begin glowing yellow as the Magic of the world is sucked up into a reverse Anima. Everyone quickly realized that the Magic was being taken away and dragged to Earth Land along with all the Exceeds since like the Wizards had inborn Magic abilities. Whoever activated it must have adjusted it so it would affect the Shinobi but it wasn't affecting Edolas Sasuke whose Chakra weak to be picked up by the Anima and thus he was left behind.

"Scarlet" EL Erza looks down to see Knightwalker now cradling Edolas Sasuke's head "Thank you" she smiles while the Edolas Fairy Tail freak out about their Magic fading away. Erza gives a simple nod as they are joined up with the Dragon Slayers who explain it was Mystogan who activated the Reverse Anima and that Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel played the role of the villains who were stealing these worlds Magic.

A few days passed, King Faust was exiled from the castle and Capital for hording the Magic and was never allowed to step foot inside the walls again, Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugarboy and Byro where sentenced to lighter punishments do to their minor roles. Sasuke could no longer mold Chakra, performing the **Gedō: Rinne Tensei **his Chakra Network had been severed causing him to be unable to mold Chakra. As a result he was sentenced to the same punishment as Knightwalker and the others.

After a long day of rebuilding Edolas Sasuke stared from the upper deck of his heavily watched House as he saw a very yellow sun set "Why do I think you conceited of your own choice?" he says aloud thinking of Menma, "_I wish I could have died with you"_ he smiles as he hears footsteps coming from behind him. "I wasn't aware I gave out my spare key" he smirks turning to face the Scarlet Warrior.

"His Majesty wants to discuss some things with you" she says turning around "Come on" she says and begins to walk away but stops when he doesn't follow, "What are you waiting for?" she asks coldly.

"I see you are loving seeing me like this" he smirks walking over to her "My best friend dead, my powers gone...All alone" he states but then chuckles "I guess I don't get to play the sympathy card after all I've done" he says and she closes her eyes. "How about some tea before we go?" he offers and she turns around and gives a single nod.

"So why aren't you flirting with me?" she asks curiously sipping her tea, "Is it because without your power you are afraid to look tough?" she asks and he feigns his pride is injured.

"Who knows..." he says looking at the fluid in his cup "Maybe since I have no powers anymore maybe I should give the Domesticated Lifestyle a try" he jokes and she breaks character spitting up her tea looking at him before the too have a small laugh.

"I won't lie...I miss that charming guy who could silence a room with his presence" she says, since he lost his power may of the Soldiers including lower ranked grunts had lost the fear they had for the Uchiha...completely unaware that he was still an expert with a Sword and Hand to Hand combat. "But...I-I'm glad you're still here" she says.

"Me too 'My' little Knightwalker" he grins wiping her face because she seemed to have forgotten to, as the silk of the cloth rubbed her lips the Red head found her self leaning towards Edolas Sasuke with her lips puckered, he leans towards her "Say it" he says huskily.

"Kiss Me"

* * *

><p><strong>Earth Land<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon they where away from Edolas and they all stood in the rain in the forest outside Magnolia, they were all shocked to see the Exceeds who told them about the town being there and that none of their guild mates where aware of what happened.<p>

They watched as the flying cats depart leaving Happy, Carla and a now tiny Pantherlily behind "Well...that was eventful" Naruto says and looks at Shikamaru and Gaara where staring around the new area just like he and Sasuke did when they first got here.

"I could sleep for a week" Natsu smirks and Gajeel gives a toothy grin agreeing with his fellow Dragon Slayer. Wendy began explaining to Naruto about all her contributions like a Sister looking for praise from her big brother and Naruto was more than happy to oblige as he ruffled her hair.

"Sasuke..." Erza says and Sasuke looks at her before blushing at her tattered outfit slightly "Can we talk about something?" she asks and before he can answer "Not now...Tomorrow?" she adds and he nods.

"Sure" he says and not too far away Mirajane is asking something like Naruto who also agrees, the two then walk off with their comrades from a different world and Mirajane and Erza share a look that says

Things were just getting started

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the last chapter in the Edolas Arc hope you liked it :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Chapters will be more focused on the Fairy Tail beauties learning about Sasuke and Naruto's past and further building the romance leading up to...the S-Class promotion Arc!<strong>

**Also Naruto and Sasuke learn about what happened after their "Death's" from Shikamaru and what their friends have been up to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the pairings for Shikamaru and Gaara (Although there won't be much detail on how they get together)<strong>

**Shikamaru Nara X Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Gaara X Yukino Aguria**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who reviewed, but I was disappointed with the drop in reviews but I'm glad some people liked it <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided to do an SYOC between chapters, which would you guys prefer<strong>

**Yugioh**

**or**

**Avatar Legend of Korra**

**Let me know**

* * *

><p><strong>These next two chapters are about Naruto and Mirajane forming a deeper bond and Sasuke telling Erza about his past testing the strength of their bond<strong>

**Warning: there may be a couple M-rated(Like) situations in this chapter...you have been warned**

**((Edited))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Nothing Lasts Forever<strong>

_**This is who I am, will you accept me (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara wander through the town of Magnolia as the newcomers glance at everything as they head to Naruto and Sasuke's House. The Outside was fairly clean and inside gave off a nostalgic feeling of home with the wooden panel floors and a section for shoes to be taken off and stored. They enter the living room and sit around a rectangle shaped Chabudai-like table with Zabuton-like cushions only these where a little thicker. They talked about everything that happened, Sasuke and Naruto explained it was Kaguya who sent them here and Shikamaru says that they died in their sleep back in Konoha and their Funeral's was the Largest gathering of people in history.<p>

Afterwards they talked about how the world moved on, peace lasted but there were many villages against it leading to conflict of interest but it was resolved to a point where the villages could recuperate after the war. Shikamaru then went into a little detail about what all their friends have been up to up until they disappeared, Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to learn that it has been almost 10 years since they died.

Choji married a waitress from the restaurant where the used to eat pork with Asuma Sensei, the two have a 4 year son named Hiroshi and a 3 year old Daughter named Junko. Ino married Sai which was weird at first but apparently during her time under the **Mugen Tsukuyomi** she had a dream of him and Sasuke fighting over her and the Artist won in the end.

Hinata became the new head of the Hyuga and abolished the Clan's curse mark as her first act which was met with resistance but her influence had grown thanks her efforts in the war, she is married, and has a 7 year old son named Jomei and was already considered a prodigy. Kiba wasn't married but he joined the ANBU along with Shino and the two have become Captains of their own squads.

Rock Lee and Tenten remained a Team only they took up roles as Sensei's at the School, after the death of Neji the thought of going on a mission without him felt...wrong. The two had shown signs of having feelings for the other but never made any attempts to follow those feelings into a relationship.

Finally he talked about Sakura and Kakashi, both actually left Konoha, with the new peace treaty Shinobi of each village were able to live anywhere they chose. Kakashi moved to the Mist Village and married the **Mizukage **Mei Terumi and had a 1 year old daughter named Kira. He left Konoha after turning down the position as Hokage not feeling connected with the Village due to the repeated Deaths of everyone close to him.

As for Sakura, she disappeared quietly after the Funeral choosing to go on a journey of self discovery, it was four years before they heard from her again...once she resurfaced she had retired as a Konoha and opened a small Medical Clinic, she was Married to a man named Reizo a shop owner and they had two twin boys named Naruto and Sasuke aged 4. She would come to the village every year for their anniversary and would stay for a few days catching up with everyone but when she left...she'd never look back.

These revelations made the two feel guilty, they had unintentionally burdened Sakura with a heavy burden but she seemed to be moving on. They were thankful she named her sons after them as a namesake, they hadn't thought about the Village much since they got to Earth Land but it was nice to know everyone was finding happiness even if there was a lot of dark shadow's mixed in.

"What about you guys?" the Nara man hears Sasuke ask leaning back "If ten years have passed then why do you guys look like teenagers?" He asks.

"Well, about a week ago" Gaara says and they both begin thinking back

__((Flashback))__

_A 27 year old Gaara dressed in the Kazekage Robes sits at his office staring at his Brother in law, a 27 year old Shikamaru and 30 year Temari holding a young baby Girl with blonde hair "Lord Kazekage the rest of your security detail will meet us at the entrance" Shikamaru says and the Red headed Kazekage nods leaving the two alone in his office. "Look..." he says and she stops him._

"_I know...You are needed in the Leaf and I'm needed here" Temari say's with her usual smug look "But_ I _know you'll choose to stay because you love me" she grins widely and he sighs as the two share a quick kiss and he glances down at his daughter who giggles sensing her father is 'Whipped'._

"_Women...Always got to get the last word in" he says heading for the door as he left the room he heard Temari say "You damn right we do" and he smiles heading out. Meeting up with Gaara and the rest of their squad as they begin to make their way to Konoha where the other Kage will be waiting to discuss with the Lords of the smaller Nations about the peace treaty._

"_Can't wait to get home" A Chunin from Suna says to his friend "After this it's a cushy Academy role and baby making with the wife" he says proudly and his friend laughs "What's so funny?" he asks feeling a little insulted._

"_Just pictured you as a dad and it made me laugh...sorry" he says laughing again as Gaara looks at them._

"_Is there something on your mind Gaara?" Shikamaru asks and the Red head glances at him "Guess being Kazekage leaves no room for finding an annoying women in your life" he jokes._

"_The world is changing everyday so_ I _have been occupied" Gaara says, true in almost all of the 10 years since the war and the 27 year old Kage hadn't made much progress in the love department "Maybe_ I _will look up Yukata again once_ I _get back to the village" he says mostly to himself "Also_ I _will be telling my sister what you said" he says with a small smirk when Shikamaru gulps._

"_Well I'll worry about that when_ I _see her" he says knowing it will most likely be a month, he then hears Gaara mumble "You'll be escorting me home" and he sighs in both acceptance and defeat._

_Suddenly a black hole similar to Space Time Portal ability which opens in their path drawing them in, the two drifted for what felt like years before landing on a tiled floor_

__((Flashback End))__

"Next thing we woke up and were being rescued by you" Shikamaru says answering Sasuke's question.

"If it's been Ten Years since we 'died'" Sasuke says "Then why are you teenagers again?" he asks as if they'd know.

"While we drifted in Limbo perhaps it caused our bodies to age in reverse" Gaara suggest and Shikamaru nods giving that it was a good any reason, "So you two came here almost three years ago?" he asks and Naruto nods. He explains that Kaguya came to them on their death bed and sent them here so they could live again. They then explain how they came here with Itachi and a guy named Nagato, they then had to fill them in that Itachi was the one who cancelled the **Edo Tensei** during the war with Sasuke and that Nagato was the leader of the Akatsuki and the one who destroyed the leaf but saw he had forgotten Jiraiya's dream was and that it had been passed to Naruto so he brought back everyone who he had killed and helped make Naruto stronger as a result.

After having some tea and talking more about this world Gaara and Shikamaru decided to travel in hopes of finding a portal back home "So you two plan on staying?" Shikamaru asks and the two exchange a glance before nodding.

"Yeah we've made lives here, plus our deaths helped strengthen the bonds between villages so it would be bad if we just showed up" Naruto says and Gaara smiles.

"You sound like a Kage with that logic" he says and Naruto smirks "Actually it's the logic of a Fairy Tail Member" he hears the Blonde retort with a grin. "I see..." Gaara says surprised to hear Naruto say that, it did show him that Naruto had grown up a little.

"My advice is to take the Train to the last stop and work your way back to us in Magnolia" Sasuke says purchasing a map from a gift shop stand which has the major land marks of Fiore. "There may be a portal or something where there is strong Energy" he suggests unsure if what he said made any sense but it was all he could offer.

They walked the two to the station handing them all the money they had on them and suggested they do the odd job explaining they weren't difficult, and then watched the train take off without ever saying goodbye because both Naruto and Sasuke knew they were chasing a false goal, it was sadder since Shikamaru was a father now and Gaara would be irreplaceable as Kazekage

"I wonder how long they'll be gone." Naruto says and Sasuke shrugs with his eyes closed "What do you think?" he asks the Raven haired Uchiha curious since he has such a serious expression on his face.

"I'm thinking about getting a Tattoo" the Uchiha says and Naruto gaps as three dots appear between them.

"OK that's...random" the blonde retorts after a moment of silence "What brought this on?" he asks, however now the Idea was starting to sound appealing to get inked.

"I don't really know...I never thought about it until...well just now" he says and Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Maybe after the whole coming clean about our past" he says, since Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy now knew the truth perhaps it would be better to come clean...the two exit the station and split up with Sasuke going to meditate and Naruto to try and contact Kurama in his mind since he hasn't been able to sense to Nine Tailed Fox since they returned to Earth land.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked up a narrow path up the mountains which turned out to be a small area overlooking Magnolia, Erza had asked to meet him here to talk...privately about Edolas, she and the others had already filled the Guild in about it but left out the whole Naruto and Sasuke being from an alternate world out since they said they'd handle it.<p>

He was alone for a brief moment until the Scarlet haired arrived without her trademark armour on which is why Sasuke didn't hear her coming, "Hey..." she says quietly and he only nods. The two stand in silence leaning on the rail beside each other.

"So...What's on your mind Red?" he asks calling her by her nickname to ease the tension, "Is this about me being from a different world?" he asks and she nods.

"That's...one of the reasons" She says turning to him "Knightwalker told me...that you and Naruto are trying to for your on Guild" she says and Sasuke nods and figured she had. "Yeah...we have been planning for years...long before we joined Fairy Tail" she hears him reply "Do you have any Idea...when you will be leaving?" she asks.

"Not really" Sasuke says "Could be a year from now could be Six or Seven" he states with a shrug, "Hell it might never happen" he sighs "Why do you care?" he asks not intending for that to be rude like it sounded.

"Fairy Tail...is, it's my home...and the members are like family" Erza says nervously almost blushing, still unable to get what **ELSE **Knightwalker told her out of her head. "So...I'd prefer if you'd stay with the Guild for as long as possible" she says rubbing her arm.

"...Ah" Sasuke says after a moment of thinking "You think if we leave we won't see each other again" he says and she scoffs looking away "Come with me" he says gripping her wrist jumping over the rail earning one of Erza's girly "Kya!" as the Uchiha summoned an Eagle and the two flew off.

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

Naruto watched the summoned Eagle fly away knowing where Sasuke was heading, he and Mirajane had met up by the lake in the Forest. She was wearing a Bikini top and short shorts and had taken her shoes off to dip her feet into the cold water enjoying the cool sensation "Erza told me about why the two of you are hoarding money like you are" she says looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah...I guessed it was only a matter of time till you figured it out" Naruto says, he wore a simple vest and shorts and a pair of sandals. "Are you going to miss me that much?" he asks and she gives a big laugh.

"Please you know you'll miss looking at a Sexy thing like me" she says jumping to her feet giving a sexy pose and wink.

"True...but that's what the Magazines are for" he says closing his eyes with a smug look, Mirajane was the number one model for Sorcerer Weekly, he yelps as he is thrown into the ice cold Lake.

"Jerk!" she yells crossing her arms as he pops out of the water which reached just above his waist, he was shivering at how cold the water was rubbing his arms "Burr C-Cold" she hears him say now feeling a pang of Guilt "Here" she says offering her hand which he takes smirking as she is pulled in to the lake as well and feels his arms latch around her causing a loud shriek to escapee her lips as she flailed around. "Let me go you ASSHOLE!" her screams got louder before she tiered herself out laying against the Blonde's extremely toned chest, she could hear his steady Heart beat increase as she relaxed in his hold as the two floated down stream.

"Yeah we're planning on building our own Guild...No town AND Guild" he corrects himself "But that's WAY in the future" he says before she can ask any questions on it, "Come on...aren't you interested in my past?" he asks and she gives an enthusiastic nod.

Naruto told her about how he came from a Village called **Konohagakure **or **Konoha **for short which meant "The Village Hidden in the Leaf" , he then told her his and Sasukes actual title would be **Shinobi **instead of **Wizard** and that Shinobi meant "Ninja" which made her laugh.

"So what was that power you got in Edolas?" she asks as the sit on a new bank that was lit up by the Sun giving them a chance to dry off, Naruto peeled the vest off since it was sticking to him and annoying him.

"It's a Creature known as the Kyuubi or Nine Tailed Fox" Naruto begins "But his real name is Kurama and he's my friend who was sealed in me at birth" he then goes into detail about how each of the total Nine Tailed creatures would be sealed in people making the Jinjuriki and were used as tools for war to increase the overall military strength of the village. He then tells her all about how the Jinjuriki are considered Demons and were hated and Feared by the villagers, this brought back painful memories of her own Child hood when she too was called a Demon and chased out of her home with Elfman and Lisanna.

"Its sounds like you've been through hell...twice" she says sympathetically and he could almost tell she understood what he went through as a child "Was it all bad?" she asks.

"Nah No...I Had Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei" Naruto smiles "Oh and Iruka Sensei" he adds in a side note, "It was difficult growing up as an orphan but I persevered and worked and eventually I earned the villages respect and admiration" he smiles. He then begins to tell about the war but not incomplete detail, he left out Kaguya and everything about the Six paths and the prophecy but he tells her when the war ended he and Sasuke ended up here with Itachi and Nagato here, "Yeah...Itachi and Nagato came after we did and it was Itachi who we found after the day we met" he finishes.

"Wow...are you sure you just turned 20?" she asks and he gives a small laugh nodding "Cross my heart" he smirks "It's...unreal, almost like it a fantasy novel" she says sitting closer to the blonde as he lies back in the grass.

"Yeah I was thinking about following my mentor into the field of writing" Naruto says looking at the clouds "When I'm an old man like him" he grins as he knows Jiraiya is looking down with an annoyed expression.

"I look forward to reading it" Mirajane says looking down at him, she sees his eyes are closed "So...when will you guy's be leaving the Guild?" she asks and he shrugs "Do you have to leave?" she asks sounding a little sad.

"...I want to create this because it will be a place for us to call home and it can be anything we want" he says sitting up "Not just a Guild but a whole village" he says enthusiastically. He can see the sadness in her eyes and her body language. "But" he says touching her surprisingly cold shoulder "I've never abandoned someone I care about and I won't start with you" he smiles.

Mirajane finds herself blushing by his statement and now Naruto can feel a spark between them and he begins leaning towards her, she gulps closing her eyes in anticipation she felt Naruto's breath touch her lips and...Well...

The sound of hand hitting the bare back echoes around the area followed by a loud yelp from Naruto "Well glad to know I can count on you!" Mirajane says walking off leaving a sobbing Naruto to tend to the raw hand print on his back, as she walks she clutches her chest _"He was going to kiss me" _she thinks to herself feeling how hot her cheeks were, while she was shocked that he attempted to kiss her...what scared her more was she wanted him to kiss her and almost let him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Erza and Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing on a high cliff overlooking a closed off Forest the two look down "Here it is" The Uchiha says like a grand unveiling, "The site of our future Guild and Town" he explains and she continues to take in the site "There was a field that was closer to Magnolia but this place is more secluded yet is closer to the Track so we can build a Train Station" he explains.<p>

"You guys have it all planned out" Erza says looking at him "So how much more do you need?" She asks curiously and mainly to gauge how much longer he and Naruto would be members of Fairy Tail.

"About 10 million Jewel" he says and she gapes "Or 2.5 Million each" he adds splitting it up between the four "Maybe less if Shikamaru and Gaara help out" he finishes and she sinks slightly feeling depressed. "Don't worry even if we get the money it'll take years to build a Village and get a permit recognizing as a legal town, then there is all the stuff that goes into forming a Guild" he says when he sees her slump. "Don't worry that pretty red hair of yours, Fairy Tail will have to put up with me and Naruto for a **Long** Time" he smirks flopping down beside her.

"Knightwalker told me something else" Erza says as the two look down the cliff with their feet hanging off the edge, she can feel his gaze on her "She said that you L-See a lot of yourself in me" she says not being able to tell him everything Knightwalker told her.

"Erza, you watched your home village burn and without having a chance to understand and mourn properly you were made a slave" Sasuke says "Yet when times were at their darkest you fought for your freedom and the freedom of everyone else and lost an eye protecting your friends" he continues and she looks at him when she hears the admiration in his voice. "I'll show you what happened to me and why I see similarities between our pasts" he says confusing her "Save your questions for later what you will see are my unaltered memories" He explains "In other words everything you see actually happened" he says and she nods.

"What do I have to do?" she asks and her turns her fully facing him, "Open your mind" he says and once she stares into his **Sharingan **the world around her goes dark...

**(_Vision_)**

Erza looked around completely bewildered, she saw many people resembling Sasuke wearing the same crest he wore on his clothes walking and talking, she also felt the heat from the sun in the warm village of Konoha as she heard it being called. "This must be where he grew up" she says wandering around taking in the site which was full of colour. It was then a tiny Sasuke no older than 6 fly past her, she almost coos upon seeing him with a huge grin as he bumps into a few people apologizing but never stops running. She follows him and see's him spying on a younger Itachi who is holding Kunai, she watches with amazement as the young child who must be about 10 or 11 effortlessly hit every target with his eyes closed spinning in the air. "Why do they train like that?" she wonders...

"Big brother" Sasuke calls out startling Erza who had forgotten him "That was impressive but watch this!" Sasuke smirks but Itachi stops him "Aw! But you promised to help me with my **Shurikenjutsu**" he pouts.

Erza watches as the younger Itachi waves the boy over, when he is within distance Itachi pokes his head "Forgive me Sasuke...maybe next time" the elder brother says walking off only to hear his brother trip and hurt his ankle. Erza listened as they talked about the Uchiha Police Force which was run by their Clan, she also learned that the Uchiha was one of the founding clans of the village.

"_So Sasuke wants the Uchiha to found another village in Fiore" _she thinks with a smile, seeing how happy Sasuke was and how peaceful the village is she could anticipate what came next...or so she thought.

She felt time go forward and nightfall descends on the Village, she watches as Sasuke returns home and see's the empty streets of the Uchiha Compound which judging from Sasuke's worried look was suspicious. Suddenly the come across two bodies which she recalls Sasuke calling "Aunt and Uncle", she figured something like this would happen, the Village is under attack and the reason everyone was off fighting and he was unaware. However as they ran through the streets the Scarlet Wizard noticed that all the dead people where from Sasuke's clan, once they arrive at the house she watches Sasuke burst into the kitchen and she sees his parents lying on the floor with his father on top of his mother and blood everywhere. "W-Why is this happening what's going on?" he asks as footsteps can be heard and Erza's eyes widen as she see's Itachi standing there armed in his uniform covered in blood

"Foolish little brother" he says in an emotionless cold tone, Erza then realizes that Itachi slaughtered their whole family.

"_What the hell is going on?" _she thinks as they are both drawn into Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is like a two part arc where Mirajane develops feelings for Naruto and Erza begins to see Sasuke's darkness... I may do more back story on Naruto for Mirajane if enough people ask.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter Erza see's more of Sasuke's path and her opinion on him changes a little after seeing what he did.<strong>

**Leave loads of reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I will be starting a Game Designing Course soon so my Updates may slow down depending on my schedule<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who reviewed, but I think this will be the last chapter for a while. Since the number of Reviewers has dropped again<strong>

**I have a Yu-gi-oh GX SYOC so anyone who is interested check it out...I'll be working on that story for a while but I need OC's**

**This is a filler Chapter and will be shorter than other chapters, I will also be skipping most of the Exam part of S-Class Trails since I have plenty of Idea's for after this arc so it may just be one long arc.**

**Warning: there will be a couple M-rated situations in this chapter...you have been warned**

**((Edited))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Time we spend<strong>

_**What are my feelings?**_

* * *

><p>Erza watched with a wide-eyed expression as the events of Sasukes past unfolded, she was utterly shocked to see that his older brother Itachi, the same one who was now a member of Blue Pegasus standing over the bodies of their murdered parent's, murdered by his hands and now torturing the young Sasuke with illusions of their deaths as well as the deaths of every member of their clan.<p>

"Why did you do this?" Sasuke asks lying on the floor, she could see the tears rolling from his cheeks to the wooden floor.

"To test the limits of my capabilities" Itachi explains and Erza's own eyes widen with shock, "To...Test the limits of your capabilities?" she hears the young Sasuke ask with a distant tone "You're saying you butchered every single member of our clan to test the limits of your abilities?" he asks.

"It's of the most importance to me" he says and he turns around "But don't worry I'm not going to kill you" he says and begins leaving only for the young Sasuke to give chase and surprise Erza who can barely keep up. "You're insane!" he yells throwing some kunai he took from the wall at his elder brother who deflects them with his sword however one manages to knock off his head band as Sasuke falls to a knee panting. Picking it up he faces Sasuke and Erza can see tears in Itachi's eyes while Sasuke begins to pass out.

**_Vision End_**

Erza finds herself back staring at Sasuke who immediately looks away "I don't get it" she says, "How could Itachi do that?" she asks not believing what the older Uchiha said. Sasuke explains how after that day he dedicated his life to avenging his clan by getting stronger to kill Itachi, his desire for revenge eventually made him abandon Naruto and The Village in order to join a criminal by the name of Orochimaru. Three years later after he met with Naruto since he left he killed Orochimaru and formed his own team with the goal of finally killing Itachi.

"After I killed Deidara I found Itachi at one of our Clan's hidden bases" Sasuke says remembering that day "And after a long battle Itachi died and I passed out" he states.

"Then how is Itachi still alive?" she asks and he reminds her about the Jutsu Edolas Sasuke used to bring Edolas Lisanna back to life, he then explains how he discovered that the reason Itachi killed their Clan was because he was ordered to by the Village elders, this revelation shocked her.

"After that I slowly began to become consumed by my anger and hatred and slowly became colder" Sasuke says "I killed one of the Village Elders" he looks at her "But before my final attack he took Karin who was my teammate hostage...so a stabbed right through her" he says sounding ashamed as she gasps slightly. "Then I tried to kill my old Sensei Kakashi, and Sakura and Naruto, within an hour of my battle with the elder" he adds "My despair took me to a dark place...I lost sight of who I was" he says looking down. "But I found myself just in time to team up with Naruto and together with Sakura and Kakashi we saved the world from an old evil and wound up here with Itachi and Nagato" he smirks, he decided the detail of the war and how he found his way back to the good side was irrelevant only that she saw how similar their paths were and how he made the wrong choices in life. "So I'm glad to have met you...regardless of the future is, I will always have your back" he extends his hand

"Glad to hear it" she says shaking his hand, the two the stand up and dust themselves off "I'll have to come back when it's all finished" she says talking about their Guild and town. "Oh interested in joining?" he says clearly joking knowing she is Fairy Tail for life, "Who knows maybe if you fight me for real" she says and he whistles "So all those fights you held back" she says with a stone cold face and he sweat drops.

"Not necessarily" He replies "I only got Sage mode like Naruto in Edolas and that helped me unlock my full power" he explains "And I'm still sore as hell after that fight with Edolas Sasuke and Menma" he adds looking for sympathy but gets noting "...Maybe one day I will fight you at full power if it means I can steal you from Fairy Tail" he says in a hushed tone but she hears it and blushes but doesn't respond. "Anyway let's get back to Magnolia, It's my turn to do the shopping" he says summoning the Eagle and the two fly off towards the town home to their Guild

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days later with Itachi<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi walked down a road in a forest returning to his Guild after completing a mission, he received a bird from Sasuke detailing the 'trip' to Edolas and that Gaara and Shikamaru Nara where now wandering this world looking for a way home, he was surprised to learn that Fairy Tail was aware that they were from a different Dimension. "Come on out" Itachi says stopping and he sees a familiar face in Ultear.<p>

"Wow, how did you know I was following you?" She asks with her hands raised courteously, she was well aware Itachi was strong but she wasn't sure if he was stronger than her.

"I've known you were watching me since you destroyed the council" Itachi says and her eyes widen since that was months ago, "I was curious to see what your intentions were but I've grown tired waiting" he says his expression was emotionless.

"I see well then I'll tell you" she says walking in front of the Uchiha careful not to provoke him "I know you come from a different world" she says and judging by his unchanging expression "And I guess you knew that" she says and he nods. "You are an interesting man Itachi Uchiha" she smirks. "But I digress, I want to offer you an invitation to Join Grimoire Heart" she says "I will extend this to all of your friends who came from the other world" she adds, "Of course this invitation comes with a warning" she grins maliciously.

"If that is an attempt at threatening my little brother then you are a fool because he is stronger than I am" Itachi says "Naruto is as well and Nagato has the ability to rip out people's souls so by all means...good luck" he says and for the first time smiles walking past her as she growls not used to getting her way.

"Why live like this?" she asks and he stops, she looks over her shoulder "if you combined your powers with Grimoire then you could live like kings" she says.

"...people who try holding on to too much end up with nothing" Itachi says "You give off an aura of a person who believes controlling everything makes you untouchable" he states "You came to me with a warning, now let me offer you some advice" he says turning to face her "People who try to control everything end up failing...I know this much from experience" he thinks back to how he almost completely corrupted Sasuke by treating him like a child "When you are ready to discover who you really are then...come and find me" he says walking away.

She stares at his back before smirking "Nothing worth having comes easy" she says before vanishing returning to her Guild.

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

Naruto and Sasuke explained in detail about their origin and how they came here from a different dimension 3 years ago, at first they were sceptical but when the others from the Edolas group and even Makarov who had been aware since they arrived way back when, the others believed the Master.

Now Naruto and Mirajane had kept their distance, mainly due to Mirajane freaking out anytime he tried to talk with her, since she joined Fairy Tail her only goal was taking care of her siblings but now that they had settled in and they had formed their own bonds with members and didn't need her as much. At first it was fine since she had Naruto as a new team-mate but with him and Sasuke planning to form a Guild and these new thoughts about the blonde surfacing she was more confused than ever before.

However she had not boxed herself...literally as her string of thoughts had caused her to walk into a dead-end street, she turns around to see Naruto standing in front of her with his arms crossed "You ain't leaving until you tell me why you've been avoiding me" he declares and she glares at him.

"Leave me alone!" she yells aggressively at him which surprises him, she then begins to walk towards him but before she can pass he stands in her way "Move" she says looking up at him with an annoyed look. She growls when he shakes his head at her request "Move!" she says swinging for him but he catches her fist and pins her against the wall.

"Talk" he says as she struggles to free herself "Do you hate me?" he asks curiously and then something hits her, perhaps she wanted him to forget about her so he could focus on his dream of forming a Guild.

"Y-Yes" she says "Yeah I do hate you!" she says suprising him "You say you never abandon people you care about yet that's what will happen when you create your Guild!" she says "So why should I bother caring about someone like you!" she says breaking his grip "Do me a favor...no do us all a favor and just quit...and take Sasuke with you...you guys aren't **real **Fairy Tail" she says walking away fast before her tears gave her lies away. Naruto stood staring at the wall with a hurt expression, suddenly flashbacks of his childhood popped into his head remembering how all the villagers gave him the look Mirajane just gave him, the 'You're not wanted' or 'You don't belong here' look...he stood at the wall for a few moments before heading back to his house.

**_Later that night_**

Erza lay awake in her bed staring at the roof in the dark, the only light came from the open window as the stars and fool moon reflect of her face making her light skin glow. The past events had been keeping her up for a few nights now, the main thing on her mind was the revelation of where Sasuke and Naruto came from and Sasukes childhood, seeing the similarities between them made her think they were perfect for each other. However knowing he would not be with Fairy Tail for long made her wonder if she should distance herself from him so she won't be as sad when he leaves or just continue things as they are now and see what the future brings...little did she know the Uchiha had made the decision for them both "Sasuke..." She calls out closing her eyes, saying his name event gave her Goosebumps.

"Hn, you expecting me huh?" her eyes pop open when she sees the Raven haired Uchiha sitting on her windowsill "You even left the window open for me" he smirks climbing on the bed laying beside her.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" She yells in a hushed manner "This is a women's **only** dorm!" she states as he jumps into her room and begins looking around. "Look this is breaking and entering!" she says but he presses his finger against her lips to silence her.

"I have decided..." he smirks hooking her waist and pulling her on top of him "You will help me restore my clan" he states pulling her into a deep kiss before she can reply, no matter how hard she tried his kiss feels like a power sapping drug that turned her into putty. Their lips part as his tongue tickles her bottom lip before invading her mouth while hers timidly enters his, she feels his finger tips brush the skin in the gap between her purple pajamas's top and bottoms just at the waist hand her the bottoms on her lower back, the sensation sends a chill up her spine as she is suddenly underneath the Uchiha who has begun kissing her neck while his fingers continue to trace her bottoms waist band. A quiet moan escapes her clenched lips and she can feel a smirk on his lips form. "For someone so angry and hesitant you are getting into this" he states leaning to her ear "I can see your nipples are hard" he says and she blushes madly as he begins kissing under her chin while undoing her top.

"Wait" she says but it's too quiet for the Uchiha to hear as he kisses her exposed collar bone as he lifts her top and draws circles around her belly button, "S-Sasuke" she pants lightly feeling light headed as the wetness between her thighs becomes more apparent. Giving into her lust she pulls the Uchiha into a deep kiss running her fingers through his spiky hair which is as soft as she remembers "I want you" she says with her eyes filled with lust, he grins and begins removing his shirt.

"Then you will have-**Crash-! **"

Her eyes open shooting up from her bed looking to see a pile of books on the floor having fallen from the shelf _"Dream?"_ she thinks throwing her quilt off and seeing the wet patch on her Bottoms and bed _"Wet Dream..."_ she sighs getting up. She walks into the bathroom and splashes cold water on her face, for the third night she has had a wet dream involving Sasuke, the Uchiha had left this morning to meet with the other members of the Wizard Saints in Makarov's place assuming to Master couldn't go due to his health and damages to the Town.

She looked in the mirror "Do these dreams mean something..." she wonders "Or am I reading to many romance novels?" she scratches her chin, changing her underwear and pants she takes the bottom sheet off her bed and replaces it with a fresh one before climbing back into bed _"It feels like there will be more sleepless nights to come"_ she thinks looking out to see the crack of dawn before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following morning at Fairy Tail<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke and Lucy where standing in the center of the crowded Guild hall, on stage stood, Master Makarov with the S-Class Wizards, Mirajane, Erza and Guildarts Clive who is Fairy Tail's strongest Wizard. "It is now S Class Trial season" Makarov says and the Guild erupts with cheers, "I will now announce the candidates for this year's trial!" he says clearing her throat<p>

"Freed Justine" He says and the Thunder Tribe leader steps forward and Bickslow comments on how he is following in Laxus's footsteps.

"Natsu Dragneel" He continues and Wakaba and Macao claim it was about time he was up for his trail.

"Cana Alberona" He says and the Brunette beauty looks down and Lucy wonders if this was the reason behind Cana's threat to quit the Guild.

"Elfman Stratus!" He yells seeing Elfman in the back who erupts with his manly nonsense

"Levy McGarden" he calls out suprising the petite blue haired girl but not her Shadow Gear Teammates.

"Juvia Lockser" Gajeel yells angrily upon hearing his fellow Ex-Phantom Lord member's name being called out but not his, Erza and Pantherlily point out that he hasn't shown enough signs of being trustworthy which he claims "I'm trustworthy...I just can't tell you why".

"Naruto Uzumaki" suddenly everyone goes quiet, "And...Sasuke Uchiha!" the two Shinobi smirk, glancing at each other. And a collective "...Shit" can be felt coming from the other participants besides Natsu who is extremely pumped.

"The Trails will take place in one week so you have till then to choose a partner and go to the docks where we will board a ship and travel to our guilds sacred ground Tenrou Island, this Island is where our Guild was founded and is said to have been home to Fairies...it is also the resting place of our founder Mavis Vermilion" he explains.

Soon after most of the people left the Guild, Sasuke and Naruto were speaking to Makarov, Natsu and Happy formed the first team with Freed and Bickslow forming another. Evergreen made it known that she was annoyed about being overlooked by her Thunder Tribe teammate as a potential partner and was sending signals to Elfman to pick her as his partner. Gray showed frustration on not being chosen while Juvia offered him her position he told her that he didn't want to take away her chance. Juvia left to talk with Lisanna, the two had become close friends since the Water Wizard joined the Guild.

The two Shinobi then took the seats which Natsu and Juvia abandoned "Well we have officially dropped out of the Trials" they say together surprising the group, Naruto explained it was because they didn't think it was right for them to take positions since they were new to the Guild. However the real reason was because they didn't know how long they'd actually be members and didn't want to become S-Class in a Guild they were planning on quitting.

"I recommended you Gray and the Old Man agreed" Sasuke says to the Ice Wizard "So you can have my spot...I'll be your partner" he says and Gray smirks.

"No complaints here" the Ice Make Wizard says, having Sasuke as his partner almost guaranteed his promotion to S-Class

"And Wendy" he says with a smirk as the Sky Dragon Slayer squeaks upon hearing her name, she made herself smaller so she wouldn't draw attention and be made someone's partner "I'm giving you my slot" he says "And my services as a partner" and she gives a weak smile.

Over in the distance Gajeel had decided he would be Levy's partner and made her blush and crushed her teammates who wanted to be her partner "I'll make you bigger than you've ever been" the Iron Dragon smirks.

Lucy promised to get Cana to S-Class despite the huge hurdles they were up against, but Lucy did not want to say goodbye to her friend would not be deterred from her decision until the Card Wizard gave in.

A Week Later everyone apart of the Trail boarded the ship, learning the S-Class Wizards where on the Island waiting for them...little did any of them know, this would be the last time they'd see Magnolia for Seven years.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's chapter 16 hope you liked it, as I said it is shorter due to it being a filler<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the 'Almost' Lemon between Erza and Sasuke ;P**

**Also don't worry about the Mirajane and Naruto 'Falling Out' because there is a reason for that which you will find out in the next chapter**

**Make sure to Review if you want me to keep updating **

**Till Next Time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who reviewed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT Naruto 692 was amazing...ruins this story but whatever lol VIVA La Revolution! Also if Sasuke dies in the Manga... you should know I'm stopping this story lol<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have made this chapter longer and it now has the entire Tenrou Arc in it, just warning you the fight with Acnologia and Hade's will be short so don't expect alot. This means next chapter will be the seven year time skip. make sure to leave loads of reviews.<strong>

**I will be starting a course on Tuesday and depending on the times will determine how frequent my updates will be, I have also started a Sasuke X Sakura in the Real world story which I am planning on working on as well so for fans of that pairing be sure to check it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: there may be a couple M-rated stuff in this chapter...you have been warned<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: S Class Trials<strong>

_**Grimoire Heart vs. Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia**_

* * *

><p>As the group travelled to the Island to mark the begging of the exams they were forced to endure a blistering heat, many of them had stripped to swim suit's...and Gray had stripped naked and was currently passed out on a chair being ogled by Juvia who hadn't taken anything off claiming the only thing that gets her hot is the sight of a nude Gray.<p>

Naruto was looking over the ledge at the Ocean, this reminded him think of the "S-Class Mission he went on with Guy-Sensei, Captain Yamato and Aoba when the war was starting and he was being tricked into hiding with Killer B. The sight of Natsu puking his guts up also added nostalgic thoughts of the mission since Guy got sea sick too, "Hang on man we're almost there" he says patting the Dragon Slayer.

"Naruto..." he looks to see Wendy looking at him with a worried look "Why did you give me your spot in this exam?" she asks slightly fidgety "I-I mean you are already strong enough to be S-Class already" she explains.

"Wendy I know you are ready for this" Naruto says reassuringly "Natsu and Gajeel told me you fought bravely against Faust and where instrumental in beating him" he explains and she blushes at the compliments "I'll follow your lead during this test and as long as you don't give up I'll help you anyway I can" he says placing his hand on the top of her head "Otherwise think of this as a vacation on a exotic Island" he grins and she laughs nodding

Sasuke was at the front of the ship meditating, he had remained motionless for most of the trip which amazed the others but Naruto explained it was down to how they were trained as kids however this would cause Sasuke to say "Like you could ever sit still long enough to meditate" which would be the last thing he'd say for the duration of the journey. His thoughts where on these Trials, he had to convince Naruto to pull out claiming 'what's the point of becoming S-Class to a Guild we'd be leaving' however unbeknownst to the blonde Sasuke could feel it, this would be their last venture with Fairy Tail.

As the Island came into view they hear Master Makarov clear his throat, he was in a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian shirt "Wow Gramps you look ridiculous" Gray says. "Said the nudist to the stylish man" Makarov retorts. He soon beings to explain the first challenge, with 8 participants there will be 8 entrances at the base of the Island, 3 led to S-Class Wizards for a match, 1 led to a Serenity challenge and four led to two combat trials. Suddenly all eyes were on the Shinobi, so the participants would face either an S-Class Wizard or...those two.

Soon the Trials began and despite Freed's attempt to hold off the others Naruto and Sasuke easily broke the seal using a combined sage mode, the land on the water which surprises everyone more than the shattering of Freed's spell. "Come on Gray let's get to the Island" Sasuke says snapping everyone into battle mode as they all raced to the Island to get to the entrances.

Once they have all entered the routes are sealed...

**_Gajeel and Levy_**

"I wonder what we got, I hope it's a route with an S-class" Gajeel says flashing a menacing grin "Or maybe with those guys Sasuke and Naruto...hell even Salamander, so many punks to pummel so little time" he says as his grin grows.

"Uh...you do realize this is MY Trial right?" Levy asks "And I don't know if I can face Erza, Mirajane and especially Gildarts" she says "And seeing Sasuke and Naruto shatter Freeds script makes me wonder if doing this Trial was a mistake" she says.

"Keep that up and you'll lose before we start" Gajeel says stopping all movement "I already told you...I'll make you big" he says and she blushes at his smug grin "So you just focus on the Trial and leave the fighting to me" he says and the two continue walking

**_Evergreen and Elfman_**

"Of all the people to face" Elfman says looking at his elder sister who was already in her **Satan Soul **form glowing a dark purple, the male Strauss was well aware his sister was in a foul mood because of Naruto and something he said. "Sis..." he mutters nervously.

"Don't stand there thinking that just because we're siblings I won't pound you into an unrecognizable puddle of meat" she says punching her palm, a loud *gulp* comes from the Manly man.

"Does that mean you'll let me go?" Evergreen asks nervously and receives a shake of the head from the Demon.

"No...you get a pounding by association" Mira says and this time Evergreen *Gulps*, the fight starts with Mira easily overpowering the two, she didn't know why but she had been angry at Naruto all week and the sight of a guy even if it was her brother made her furious.

"C-Come on Sis...it's Naruto who pissed you off so why are you taking it out on me?" Elfman asks and Mira snaps at the name of the blonde driving her fist straight into his stomach.

"Typical man! Something proves to be hard and they make excuses!" Mira says stomping her foot she then turns to Evergreen.

"W-Wait before you attack there is something you should know" Evergreen says as Mira closes in for an attack...

**_with Sasuke and Gray_**

The two guys walked through the cave, "So are you and Erza like...a couple?" the Ice mage asks and Sasuke raises an eyebrow "Well it's just a rumour going around the Guild I just wanted to know" he says.

"Well no we aren't involved like that, sparring partners and occasional teammates but that's as far as it goes" Sasuke replies, he wasn't sure if Gray believed that because he himself didn't but with everything that's happened he wasn't sure what to say "what about you and the Water girl...Juvia?" he asks and Gray shudders.

"I had to waterproof my home because she wouldn't stop trying to get in" the Ice mage shudders and Sasuke laughs.

"I get that, before I came to this world Girls would jump all over me" the Uchiha exclaims "But at that time...I was a different person" he finishes with a little more seriousness in his words "If Juvia is willing to go to such lengths to earn your affection then I'd take a closer look before shutting her out" he explains "having something to care about will give you more power than any spell or information" he finishes.

"Uh...Ok I will" Gray says "Thanks for the advice man" he says and Sasuke nods "BY the way" the Ice Mage hears the Uchiha say "If you tell anyone about me giving you relationship advice especially the Dobe the only thing on your mind for the foreseeable future will be removing my foot from your ass" Sasuke says cracking his neck startling the Ice Wizard

**_Naruto and Wendy VS Erza_**

Naruto provided back up as the young Sky Dragon Slayer charged at the S-Class wizard, Erza had wanted to face Naruto for a while to see how he stacked up to Sasuke. However Naruto had told her that he would only be fighting to give an opening for Wendy which meant he wasn't going to go all out, however she was caught off guard when he used his **Lava Style **to corner her for Wendy to attack and because of Naruto Wendy was looking great and was untouchable because the blonde seemed to have a counter for everything she tried.

"Wendy you have become strong and I can see why Naruto would recommend you but Naruto won't be with you to cover your mistakes on S-Class missions" the Scarlet wizard states, she knew it was low but it was her only move, if she could convince Wendy to stand along against her then she could win OR draw Naruto into a real fight.

"It's up to you Wendy" Naruto says suprising both girls "You can learn from failing...trust me I know, or you can find the strength to win by standing alone" he says and after a moment the young girl nods.

"I'll do it" Wendy says, she then stands opposite of Erza with a serious expression, using some power up spells on herself she charges at Erza at a fast pace which surprises the Scarlet wizard however despite her best efforts Wendy is defeated by the S-Class member.

Naruto catches her and she seemed to have passed out "You did yourself proud Wendy" Naruto says brushing the Dragon Slayers fringe out of her eyes causing the Dragon Slayer to smile.

"I have no doubt in a year or two she'll make a wonderful S-Class wizard" Erza states and Naruto nods, "I wonder if you will be around to see it" she says and Naruto looks at her through a side glance.

"Even if we aren't members of the Guild I will always support her in some form" he says and she smiles, she got a similar answer from Sasuke. "Now that the battle is over we can meet up with everyone else who failed and the other S Class wizards" she says and begins to lead them through the tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

* * *

><p>All those who failed the first portion of the exams met at a small camp area, a few were surprised to see Naruto arrive holding Wendy but once Erza came out they figured she beat Wendy and Naruto stopped since there was no point continuing. Others included Juvia and Lisanna who faced Gray and Sasuke, unfortunately for them Sasuke didn't have the same mentality as Naruto as he completely boxed Lisanna out leaving Juvia to face Gray alone and once the Water Wizard lay defeated he placed her in a weak Genjutsu but still strong enough to beat her. Freed and Bickslow lost to Lucy and Cana while Natsu passed Gildarts to advance, they were surprised to learn that Elfman and Evergreen beat Mirajane but when the Take Over explains that Evergreen claimed to be pregnant it left her speechless and frozen.<p>

Now while they waited for the Trial to finish they began to cook and joke around, only Naruto was missing as he sat alone in a high tree, he wasn't sad or depressed or anything but he noticed his presence was affecting Mirajane so he thought it would be better to be on his own.

Mirajane was aware of this and was mentally kicking herself, she had become so flustered and confused she said something she could never mean. She hasn't known Naruto that long but the first time she laid eyes on him when he stayed between Elfman and her and Lisanna with no fear despite the danger, the fearless look and the way he kept them shielded at all times, then when he and Sasuke came to join the Guild how he joked and took the situation with a warm smile, even when he went on S-Class missions with her and her siblings "For the fun" when in reality he wanted to make sure they were safe, he then went just to keep her company. Although she acted like a Tom boy and was prone to violence she wasn't an idiot or blind, she knew Naruto cared, perhaps cared to much but still...the reason she was mad was because she wanted him to confess, the setting was perfect but rather than confess he simply said "I've never abandoned someone I care about and I won't start with you". OK so he went to kiss her but...it was her first kiss and she had planned it all out -They'd meet in the forest...it would begin to rain and HE would give her his jacket or coat-she isn't picky—then the light of the sun would reflect on the them like a spot light and he'd say "I love you" and then...-Kiss-.

Now she was feeling a pang of guilt staring at him sitting in a Tree by himself _"I can't let him leave without...telling him how I feel"_ she thinks standing up, the others stop and stare at her as she leaves them suddenly.

**_small gap_**

"_I wonder how Sakura and Kakashi Sensei are" _Naruto thinks, since learning about what happened after he and Sasuke 'Died' he had begun to think more and more about his world. "N-Uzumaki!" he looks down to see Mirajane looking up at him, jumping from his branch and landing on his feet with a thud.

"Let's walk" she says dragging him off away from the eavesdroppers "I wanted to talk to you about before...I said some harsh things" she says as they walk through..A forest "You should know I-I didn't mean it" she says.

"I know" he says and she stops "You act all tough and Heartless but I know deep down you're a big softy" he says putting his arms behind his head "I was giving you space and letting you cool off...although I didn't think it would take a week" he says now clearly teasing her "I mean I know you are hot headed but still a Week is—" he cuts off abruptly as a sharp pain hits his shin, there was no cry in pain just a fettle positioned Naruto holding his shin.

"Anyway" Mirajane says sweetly "I want to apologise for what I said" she states smiling at him "So...let's be friends OK?" she offers.

"...Yeah I'd like that" he smiles...there is now a sudden pain at the top of his head "WHAT THE HELL!" now there was a cry of pain.

"You Idiot!" she says "That's not what you're supposed to say!" she stomps her foot "Don't you read ANY romances?" she asks "When I say stuff like I hate you or anything hurtful it has the opposite meaning!" she says.

"H-How the hell am I supposed to figure all that out?" he asks and the angry tick mark appears on her only larger.

"Because that's what Guys do!" she say's "Read between the lines you dork!" she says and Naruto shoots her a look that can only be compared to a look you give when a friend squats down and lays an egg.

"What lines?" he asks receiving another hit in the head "Stop hitting me!" he says hold his head.

"I LIKE YOU! YOU DUMB ASS!" she says and Naruto gaps at her, it then registers what she just blurted out and she turns completely red...the ostrich method of dealing with troubling situations was looking good so she glanced around for a perfect spot to bury her head, but for right now getting away from the blonde was top priority.

As she turned to run Naruto lunged out and hugged her from behind, his larger from boxed her in "Growing up there was always one girl I loved...but she only ever saw another person, but I never gave up on her...even to a point where I'd ignore the confessions of other girls" he says and she though nervous makes no attempt to leave his embrace "Mira...I'll never see the signs...it's the way I am, but if you are willing to be patient with me...I'll give you everything I can in return" he says and Mira is so close to crying.

"...I love you" and with those words the Take Over Wizard spins around kissing him hard, being her first kiss...and technically HIS first kiss_(So long as a certain kiss is never mentioned...EVER)_it was sloppy and imperfect but...perfect at the same time, his hands never left her sides while hers where draped around his neck and shoulders. Their tongues fought for dominance and Mira let out a quiet moan of ecstasy and after a few moments the separated for air.

**_With Erza_**

With the food ready she went in search of Naruto and Mirajane but her eyes widen when she sees Levy laying face down covered in dirt and small wounds. "Levy" she says rushing to her fallen friend "What happened?" she asks and tears begin pouring down her face.

"E-Erza you have to help him...I didn't want to leave him but he made me" the blue haired girl says muffled in tears, Erza assumed she meant Gajeel "G-Grimoire Heart is on the Island" Erza's eyes widen at the name "He's fighting two members on his own"...

Erza lifts Levy up and rushes back to base, luckily she hadn't got far so she was able to drop Levy there before rushing out, and Juvia accompanied her as back up as the war between the two Guilds had begun.

All participants saw a red flare shoot up signalling intruders, Sasuke split from Gray, Lucy and Cana after sensing something. Natsu had met up with Elfman and Evergreen saving them from some cry baby. Naruto and Mira split up with the Take-Over wizard going to look for Lisanna and Naruto the intruders.

* * *

><p><strong>A few Hours into the Invasion<strong>

* * *

><p>Master Makarov had fallen to Grimoire Heart Guild master Hade's who was Fairy Tails Second master, Evergreen and Elfman had been beaten by a Member of the Dark Guilds Elite group "Seven Kin of Purgatory", his name was Rustyrose.<p>

Lucy with the Help of Natsu and Happy beat Kain Hikaru another member of "Seven Kin of Purgatory" after combing Lucy with Dragon Slayer Magic and Air Magic using the Dark Guild members 'cursed doll'. They then encountered Capricorn a Celestial spirit being controlled by a man named Zoldeo who had possessed the Goat man for 17 years. However both Natsu, Lucy and Cana where beaten by Blue Note and his Gravity Magic however they were saved by a returning enraged Gildarts who wanted to destroy Grimore for interupting this sacred tradition.

Erza and Juvia faced off against Melody, she was proving to be a strong opponent for Erza and Juvia was out classed. This changed however when Melody revealed her target to be Juvia's crush Gray, she then began taking it to the Grimoire heart member before it ended in a draw.

Erza ran back tracking towards the camp where the wounded were was worried that she hadn't seen Sasuke or Naruto fighting and guessed they may be near there protecting the wounded.

**_Mirajane and Lisanna_**

The siblings looked at the motionless Elfman as Wendy bandages him up, Mirajane was feeling useless...she knew Naruto was off taking on the Master of the Dark Guild making it look easy, she couldn't even protect one sibling. "Lisanna...you stay hear" she says and her younger sister looks at her "I need to help everyone else" she says and begins to leave when suddenly she is staring at two members of the Seven Kin, Azuma and Zancrow.

"Well Azuma...look what we have here" the God Slayer laughs loudly at the sight of the wounded "Ants waiting to be crushed" he grins as Mirajane gets between them and the wounded.

"I know this one...the one known as the **She Devil**" Azuma says stepping forward "I would like to test that nickname" he says and she transforms into her **Satan Soul**.

"Lisanna" she says seeing her youngest sibling stand to fight beside her "Get the others to safety" she says "you need to help Wendy" she adds more sternly.

"But sis..." Lisanna knows if she leaves Mira alone to fight these too alone she could die "F-Fine" she says and begins to run away only to be encased in giant roots with a timer of **180**.

"Sorry but for the sake of forcing you to fight all out and following my Masters instructions I will use this spell" Azuma says sounding apologetic for using such tactics "If you cannot defeat me by the time that counter hits Zero there will be a huge explosion killing everyone of you" he explains and she gasps as the timer starts but vanishes kicking the Wood Wizard flying, the man simply smiles.

"Don't think you're going anywhere kid" Zancrow says seeing Wendy stand "I'll keep you all contained for when the explosion goes off" he smirks.

Mira winces as the two exchange blows, truth is this technique isn't something she can activate regularly and was weaker as a result. Azuma could sense her mind wasn't focused and was mostly drawn to her sister's safety, the timer read **99** and seemed to be dropping rapidly.

"Is this the best you can do?" Azuma asks in a clearly taunting tone as the timer continues to drop "I expected more from and S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail" he adds and she growls swinging wildly but not managing to land a decisive blow.

She looked back and saw the time hit **10** and raced back "Close your eyes Lisanna" she says with a smile, "I promise everything will be fine" she says and a teary eyed Lisanna nods, with a sigh Azuma turns and leaves and Zancrow takes that as his cue to leave too.

A huge explosion shakes the Island, Mira felt her body elevate into the air and her own eyes had shut at the moment the timer ran out, realizing that she wasn't dead she opens her eyes to the most amazing thing, every member including Lisanna and Wendy where encased in the claw shaped Orange liquid Naruto used in Edolas, she looked up as he held her in his arms bridal style.

"Sorry I'm late" he smiles and she almost hit him again but instead reached up and pulled him into a kiss, thankfully the members Naruto rescued where unconscious and missed the display of affection "Hmm...I should be late more often" he says cheekily getting a laugh "I got chuckles but the Wood guy vanished" Naruto says pointing to the unconscious Dark Mage.

"I'm just glad everyone is alright" she says as he puts her and the others down reverting back to his normal form. "Where are you going now?" she asks and he points straight ahead.

"Their ship is on the other side of the Island, so it's time to kick their Guild masters door down" he says, he see's she is about to offer to go with him but despite his speed her arm was hit by the explosion, nothing Wendy couldn't heal but her fight was over. "Don't worry I'm sure Sasuke is already there and I'll arrive just in time to see him win" he says "Then he'll call me and Dobe and say that I'm late.

"True...you better not keep him waiting then" she says, he can see that she is worried that he might get hurt or die so he runs his fingers through her fringe "I expect a big kiss when all this is over" he winks.

"Come back quickly and I'll let you pick where I kiss" she winks and gets a huge blush from Naruto "...Pervert" she says and he dashes off after giving her a huge grin.

**_Ultear_**

The Leader of the Seven Kin walked towards the ship an unconscious Zeref on her back, this was the legendary Black wizard who created many evil things until he vanished 400 years ago. Despite being in reach of her goal what Itachi said was playing in her head, she wondered what would happen if her plan failed, she considered this Life as her practise life or fake life and when she reaches the world of Magic she could turn back time and begin her **Real **Life. However faith had other plans as she sees meditating in her path... "Sasuke" she smirks as his red eyes open causing her to feel a chill run down her back.

"You know me?" he asks standing up, he found Grimoire's Base and knew he'd run into members returning or leaving. "My name is Ultear, I know Itachi" she says and this surprises him "on an...Intimate level" she smirks suggestively "...We slept together way back when you all first arrived" she says and his eyes widen "Of course I looked like someone else to him...or so I thought" she adds.

"He never mentioned you" Sasuke says and she leans Zeref against a tree "But regardless...this is the end of the line" he says drawing his sword

"_I guess I can see what he can do_" she thinks summoning her green spheres "Let's get this over with Nursling" she says with a smirk as Sasuke suddenly vanishes appearing behind her driving his foot into her back, _"So fast" _ she thinks recovering as she lands.

"I expected you could follow me with that speed..." Sasuke says and she gets a good look at his red glowing eyes "Next time you won't get up" he says coldly and she smirks.

"People associated with the light Guilds never go to kill an opponent" she says and he gives her the same cold blank stare _"OK i thought it was cute at first but this feels like I'm talking to myself"_ she sighs "What else can you do?" she asks.

suddenly after forming the necessary hand seals "**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**" he exhales multiple Dragon shaped Fire balls surprising her momentarily before using her "**Arc of Time**" to age the flames causing them to disappear, Sasukes eyes widen as she simply smirks at him.

"My Magic is by far the strongest you'll have encountered in this world Sasuke" she explains "Its called **Arc of Time **and it allows me to alter time thus I sent your flames into the future where they burned out" she smirks "You won't be able to touch me" she says and her eyes widen as Sasuke palms his hands together pointing them at her.

"**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu**" he says firing several beams and shoots them at her in different directions she jumps out of the way landing on her knee "Interesting" he says "So you can't spread your spell if the attack comes from different directions" he says and she makes a 'tch' noise after a single attack he deduced her one of her magic's weaknesses "then I guess your magic will not work on me...otherwise you'd have done it" he smirks.

"Impressive" she says "However" she says summoning many small spheres from her wrist device "Can you dodge these?" she asks sending them at him, he dodges most but one hits his hand and he can immediately tell a few fingers where broken. "You are agile but it's over" she says with a grin "I'm well aware you power derives from those hand gestures and since I've broken some fingers on that masculine hand of yours you are defenseless" she says clearly pleased with herself.

however the sound of chirping birds catches her attention as she dodges a huge light sword coming from Sasukes undamaged hand almost impales her "This **Chidori Eisō **is all I need to beat you" he claims, with a damaged hand using Sage mode was pointless, and the area was too confined for Susanoo or at least he didn't trust that it was capable of taking on her **Arc of Time**, so his **Chidori Eisō **is the Best choice since he can use his speed and get close to her before striking her.

the two continue their battle with Ultear slightly in the lead do to a second injury to Sasuke's leg which was now affecting him and his balance "You waste your time with Fairy Tail" Ultear says "Come with me and the things we could accomplish" she says "Would alter the very world as we know it" she finishes and he smirks.

"Sorry but I already have a girl I'm interested in and she is the jealous type" he smirks until he hears a scream "Erza!" he looks at the direction of the scream "Damn it" he mutters as he hears Ultear laugh.

"Perhaps I should wait a minute or two and then ask" Ultear says looking at the Uchiha's back "Because by the sounds of it your girl is about to die" she laughs out but is silenced when a huge pressure of Purpl energy bursts from Sasuke.

"Then I guess I have to end this fast" he says as he turns to face her with his** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan **activated, she gasps as he disappears like before only now his punch is much stronger and it sends her flying back coughing up blood as she coughs for air feeling like her lung collapsed. "I need to get rid of you and help her" he says and she lifts her arms for a defense but even with one arm Sasukes attack sends her into a huge rock and she lets out a large whelp, "**Chidori!**" she hears the birds again and closes her eyes waiting for the end. She hears the attack hit the rock and his chest his pressed against her's and she opens her eyes to see his Onyx ones looking back at her, "Why?" she asks.

"I swore I was done taking lives" he says "And I won't break that oath on a Guilds Sacred ground" he explains separating from the rock "It's addicting...taking a life" he states "I know the rush it brings...Naruto has never taken a life before but...I can feel the time is coming close...perhaps it'll be your master" he looks back at her as she slumps to the ground. "Ultear...who are you?" he asks "Do you know? ...I found myself asking these questions and decided I was a loyal comrade of Fairy Tail and a brother to Naruto...but I almost became the person I was trying to leave behind" he states "I will save Erza..." he says more to himself as he begins to leave "I don't know how you ended up as you are and I don't care...come after my family and I will show you **who **I was" he warns and she looks away as he runs off.**  
><strong>

**_Erza vs Azuma_**

The Wood user had countered every attack Erza had thrown at her, as a result she let out a scream in frustration as she fell to a knee panting _"None of my Armour have any affect" _ she thinks _"Maybe the seduction Armour" _she thinks with a chibi face thinking of the an extremely daring maid -ike outfit. It's composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "_Come on Boy_".

"I will not attempt something like that!" she yells suddenly "I am NOT Lucy!" she says confusing her opponent, in reality THAT Armour was for getting Sasuke to tell her what she told Knightwalker, however that was for a different time.

"Not to hurry you along but I must be returning to Master Hades" Azuma says and she growls "Perhaps the rumors of your prowess where exagerated but at this rate your Guild mates will not be getting the Magic back" he states, he had managed to take the power from all the Fairy Tail Wizards, however only Sasuke and Naruto were spared since their power did not work using Magic.

"What sword will I use" she says aloud as her opponent jumps down at her, the sound of something slicing through the air caused her to look back and sees a blade "_Thats Sasukes" _she thinks grabbing it as the blade glows a Chidori blue and she jumps up switching into her red pants with the yellow flames. _"I'll always rely him and the Guild" _she thinks _"Because neither will ever let me down"_ she smirks landing on a branch as Azuma falls to the ground below. Her victory is short lived as she two falls over from exhaustion however Sasuke manages to catch her and plants his feet on a thunk of a tree before doing a back flip to the ground.

"Stuck the landing" he smirks but his eyes widen when she kisses him holding his neck to keep him from breaking, he can feel her heart beating fast from both nerves and exhaustion but he holds her close returning the kiss.

"Sorry" she says resting her head on his shoulder "You always seem to be there when I need you so I thought I should thank you" she explains and he smirks.

"If that's your way of thanking me then I need to get more thank you's" he grins and she smirks planting a light kiss on his lips "So...is that kiss just a thank you or is it something else?" he asks having no idea about this sort of thing.

"Sasuke...it can mean whatever you want it to" she says seductivly "Damn I forgot to use the Armour" she says with her chibi face confusing him.

_"The rest is up to you Naruto" _Sasuke thinks well aware his best friend had gone to face Hades alone

**The Grimoire ship**

Naruto stood across from the old man however he wasn't alone, Laxus had been fighting the Guild master who injured his Grandfather and had managed to push the Old man back however after being hit by a spell that preventing him from moving was hit by a huge spell called "**Explosion Bullet" **that left the Blonde Dagon Slayer defeated in a creator.

"So you are from the Elemental Lands" Hade's says who seemed unimpressed with Naruto, the Blonde was surprised Hades knew exactly where he was from "I legend has been passed down for almost 400 years of a man with a golden glow and could fly and create huge Balls of destructive energy and another man who could create stars with a red eye with ripples" he explains.

"the Sage of Six paths" Naruto says and Hades looks at him "The man your talking about is from a thousand years ago" the blonde says "He created the moon which sealed a rabbit goddess inside...however he never glowed a golden colour and his eyes where purple" he states.

"The legend says while one would bring destruction the other would bring creation" Hades says and Naruto suddenly remembers, "It's us...you're talking about me and Sasuke" he says and Hades grins.

"Naruto!" the blonde hears Laxus call out to him "Use this!" he says shooting a bolt of lightning at him which seems to hit his **Hakke no Fūin Shiki **on his stomach, suddenly after being engulfed in Lightning Naruto returns now in his **Six Paths Sage form, **"So...it's true Dragon Slayer Magic can increase the power of Chakra" Laxus says and Naruto plants his staffs made from **Gudōdama**.

_"But Kaguya"_ Naruto thinks but remembers that all of the Tailed beasts had infused their Chakra into him and perhaps she wasn't able to take all of it, smirking he looks at Hades "Oh you are in trouble" he says summoning a Shadow clone "Take Laxus out of here" he says and the clone nods grabbing the dragon slayer "I'll end this in one attack" he says and the elder man laughs at this claim.

"I'd like to see you try" the man says as Naruto floats into the air summoning 3 bowling ball sized **Bijūdama **before adding Wind Chakra to them "I am Hades Master of the most powerful Guild and I will not be looked down on by a snot nosed punk! the Master of Grimorie Heart says revealing his **D****evil's Eye **"**Grimoire Law!**"

"**Multiple Bijūdama Rasenshuriken**"

**_At the Camp_**

Most of the Guild members had recovered and planed to confront Hades however Sasuke told them that it was unnecessary, they where stunned to see Laxus being carried on Naruto's back however Sasuke was aware this was a clone as the Happy resurfaced with Lily and Carla after searching Grimoires ship they claimed to have paired a huge heart Exceeds flew. all the chatted came to a halt when a huge explosion came from the ship's location, the impact was so enormous the whole Island shook.

"How...How did he get it back?" Erza hears Sasuke say "Kaguya took our power" he adds further confusing her as she wondered who this Kaguya was. After the aftershocks calmed Naruto flew down landing in front of Mirajane who was amazed by his god like appearance "In an Instant" he smirks before passing out returning to normal.

**_The** **following morning_**

after making sure the remnants of Grimoire left the Island with their severely injured master, Master Makarov declared the Trail was over much to the annoyance to Gray, Natsu and Gajeel who wasn't even a candidate. However Mirajane and Naruto wandered off, his entire body was sore and Mira promised a 'full' body massage when they got back to Magnolia. After playing Nurse for a time Erza went for a walk with Sasuke who learned his fingers would be fine by the time they docked in Magnolia, all and all the events seemed of the battle felt like a distant memory. their laughs and celebrations where cut short however as a thunderous roar that caused them all to cover their ears.

"I-I don't believe it!" Makarov yells as Laxus stands beside him "Its Acnologia!" he says "The Dragon of the Apocalypse" he finishes as Gildarts tells for everyone to make for the ship however the Dragon gets between them and their escape so Makarov though heavily injured grows into his giant form intending to sacrifice himself so everyone else can escape, however none of them can bring themselves to abandon him.

"Hit it with everything you got!" Laxus yells taking charge getting in front of Makarov, They all used their strongest attacks and the three Dragon Slayers used their Roars knocking the massive Dragon on its back.

The two Shinobi charged togethor with Naruto forming the Rasenshuriken while Sasuke infuses the Amaterasu black flames, jumping into the Air "**Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki**" Naruto yells hoping his father heard him while Sasuke face palms. Acnologia lets out a bellowing roar as it is engulfed in the black flames.

"Burn" Sasuke says but all their eyes widen when the Dragon flies up into the sky unharmed "Impossible! Only I can put those flames out" Sasuke yells getting ready to attack again only for Erza to grab his good hand.

"Lets go home" she smiles and after a moment looking around seeing Natsu comfort Lucy and Mira and Naruto hold hands as they form a circle, "Yeah...Its my turn to do the shopping" she smiles at Sasuke's reply but he mouths the words "I love you" which she replies.

with another roar Acnologia unleashes its breath attack which destroys the whole Island as all the evacuating members of Grimoire including Meredy and Ultear who watched from a row boat, closing her eyes and looking away _"I'm sorry Itachi...I killed your brother"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this seemed...well butchered but like I said apart from the return of Laxus this Arc doesn't do much for me...<strong>

**I hope Naruto and Mirajane becoming a Couple and Sasuke and Erza's silent confession before meeting their 'end' makes up for it :D**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who reviewed, and thanks to those who wished me luck on my course. Those who didn't...you know who you are :P <strong>

**I was planning on making this a chapter dedicated to the 7 year gap with it ending with the Tenrou group returning but I decided against it.**

**((Edited))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Time passed us by (Part 1)<strong>

_**A New Town**_

* * *

><p>Days turned to weeks as the news of Acnologia's attack spread to the Guilds and the demise of its top members, however the remaining members spent their days searching for signs of the Island with little to show for it, they revealed that Sasuke and Naruto where from a different world so the Council would become interested but while the news that there was other worlds out their remained huge, however the search fizzled out. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus also tried to help in vain but the Island was gone and nothing remained, soon Itachi and Nagato quit their Guilds and vanished for a time. A year later they resurfaced with Gaara and Shikamaru and soon began the preparations forming of their Guild. However Nagato and Itachi soon entered the <strong>Ten Wizard Saints <strong>and Nagato also joined the Council and soon rose to one of its top members.

With the loss of their top players Fairy Tail soon fell from the top gradually to the bottom, most of the members quit and Job requests diminished and they eventually lost the Guild Hall and were forced to relocate to a shed on the outskirts of the city and a new Guild by the name of "**Twilight Ogre**" established and quickly made life hell for Fairy Tail.

**_Itachi 1 year after the 'Deaths' of Naruto and Sasuke_**

With Fiore aware of their presence as other world travelers the news that they were forming a Guild AND a Village was huge news, the Council weren't to please with the Idea but Nagato reassured this Village would be more to make them feel less home sick...which was a ball faced lie, the only reason they wanted a Village was they were tired of seeing how poorly the cities were maintained and wanted to lead by example.

"Hey Itachi" Shikamaru says as the finish uprooting the trees "Building a Village is all well and good but what will we do for stores" he asks, they would need to get licenses to open shops not to mention find good Merchants to run them "Plus building a village will take forever" he sighs, "If Sasuke where here then we could use the Wood Style" he says absentmindedly to what he said "Uh...Sorry I didn't mean to." Itachi cuts the lazy man off with a simple hand gesture.

"They're fine" he says, he couldn't explain it to Shikamaru but he knew deep down Naruto and Sasuke were alive. Maybe it was because his eyes itched at the mention of Sasuke since they shared the same eyes or maybe it was a simple gut feeling but he knew Sasuke would be back. He remembered a day or two after the incident he was once again confronted by Ultear only this time he was more...fragile and her posture much more deflated.

-_Flashback__—_

_Itachi sat in a small café sipping from a tea-cup, many of the waitresses where looking at him with clear school girl crushes but he paid no attention as he enjoyed his beverage. He then felt a familiar presence "So...it's been just under two weeks and you found your true self?" he asks as Ultear grips his hand._

"_I need to tell you something...privately" she says and he puts the cup down and leaves money as payment, he can tell by her expression that this was serious. She leads him into a dark area of the town, "I don't know how to say this but bluntly" she says "Grimoire attacked Fairy Tail on their Sacred grounds...and then it was attacked by Acnologia" she says and his eyes widen "All the members on the Island...died" she says and drops to her knees, she felt if she was going to turn over a new leaf then the first thing she should do is tell Itachi it was her fault._

"_I thought that creäture only answered to Zeref" Itachi says, clearly the news of his brothers demise hadn't sunk in yet "Why did you attack?" he asks _

"_The Dark Wizard Zeref was on the Island...we were trying to capture him but failed miserably, Sasuke beat me and then lectured me...I could see the family resemblance" she says with a sad smile "I'm so sorry, this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't come to the Island" she says bowing her head._

"_If he was on the Island then there was always a chance this could happen" his response comes as a surprise to her "And...Coming to face me was the right thing to do" he says kneeling down "So stand up" he says offering his hand "Sasuke will come back...I can feel it" he states suprising her._

"_How can you be so understanding and sure?" she asks accepting his hand getting back to her feet "I did a terrible thing" she says "Shouldn't you hate me?" she asks and he shakes his head._

"_I've done unspeakable things as well...but it's not about trying to seek forgiveness that will cleanse you from you misdeeds but using them as an example for the future, because you can never escape your past...only accept it" he explains._

"_I have a request...A person who I wronged is travelling with me...her name is Meredy" Ultear says, she explains how she destroyed Meredy's home and recruited her into the Dark guild at a young age "She isn't on any lists so could you take her in?" she asks. She knew the Pink haired girl would want to stay with her but for now it was better if they separated._

"_Very Well but I expect you to come back, I will be forming A Guild and it will need members" he says and she laughs, "I don't think the Council will simply overlook record" he hears her reply. "Let me and my friend worry about the Council...they have good Wizards who need direction not a prison" he explains._

"_...OK then I promise I'll join your Guild" she smiles extending her hand which Itachi shakes._

_-__Flashback End__—_

Later that day he met the young girl who seemed lost in the world and once she found out Ultear was leaving her in Itachi's care became nervous but after a time she opened up to Itachi and became a fully fledged member to their future Guild.

"In any case until then we will make do with what we've got" Itachi explains to the Nara clan member, "Where is Gaara?" he asks and Shikamaru points over his shoulder to the red-head using his sand to stack blanks of wood while Meredy offered words of encouragement which surprisingly weren't working.

"I heard Fairy Tail is searching for the Island again" Shikamaru says with a sigh, at first he wasn't sure how to treat Itachi since the Uchiha was an S-rank missing Nin and a member of the Akatsuki. However he began to see Itachi as a wise man much wiser for his age.

"They have come on hard time and need to believe" Gaara says joining in on the conversation, "That their friends will be back...I'd bet that's all that keeps them together" he says.

Looking away slightly _"Stay safe...Sasuke, Naruto" _ Itachi says and then they continue with the renovating

* * *

><p><strong>7 years later<strong>

* * *

><p>Since the incident 7 years ago Fairy Tail has fallen from the number 1 Guild in Fiore all the way down to the lowest position and pretty much forgotten, time moved on and all searching came to an end and they were declared dead...however many believed that long ago. Macao took over as Fairy Tail Master working alongside Wakaba to keep the Guild going, Droy eat himself into a huge...Ok fat guy, otherwise they all grew older from late teens and young adults to adults. Alzack and Bisca got married and now have 6 year old daughter named Asuka.<p>

The Guild Hall was destroyed once again by Twilight Ogre who found pleasure in kicking an already beaten Guild, they were in silence as Droy in an angry rant yelled "Levy's never coming back!" and now all of the painting's Reedus drew of those who went to the Island where spread out on the floor forcing them to look at the happier times.

"Maybe it's time...to close up" Macao says with a sigh, he tried his best but he was never Master material and following in the footsteps of the legendary Masters of Fairy Tail Mavis Vermilion, Precht Gaebolg and Makarov Dreyer was impossible for an ordinary Wizard like him. "We had a good run but now we are living on past glories...it's time to move on" he says sadly as they all look down.

"We can't give up!" Macao's son Romeo stands up "I know they are alive and we need to wait!" he yells, they are cut off when the building starts to shake so they run outside and are amazed to see Christina of Blue Pegasus, The Trimens and Ichiya came from the stealth bomber. And after flirting with the only female member of the Guild Laki Olietta they explained that **Archive **had recorded extremely high levels of Eternano around where the Island was located, levels that haven't been recorded since the day they went looking for the lost Guild Members. This meant one thing, the Island was still there somewhere.

**_At Sea_**

They looked around where the Blue Pegasus members told them to look, however all they saw was water that stretched as far as the eye could see. They were unsure if they were in the right area as Max looked at a map, Bisca felt bad for leaving Romeo behind but it was for the best since there was no guarantee anyone was still alive even if they did find the Island...however Jet and Droy where already celebrating the possibility of reuniting with Levy. Suddenly the wind stopped and they noticed it was too quiet due to the lack of birds, they then see a Long blonde haired girl standing on the water then as she lifts her arms, Seven pillars of Orange energy and the surrounding water turned golden and became violent. Their eyes widened as a huge sphere came from the ocean with a huge Fairy Tail emblem on it and inside they saw **Tenrou Island**, they quickly chased after the girl as she led them deeper into Island. Being a fast Wizard Jet was the first to see where they were being led, there buried in the dirt he saw "...Natsu" after finding him and Happy close together, then after finding out the Girl leading them was Mavis Vermillion their reaction was the traditional anime one...eyes popped open and jaws touching the ground.

Next they found Lucy, Wendy and Carla together...followed by a spooning Mirajane and Naruto which made them feel guilty for waking them up as they looked quite content.

Gajeel had ended up over Levy as if he was shielding her from harm which made her blush, the Thunder Legion and Laxus ended up in a bush while Elfman had been hugging Evergreen in a similar style of protection.

Lisanna was near the father and Daughter combo Gildarts and Cana, they were amazed to see Sasuke and Erza holding hands tightly like they were trying to stay together. After finding Makarov, Mavis explained that by combing what energy she had she used the power of their bonds and summoned **Fairy Sphere** another of Fairy Tails 3 legendary spells. The news that they were in a suspended state for Seven years came as a huge shock to them...except for Naruto who was staying positive.

"Hey Sasuke do you know what this means?" the Blonde man asks and Sasuke shakes his head while they all walk to the ship, right now he was wondering what was up with Itachi now since Seven years have passed did that mean he and Nagato regrouped with Shikamaru and Gaara to form their Guild or did they give it up... "If what Mavis says is true then I've spooned with Mirajane for Seven Years" he says raising his hand "Come on show me some skin" he says and Sasuke sighs.

"Dobe it's only been moments for us, the seven years occurred outside the sphere so it doesn't count" the Uchiha explains, because if it did then he and Erza would have been holding hands for seven years which made him blush slightly.

They got on the boat as the members who went in search continued to celebrate, Mirajane and Naruto sat against the rail cuddling which everyone found odd as they never knew they were a couple but it explained why Mira was mad at him because knowing Naruto he probably said something stupid but the shock of them being an item quickly faded, only Sasuke continued to watch as he thought it may be a mistake for Naruto to get into a relationship if their days as members were numbered. He then glances at Erza who was talking with Lucy about something before looking at his bandaged hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Twilight Ogre once again came to the Guild to cause trouble but Romeo had finally had enough and attacked a member of the guild "You guys act all big but you're nothing but losers" Romeo says standing alone.<p>

Thibault the Member Romeo assaulted prepared to attack as Macao tries to intervene however a foot from behind sends the Twilight Ogre member flying into the wall before the other members are quickly dispatched by Ice, Iron, a Sword and a huge fist...Romeo's and everyone else's eyes widen when the smoke clears and the Tenrou group along with those who went to look for them are standing in the entrance and quickly begin complaining about the new Guild Hall. Once the Twilight Ogres are sent packing Makarov explains how they survived and where they've been, next the now older Guild members begin to catch everyone up on what they missed.

Erza was shocked and depressed...and embarrassed...and flustered when she learned the not only did Bisca and Alzack get married but they also had a Daughter, the Red head acted like they had been living her life but was happy for them.

Romeo demonstrated his skills with **Flame** Magic and according to Gajeel he seemed more adept than his dad, Gildarts told everyone how he was Cana's daddy and scooped her up intending to take her on a job...despite her protests.

While this was happening Sasuke and Naruto stood outside, they could feel this was perhaps their last day as members and they were feeling depressed. Naruto envisioned many happy years with the Guild, even more now that he and Mirajane where dating but those years were taken from them.

"Look let's see what's happening with them, I mean they might not have gone through with the plan..." Naruto says, he even surprised himself with this hesitation since this was the dream but now he wants to stay.

"True..." Sasuke says "We should head to the location first...if nothing's changed then we're all good" he says "If there is change...then we'll work from there" he says and Naruto nods, they decided it would be better to just leave without saying a word to anyone...mainly because this was a close matter which only involved them and the others.

"Yeah...they need to sort out all their own stuff so telling them we could be leaving might be bad" Naruto says "Especially if it's not true" he adds, it was a rough thing but they quickly departed from the Guild flying off on two eagles.

"Hey guys your missing the..." Mira comes out as the members in the Guild are already drinking and dancing, she looks around before remembering "...their leaving" she hears Erza say leaning on the door frame.

"They told us their aspirations to form a Guild" Erza says folding her arms "And we can't be mad if they do leave" she adds "even though they said it would be years from now those years passed while we were sleeping" she explains.

"But Naruto and I...are a couple" Mira says with a small smile "I want to be in the same Guild but I don't intend on leaving Fairy Tail" she says.

"Then don't...relationships are based on compromise, and Sasuke took me to the land they were thinking about building the Guild and it's not far from Magnolia" Erza says in a reassuring way "I wish this was all I needed to worry about but I have a feeling Money will be the most important thing for the foreseeable future" Erza cringes.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke and Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>They flew over the land and where speechless, below them was an almost perfect replica of the Hidden Leaf before Pain destroyed it, they were amazed at what they were beholding...it was beautiful. They land at the entrance deciding that two giant eagles landing into the center of the town may freak people out, the stare at the Gate which has a symbol on it "Leaf, Rain and Sand" Naruto says, as they walk they see shops and families wandering around, all in all it was a town just like they planned...and Itachi and Nagato accomplished it without them, they headed for the building with the Kanji for Fire, Wind, Rain (<strong>火<strong>**, ****風****, ****雨**) above the door. They push it open and immediately see Itachi in the center waiting for him, despite Seven years passing not much had change with his looks, his hair had become lighter but only they would notice, his skin was also a little darker however his clothing had changed quite a bit. He wore a Grey dress shirt with the collar up and the top buttons undone, he also wore a pair of black suit pants and dress shoes but the most noticeable was his coat which was similar to Makarov's only it was a mixture of Black and Grey with a red Collar.

"I wondered when you'd come" he says, he received word from Blue Pegasus after they had informed Fairy Tail. He walks up and gives them both a hug, this action caught them off guard as he rarely showed outright affection like that.

"Yeah we only got back to Magnolia before coming here" Naruto explains as they take a seat at a table, there where mages coming in and out heading the Request board and running out with a fresh Job.

"The Idea is to get as many Jobs done in a month and then the person with the most gets an S-Class quest" Itachi explains "Of course there are rules, you can't only do the easy jobs...each job is assigned a rank like back home and you must have completed at least 3 A Rank jobs and 2 B Rank to qualify and by the end the top two or three go on an S-Class" he finishes and the two nod.

"So I take it there are a few strong members?" Sasuke asks and Itachi nods, just then two familiar Wizards walk in.

"I told you it was true" a deep voice says and Naruto and Sasuke stare with wide eyes "The prodigal duo have returned" he grins "Cobra and Angel!" they stand up, their appearances have changed dramatically

Cobra's coat doesn't have the intricate motifs on the purple parts nor any visible studs, and is given light bluish edges and modified armbands, being dark and each sporting a large, red gem. He is now sporting a scar across his right eye, and his ears are noticeably more pointed.

Angel has become taller and her hair has grown longer, reaching down to her back, and the tresses now reach down past her shoulders, however she still retains her blue hair ribbon, the angel wing tattoos, and the curl on the top of her hair. Her dress still has wings on the back of it, though they are smaller and jut straight out to either side, rather than hang from her back. Though more voluptuous than before, her clothing is more modest and, unlike her previous dress, Angel's new attire is not entirely covered with feathers. Light blue fabric can be seen on either side of her waist; her feathered skirting is longer than before, reaching down to the backs of her lower legs, however, it is more open in the front, exposing her legs up to her lower thighs. The feathers taper off near her waist and continue in a single, narrow band up the middle of her torso and then split towards the top of her breasts, jutting out to either side; her shoulders are left uncovered. Instead of gloves, Angel now wears long, wide, dark blue sleeves that are tied to her arms just below her shoulders by light blue ribbons. She has also replaced her boots and stockings with light blue, high-heeled shoes, leaving her lower legs bare.

"Actually its Erik and Sorano" Itachi states, he then explains that Nagato has become a member of the Council and using his new influence they managed to recruit members. However Sasuke has a very valid question.

"How did you convince the Council?" the younger Uchiha asks before he thinks back "Ah...you used **Kotoamatsukami**" He answers his own question and nods.

"I had practised the Jutsu on animals during my time with Blue Pegasus" Itachi says "I learned to cast it on one which would pass it onto another so when I used it on the Head of the Council it passed to all the members of the council and they 'convinced' themselves that Erik and Sorano where cleared of all charges when all new evidence came about of Zeref's manipulation" he says, it was true when word broke out about Zeref's resurrection the Council went on a tear looking for clues of his location but he has literally dropped off the planet and hasn't been heard from since.

"Well I don't get why but I'll trust your judgment" Sasuke says and Naruto nods in agreement "What about Gaara and Shikamaru?" Naruto asks curiously.

"They are members but are out on a job and won't be back for another day" the elder Itachi says "So is it true, did you face Acnologia?" he asks and see's Sasukes bandaged hand, they both nod.

"We faced the Dragon and we lost...big time" Sasuke says "If Mavis hadn't of stepped in we'd be dead" he states still amazed at the power of Fairy Tails first Guild Master. "So... any more surprises?" Naruto asks and if on cue...

"Papa!" they all turn to the entrance to see a 4 year old girl with Long black hair and Cream skin and Onyx eyes bolt towards Itachi hugging him, Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke stared at the little girl with wide eyes.

"What is it honey?" Itachi asks running his fingers through her hair "Where's Mommy?" he asks and she looks at him with puffed red cheeks.

"You were supposed to bring me here after school!" she pouts crossing her arms ignoring Itachi's question, her eyes then lock onto Sasuke who leans back slightly under her gaze "Who is that Papa?" she asks tilting her head.

"This is your uncle Sasuke" Itachi says and Naruto mouths 'uncle Sasuke?' with a questionable look "My little brother" he adds and the little girl hops off her Papa's lap and walks over to him.

"Mommy was right...you do look alike" she says "Hi uncle Sasuke, I'm Natsumi 'Ur' Uchiha" she smiles trying to get on his lap with little success so Itachi picks her up and sits her on Sasukes lap and she spins around hugging him.

"Natsumi I told you not to run off" a feminine voice says which Sasuke recognizes right away

"Ultear"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slight delay but they'll get longer since there is a lot of work to put into this course, I hope you liked the spin I put in, I will be going into detail in the next chapter about how Cobra and Angel joined the Guild and how little Natsumi came to be.<strong>

**This will affect the ****Key of the Starry Sky arc**** slightly so stay tuned to see what happens.**

* * *

><p><strong>There may be a Lemon in the next chapter so let me know is you'd like to see one and if so who with<strong>

**Sasuke and Erza**

**Naruto and Mira**

**Or**

**Itachi and Ultear (Conceiving of Natsumi)**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the Reviews, I'm glad people liked the little twist I put in the last Chapter ;P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As for the Lemon it looks like Erza and Sasuke won but I'll put a small lemontease in for the Naruto and Mirajane voters but if you want a full lemon then by all means send me a detailed one and I'll give you credit :P**

**I have been playing with the Idea of having Laxus Join the new Guild so it's all First gen Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail, all Second in the new Guild and Third Gen in Sabertooth, let me know what you think.**

**Also I can't come up with a good name for the Town and Guild, if you have idea's let me know **

**...sorry Itachi and Ultear voters maybe next time **

**Also I should mention that I'm not the best at writing Lemons so I hope they are...pleasing? let me know since i don't write them a lot**

**I was expecting more Reviews in the first draft, hope to see more if this story is to continue, and I mean proper reviews not just "Good Chap" or something since I like to use reviews as idea's for what I focus on in the next chapter.**

**((Edited))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Time passed us by (Part 2)<strong>

_**A Farewell to Remember**_

* * *

><p>"Ultear" Sasuke says slightly surprised as Natsumi jumps from his lap and rushes over to her mother who picks her up "So you came after my family...but instead of...you...with my brother" he pauses looking Itachi each time "How...What...Why?" he says and Itachi chuckles.<p>

"She is the one who told me about the events on Tenrou" he begins "It happened during the third year of you 'deaths' and I told her to join the Guild" he continues "Then"

_Flashback_

_Two months after the Village finally stood Itachi walked out of the council headquarters with Sorano and Erik "So will you guy's join my Guild?" he asks, the two hadn't spoken much, Itachi managed to get all the members apart from Brain cleared but only Erik and Sorano stuck around with the others wanting to find who they were._

"_Sure" Erik says "I mean it's not like I had plans after prison since it was a life sentence" the Poison Dragon Slayer says "Although I need to look for my friend first" he says and Itachi nods then looks at the female member of the disbanded dark Guild._

"_Um...Yeah sure...but I need to find my sister first and make sure she's safe and happy" she says and Erik's eyes widen, "Since when do you have a sister?" he asks. True they kept their pasts a secret from each other but still he thought she would have went looking for her before now "I didn't want her near you guys" she says crossing her arms "I have a few idea's where to look so I'll come once I find her" she says and Erik nods with the same plan._

"_This is where the Guild is" he says handing them a map with the place circled "There isn't much yet but once Nagato works his magic then that should change" he explains and they nod waving as they leave, he then senses a familiar presence "Good to see you again" he says as Ultear stands from behind the tree._

"_Hey..." she says rather nervously "Look I know I agreed to join your Guild but I need to make up for my past" she says "So I'm turning myself in" she says a little louder as if to give herself away to the Rune Knights._

"_There is no need for you to throw your life away" Itachi says "I did unspeakable things in my past life" he says "I killed my whole family because it was the right thing to do at the time" he say's and her eyes widen "Then I emotionally tortured my little with the images of our parents demise which would turn him onto a dark path which would isolate him from everyone who cared about him" he continues "Then I tried to manipulate and control him and failed miserably" he walks closer to her "But I learned from a friend that nobody can live alone and survive...only by trusting in those around you will you find a path soaked with Happiness and Light" he explains "I have erased you from the memories of all the Council members already so consider this your chance at a second life" he says and her eyes widen at his perfect 'second life' phrase._

"_Itachi I...thank you" she says looking away "I guess I can't back out of agreeing to join your Guild now huh?" she smiles as he shakes his head._

"_I need all the members I can get" Itachi says "And if I can help someone with no purpose then all the better" his words are surprisingly kind "So take a deep breath and except your past and move on" he suddenly turns around and Ultear see's the men before them three members of her old guild in Zancrow, Kain and Rustyrose standing before them._

"_So you have gone soft" Zancrow says with a wide grin unaware of how close he was to death as Itachi stared at him "First you betray us, then you get wet between your legs for a loser like him?" he laughs, unlike the __**God Slayer**__ the other two weren't so chatty. Mainly because the look Itachi was giving was identical to the glare Zeref had before he killed Hades and he even had the red eyes to match._

'_The Blonde is dangerous...the other two have lost their fighting spirit and follow this guy out of fear' Itachi thinks' as Zancrow walks up to him._

"_And what are you?" the cocky blonde asks pushing Itachi and his back up takes a step back "Oh you're one of those guys from the other world" he says standing back slightly "What's so special about you guys anyway?" he asks and Red hand suddenly grabs him._

"_You two can turn yourselves in?" he asks and without even looking the run inside "You can help me with something since you like to talk" he says to the struggling blonde who becomes motionless when he glances into Itachi's eyes..."I see so that's what happened" he says dropping Zancrow "I shouldn't have doubted you Ultear I have now seen the events of Tenrou through his eyes and Acnologia did destroy the Island"_

"_I see so you weren't sure" she says, she was surprised that after all the years that have passed he still had doubts._

"_Let's leave this guy here for the Ruin Knights to find" he says and she nods hoping that she'd never see that man or anyone from Grimoire again because now she had _

_Flashback End_

"And after that it's all history" he says as he and Ultear hold hands, Sasuke was amazed to see his brother so open like this "after that day we started to build the Guild while Nagato worked his way up in politics helping us get registered as a Town and Guild" he says, he didn't have to tell them that he and Ultear were married because the wedding bands were pretty obvious.

"It's amazing, the town isn't even 5 years old and it's so...alive" Naruto says "I kind of want to have a look around" he admits.

"Before you do I need to talk with you...in private" Itachi says and Sasuke is about to object wanting to hear this too "Natsumi...why don't you give your uncle a tour of all your favorite places" he says and the little girls eyes brighten up.

"Yes Papa!" she says as Ultear puts her down so she can rush over to her uncle "Let's go!" she says grabbing his hand and with a sigh a defeated Sasuke stands up and is led out of the hall by a little girl...

Soon Erik and Sorano leave and Ultear kisses Itachi's cheek and says she'll see him at home, "Naruto while you were gone I came across a legend passed down to members of the Ten Wizard Saints" he says "Tailed Creatures will battle an army of Dragons alongside a man with powerful eyes" he says quoting the legend and Naruto's eyes widen.

"You mean...You, Nagato or...Sasuke" he looks down "One of you will betray us?" he asks and Itachi shrugs unsure.

"There is a Chance it will be me...in Seven years I have built up a lot and have everything to lose, my Daughter, my Wife...my Brother" he lists off the possibilities, "I'm telling you this because I don't want you to be prepared...but you can't tell Sasuke" he says emphasizing "can't tell Sasuke".

"I get it...I know how he'd react" Naruto says "So...are you guys joining the Guild?" he asks changing the subject...

"...I"

**_Meanwhile in the Village_**

Sasuke was dragged to her favorite place in the Park, her School so she could show him off to the other kids who were impressed by his Katana, now still being dragged by his hand they walked through the Market so he could see her favorite Sweet store. Needless to say the Store keeper could tell Sasuke isn't a sweet lover unlike Natsumi who was already sticking her hand in a jar of gobstoppers.

"Are you allowed to eat sweet's...like that much at once?" he asks with a jumbled tone not sure how to address a kid eating sweets "Won't it rot your teeth or something?" he glares at the shopkeeper who holds back a snicker.

"Uh Uh...Cuz I brush my teeth" she replies showing her perfectly clean teeth "Why don't you like candy Uncle?" she asks filling her mouth with jellies.

"I don't know... I never cared much for sweet things" Sasuke shrugs "I prefer Tomatoes as my treat" he says and she makes a barf face.

"YOU LIKE HEALTHY FOOD!" she yells like he just committed a crime "that's so yucky!" she says and an angry tick mark appears on his head, "Anyway let's go" she says extending her hand to him which he takes and the two walk from the shop. Sasuke sees her yawn and she suddenly stops rubbing her eyes "Can you carry me please?" she asks in a quiet yet innocent tone, unable to deny her request Sasuke lifts her up so she can rest her head on his shoulder which she does. "Uncle...are you staying?" she asks with a yawn and falls asleep before Sasuke can answer...

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto took the long trek back to Magnolia, unlike their departure this journey was slow, they were still trying to wrap their head around the fact Itachi is married with a Daughter and that he started the Guild and Village all within 7 years. Now their time with Fairy Tail was coming to an end and it felt short-lived, all thanks to Acnologia and Grimoire...they forgave Ultear of course, however despite how slow they wanted to walk they would have to face them eventually. They saw the town and stopped to look at it, it looked smaller for some reason as they wandered towards the location of the new Guild hall.<p>

Once they opened they learned Natsu, Lucy, Elfman and Lisanna where off on a mission and Mirajane was in town doing some shopping and Erza was in her apartment leaving only Gray, Makarov and a few others there, "So that's what Jura was talking about" Makarov says rubbing his chin "Well it will be sad to see you go but your paths are your own even if they lead you away we will always consider you family" he says and the two nod.

"Man it's going to be quiet without you guys keeping Erza and Mirajane on their toes" Gray says "take care of yourselves" he says shaking their hands. "Likewise" Naruto says while Sasuke nods, soon they were getting tearful goodbyes from members they never really spoke too.

Once that nightmare was over Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to wonder how the girls would react, Mira would probably hide her sadness with violence and Erza...would likely do something over the top and stupid...or violence. Once they reached the stalls where Naruto would most likely "Man...This is going to suck" Naruto sighs rubbing the back of his head, he really wanted to stay with Mirajane but he needed to stay close to Itachi...and Sasuke.

"Just remind her it's like an hour walk from Magnolia, hour and a half" Sasuke says surprisingly comforting "...would that be a good tone to talk to a 4 year old with?" he asks and Naruto looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a freak" the blonde says leaving a pondering Sasuke alone.

**_with Mirajane_**

She walked with a basket in her hand, thankfully she had some money hidden away and was able to buy some supplies for the Guild. It felt weird since Lisanna normally did the shopping and other 'girly' stuff but she wanted to try to be more feminine as an attempt to woo Naruto into staying.

"Wow they were right..." she meeps hearing Naruto's voice as he managed to sneak up on her "You do look out-of-place" he smirks and she pouts as he takes the basket.

"I was doing just fine on my own" she says in a childish manner crossing her arms and looking away with her cheeks puffed out, her eyes widen when Naruto's free hand touches the top of her head before patting it affectionately. She simply smiles hooking her arms around his free arm and they continue walking, the two make a good couple and even turn a couple heads as they shopped together. "So...when are you and Sasuke leaving?" she asks and Naruto pauses allowing her to walk a head "When you didn't come back I guessed it was because..." she says.

"Yeah...in all the excitement I forgot to get the name" Naruto says with a forced chuckle "I don't know exactly when we are leaving...but it'll be soon" Naruto says and she looks down "Mira...It's not far...walking distance" he says.

"It's not just that" she says rubbing her arm "Look I keep this a secret but I love reading romance books and I also thought that's how a relationship should go" she faces him "Boy meets Girl, they fall in love and get married" she says avoiding eye contact "I just want us to be in the same Guild" she finishes.

"I want to be with you to Mirajane" Naruto says "But...something's come up and I have to face it" he states not wanting to give away anything about what Itachi told him "But you'll always be my top priority" he smiles as his finger tips graze her cheek "Now as much as you would prefer I embarrass myself in front of all these nice spectators" he pauses looking around as the eavesdroppers pretend to work/shop/talking. "How about we head to my place and talk about this" he says, thankfully Itachi kept the deed and paid for them during their absence.

"...Sure but you better have some better be a romantic idiot when we get there" she smirks and he nods "as if I'd be anything else around my girlfriend" he smirks as he leads her to his and Sasukes house.

**_Back at the new town_**

"So Itachi was right and Naruto and Sasuke are back" Shikamaru says running his hand through his hair, his appearance hadn't changed despite the time gap, he looked older now and his boyish face had become more developed and he had some stubble on his. His clothes were similar sporting a black tracksuit top with a hood and rolled up sleeves, he wore gloves that had metal plated knuckles and they are fingerless. His pants were a little lighter but made from the same material as his jumper. "So when will they be back?" he asks curiously as Itachi shrugs.

"It's hard to believe that they were trapped in stasis for Seven years" Gaara's cool tone says, much like Shikamaru Gaara's feature's hadn't changed much, his hair was long enough to barley cover his tattoo and his complexion had darkened slightly. His clothing choice resembled that of his Kazekage appearance as he wore a short sleeved dark red coat over a pair of black Kimono top and pant's with the ends of the pants tucked into sandals and finally a long white scarf wrapped around his neck with the ends thrown over his shoulders down his back.

"It seems they are having trouble adjusting to all this" Itachi says glancing at his Daughter who was sitting at the bar with Ultear doing dome homework, despite her age Natsumi showed signs of being able to perform Jutsu and magic which meant by the time she is old enough to join the Guild she could be stronger than him and Ultear.

"Maybe we should go to Magnolia and see how they're doing?" Shikamaru suggests and Itachi shakes his head.

"No... I need you guys to bring Nagato here" Itachi says "It'll be good for us all to be here to welcome them, I tried sending him a crow but I never got a response" he explains and the two nod leaving immediately so they would be back in time.

"Papa" Natsumi calls to him trying to get him to come over "When is uncle and Blondie coming back?" she asks as he stands beside her.

"Soon hopefully" Itachi says patting her head "I see you have grown fond of your Uncle, in a single day" he smiles as his daughter nods enthusiastically.

"mhm I do, He's so silly" she giggles "How can you like Tomato's but not Sweets?" she asks as Ultear kisses her cheek "because Sasuke is grown up, and only grownups like their fruits and Vegetables" she smirks seeing the little girls brain trying to register what she said.

"Papa...do we have Tomatoes"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked through the streets of Magnolia, he learned that Erza had managed to get her room back after some persuading...and the news that she and Mirajane single handily defeated the entire <strong>Twilight Ogre <strong>Guild after they accompanied Makarov to a meeting with the Guilds Master. Apart of him was proud while another part wanted to ransack the idiotic guild as well, he arrived at the huge dorm and pressed on the buzzer which caused the door to open, upon entering he meets Levy who was in the Library.

"Sasuke?" she calls out "boy's can't be in this building" she says and he shrugs her warning off "Umm...Erza's room is the first one on the right on the third floor by the Stairs" she says and he turns to her.

"Thank you" he say's and she timidly nods as he walks up the stairs, she was slightly intimidated by the Uchiha since he gave of such an aura, it was polar to Naruto's but equally intense.

As he climbed the stairs Sasuke's head is filled with thoughts of what he planned on saying _"Look Erza, I admire you and your strength but my place is with me Brother"_ he plays out the scenario before shaking his head _"Hey Scarlet, let's dance and if I win I leave the Guild!"_ ...Ok that's something the Dobe would do. Time ran out as he reached the door, it was open slightly and he could barely make out Erza's voice...he opens the door "...Erza" he says opening the door.

A loud shriek comes from Erza...

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

Mirajane sat in the sitting area of the house, it was surprisingly clean and neat but then Sasuke did look like the neat of forceful type, it also seemed traditional to some fancy Hotels she has slept in. Even though Itachi maintained the house the electricity seemed to be acting up and Naruto went to see what the problem was, "Uh the only working Light is in my room" the blonde says sheepishly as Mira nods standing up. Once she walks into the boy's room she saw what she expected from a guys room, there was dirty laundry on the floor pushed into a corner, old Magazines all over his desk and the bed wasn't made.

She sits on the bed "So tell me what the village he created like?" she asks starting up a conversation "Sasuke's brother must be something to be able to manage all that himself" she adds guessing the Uchiha Intelligence was genetic .

"So much like the Village I grew up in, warm and happy and full of trust" Naruto says sitting beside her, "right down to the huge Mountain side at the back" he says and she smiles seeing how happy he was, ever since she found out about his past in a different world she never stopped to think if he was lonely or homesick...this feeling in her gut made her sad slightly, she never thought about Naruto's feelings and she almost felt the tears burst.

"I...see so it's a reminder of home, that's great" she says putting on a brave face flashing a huge smile at him, however the concerned look on his face causes her mask to crack and a single tear manages to escape.

"Mira..." he says softly wiping the tear away, she pulls her head back slightly to wipe her face herself "S-Sorry I don't know what came over me," she says trying to sound embarrassed. Her aggressive wiping to combat the tears causes her fringe to fall slightly "Oh man I making a mess of myself she says standing up "B-Back in a second" she quickly goes to leave but Naruto grabs her wrist and stands up, she turns to face him with red cheeks and her fringe covering her eyes enough to hide their redness.

"I love you" he says and her eyes widen "I wanted to tell you that the moment you learned to truth about my past" he says "I love that you are so independent and yet a dependable big sister" he says "I love that you hide your femininity in the not so secret photo shoots" he says "and I love that despite how much you want me to stay, you understand that I need to go" he says fixing her hair getting a good look into her wide eyes at his confession "I promise that no matter what obstacles get in my way I will never stop loving you" he says as his hand which had finished getting the loose strands of hair out-of-the-way found its way to the back of her neck. He slowly pulled her in and she made no attempt at resisting and quickly their lips touch before interlocking as her arms wrap around his neck and his around her waist.

He falls back onto the bed and she mounts him deepening the kiss "I love you too" she says and he smiles rubbing her cheek "you're a reckless idiot who tries to act cool like Sasuke" she says and he pouts playfully "When you're already the coolest guy in my eyes" she smirks kissing him again running her fingers through his blonde spiked hair. She feels his hands rubbing her lower back softly and she decides to let him know she's OK with him 'exploring' further with a series of light kisses under his jaw and neckline undoing his top. She lets out a gasp when he firmly grips her butt cheeks and he smirks at her noise.

"Cute" he smirks and she blushes and Naruto uses this moment to flip over putting him in the dominant position as he kissed her neck and lightly sucked on her exposed shoulder, his action sends a pleasant chill up her back as his fingers touch her bare exposed sides.

"N-Naruto, Slow down" she breathes out but despite her protests she lift's her arms as the fabric of her top comes over her head, she wraps her legs around his waist and flips once again placing her palms on his thighs and puffing her chest out giving him a good look at her abs and bust only held in place by a bra "What's your rush?" she smirks incredibly horny "The evening is still young" she says turning the light off...

**_Erza's room before Sasuke entered_**

When levy came from the Guild and warned her that Sasuke and Naruto had just said their goodbyes and where now out looking for her and Mirajane she became nervous, they never really talked about the kiss back on the Island and how she flirted with him slightly, she wished she came out and told him she wanted a relationship but she wanted him to make the first step, he eyes widen slightly as she thinks back to 8 days before the Trial

_Flashback_

_Erza was on her way home from a solo Mission well done and came across a clothing store which also sold Armour, "I guess I should treat myself to some new clothes" she says to herself entering the Store. She browsed for a while and almost found herself buying a wedding dress but she thought it might look weird if Sasuke ever found out...to which she wondered why he popped into her head at the thought of her wedding day, she purchased a few new dresses and now found her attention was now on a weird outfit labelled "__**Seduction Armour**__" _

"_Ah I see you have your eye on a special item" the Shop keeper says "This particular Armour has a magic power, it will ignite the flame of lust for any man who lay's eyes on it" she explains._

"_I-Is it true?" Erza asks "It will work on __**any**__ Man?" she asks, the woman gives a light chuckle..._

"_Well that's the rumor, of course most women buy it for special nights with the Husband" she says "this is the last set I have" she adds and Erza already has stars in her eyes_

"_I'll take it!"_

_Flashback End_

"What was I thinking?" she says equipping the sexy outfit and looking in the mirror, "I could never let Sasuke see me in this" she sighs before striking a sexy pose on her knees using her arms to draw attention to her cleavage hidden behind the Apron "No matter how sexy I look" she smirks confidently.

"Erza" her eyes zoom to the door which she had forgotten to close after coming back from the library, Sasuke's eyes lock onto her and she stares at him on her knees over her shoulder with a red and shocked face with her ass already pointing at him.

Letting out a loud shriek she finds herself pressed against the wall with the Uchiha pressed against her "S-Sasuke?" she asks as he leans down kissing her neck and she tilts her head giving him more neck to explore "Mmm your lips are soft" she says and she feels his teeth press against the wet mark turning it red.

"Now I have marked you" he says possessive which she grins at pushing him onto the bed and straddling him.

"Finally" she smirks practically ripping his top off, her hands run over every tone in muscle filled his chest and stomach "I wanted to be yours for a long time" she says grinding slightly causing him to grunt "But now I want more" she says in a lustfilled grin "I want to make you mine" she says biting down on his shoulder leaving a mark of her own. Her dominance is washed out when she moan's out as his fingers graze her inner thigh, she grips his shoulders as he continues to tease her.

"Such a cute moan" he says undoing the apron after removing her gauntlets "Let's see what other noises I can get out of you he says exposing her chest bringing his hand up and slowly dragging it across her erect nipple causing her to shudder "Say my name" he orders

"Sasuke" she says in a light moan "My Sasuke" she adds and he smirks, "And what do you want" he asks and her hands find their way to his manhood giving it a firm rub "This" she says "I need it" she adds rotating her hips slightly to arouse him further. He slowly slides her panties down after gripping the bands from the side.

Now only wearing thigh socks and a Maid cap she began working on his clothes' getting his sandals pants and boxers off in a fast pull tossing them to the side as his sword makes *clang* sound upon hitting the floor, gulping she gripped his member "This is my first time" she says, the passion had slowed down as they now stared into each other's eyes both blushing lightly.

"Mine too" he admits as his hand reaches between her legs touching her wet folds causing a loud moan to escape her which results in her stroking his erection "P-Put it in" she says more to herself as the tip rubs against her entrance trying to find the hole, she then slides down all the way until she is straddling his thighs and waist "It's tight" he admits and fully enjoying the sensation.

"Stiff...hot" she mumbles into his shoulders, soon however she begins to ride him slowly as he matches her pace perfectly getting rhythm and a good number of moans from her while he grunts quietly holding her waist while her hands are resting on his thighs.

"This is sex" she says in a daze "better than my novels" she says picking up the pace grinding every now and again, soon they switch to the traditional Missionary position and Sasuke thrusts hard into her as she holds onto the Head board while her legs are wrapped firmly around his waist "I can't believe how this feels" she says in a moan "I'm Cumming!" she says "!" her eyes widen as she feels the orgasm hit, however Sasuke changes position's again now having Erza on her side with one leg draped over his shoulder thrusting deeper "Oh Fuck!" she yells as her eyes feel like they're about to pop out off her head.

She climaxes three more times each more intense than the last "S-Sasuke I-I', gonna melt" she says and he smirks, he had enjoyed listening to her but now was at his breaking point.

Her eyes widen with a final Orgasm followed by aloud grunt from Sasuke and warm feeling in her entrance, "I-Inside" she pants before the two flop onto the bed. They both suddenly begin to fall asleep with Sasuke having enough strength to cover them in bed sheets.

It was a Night to remember, and the last night Sasuke would spend as a member of Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that ;P<strong>

**Make sure to leave lots of reviews, **

**In the next chapter the couples say their goodbyes and begin to settle in as best they can trying to make up for all the lost time**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed but since there was so few I will be putting this story on hold for a while, in the mean time I will go back over past chapters to fix errors and stuff but it may be a while before you see an update for this story. Sorry to all those who enjoy this story but I get my passion from reviews and when I get so few it makes me feel like you aren't interested.<strong>

**I am thinking of doing a chapter based on other pairings such as Shikamaru X Kagura, Natsu X Lucy, and Gajeel X Levy. Only I can't decide who to pair Gaara with, I said I'd pair him with Yukino but I have decided not to. Can give me a few suggestions? I really can't decide, I thought about Millianna**

**I will be working on my other story "A Corporate Ladder" instead**

**((Edited))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Time spent apart (Part 3)<strong>

_**Training Overboard**_

* * *

><p>The room brightened indicating the sun had begun to rise, since the dorm was on a cliff it normally was the first to be hit by the first rays of the morning. Sasuke and Erza slept peacefully on the bed, her head was using his chest as a pillow and his right arm was wrapped around her, his eyes where the first to open being more sensitive to the light, plus he felt one of Erza's legs rub his lightly as she adjusted herself while sleeping. He looked around slightly before looking at the red-head smiling at her carefree sleeping expression, soon her eyes squint and begins to open, as this happens Sasuke combs her fringe out of her face and her eyes look up at him and a smile forms on her face "Mourning" she says in a groggy tone.<p>

"Hn" she hears him reply slowly leaning down and kissing her "Ugh...morning breath" he say's and she smirks "Likewise" she mumbles cuddling into his chest "What time is it?" she asks and he shrugs "Do we have to get up?" she asks in a sigh not wanting this moment to end.

"We can stay a little longer" he replies "Me and Naruto will be going back to my brothers Guild today" he says feeling her tense "...He got married, and has a kid" he says trying to alter the topic while keeping it on the same subject. "She seems nothing like him, she is full of energy and is carefree...it is hard to believe she is an Uchiha child" he says.

"So you're hoping that if the day comes and you're a parent, you wouldn't want your kid to be carefree and happy?" Erza asks with a sly look thinking about how Sasuke would handle a hyper energetic child. Sasuke would be a strong parent, he was strict and serious yet wise, so his wife would need to be more flexible and relaxed and full of love...she compared these traits to herself and slumped sadly.

"So long as they took after their mother I'd be happy" he says squeezing her shoulder inadvertently giving off a sign of wanting kids with her, "But I don't plan to settle down anytime soon" he adds and she suddenly feels both relieved and sad.

They spend about 30 minutes laying in bed talking about their plans for the future, they decide since the Incident with Acnologia it would be better to focus on focusing on their Guilds for now. Then they began dressing, once dressed they simply stared at each other since no words were needed, despite saying how close they would be they needed to focus on other things and probably wouldn't see much of the other if they met at all.

He turned to leave and to hide her sadness she looks to the floor and see's his sword "You're forgetting something" she says trying to tease Sasuke since it's something you'd never see him without.

"You keep it" he says surprising her, despite being an almost Perfect replica to his old Sword this one was custom-made in this world and thus a magic weapon. Sasuke had realized that the Magic used in spells is similar to how he molds Chakra to make Jutsu, and he knew that the blade had absorbed his Chakra each time he used it and would give Erza the ability the use all his elements (Fire, Lightning, Water and Earth).

She looks at the blade "Are you sure?" she asks, she wouldn't admit it but she liked this sword...it was thin but incredibly strong and sharp, and it was very light a unique sword befitting a master swordsman like the Uchiha.

"Yeah, I have been thinking of picking a new weapon" he replies "It's good to always be improving but when you've mastered something then move on and start over" he adds and watches as the Sword vanishes to her weapon dimension.

"So..." she says suddenly hearing him reply with "Hn..." in the same tone "Good luck in your new Guild" she says, while she knew better she couldn't help but feel everything would change once Sasuke left and it took all her strength of will not to pull him back for another round in an attempt to get him to stay.

With a nod Sasuke turns around and makes his way to the door stopping as he puts his hand on the handle "Don't worry Erza" he says looking over his shoulder "We will dance again" he smirks and she does to nodding as he opens the door and leaves. with that statement a feeling of relief washed over her, the next time she faced him in battle, win, lose or draw she would tell him **exactly** how she felt about him

**_Morning with Naruto and Mirajane_**

The couple lay in bed, unlike Erza's Mira's bed was smaller which meant less room on the bed, but Naruto wasn't complaining. With a beautiful naked woman draped on top of him, snoring like only a satisfied woman can he gave off an aura that would make Jiraiya proud. He'd been up for a while just watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful he couldn't bring himself to wake her. Thinking back to his time in Konoha and his 'crush' on Sakura he knew now the difference between a crush and genuine feelings. Soon she began to stir as the breathing of her pillow/mattress shook her.

"So last night was fun" she says still half asleep, rubbing her eyes made her look adorable "Can't imagine Sasuke waited for you" she adds sliding off him. "So you can hang around here for the day" she says in a hopeful tone.

"Wish I could, but I need to get to the village and buy a house...sign up to Guild...learn the Guilds name" he says the last part in a mumble "I'll make sure to come by in a day or two after I've settled to show you around...or off" he smirks at her and she laughs.

"Fair enough, I love you" she says snuggling into his chest and in response he runs fingers through her hair... "Love you too" he says. they remain in bed for an hour longer before Naruto decides to get dressed.

"Man..." he says, "Hmm?" he hears her hum, "I'd always thought about it...you know sex" he says and she nods blushing "But it's better than I imagined like a hundred times" he says sounding like a child with a toy.

"Glad I rocked your world" she smirks "Though not to stroke your ego but I'm lucky I can stand" she says and he grins leaning across the bed kissing her. he buckles his belt and stretches "So two days?" she asks.

"Can't wait"

* * *

><p><strong>The afternoon<strong>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to find a small house...mainly because Sasuke made it with his <strong>Wood<strong> **Release**, now they were busy moving their stuff from Magnolia to the Town they now knew was named "**Danketsu {****団結****}**" which means Solidarity, Itachi named the village Danketsu since the village was a combination Shinobi and Wizards all with different pasts but have come together to make this place their home.

Itachi had a similar thought when coming up with the name of the Guild, the Logo was an X with the Leaf Symbol at the top, Suna Symbol and Rain Symbol on each side, it was large but the members wore it proudly. Itachi scoured the ancient Language's of this world for the perfect name and found the words that would become his Guilds name "**Tús nua**" meaning "A Fresh Start".

"Man it's hard to believe so much has changed and we missed it" Naruto sighs, Mirajane and her siblings are off on a mission and Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are as well. Erza and the three where in need of money and where doing back to back jobs, Mirajane and her siblings weren't as bad off because like Naruto and Sasuke they bought their house.

Once they returned to their new home, Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke who had Natsumi sitting on his lap where sitting around a table while Ultear poured some tea. "Your use in the First's** Wood Style** is impressive" Itachi says "Good to know because there is an event coming up that our Guild will be taking part in" he says "It is the Grand Magic Games" he says "It only began a few years ago and this year will be our début" he explains, since a Guild needed to be active for at least four years before being allowed to take part.

"Sounds like fun" Naruto says sitting back in his chair "What will we be winning" he smirks, "What who can beat us?" he asks upon seeing the unimpressed looks he gets from the others.

"Perhaps seven years ago you may have been right, but the world has 7 years worth of training and experience on you" Itachi says "But it's good you are up to prove yourself because I have a challenge for the two of you he states "Gaara, Shikamaru, Erik and Sorano are candidates for a place on the 5 person team" he says "So in order for the two of you to throw your names into the candidacy for positions you'll have to do something big" he smirks handing them a flyer each.

"A Decade Quest?" the two says simultaneously glancing at the elder Uchiha, "10 years ago a creäture created by the Dark Wizard Zeref appeared" he begins "this creäture is simply known as Emissary" he continues "it is humanoid in appearance though there is no written fact's in detail about its abilities as every Wizard who has faced it has died" he pauses to let that part sink in "But these people need hope as this monster kills all their crops and destroys their village and for some reason the people are too afraid to leave" he says.

"Wait...what do you mean to afraid to leave?" Naruto asks. "There is a fowl Magic in that village" his reply comes from Ultear "Even Hade's was afraid to enter that place" she adds, she had told the duo about the demise of Grimoire's Master at the Hands of the Dark Wizard Zeref and how he hasn't been seen since.

"So I want you to finish this quest before the Games begin" Itachi says sitting back in his chair "Think you can handle it" he asks and the two smirk "Easily" they say without fear, everything that has been said of course went right over little Natsumi's head as she sat happily drawing on a piece of paper.

**_The following Morning_**

The two walked from their house dawning new clothes(**A:N: I looked everywhere for Naruto's appearance so if you can find me a description I'd appreciate it so I can put it in but for now just picture him with his new look lol)**. On the Sash on his arm the Guilds logo was branded since his mark is on his chest and therefore covered.

Sasukes style took on a similar look to the outfit he wore while training with Orochimaru, wearing a dark Blue long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso showing where his Guild mark is located, which is in the center of his chest. Navy pants with a Black cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a Navy rope belt around his waist and tied in a bow, finally there was a scroll strapped to his back "Ready?" the Uchiha asks.

"It'll be a while till we see this village or Magnolia's Fairy Tail" Naruto says throwing his pack on "But when duty calls you need to step up" he says and the two begin walked to the Train Station.

"Not going to leave again without saying goodbye" they stop hearing Shikamaru call out to them, he is accompanied by Gaara "You guys never slow down, I guess some things never change" he says.

"Well Itachi wants us back before the games so leaving now is our best chance to get this over with" Sasuke says and Shikamaru chuckles.

"According to records Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail attempted a Century quest and after 4 years he failed" Gaara says "These quests shouldn't be taken lightly" he adds in a semi scolding tone. "But I'm sure we have nothing to worry about" he finishes.

"So...do you want us to take this serious or not?" Naruto asks confused, "I want you to be at the games fighting for the Guild" the red-head replies placing his hand on the blondes shoulder, despite all that's happened Gaara was happy to be living in the same town as his closest friend.

"Give this to Mirajane for me" Naruto says handing the red-head his Leaf necklace "And we'll be back before you know it" he smirks as the two continue to walk towards the station leaving Shikamaru and Gaara alone

**_Two day's later_**

"Man that took forever" Natsu whines, in the years that have passed even the comic relief bad guys proved to be much stronger "Seriously, who'd think the Jiggle Butt Gang would cause us so much hassle" Gray adds to Natsu's trail of speech. Erza pauses when she reads the sign turning off to where Sasuke lives now.

"Erza" Lucy calls out and the Scarlet Haired glances "We can go on ahead if you want to stop by and say hello" she says and the S-Class Wizard smiles at Lucy.

"Thanks" she says bidding farewell to her teammates walking on a separate path, it doesn't take long for her to find the village and the Guild Hall. Before anything could happen Itachi informed the Red head about why two members of Oracion Seis where members of his Guild and why Ultear is his wife. Erza was surprised that Itachi could do something like Memory altering but Erik and Sorano both suffered like she did only they were found by Brain and turned to a life of crime, she also learned that Meredy was a member as well but off on a long-term mission with her partner.

"So where is Sasuke...and Naruto" she adds Naruto to not sound like she is only here to see the Uchiha.

"He and Naruto are away on a decade quest" Itachi says and Erza gapes at him "They are using this job as training for the upcoming Grand Magic Games" he adds and her expression becomes even more stunned.

"They took on a Decade quest...for training?" she asks sitting down holding her forehead "And what are these games?" she asks looking at Itachi.

"They are for all the legal Guilds in Fiore and the winning Guild becomes number 1 Guild in the country" Itachi explains "Sasuke and Naruto want a challenge to test their abilities and their limits" he continues "In these Games those two will be fighting at full power so I recommend you all train and Train hard or you won't stand a chance against them" he warns.

"Papa!" their serious conversation is cut short when a little girl runs over "Sasuke forgot to say goodbye" she says all teary eyes.

"He needed to leave really early and you were still in bed" Itachi says glancing at Erza "Say Natsumi meet Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail" he says and the girl looks at her "She's Sasuke Girlfriend" he smirks as his daughters eyes lock on like a predator.

"...I'm not his..." Erza pauses when Natsumi glares at her "W-What?" she asks nervously, this kid is nothing like Asuka. "She's not good enough for him" the little girl says sticking her tongue out.

"Now now Natsumi be nice" Itachi says and Erza stands up "I'll let Sasuke know you came by" he says and she nods wanting to leave before Natsumi actions got to her.

**_Mirajane_**

Like Erza Mirajane went to visit Naruto with no problem admitting her status as his girlfriend, however she was equally shocked to find the lengths the duo where willing to go just to test themselves. She looked at the necklace Gaara gave her which belonged to Naruto _"So Naruto will be fighting seriously at this competition?"_ she thinks hearing her siblings down stairs talking "Then so will I" she smirks

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>It took them two weeks to get to city, 9 hours by train and two weeks at sea this will be close to the deadline. "So according to the flyer the leader of the village will fill us in on what to do next" Naruto says taking a drink from his canteen.<p>

"This whole place feels wrong" Sasuke says looking around, the buildings where in ruins and there was no life and color to the town yet it was thriving. "There is more to this than we've been told already" he explains. In the shadows a pair of red eyes follows their every move; "Up ahead" the Uchiha says seeing a sign "Turn back or abandon all hope" was plastered in blood.

"Homely" Naruto says sarcastically "But..." he looks around well aware the villagers are watching "By the time we're done it'll be the best place to live" he states and they follow the narrow stairs up the mountain guessing this was where the monster will be so going to their leader was pointless. Naruto enters his sage mode "I sense a great evil at the top of this mountain" he says "Be ready"...

Activating his Sharingan "This could get destructive so we better find a far place to kill this thing" Sasuke says, "As far from the village as possible or we could destroy it ourselves" he states.

They see the entrance and are already forced to dodge an attack as a purple stream of energy is fired at them, "**So my latest challengers have come**" they hear a voice, the creäture steps out and like Itachi said it was Humanoid in appearance. With a single horn in the center of its forehead and two coming down from its jaw it couldn't pass for human, it also had a long Bone like swords coming from its forearms.

"Your days of tormenting this place are done Emissary" Naruto declares going into his **6 paths sage mode** "Sasuke cover me" he says and Sasuke nods summoning his **Susanoo**. "**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" **Naruto says firing his **Particle **Attack at the Creature, his eyes widen when Emissary mimics his attack cancelling it "That the hell!" the shocked blonde yells.

"**Susanoo**" Sasuke say's as his Susanoo's purple sword slashes at it but the Monster dodges it, "Interesting "..." blood trickles from his left eye "**Amaterasu!**" he says summoning the black flames but Emissary copies it neutralizing it.

"Why didn't he block **Susanoo** the same way" Naruto wonders as the Creature summons a **Magic Circle **over Sasuke "**Gravity Change**" suddenly a massive amount of force is pressed on Sasukes **Susanoo**.

Naruto quickly forms the **Rabbit**,** Ox**,** Dog**, and** Snake **Hand Seals "**Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu**" Naruto jumps spitting up the grey liquid and the Creature dodges it. Forming the **Dog**,** Boar**,** Tiger**,** Ox**,** Rat**, and** Bird **"**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu**" he spits up the Lava but Emissary copies it, "So...he can copy our attack once then he is defenceless...and it's the same when he attacks as himself" Naruto bits his lip before smirking "in that case" he says forming the **Clone Seal **Hand Sign "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he says summoning 10 clones.

"So you came to the same conclusion" Sasuke says as his **Susanoo** disappears and he activates his **Wood Sage Mode** and forming the **Tiger**, **Dog**, and **Snake** Hand Signs "**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**" he says summoning 10 clones "We'll just pound this guy until he's dead" Sasuke says and Naruto nods

"**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**" their eyes widen as Emissary creates 20 clones "**My power is not that easy to grasp**" the monster says clearly smug, "**I can learn the abilities of my opponent after seeing it once**" he explains and they all begin to glow purple and **Susanoo **appear around each one

"This just got complicated"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short since it's only small filler, in the next chapter we will find out how Naruto and Sasuke will comeback from this major mistake after being led into a trap by Emissary.<strong>

**As I said I will be taking a break from this story since the last chapter got so few reviews, I may go back over earlier chapters to improve the grammar and edit the mistakes I missed.**

* * *

><p><strong>I also have this Idea for a new Crossover but for now if I do decide to focus on a crossover it will be this one but just in case keep an eye out for that new one.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed, hope to see plenty in this chapter, because after all the people who askeddemanded I continue was high the number of reviews should reflect...if not then blame yourselves if I take longer to update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long gap but I have been busy with College, I'll update when I can but my future takes priority. <strong>

**Make sure to check out a new cross-over I just started called "Kidnapped" which is a Naruto and Skyrim crossover, I will be working on that while I work on this. **

**That being said I will also be putting up chapters of pilot stories I started but never really finished**

**((Edited))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Journey to the Games<strong>

_**Visual Power**_

* * *

><p>They see the entrance and are already forced to dodge an attack as a purple stream of energy is fired at them <strong>"So my latest challengers have come"<strong> they hear a voice, the creäture steps out and like Itachi said it was Humanoid in appearance. With a single horn in the centre of its forehead and two coming down from its jaw it couldn't pass for human, it also had a long Bone like swords coming from its forearms.

"Your days of tormenting this place are done Emissary" Naruto declares going into his **6 paths sage mode** "Sasuke cover me" he says and Sasuke nods summoning his **Susanoo**. "**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" **Naruto says firing his **Particle **Attack at the Creature, his eyes widen when Emissary mimics his attack cancelling it "That the hell!" the shocked blonde yells.

"**Susanoo**" Sasuke say's as his Susanoo's purple sword slashes at it but the Monster dodges it, "Interesting "..." blood trickles from his left eye "**Amaterasu!**" he says summoning the black flames but Emissary copies it neutralizing it.

"Why didn't he block **Susanoo** the same way" Naruto wonders as the Creature summons a **Magic Circle **over Sasuke "**Gravity Change**" suddenly a massive amount of force is pressed on Sasukes **Susanoo**.

Naruto quickly forms the **Rabbit**,** Ox**,** Dog**, and** Snake **Hand Seals "**Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu**" Naruto jumps spitting up the grey liquid and the Creature dodges it. Forming the **Dog**,** Boar**,** Tiger**,** Ox**,** Rat**, and** Bird **"**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu**" he spits up the Lava but Emissary copies it, "So...he can copy our attack once then he is defenceless...and it's the same when he attacks as himself" Naruto bits his lip before smirking "in that case" he says forming the **Clone Seal **Hand Sign "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he says summoning 10 clones.

"So you came to the same conclusion" Sasuke says as his **Susanoo** disappears and he activates his **Wood Sage Mode** and forming the **Tiger**, **Dog**, and **Snake** Hand Signs "**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**" he says summoning 10 clones "We'll just pound this guy until he's dead" Sasuke says and Naruto nods

"**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**" their eyes widen as Emissary creates 20 clones **"My power is not that easy to grasp"** the monster says clearly smug, **"I can learn the abilities of my opponent after seeing it once" **he explains and they all begin to glow purple and **Susanoo **appear around each one

"This just got complicated"

"**Never once have I come across beings with the power you posses" **Emissary says **"But like the rest you are doomed to fade away, only your power's will stay in me"** it says almost sounding cocky as its red eyes glowed with a weird pattern.

"Don't get ahead" Sasuke says closing his eyes "You may be able to copy our techniques but that doesn't mean you can beat us with them" he explains, both Naruto and Sasuke spent years honing their techniques for battle. "**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu**" He jumps into the air exhaling the huge fire attack towards the group of clones.

"I'll add some Wind to power it up" Naruto says forming the **Rat**, **Snake**, **Horse**, and **Dog** hand seals "**Fūton: Shinkūha**" Naruto exhales a huge blade of wind which fuses with Sasukes Jutsu causing huge streams of fire to erupt destroying to Wood clones of the Monster.

"**Interesting...I was unaware attacks could be used in such a collaboration" **Emissary says as the sun begins to rise **"I will carry out this strategy tomorrow" **it says and vanishes before either can respond.

"Why did it vanish?" Naruto asks "And what did it mean '_**I will carry out this strategy tomorrow**__'..._"he asks mimicking the creature's voice.

"If I had to make an educated guess...It will appear again tomorrow to challenge us" Sasuke says crossing his arms, "At least we have time to rest and come up with a strategy" he states.

The two trek down the mountain slower than when they journeyed up with the fatigue of battle finally taking its toll on them. They look around and see that the village is still deserted, "Maybe they did evacuate" Naruto says stopping at what appeared to be a house. The door had come off its hinges which made entering easy, looking around and judging by the amount of dust in the house this particular building has not been used for years. Naruto finds a picture and wipes away the dust, he sees a grinning boy not much older that Natsumi, and he has spiked blonde hair and pale skin and dark blue eyes.

"This kid looks like me" Naruto says with a smile, in the picture stood the boy's parents on each side both glancing at the boy with a loving smile "I wonder where he is now" Naruto says and Sasuke shrugs.

"Hopefully somewhere safe with his parents" The Uchiha says in a distant tone, he hears Naruto place the frame back where he found it "I don't see anything that will give us a clue on what Emissary wants with this town" he says and Naruto nods.

"It doesn't seem fair...why can't there be peace?" Naruto asks and Sasuke glances at his friend "In our world the peace lasted even with us gone" he states.

"You don't know that for sure" Sasuke says "All we know is what Gaara and Shikamaru told us" he explains "But for all you know there could be factions against the peace" he states "Smaller nations worried about losing their culture and being absorbed into bigger nations".

"There is more to it than that!" Naruto growls irritably "During the war everyone worked as a single force to protect everyone" the blonde says.

"When the weak are faced with extinction they will band together in order to survive" Sasuke says rather cynically, "But once the threat passes those who survive will try to improve their position of superiority" he adds. "I told you this at the Valley" he turns to face the blonde "So long as divided governments rule there will always be conflict".

"Let's just stop this back and forth argument" Naruto says and Sasuke nods, since their battle at the Valley the two never spoke about why they fought. Only a few people knew about their fight after sealing Kaguya, those people being Sakura and Kakashi.

"I believe our best bet is to rely **only** on the moves we used before" Sasuke says "If we go overboard and use our most powerful attacks and this thing copies them and beats us then the world will be in danger" he explains

"But if we hold back, we could die anyway" Naruto counters "I say we break out my **full** Six paths power and see how long he lasts" the blonde smirks...he noticed Sasuke expression become more serious. "Or we could do you your thing" he raises his hands leaning away from the Uchiha...

Sasuke shakes his head "Either way I'd rather have this thing killed soon, I want to train my own way" he says and Naruto nods "To be sent out on such a long Mission right after returning" he sighs, "Look- against my better judgement I need to talk to you...about relationships" he says and Naruto smirks. Erza and I...did the deed" he says and Naruto nods "But we never really confirmed our relationship" he pauses "OK we decided it would be better if we focused on our Guilds but"

"That's not what you want" Naruto finishes "Man sometimes in life you just have to jump and hope" Naruto says "Like when I asked out Sakura, I knew her heart belonged to you but I kept asking and hoping" he explains and Sasuke looks down...Sakura really loved him and he treated her like something to use and throw away, no wonder he felt like he didn't deserve Erza. "Your cautious nature won't work, you need to risk getting hurt otherwise nothing can happen" he explains "But maybe we should rest and recharge, kill this monster and go home" the blonde smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, So...-yawn- tired" Shikamaru says sitting back on the train as Gaara sighs looking out the window, it will be interesting to see how much Naruto and Sasuke have improved by the time the games begin.<p>

"Is this seat taken?" Shikamaru opens an eye to see a young woman looking at him with a serious expression. The woman had a noticeably large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." She wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open and revealed a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up.

"Yes" was the Lazy reply Shikamaru gave before closing his eye, feeling the cold stare and with an annoyed Grunt Shikamaru sits up freeing the seat as the Woman sits down thinking he might change his mind.

"Thank you" she say's as her cloaked friend sits beside an absent-minded Gaara "Milliana, Once we return to the Guild we can resume your training" she say's to the cloaked girl, she glances at the Gourd on the ground and sees the **Tús Nua **Guild mark "You two are from that Guild in the Danketsu" she says and the two guys nod without giving it much effort.

"And you guys are from Mermaid Heel" Shikamaru says absentmindedly and the two suddenly tense up "I saw your Guild mark when you sat down" he elaborates his reason for knowing "I take it you will be competing in the Games this year?" he asks and the cloaked girl lowers her hood revealing her face to the two.

"That's right and we intend on winning" Milliana declares loudly fist pumping the air "Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, Quatro Cerberus and Tús Nua are fighting for second" she smirks.

"So you have someone in your Guild Stronger that Jura?" Gaara asks, while like the others had held back never relying on their Tailed Beasts power on jobs so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention, they are still considered S-Class level however Jura would be the strongest competitor on paper"

"Why is he competing this year?" Milliana asks, for every other competition in the past Lamia would finish second without Jura or Lyon entering but if they were entering then Lamia Scale would be the favourites...but then ONLY on paper.

"So the rumours are saying" Gaara says "And if they are true I wouldn't be surprised if they win" he adds "However I can picture us losing either" he smirks and Shikamaru has a small smirk but the girls can't see it. Now that Sasuke and Naruto would be competing their victory was pretty much guaranteed but even without them they had a strong team with Erik, Sorano, himself, Shikamaru and Meredy.

"Well Kaguya will beat them all" Milliana says in a confident tone as her companion's facial expression remains calm without emotion.

"Well we will see if that's true at the games" Shikamaru says standing up along with Gaara as they near their stop "See you then Mermaid Heel" Gaara finishes as they depart the train...

"We need to be careful around them Milliana, they are from a different world and more powerful than they let on" Kaguya explains "And they failed to include Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha who were famous for being the strongest members of Fairy Tail" she continues.

"They were strong but...that was seven years ago" Milliana says, she fought against the duo alongside Simon, Wally and Shô. "The world has moved on" she says but isn't sure is she even believes herself, after all Sasuke defeated Jellal and Naruto destroyed the entire Dark Guild in a single attack.

"For now we will train hard" Kaguya says since there is no point worry about something they were unsure about.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>For two weeks Naruto and Sasuke fought this monster with little change, each time they attacked it would mimic their attacks and cancel them out, even Taijutsu was useless for the most part since its body was as tough as steel and they did more damage to themselves. It was the end of their fourteenth battle with Emissary, one thing they learned was it would vanish at dawn as its powers faded during the day.<p>

"Man" Naruto pants out "Your way is getting us nowhere!" he says slumping to the ground on his back while the Uchiha fell to a knee, he knew Naruto was right and they needed to go all out if they wanted to beat it...either way tonight would be the last battle.

"OK but we both need our Six paths power" Sasuke says "How did you awaken yours again?" he asks and Naruto thinks back to the time on Tenrou.

"Mirajane and the others were about to die...Kurama's power wasn't enough so I just forced it out" Naruto replies, his answer wasn't what Sasuke wanted and the irritated look proved it. "I really don't know...I just used it" he finishes.

"Maybe I need to store Chakra into my left eye" he says aloud, he gets into a meditative position and begins to focus his chakra into his eye...the process would be slow but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Well I'm going to look around some more...maybe there is a clue we missed" Naruto says and gets no reply from Sasuke. As he walked he began to wonder about how he and Sasuke could use multiple Kekkei Genkai, Sasuke had **Wood Release, Boil Release, Storm Release **and** Blaze Release. **While he had, **Dust Release** and **Lava Release**, while he also had Kurama and Sage/Six paths Sage modes he wondered why Sasuke got more **Kekkei Genkai **than him.

"_The only thing that stands out on this monster is his red eyes"_ Naruto thinks as he wanders around the last few places they fought the monster and the cave where it spawns before each fight, nothing was different about the cave, empty with a magic circle on the floor. Tempted to destroy it again but didn't since it plays no part in Emissaries as the he and Sasuke have destroyed it a few times but it seems this symbol appears when the creature summons itself... "A summoning!" he realizes running off to get Sasuke.

Sasuke gave up on trying to focus his chakra since nothing changed so perhaps he would awaken his power when he really needed it like Naruto...speaking of Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells running back "I think I figured something out" he states and Sasuke glances at him "Emissary, it's a summoning" he says and Sasukes eyes widen slightly "Let's go to the cave I have a theory" he says and leads the Uchiha to the cave.

Sasuke walks in first, seeing the circle looks around _"__**Sharingan**__" _he activates his Dojutsu and his eyes widen. "I-I don't believe it!" he says, like the stone tablet in the Uchiha shrine covering the cave back wall was a script or a sentence.

"Face where you can be North and see south" Sasuke reads out "A riddle" he muses "Hmm the peak" he says looking up, the cave was about half way up the mountain road and to the right was the perfect spot for battling Emissary...all to convenient, like it was prepared by someone else. "Let's go" Sasuke says

"Huh...H-Hey wait" Naruto pauses before giving chase to Sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi looked out the window of his office at the Guild hall, a month had passed since Naruto and Sasuke left on the decade quest. He half expected them to burst in a week ago claiming it was too easy but a month with no contact...he was feeling nervous.<p>

His Daughter was working away with a drawing for school, in the drawing it had her, Ultear and himself holding hands while Sasuke had his arms crossed and was currently frowning like he didn't want to be there. Despite her age she could perfectly draw at a photograph level, "Papa I'm hungry" she says putting her pen.

"What do you want?" He asks leaning forward on his desk, "Sweets!" she yells and Itachi puts on his "Daddy" face which makes her pout "Something healthy" she says in a more deflated tone. "How about Ramen?" he offers and her eyes light up, this was Itachi's method of getting her to eat proper food, first she would ask for sweets and he would give her the daddy look, second she would ask for something healthy even though she didn't want it, and finally he would suggest a proper meal with un-healthy and healthy mixed together.

"_Get home soon...you two"_

**_Sasuke and Naruto_**

"Man this Mountain is higher than it looks" Naruto says looking down at the clouds they hand past and could still not see the top, "Wouldn't it be easier to fly up?" he asks and Sasuke shakes his head.

"I don't want to be caught off Guard flying on an eagle" Sasuke says with a tired grunt "Just keep walking" he says and Naruto groans, after 20 minutes of walking the two make it to the top...as the sun begins to set...or so they thought.

"So...what! ...Now" Naruto pauses when he sees a dark haired man sitting on the ground. He is wearing a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso, he also wears a circle-shaped necklace.

"Hello, my name is Zeref" he introduces himself and the duo stare with shocked expressions "I'm glad I finally get to meet the two of you" he says standing up.

"So all this was just for the chance to meet us?" Sasuke asks and Zeref nods "Why not simply go to the cave and wait? Why bring us up here?" he asks and the Dark mage smile eerily.

"Because up here is the best place for me to ask my question" he replies and Naruto steps forward

"And what question is that?" he asks and Zeref glances over his shoulder at two cave entrances.

"It is more a choice" he says "The cave on the right leads down the Mountain to the docks he says confusing them, there was no cave near the docks. "The other..." he grins

"Leads to **Konoha**"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long gap but I was very busy with College and just couldn't bring myself to write, I hope you like it and I hope I can update a little faster.<strong>

**In the next chapter Naruto and Sasuke make a choice that will affect the future of Fiore...but will it be good or bad.**

**Make sure to check out a new cross-over I just started called "Kidnapped" which is a Naruto and Skyrim crossover, I will be working on that while I work on this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed, though the number was substantially lower than I expected considering the number of people asking me to update, I will keep updating but don't expect weekly updates or even monthly updates...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the final chapter before the Grand Magic Games, last chapter was going to be but since Naruto has officially ended (As of 699 and 700) I got a few Ideas' for this chapter. Naturally it will contain <strong>**SPOILERS**

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to check out a new cross-over I just started called "Kidnapped" which is a Naruto and Skyrim crossover, I will be working on that while I work on this. <strong>

**That being said I will be putting up chapters of pilot stories I started but never really finished**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: What could have been?<strong>

_**The right choice**_

* * *

><p>"So...what! ...Now" Naruto pauses when he sees a dark haired man sitting on the ground. He is wearing a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso, he also wears a circle-shaped necklace.<p>

"Hello, my name is Zeref" he introduces himself and the duo stare with shocked expressions "I'm glad I finally get to meet the two of you" he says standing up.

"So all this was just for the chance to meet us?" Sasuke asks and Zeref nods "Why not simply go to the cave and wait? Why bring us up here?" he asks and the Dark mage smile eerily.

"Because up here is the best place for me to ask my question" he replies and Naruto steps forward

"And what question is that?" he asks and Zeref glances over his shoulder at two cave entrances.

"It is more a choice" he says "The cave on the right leads down the Mountain to the docks he says confusing them, there was no cave near the docks. "The other..." he grins

"Leads to **Konoha**"

"What did you says?" Naruto asks for clarification from the dark Wizard who smiles "Did you say 'leads to Konoha?'...impossible" he adds as Sasuke simply glares.

"I did, you have been deceived" he explains and they stare at him confused "You came to this world under the assumption at a new life" he states, "However since you got here, have you once felt like anything changed?" he asks "And I don't mean the Magic and Guilds, I refer to all the battles you have had to endure since coming here" he adds.

"I..." Naruto is about to speak but looks away "No..." Sasuke answers for them "I don't wish to battle for the rest of my life" he adds and Naruto gives a single nod.

"Then take this chance and go home" he says "Everything that happened here will be nothing more than a memory" he explains, "You can live the lives you were meant to live" he stands up extending his arms to them. "Marriage, kids, happy peace filled lives" he says.

"What about Itachi, Nagato, Gaara and Shikamaru?" Sasuke asks and Naruto listens closely, if everything they did hear became a dream then that would mean Nagato and Itachi would be dead but what about Shikamaru and Gaara?

"Yes two will die, however you coming here is what enabled your other friends to come to this world" Zeref says as if he could read their minds. "Shikamaru is a father...don't you think he deserves to come home to his child?" he asks.

The two exchange glances at each other, perhaps it would be for the best to go home, if they were alive all the sadness of their deaths would be gone and Kakashi and Sakura would still be in the village. "It's not a hard choice my friends" he says with a smirk.

The two exchange glances nodding before...walking into the Konoha entrance, _"It's the right choice" _Sasuke thinks _"We don't belong here"_ Naruto adds. The closer they get the less they are sure, they stop and Zeref squints his eyes angrily but fortunately the two don't catch this little slip. With a final deep breath the two walked into the cave and Zeref smirks with glowing red eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>In the cave<strong>

* * *

><p>'This is right' was all the two could say to themselves as they walked forward not looking back as looking back would mean they didn't want to leave...in truth they weren't sure what they wanted. "Keep your guard up" Sasuke says, "This could be a trap" he adds and Naruto nods, they couldn't trust this man...he <strong>wanted<strong> them to pick this path because it was more than likely a trap with the perfect bait.

However a bright light blinds them and a strong wind pushes them down a massive drop, unable to see the bottom and for some reason unable to use their Jutsu or do anything but fall.

**_Naruto_**

Suddenly he sits up with a gasp in an unfamiliar dark room, _"What the" _he thinks feeling the sweat on his forehead he raised his right hand to wipe it away but stops when he sees it wrapped in bandages "What happened to..." he thinks back, not too long after ending the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **both he and Sasuke passed out from a combined Blood-loss and exhaustion, but he forgot how he ended up losing all that blood...

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Naruto stood across from each other at the Valley of the End, once again Sasuke stood on the head of Madara while Naruto on Hashirama. Kaguya was defeated but now Sasuke had revealed his true goal, he intends to murder the five Kage in an attempt to start a revolution and lead the world down his path of peace._

"_Sasuke I never figured you'd pick a place more nostalgic" Naruto says ripping a few pieces of thread from his tattered jumper sleeve. "This brings me back to where we first fought" he adds and Sasuke nods._

"_And just like then you will lose to me" Sasuke says confidently, one eye glowed red with the Sharingan while the other purple with his Rinnegan "There is no way around it this time...you are going to die here" he states in an emotionless tone._

"_No I won't, neither of us will die here" Naruto replies as Sasuke summons his Stabilized Susanoo while Naruto enters his Six Paths mode and calls on his Nine Tails Avatar. "Why choose this way?" Naruto asks with a sound of desperation to get his friend back..._

"_Is that all you got?" Sasuke asks pushing Naruto back, "Are you really holding back or is this the extent of your power?" he asks as his Susanoo begins drawing its massive sword "I mean it when I say I plan on killing you" he states pointing the blade at the Blonde._

"_I don't plan on killing you, only beating some sense into you" Naruto replies "I don't understand, the villages are finally uniting and real peace is in reach...so why are you " he is cut off by Sasuke._

"_This united Villages is a temporary alliance" Sasuke says "Uniting to defeat a common enemy is a survival instinct, when the war ends so will the alliance and the Villages will focus on their own gain" he explains._

"_So...you plan on becoming an enemy to keep them in line...through fear?" Naruto asks "After everything that's happened, everything you endured and you plan on returning to the darkness" Naruto says in disbelief._

"_I can endure the worlds darkness, only a fool would believe true peace can last" Sasuke says, "In order for the world to be in balance there will always be Light and Darkness" he explains "So I will be the darkness that keeps the world in balance" he says attacking again._

"_True peace can't be achieved with a single action" Naruto says as Sasuke's Susanoo and his Avatar lock hands in a test of strength "It takes years of trial and error until trust can be formed and bonds built on it" Naruto explains._

"_Only if people are willing to wait" Sasuke smirks "And they won't" he says "AS soon as the war ends each Village will try to improve their standing and expand their territory" Sasuke slowly begins to overpower Naruto. "So the answer is to keep the war going" Sasuke says bringing back the Tailed beasts he took control of and sealed them away and begins fusing their energy into his Susanoo transforming it into a more humanoid form with Purple armour._

"_Looks like I've no choice" Naruto says with a sad look as he forms two shadow clones with Avatars which fuse with his giving this new Avatar three heads and six arms which begin to form duel __**Rasenshuriken**__, one was the standard Jutsu however the other was a __**Tailed-Beast Ball Rasenshuriken**__._

"_Finally ready to kill me" Sasuke says as his new Susanoo forms the __**Indra's Arrow**__ with its new bow "This is my most powerful offensive attack" he states as the two unleash their attacks which cause a huge explosion with a shock wave that could be felt for miles in every direction._

_The smoke clears with both combatants down, Naruto's left eye was shut with swelling and both were bleeding and panting however neither backed down as it turned into a fist fight as they exchanged blows, Sasukes fist collides with Naruto's face sending the blonde to the ground __**"Keep him busy I have prepared some Chakra for you" **__Dark Kurama says however Sasuke then punches Naruto in the stomach absorbing the Chakra._

_"Don't forget I have the Rinnegan now...so I can absorb your chakra" Sasuke says forming the Chidori "Goodbye...my closest friend" he says thrust his attack towards Naruto who is looking up at the Uchiha, however Naruto counters with an uppercut at the perfect time causing Sasuke to stumble back._

"_This is all I have left" Naruto says forming the __**Rasengan**_

"_I will return to the shadow" Sasuke says forming a __**Blaze Release **__enhanced __**Chidori**_

_They charge at each other and their attacks collide causing a massive explosion_

_Flashback End_

After Sasuke woke up the two talked for a time and Naruto for the first time heard Sasuke admit defeat, however as a result they each lost and section of their arm from hand past the elbow was gone and the two were slowly bleeding to death. Luckily Sakura healed their wounds, when they spoke to Kaguya about going to Fiore because it was a subconscious conversation they both had their arms back and he actually forgot he lost it in the first place.

His thought of the past are interrupted by movement at his side and his eyes widen at the image of a Pyjama wearing Hinata...his wife, he could feel all these new memories fill his head...he was married to Hinata and the two had a son named Boruto and a daughter named Himawari.

"Nightmare?" she asks and he nods, looking at his wife he can't help but feel genuine love for her. Hinata was actually the first person who accepted him even before he realized that's what he wanted; she went through a lot of pain for him and kept him from giving into Obito during the war.

"The war..." he admits, another memory which was the kept secret that was the battle between him and Sasuke and the closing of their arms which they blamed on the battle with Kaguya. "Go back to sleep, I'm going to get a drink" He says cupping her cheek and she nods closing her eyes.

He walks through the dark hall and sees two doors with the names of his son on the left and his daughter on the right, so he decides to peek in, Boruto sleeps just like he did at that age, his room was a mess with Scrolls and toys all over the floor, his quilt had been kicked off and he was spread all over the bed. Himawari however was curled up in a ball with her eyes squinting like she was also having a nightmare, Naruto walks over to her and sees a small brown bear on the floor, so he picks it up and tucks it into her arms which has an immediate effect on her face as she relaxes. Before leaving the room he leans down and kisses her lightly on the temple running his fingers through her hair which surprisingly doesn't wake her but sooths her even more.

He finds his way to the kitchen and pours a glass of water...he can't for the life of himself remember...what a Fiore is.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke location unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke wakes up in a forest completely confused and on instinct grips his katana looking around, he felt taller and his hair didn't catch in the wind like it used to. <em>"I should return to the village soon" <em>he thinks to himself, everything he did in Fiore felt like a fleeting dream and he could barely remember it. "It has been a while since I saw my girls" he says thinking of his wife and...Daughter Sarada "I have a daughter?" he shakes his head recalling the new memories he seemed to have, like Naruto the last thing from this world he remembers is their battle...his defeat and the cancelling of the **Mugen Tsukuyomi**.

He can see the sun is beginning to rise and he is about half a day's walk away from the Village, for all these years he had been on a journey to see the Shinobi world but due to his time in Fiore he knew where he should be.

He walked through the forest, he saw unfamiliar banner and heavily armed masked men watching his every step so he kept his hand on the hilt of his Katana. However the men never made a move, and soon they where no longer in sight, however ever suspicious Sasuke kept his hand on his Katana.

It felt good to be back in their world, or did he even leave...he wasn't sure just for some reason he was happy, he picked up his pace since it would cut the journey time in half. After 3 hours the silhouette of the village can be seen despite being miles away, it has grown substantially since he was a kid and couldn't really be called a "Hidden" Village any longer.

"...Home"

**_Naruto 2 hours later_**

Naruto walked through the streets of the village beside Hinata as their hands were interlocked and Bolt was currently on his shoulders while Hinata carried Himawari.

"So Dad I got a 70 on my test yesterday" Bolt says with a big grin "Fourth behind the three Nerd-keteers" he laughs while Hinata's proud face is switched with an annoyed one.

"Well done" Naruto says "pretty soon you'll be at my level and I can retire before I lose my hair" the Hokage grins as his son scoffs clearly not showing the same aspirations of becoming Hokage. Naruto had noticed a drop in kids being interested in Shinobi had dropped due to the peace he wasn't bothered by it; perhaps peace took away the appeal in becoming a Shinobi.

"Hey Naruto!" he turns to see an older Sakura walking up with a girl Bolts age with red glasses at her side.

"He Sakura" he says and looks at the little girl "Hello Sarada" he says and she nods coolly _"Yep...Sasukes little clone" _he thinks before looking at the Pink haired woman "What's up?" he asks.

"Oh nothing, it's just nice to see you as the family man again" she giggles and Naruto smirks, true, since becoming Hokage he hasn't been the best dad so being with the kids and wife was refreshing. However Sakura's comment is the kiss of death as Shikamaru walks up.

"Sorry to pull you away but the other Kage have arrived for the meeting" he says waving casually to the others, when Kakashi retired as Hokage the first Think Naruto did was replace his two assistants, Shikamaru took up Commander of the ANBU and CO-Advisor while Sasuke was the Jonin Commander and CO-Advisor. Shikamaru was basically his Secretary while Sasuke was out gathering Intel on non-allied villages, while the 5 great Nations and some smaller nations joined together in the Peace treaty many others refused wanting to protect their individuality and not simply be absorbed into the bigger nations.

"Damn" he says lifting Bolt off his shoulders and placing him on the ground, "But Dad you promised to help me with my practical!" the young boy protests and all Naruto can do is pat the boy on the head.

"I promise I will, but right now I need to see to the other Kage and make sure they've settled" Naruto replies getting to eye level "One day, regardless of rank the future of this village will be in your hands but right now it's my duty" he explains.

"...I wish you weren't Hokage" the boy mumbles crossing his arms and Naruto sighs standing up _"I hate the Kage" _he thinks walking off.

"I'll see you when I get home" he says kissing Hinata's cheek before kissing his daughters cheek "And you keep Bolt in line" he says to the little girl who giggles nodding.

"Yes daddy" her innocent tone echoes from her mouth, Naruto watches them leave before turning to Shikamaru who has a smirk on his face "Hey just because I'm the Hokage doesn't mean I can't be a sappy father who spoils his kids" he defends and Shikamaru just shrugs.

"Same as ever I see" they both turn to see Sasuke standing there "Still you wouldn't be the Dobe if changed" he smirks.

"What has you back?" Shikamaru asks as the three begin to subconsciously walk towards the summit meeting, "Last time we talked you were tracing a lead on an Akatsuki copy faction" he adds. Sasuke then remembered why he was way and wondered why he had forgotten in the first place, there where small factions of Shinobi trying to re-create what the Akatsuki did with little success since they lacked a pair of Rinnegan, the Gedo Statue and the power to capture the Tailed beasts.

"It was pointless" Sasuke says, "They may be a weak but are exceptional at hiding, which is smart since everyone is looking for them" he adds.

"So how long will your next assignment be?" Naruto asks and Sasuke shrugs, "You mean you plan to stick around for awhile?" he asks with shocked look.

"Yeah, it's about time I took an active Role in Sarada's life" Sasuke replies "Plus...Sakura has been talking about having another kid which is good for the Clan" he says and Naruto grins.

"You just want to have sex with Sakur-whack-"

They reach the tower and the other Kage have to pretend not to notice Naruto's black eye or Sasukes bruised knuckle. "Naruto, you look..."Gaara begins but trails off "Anyway let's get started"

"Alright" Naruto says in a serious tone, **"Naruto!"** he pauses hearing an unfamiliar female call out his name and a flash of a girl with white hair stings his mind but he shrugs it off. "As the Nanadaime Hokage I call this meeting to begin"

"Uchiha, are you staying?" Kurotsuchi the Yondaime Tsuchikage asks "It's rare for you to grace us" she says her comment outlined with a Sarcastic feel.

"Well I have information to share" Sasuke says, **"S-Sasuke" **he looks away momentarily as an unfamiliar Scarlet haired woman in armour calls out to him in a weak injured tone. "In these sheets there are small sightings of men in cloaks with red clouds printed on them" he states placing the sheets on the table ignoring Naruto who wanted to know why he wasn't informed about this before hand...however both of them had another nagging question

"_Who are these women, and why does it feel like they mean something to them?"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is a two part arc,<strong>

**How will Naruto and Sasuke cope with these strange pictures in their heads as everything they've done with Fairy Tail and Fiore turns into a distant dream vaguely remembering them at all, and will they return or is the next chapter the final chapter of this story? Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter marks the beginning of the Grand Magic Games<strong>

**Make sure to leave a Review**

* * *

><p><strong>I will be putting up chapters of pilot stories I started but never really finished<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Grand Magic Games Begin!<br>**

_**The Return**_

* * *

><p>They reach the tower and the other Kage have to pretend not to notice Naruto's black eye or Sasukes bruised knuckle. "Naruto, you look..."Gaara begins but trails off "Anyway let's get started"<p>

"Alright" Naruto says in a serious tone, **"Naruto!"** he pauses hearing an unfamiliar female call out his name and a flash of a girl with white hair stings his mind but he shrugs it off. "As the Nanadaime Hokage I call this meeting to begin"

"Uchiha, are you staying?" Kurotsuchi the Yondaime Tsuchikage asks "It's rare for you to grace us" she says her comment outlined with a Sarcastic feel.

"Well I have information to share" Sasuke says, **"S-Sasuke" **he looks away momentarily as an unfamiliar Scarlet haired woman in armour calls out to him in a weak injured tone. "In these sheets there are small sightings of men in cloaks with red clouds printed on them" he states placing the sheets on the table ignoring Naruto who wanted to know why he wasn't informed about this before hand...however both of them had another nagging question

"_Who are these women, and why does it feel like they mean something to them?"_

The meeting wasn't as long as past meetings, Sasuke relayed all the information he gathered about the new organization and their followers, Naruto discussed his plans for a new small village where the meetings could be held like a mutual ground. Otherwise it was business as usual with the sharing of new Shinobi Genin lists and overall military strength, now he watched his fellow Kage depart to their Hotel rooms with the exception of Gaara and Kankuro who are staying with Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side and each seemed like they were lost in thought, neither knew that they had heard the desperate calls of Mirajane and Erza because neither knew they existed.

"So how is your kid?" Sasuke asks ending the silence "Apparently Sarada has been following him around" he adds.

"Well...I guess considering I haven't had as much time to spend with him and my daughter since I became Hokage, he's upset" Naruto replies "I know in time he will accept that it has to be this way for now" he explains.

"I can't judge, I have left Sakura alone to raise our daughter while I journey over the world" Sasuke sighs "She has grown so much I can hardly believe she used to fit in my hand" he says looking at the bandaged hand.

"Sarada idolizes you, to her you are the world" Naruto says "And nobody is forcing you to travel" he adds and Sasuke nods.

"I know, I think I'll put my journey on a permanent break while I become a father and husband to be proud of" Sasuke says as they stop at Ichiraku now run by Ayame and her son, "Come on Dobe I'll treat you to a bowl" he says and Naruto smirks "As in singular bowl" he adds and Naruto pouts.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore<strong>

* * *

><p>The Grand Magic Games where only a few days away, and thanks to Lucy's spirits the three months they set aside for training were depleted by an evening in the spirit world. However an unexpected visit from Ultear, Jellal and Meredy has them caught off guard, while at first the members of the Guild are suspicious they soon trust the trio. As a thank you for helping her find her place, Ultear had decided she would use her magic to allow Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Levy to activate Second Origin.<p>

While Natsu goes first Jellal and Erza have separated, it was awkward to say the least. "So Itachi was able to trick the Council into believing you where innocent and blamed everything on your Siegrain alter-ego?" she asks and he nods.

"Itachi's power is something else, half the time it was like the Council themselves where forming Itachi's lie without him saying anything" Jellal explains "To have that kind of power...it's no wonder he is regarded as the strongest of the Wizard Saints" he adds.

"So...are you, I-I mean have you regained your memories?" she asks slightly nervous he looks off into the setting sun, his serious yet saddened expression.

"6 years ago while I was imprison all of the horrible things I've done, the people I hurt...and killed" Jellal say's "I can understand why you are hesitant around me" he adds.

"It's just, are you the Jellal that tried to sacrifice me or my dear friend" Erza asks and Jellal shrugs, "I would like for you to see me before everything that changed our relationship...but I will understand if you maintain you distance" he says honestly and in true Erza fashion, she sits right beside him.

"We all make mistakes, and you weren't yourself" she says placing a hand on her shoulder "Sometimes it's better to accept what's happened and move on despite wanting to punish yourself" she states "Simon knew you weren't evil and Simon would be happy to see you back to your old self" she smiles.

"Maybe, being part of the Guild has helped me learn a fraction of the Joy being a part of Fairy Tail brings you" he says standing up "And I plan to test those bonds you share with your friends in Fairy Tail at the games" he smirks and she smiles standing up.

"I won't lie, your Guild has to be the favourites to win with the Likes of you, Erik, Naruto, Sasuke and Sorano" she says and suddenly remembers "And those guys Shikamaru and Gaara" she adds.

"It takes more than power to be a Guild" Jellal says "Heart, Family, love" he lists "If you want to get Fairy Tail to the top again you'll have to go through OUR Dragon Slayers" he says with a smirk.

"Wait...Dragon Slayers?" she says and her eyes widen feeling a familiar presence...and overwhelming presence "...Laxus"

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat alone under the tree in the shade, watching his daughter and her classmates practise Ninjutsu. Naruto's kid is surprisingly skilled for a loud mouth Dobe...then the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. As expected his daughter was the best, despite only having his notes she had all but mastered the "<strong>Fire Ball Jutsu<strong>", he was both happy and sad, happy that his daughter was a natural, sad that she learned a Jutsu that has been passed down from Uchiha to Uchiha...he should have been here to show her but she managed on her own, maybe Sakura helped but she doesn't know have Fire Chakra.

"Very good Sarada" Shino says ticking beside her moving on to the next child, apart from a few everyone seems to be poor at Ninjutsu. Maybe it was their teacher, nothing against Shino but his only Jutsu where his clans which made him poor at demonstrating how they work and judging from the frustration emulating from his students. Seeing all he wanted he got up preparing to go home until...

"Papa?" Sarada's voice call out and soon every eye is on him, Damn. She really is an Uchiha...seeing things she shouldn't. "When did you get here?" she asks pushing her glasses up into place.

"just now, I was waiting for you to finish school before heading home so I could surprise you" Sasuke replies looking down at his daughter "But your skills have improved greatly if you sensing me as quickly as you did" he says placing his hand on her head affectionately "I'm proud" he finishes and she smirks.

"Sasuke, I take it Sakura knows you're here?" Shino asks since she normally picks Sarada up, Sasuke gives a single nod and the whispers of the class clearly regard Sasuke as they stare at him in slight awe as he is the "other saviour" along with Naruto. "If so how about you show my students a Jutsu so they can see what hard work and experience can bring" he says and Sasuke glances at his daughter who is adjusting her glasses.

"How about that **Susanoo **thing? No! DO **Kirin**! **Amaterasu!**" Sasuke hears kids yell out; he glances at his daughter who has no intention of helping him. "Perhaps I will show you something, later" he says spotting Sakura walking into town. "Sarada, make sure your home for dinner" he says walking off ignoring the whines and pouty children, his daughter simply smirked at her dads epic exit.

"Hmm...It's been awhile since I cooked something with tomatoes" she says holding the fruit/vegetable firmly in her hand, Sasuke walks up behind her and leans his head over her shoulder.

"Sarada's class is as rowdy as ever" he says and smirks at her small scream in fright, "Need any help?" he asks and she hands him the basket. "So...you finally went to see our daughter in school" he hears her say while skimming through the meat selection. "Her class was outside practising Ninjutsu" he answers and she nods remembering Sarada mentioned her lesson plan today. "I hadn't realized she mastered the **Fireball Jutsu**" he says and she looks at him with a crooked smile.

"Like father like daughter...huh" she smiles "Not quite to your level of power but impressive isn't she" Sakura's pride as a mother was clear.

"Soon she'll surpass me and the Uchiha burden will fall onto her capable shoulders" Sasuke states and Sakura's eyes glinted wishing Sarada could have heard such high praise. "Are you OK?" Sasuke suddenly asks, "Your completion looks off and you look bloated" he says bluntly and she resists the urge to strangle him for calling her fat in public, she then remembers her news.

"That's right...I never told you" she says turning to face him "I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p><strong>The following night<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Naruto and Sasuke had been drawn to the forest, the sounds of unfamiliar yet familiar voices calling to them, both in their Pyjama's and looking sleep deprived. "Naruto, Sasuke!" they say but it's Naruto who yells.<p>

"You came" they both see Kagura floating and are completely stunned "It seems I finally broke through" she says and as it glass shattered in their minds they realize.

Genjutsu.

"It's all fake" Naruto says, everything...being married, having kids and being Hokage, all fake. Sasuke was saddened, being a parent seemed interesting but with the illusion broken his love went too. "Not quite" they hear her say, "This is what your life could have become, had you denied my offer this is the life you would have had" she explains "But I sent you were you are needed, Fiore will descend into darkness and many innocent people will die" she continues "Unlike here not everyone can learn the power to defend themselves, so it will be up to the Guilds to fight this evil...and you two are the key to its salvation" she says.

"So you want to help us again?" Sasuke asks "Send us back and what, fight the evil" he crosses his arms.

"I will intervene this one last time, I will also give you power for the upcoming battle, in return you will fulfil your destiny and return me to the world of the living" she says and before they can offer a rebuttal they are hit by a bright light and begin falling, "Be prepared to attack, the puppet is keeping guard" they hear her say and glance at each other.

They see themselves floating over Fiore flying like the time they first came to Earth land, back to their youthful selves they see a dot flying in the distance, as it got closer it took on the form of a Dragon but they could tell it was Emissary in its true form.

"**Now I have accumulated enough power to transcend even Zeref!" **it bellows out in a roar baring its fangs at the duo, the two glance at each other and nod **"Now I will consume you for the rest of your power"** it roars.

Naruto turns a golden yellow while Sasuke's left Eye turns purple

"**Chidori/Rasengan!**"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Grand Festival<strong>

* * *

><p>Team Fairy Tail arrived in the town the day of the games, still no word on Naruto or Sasuke and seeing Tús Nua team at the bar showed they hadn't heard anything either. However the pressing moment was the stare down between Natsu, Gajeel and Sabertooth members Sting and Rouge.<p>

"I looked up to Fairy Tail way back when, hell we both idolized you guys" Sting smirks with a cocky look while his team mates group around him in case a battle broke out. "But now that I think about it, you guys weren't much, you call yourselves Dragon-Slayers yet you couldn't kill Acnologia" he smirks when Naruto growls.

"Like you can talk!" Natsu shouts as the crowd begins to gather, ever since they arrived Fairy Tail has been ridiculed and he has grown tired of it "You never saw Acnologia!"

"I killed the Dragon that trained me" Sting says arrogantly "And one Dragon is the same as any other" he states and this time Gajeel glares not liking that statement.

"That's it!" Natsu says about to charge but is stopped by Erza, "Now is not the time rash actions" he hears her say with a glare of her own, it's been so long since any signs of Sasuke and Naruto being alive that she has become disheartened about competing but in order for Fairy Tail to return to the top she needed to compete.

"The mighty Titania playing referee" Sting says turning around "When I heard you guys were back on competing but now I wish you guys would have stayed away and avoided ruining my fantasies of you...Like Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" the last part brings her to a halt but before anything can happen a huge impact causes an earthquake that shakes the whole town.

**_The Outskirts_**

"Defeated...by the likes of you" the dying breaths of Emissary cough out, his voice no longer booming like before. "My goal of fulfilling my creators dream... dead", Naruto and Sasuke pull their arms, which are elbow deep in the dragons chest out causing the monster to cry out before dying.

"Even with us stabbing it flew all the way back to the mainlands" Naruto says seeing a town not too far, "Man I am drained" he sighs flopping down as he Uchiha examines the corpse of the Dragon.

"I wonder how long we were gone" Sasuke says and Naruto shrugs, "I can sense a tonne of people heading our way" Naruto says, despite now being a Sensor he was unable to tell who precisely was approaching. Despite the information neither could be bothered to run.

"I don't believe it!" villagers say as the crowd continues to crowd, "They killed a Dragon!" another says as Erza pushes her way through with Lucy and Natsu close behind. Her eyes widen at the image of a bruised and dirt covered Sasuke and a bleeding Naruto who are sitting casually in the crater

"Naruto, Sasuke" Natsu and Lucy jump down into the crater while Erza smiles turning around wondering why she was ever worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening<strong>

* * *

><p>After explaining to Itachi about the mission he decided to sit on the information until he could discuss the details with Nagato in person which wouldn't be until after the games. Since neither had the energy left to compete in the first day the two had the opportunity to wander around the town and take in the sites. Naruto went to get food while Sasuke went to find Erza.<p>

He arrived at the hotel where Fairy Tail was staying and was greeted by the site of Ichiya and his Trimens get sent flying from her room _"Saved me the trouble" _he smirks jumping up.

"Those guys never learn" she grumbles but halts feeling Sasukes dominating presence, she turns around and sees him leaning against the railing "I wondered when you'd come here" she says crossing her arms...despite her best attempt it was hard to look serious in her Pyjamas.

"Needed to report back to Itachi with the result" Sasuke replies walking into the room and sitting on the edge of her bed "Zeref's creations get around" he says and her eyes widen.

"So he created more than one dragon" Erza sits beside him, he then explains about Emissaries' powers to copy attacks and that the dragon seemed to be its final form. "Since you guys are back I guess I will see you guys competing?" she asks.

"Yes, however due to being a little fatigued we will be taking tomorrow off" Sasuke gives a yawned reply. "I hope you trained a lot because me and Naruto have gotten close to our old power" he smirks as she grins.

"You better believe I've improved, in the games Fairy Tail is going right back to number one" she says "In fact, how about a bet?" she says confidently standing up "If Fairy Tail wins the games then you have to call me QUEEN Erza, and in the stadium while its full you must admit to being my subordinate" she grins as Sasuke stands up matching her stance.

"Very well" Sasuke extends his hand for her to shake, when she grips it he tightens the holds "But if we win..."

He pulls her closer so their foreheads touch...

"... Marry me"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun duuun!<strong>

**Sorry for the wait but College built up and to be honest I really lost interest in writing period, however I hope this ending makes up for it.**

**I don't know when I will update again, it all depends on my free time and the reviews I get...and I mean reviews not "Update soon" or any variation because those kinds make me NOT want to update.**

**In the Next Chapter the Games start and everyone is in for a shock when a final face from their world debuts**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to not bring in the Naruto characters like I planned; I think I have enough now so I won't bother adding to an already huge cast.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have been thinking of doing a Naruto crossover with a game, I've narrowed it down to two choices**

**Destiny**

**Or **

**Evolve (While I didn't like the game I liked the premise of what it could be)**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally please check out my new Naruto Story "Peaceful Time's", it is set after the war and is my take on how the story should progress. I would love to see more people interested in it<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Overwhelming destruction<strong>

_**Signs of a Dark Future**_

* * *

><p>Despite her head now reeling she had no time to answer as a gong signalling the competing teams to head to the stadium and so Sasuke vanished from the room as her team entered the room "I couldn't find Wendy" Mirajane says, their 5 person team consisted of Erza, Gray, Natsu, Mirajane and Wendy. Gajeel would have been picked but he arrived to the city after the teams for the first day were chosen.<p>

Tús Nua had Eric, Gaara, Shikamaru Meredy and Sorano. Itachi decided to Leave Laxus on the back burner to use him with Sasuke and Naruto, once they recovered. Other Guilds such as Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and the number one Guild Sabertooth all threw out their big guns to guarantee they make the cut.

However for team Fairy Tail Wendy and Carla were missing, due to the time limit set at the start they needed to find a replacement which Lucy stepped forward since Gajeel refused to be a "substitute".

"Good luck" Cana says while other members give the selective thumbs up while Elfman pouts about how he trained hard to become a member only to be overlooked by Lucy.

"_**Listen up! What you see before you is the Sky Labyrinth; Magical labyrinth created by parts of Crocus' buildings" **_a booming voice says as a huge sphere appears in the center of the town _**"The first eight teams that reach the goal will move on" **_he adds.

Leaning from their room window Naruto and Sasuke listen in while their team prepare in the other room, seeing Wendy's name on Fairy Tail's team list be replaced by Lucy's confused Sasuke and worried Naruto, while he hadn't talked to the Sky Maiden since he departed from the Guild but he still wanted to look out for her "I'm going for a walk" Naruto says and Sasuke merely shrugs barely acknowledging the blonde.

Outside many couples were enjoying a meal under a nicely lit path which left them spoiled for choice when it came to deciding what to eat _"Perhaps Mira would like to come here" _he thinks scratching his chin, he walked around the town for 20 minutes trying to lock in on her power, despite Chakra and Magic being different Naruto's sensory abilities still enabled him to track people by their Magic energy.

He was about to give up when he felt a feint trace of her magic coming from the north, he quickly runs realizing she is in trouble. Rushing to the source he found both Wendy and Carla laying on the grass unconscious, not wanting to raise a fuss now he quickly scooped the two up like they were sleeping against him, while it brought him attention they were looks of "Aww how sweet".

Being unable to visit Fairy Tail while during the first event he brought her the med room in the stadium where a pink haired woman attacked him calling him a "filthy human" before forcing him out of the room...it all happened before he could even get a word out but judging but the look she flashed Wendy she cared deeply for the little girl so Naruto knew she was in safe hands "Take care of her for me" Naruto says through the door and gets a grunt for a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Labyrinth<strong>

* * *

><p>Team Fairy Tail quickly disposed of their fellow Magnolia Guild Twilight Ogre before heading further into the maze "I wonder if we'll run into any other guild's" Lucy says allowed Natsu simply smirks, "what if we run into...Laxus?" she adds and they pause.<p>

"It's not like he can beat all of us...right?" Gray says not sure himself, "No. I saw the Tús Nua Guild team and Laxus wasn't among them" Erza says with her arms crossed they sigh in relief at "But I can tell there are some powerful Wizards in hear so we better be prepared for a fight" she adds, luckily the two she was most worried about weren't competing...yet. She could tell judging by how Sasuke kept his left eye closed he had something to hide, not to mention they completed a decade quest in record timing meant they were stronger than they've ever been.

Suddenly many Wizards fall from above them as explosions can be heard from above them, "I can hear you" they instantly recognize the voice as Cobra or Erik of Tús Nua. "And look, more ants waiting to be crushed" he says in a mock evil tone "This brings back memories" he adds as Sorano and Meredy appear beside him.

"So it looks like this wasn't the way either" the tension is shatter by the complaint of an irritated Shikamaru, "I figured the areas were alternating but figuring out the time is harder than I thought" he adds pulling out a notepad and writing down a new plan.

"Good" Mirajane says stepping forward "We can take you out before you can unleash your big guns later on" she says knowing full well Naruto would likely be in the next event knowing him, she quick transforms jumping to attack along with Gray and Natsu leaving Erza and Gajeel behind to cover for them which was smart because as soon as they got close they are repelled by a sand shield

"ACK I GOT SAND IN MY MOUTH!" Natsu yells after they land back beside Erza and Gajeel, "Maybe if you tried attacking with your mouth closed instead of leaving it open like a dog...you dog" Gajeel smirks as the two smash their faces together

"Wanna repeat that Rivet face?" Natsu says mockingly

"You heard me the first time Flame Farter" Gajeel retorts.

"Sorry..." they stop and the calm tone of Gaara now appears "A battle between us is better suited for the stadium" he states "So I will not allow either side to fight" he finishes turning to Shikamaru "I found a new path" he glances in the direction he came from.

"Well Fairy Tail, see you at the stadium" Erik smirks before following his guild mates up the path, Erza gave them a long stare knowing full well she would face Sasuke in this tournament and once and for all prove herself his equal.

"_I will not be forced into Marriage" _she thinks with a serious expression that goes unnoticed by all except Gray but he decides to leave it for the moment.

**_Night_**

It felt like it took days for Fairy Tail to find their way through the maze but they finally found the exit, afterwards they were told to report to the stadium the following day. Mainly due to the fact more that 6 guilds made it.

Then when they found out about Wendy they were beyond angry, Mirajane decided to talk to Naruto since he was the one to find her, and according to Itachi he was at the location where he found Wendy with Sasuke.

"You're right" Sasuke says using his Sharingan to examine the area "While it's feint there is a second signature here" he states and Naruto growls.

"So she was attacked" Mirajanes voice gains both their intentions "According to Porlyusica her injuries are minimum but her magic is completely drained" she explains.

"Indeed, whoever did this is most likely competing in the tournament" Sasuke speculates "I'll know who for sure when the winning teams are announced tomorrow if their still here" he adds and Mirajane nods. "Make sure the rest of your Guild knows that if they attack the others guilds then they will most likely get Fairy Tail kicked out and your reputation will get worse".

"I'm aware Sasuke" Mirajane says almost feeling insulted "I'll make sure Natsu and Gray gets that too" she smirks before leaving.

"What I said applies to you as well Naruto" Sasuke glances at the blonde who glares at the statement but nods understanding. "There is something coming, these games will be more challenging than they seem" he says looking at Naruto.

"I won't let anything happen to the people in this city...and the people closest to us" he says clenching his fist with both anger and resolve.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following day<strong>

* * *

><p>A stadium packed with Spectators cheering and waving banners for their favourite Guilds, most were Sabertooth and Lamia Scale, with a mixture of the rest...all but Tús Nua and Fairy Tail banners could be seen, perhaps since its Tús Nua's debut and they were unknown was the reason they had no fans here but Fairy Tail was surprising.<p>

"I heard Fairy Tail has become the punch line of every joke lately but...there are **no** flags at all" Naruto says emphasising negativity of his comment.

"Wimpy Fail" Sasuke smirks as he hears the mutters of a fan talking "The crowds are in for a rude awakening if they underestimate my Girlfriend" Sasuke says crossing his arms.

"Mine too" Naruto adds, "Not like it matters since we will be winning this Tournament anyway" the two say in unison.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for!"_the Announcer begins and the stadium erupts in cheers and applause, _"With the Labyrinth weeding the weak out we can now reveal out final 8 Guilds from 8__th__ to 1__st__"_ he says _"Finishing 8__th__ was Fairy Tail!" _He says and Erza leads, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Mirajane out to a silent arena. "As expected from that puny Guild" a brawly voice says and the crown erupts with laughter and jeers.

"This is...degrading" Gajeel mutters glaring into the audience in an attempt to intimidate the crowd into shutting up.

"Well we finished last in the very first game" Gray says with a casual shrug, "But we'll be finishing first by the end" Natsu finishes and the two smirk.

"I wonder who Tús Nua will be sending out" Mirajane says to Erza who glances at her "Either way we will win" she ands and Erza nods glancing at the other entrances wondering where they are.

"_Now 7__th__...Quatro Cerberus!" _the Announcer says quieting the crowd who show the all male guild a little more respect. "Wild...Four!" the group says in Unison getting a bigger cheer. _"In 6__th__ is the beautiful Mermaid Heel!"_ the announcer continues not giving the audience a chance to get to loud again, the all Girl group walk out led by Kagura who isn't even paying attention to the typical guys whistling like they do every time her guild competes.

"It's been a while" a hooded Milliana says to Erza not wanting to give her identity away, Erza casts a glance unsure why the hooded girl is talking to her.

"_In fifth is the third place Guild of Last Year's games the charming Blue Pegasus Guild!" _ The Announcer calls and the Crowd give a bigger cheer as Ichiya leads the Trimens, Jenny Realight and a guy in a bunny out. Ichiya winks and blows a kiss at Erza causing her to look like she saw a ghost and was about to puke, Trimens flirted with the Girls of Mermaid heel and Jenny made poses as if her picture was being taken,

"_In fourth the runners up from last year, and perhaps the favourites to win this year! Give it up for Lamia Scale!" _the Crowd roars as Jura leads Lyon, Toby, Chelia and Sherry, the crowd is stunned to see Jura who had never competed until now which is why the Announcer said what he did.

"_In third making their Debut"_ this gets Fairy Tails attention _"Raven Tail!" _ Makarov glances with eyes filled at this sons Guild making their way out being led but some unknown guy named Alexei.

"_In second place...WOW its Sabertooth!" _ The legit surprise in the Announcers voice generates a huge gasp from the Audience as Sting and Rouge lead out the other members.

"Second...Then who finished first?" Sting says seeing all the big names already out...

"_And in first place also making their debut...Tús Nua!" _the Crowd all look as Naruto and Sasuke lead, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Laxus make their way out, Eric and Sorano were out on a date and Jellal and Meredy were nowhere to be found right now.

Camera's locked on Sasuke with his usual cool manner, his thoughtful look quickly captured the hearts of the females in the Audience which annoyed both Naruto (Who got a joint 'Meh' when the Camera focused on him" and Erza who didn't like the Idea of all these girls ogling Sasuke.

"Hmph Beginners luck" Sting says crossing arms, "Sabertooth will clean up like always" he adds and Sasuke glances at him.

"I've never heard of Sabertooth" Sasuke says surprising "And by the time I get through with your Guild the only thing left of Sabertooth will be...fading memories" he smirks as Sting and Orga glare while Rouge barely registers what was transpiring.

**_Guildmasters booth_**

"Your guilds member has got some nerve" Jiemma Sabertooths Guild Master says to Itachi from where the Masters would watch the first day of the games, "Such Insolence will be remembered" he says and Itachi glances at him.

"It's nice to see confidence in your Guild members" Itachi says with a soft look, "I'm sure that confidence is well earned since your Guild is **currently** the number 1 Guild" Itachi made sure to emphasize 'currently' since he had no doubt Tús Nua was winning this year. However Itachi was aware that Jiemma wasn't an honest man and would likely try and deal with Sasuke himself if his Guild couldn't. "Tell me Jiemma, are you aware that myself as well as a few others come from a parallel world?" he asks and Jiemma nods "Your point?" the taller man asks crossing his arms.

"Well you see in our world you enrol in the Academy at a young age and you are trained in the styles of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu which are the three basic elements of being a Shinobi" he begins "Then after graduating you begin taking missions which are ranked from D all the way to S, the Missions vary going from simple chores all the way up to...Assassinations" his tone gets darker and the other Masters go from chattering to utter silence "I had killed hundreds of people before I was 10 years old, and at 13 I slaughtered my whole family including my parents...all for the sake completing a mission" he says and even the nerves of the usually stoic Sabertooth master were shaken by this statement "So remember this, if I would do that for a Mission...Imagine what I will do to protect my comrades" he warms and after a moment Jiemma walks away.

"So Itachi, you led quite a difficult life before coming here" Makarov says taking the place of Jiemma, "It's sad to think someone so young was forced into such difficult situations" he says shaking his head, he had to wonder what kind of world they came from if children were being trained to kill at such a young age.

"Out of all the things I have done my only regret was turning Sasuke into a criminal with my actions" he says, "The Uchiha Clan were plotting a Coup to take over the Village, this would have led to a civil war and then most likely escalated into a Great war with other nations. When the original choice for stopping the Coup failed I decided to bring the curtain down on my clan...in the eyes of the world they would be the victim and I the criminal who killed his own family" he looks at Sasuke "Brought down by the sole survivor, my little brother" he is unsure why he is deciding to divulge such matters to Makarov however he was aware that he may very well be dead by the end of these games so it's not like it hurt anyone. "Now we are here, and for the first time in a long while...my brother is happy, Fairy Tail has had a positive effect on him" he says.

Makarov smiles agreeing since the elder Saint remember that Sasuke would never smile...only smirk and even those only appeared on his face as he humiliated and degraded people. It was only after the fall of the Oracion Seis did you start to carry a softer look, almost like something helped him open up, he even began helping around the Guild with chores...although he was terrible at most of the menial tasks he excelled at cooking of all things, however every time Sasuke cooked he would be away. "Your brother has many faults...as do we all but it's when we find other's who can do what we can't...a bond is formed so even if he no longer bares the Fairy Tail symbol...he will always be family" the older man says.

"Let's hope Sasuke remembers that during the tournament" Itachi smirks and Makarov lets out a confident laugh.

"No to boast but Erza could handle Sasuke before getting a power boost from your wife" the short man says but then he looks at Itachi as if he just discovered a horrible realization.

"I asked my wife to power up your guild competitors" Itachi says, "Up until now, even with all their new abilities, Naruto and Sasuke have only had around 30 percent of their maximum strength" this comment causes Makarov to look at the young men, it had to be a bluff...even before the time skip they could hold their own against him in one on one fights but if what Itachi is saying is the truth the even the big Four were no match for them, "I asked Ultear to increase you wizards Magic, Stamina, Durability and even physical strength all so they wouldn't crumble against Naruto and Sasukes might" Itachi says.

"How can they...how can they be that strong?" Makarov asks and Itachi activates his Sharingan showing Makarov the Image of the sage of the six paths "This man is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, we refer to him as the Sage of the six paths or father of all Shinobi" he begins deciding it would be better for Makarov to know this in case Kaguya ever did come to this world like she intends. "All our powers originate from him" Itachi then shows an image of Sasuke and Naruto meeting the Sage, Itachi had these Images since he and Sasuke shared eyes. "Through him Naruto and Sasuke awakened their own variations of Six Paths power" he states, "In short Naruto and Sasuke are the closest thing to living gods" Itachi says as they look at the field and Makarov could swear there was a glowing aura around the two Shinobi

* * *

><p><strong>The Field<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>The first competition will be simple...Pandemonium!" <em>The Announcer says and the crowd erupts as the huge castle is summoned from a huge Magic Circle, "Inside this building is a horde of 100 monsters, they are ranked from D-Class all the way up to S-Class. _The goal is simple, as you enter simply state your name and the number of monsters you wish to face, Guilds will select two Wizards to compete but they enter separately, once both Wizards have entered or all the monsters have been destroyed then the wizard with the highest number will be counted as your final score and points will be given from ten points for first, eight for second, six for third, four for forth, two for fifth and one for sixth and seventh and zero for eighth. However should you fail to defeat all the monsters you challenged then __**both**__ members are disqualified" _this last part falls on mostly deaf ears...

"So not only is it a competition for guilds but also for each other" Naruto says glancing at Sasuke who smirks, "I bet I kill more Monsters than you Sasuke" Naruto claims and Sasuke simply snorts.

Erza and Mirajane step up for Fairy Tail since Naruto and Sasuke did for Tús Nua, Ogre and Rufus step up for Sabertooth, Kagura and Milliana for Mermaid Heel, Jura and Lyon for Lamia Scale and other's step up for their respective Guilds.

"_Since Tús Nua finished first they can choose to go first or last" _The Commentator says and Sasuke steps forward heading to the entrance despite Naruto's protests at wanting to go first.

"Good Luck" Erza says but Sasuke continues walking without a response but is smirking clearly confident he would kill the most, but Erza had other plans. _"We finished last so the best thing is for me to challenge all the remaining monsters" _she thinks this would unsure an early victory for Fairy Tail...Unfortunately Sasuke had other plans.

Standing at the entrance with a confident look in his eyes, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha of Tús Nua...I challenged 100 monsters" he declares and there is a perfect moment of Silence before "EHHHHH!" erupts from the crowd, judges, other participants (With the exception of Naruto you was yelling "You bastard! That's what I planned on doing).

"_A-Are you sure?" _ The Ref asks and Sasuke glares not liking being questioned, with a gulp the Ref acknowledges the challenge and Sasuke enters with a calm look on his face, the sound of his sandals dragging across the ground was the only noise that could be heard in an otherwise silent arena. However once he entered there where murmurs of people calling him insane...little did they know Sasuke would shatter both a record **and **the moral of every Guild competing...in an instant.

**_Inside Pandemonium_**

Sasuke walked into the center of the room inside the massive building...D-Class monsters were already surrounding him snarling viciously but Sasuke made no movements for a moment, "I'll end this...with one attack" he declares and outside people where already calling his bluff.

"He must be planning on using **Susanoo**" Mirajane says and Erza nods in agreement, however Sasuke claps his hands together and both Itachi and Naruto's eye's. "Sasuke you destroy the whole arena" Naruto says running towards the structure, Erza is surprised by Naruto's sudden outburst but her own eyes widen when she feels the power being focused between her boyfriend's hands and the words he calls out send a chill up her spine.

"**Chibaku**...**Tensei**"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, and sorry for the delay :D<strong>

**In this arc both Naruto and Sasuke will be massively OP but if this plays out like I hope then it will be perfect.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, both Erza and Mirajane are forced to swallow a bitter pill at the sight of Naruto's display of power which is equal to Sasukes, with the odds of them winning slashed how will Erza come to terms with being forced into marriage before she is ready and how will Mirajane act to a deal SHE made with Naruto.<strong>

**Find out in the next chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>With the lack of response I considered stopping this story but I've decided to finish the Grand Games arc first, so we will see what happens afterwords.<strong>

**Check out my newer Naruto Story if you haven't already, it's about after the war, and will likely be the story I focus on from now on.**

**I'm changing things about the competition that I didn't like, I'm finished with my course but am still trying to get into the groove/interest in writing again, bare with me.**

**I have a Dragon Ball and Fairy Tail Crossover in the works too, it could be good but right now it need a lot of work lol**

**((Edited and Extended))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: What the future holds<br>**_**True Intentions**_

* * *

><p>No words could describe what had transpired, from the tiny black orb that came from Sasukes palms once they separated had completely consumed the Pandemonium arena and all the monsters within. Now floating over the stadium was a meteor that could flatten the Arena, Town and a good portion of the area if dropped.<p>

"_I-I don't believe it!" _The announcer says as the rest of the commentators gaze are the still forming Meteor, _"No words describe what has transpired" _he adds as the door opens and Nagato enters.

"**Chibaku Tensei**" he says grabbing the microphone "A power available to those who have the Rinnegan Dojutsu" Once the world learned of His and the others origins Nagato published a book series about their world following in Jiraiya's footsteps. One of his books was about the unique abilities in their world which included the Rinnegan, he hoped this would help the world understand and therefore being more accepting...even though they already were. "This is my strongest attack...and it requires deep concentration and a lot of Chakra" he explains "So for Sasuke to accomplish this with a single Rinnegan and by the looks of it very little Chakra...is remarkable" he says slightly worryingly as it showed Sasuke's visual Prowess far exceeded his own.

Even Itachi was surprised at the display Sasuke was putting on, clearly this was Sasuke's idea of sending a message to the other Guilds, and he wondered how Naruto would add to this in an attempt to leave a bigger impact on the crowd, their competitiveness could play to the GUilds need to appeal to Wizards to Join their Guild and expand the town...then again it could leave the capital in ruins

Back with the competitors Sasuke appears in a new Magic Circle as he sends his Meteor up to the stars, he smirks as his eyes return to normal "Come at me with everything you've got...and I'll still beat you" he says and begins to walk away to the back while the crowd cheers loudly, he passes Erza on his way and glances at her, her own gaze was now looking at the sky where even in space the Meteor could be seen like a small dead star. He walks to the exit while Naruto sighs...

"So much for subtle...Teme is making a mess" the blonde sighs as Mirajane comes over to him, "When did he learn that?" he hears his Girlfriend ask. "When we first came to this world we sacrificed a portion of our full power as part of a deal we made with a...god" he says and can tell she isn't buying it, "It's a really long story that involves the origin of our abilities and I'm not a story teller, but the guy who created our kinds abilities gave me and Sasuke some of his power which helped us reach our full potential" he explains.

"So this is Sasuke's full power?" Erza mumbles wondering how he never used it before, she then remembered the Sasuke of Edolas had purple eyes and how when they were fighting the entire place was shaking like an earthquake...her eyes widened slightly when she remembered all the times they mentioned how they had been weakened, and yet they fought in ways that surpassed anything she'd seen...and now they are stronger?.

"Um...Hold on folks" the little pumpkin man says nervously "While Tús Nua will get the 1st place prize we will need to see who gets 2nd to 7th place points" he explains and Naruto scoffs.

"Thanks Teme, Now I don't get to show off" he says and Sasuke smirks as the two make their way to the stands as the other members competing back away, "How can they let a monster like that compete" a member from Quatro Cerberus mutters, "I thought Jura would be the scariest competitor" another agrees.

"Sasuke Uchiha...you have information I need" Kagura says looking at Milliana who is shocked, "What freaky strength" the Cat girl mutters.

A small object is brought out "This is the Magic Power Finder" the Pumpkin man "Each Guild will select one member to compete before I begin explanations" he says,

Mirajane steps up for Fairy Tail

Jura Neekis for Lamia Scale

Nobarly for Quatro Cerberus

Milliana (Hidden Identity known as Kat) for Mermaid heel

Orga Nanagear for Sabertooth

Hibiki Lates for Blue Pegasus

Obra for Raven Tail

The rest returned to the stands with the Guilds, "The idea is to hit the M.P.F with a spell" he says using a spell himself "Once you have the M.P.F will measure your power level, the one with the highest score wins" he says

Milliana steps up using an attack No one would recognise her, she gets **337 **but with no benchmark score people don't know how to respond, Hibiki steps up but judging from Ren and Eve their fellow Trimens member might be out of his element and despite Ichiya trying to inspire them Hibiki gets a measly **94**.

Obra holds his true power back and gets a **04 **which is the lowest ever recorded score, but judging from his Guild masters smirk he expected as such. Nobarly attacks with all his might and gets **113 **leaving him shocked on his knees in disbelief.

"I can't believe Milliana's still leading" Risley Law the chubby member of Mermaid Heel says as Orga steps up

"**120mm Black Lightning Cannon**" he says firing a black and yellow energy beam shoots from his palms hitting its mark scoring **3370**

"Amazing!" the commentator says as Lahar, who is a guest judge crosses his arms "I've never seen a score that high. "TEN TIMES MY SCORE!?" the shocked Milliana almost blows her cover.

Orga smirks as Mirajane steps up cracking her knuckles glancing at Naruto who cheers for her before Changing into her **Stan Soul** "Time to show Fairy Tails might" she smirks "**Soul Extinction**" she says firing her attack which causes the arena to shake and a few contestants to gape, the smoke vanishes and her score leave everyone stunned **5400**, smirking she turns around seeing everyone's shocked look except Jura

"I expect no less from an S Class of Fairy Tail" he says walking forward "I shall use my full power too he says gathering his power which causes him to glow a yellow aura "**Rumbling Mt. Fuji**" he calls out as a huge eruption overwhelms the target in a beam that comes out of the ground and destroys the surrounding landscape. The device is gone leaving the score of **8544**

**Winner: **Jura Neekis

Current table:

1st: Tús Nua  
>2nd: Lamia Scale<br>3rd: Fairy Tail  
>4th: Sabertooth<br>5th: Mermaid Heel  
>6th: Quatro Cerberus<br>7th: Blue Pegasus  
>8th: Raven Tail<p>

"Be back later for the second event in the afternoon" the commentator says and the arena emptied.

Erza ran out looking for Sasuke but so far nothing, nobody from Tús Nua was around which was suspicious, perhaps the media had them for interviews since this was their debut and Sasuke's attack left a lasting impression...however.

"This way Uncle" Erza's eyes lock onto Natsumi pulling Sasuke around while people stare, "I've always wanted to try Crocus Ice Cream" the little girl says looking for the famous shop, "Then the clothes, toys and park" she lists out and Erza can't help but smile, despite what he just did he's still helpless to a little girls commands. Deciding to follow them from afar to see what Sasuke would have to endure.

**_Naruto, Wendy and Mirajane_**

Sitting by the small fountain in the park, not too far from where she was found unconscious Wendy stands alone. Carla was still out cold, she felt alone right now but her eyes snap up when a familiar blonde uses her head for an arm rest "Naruto...?" she says in her shy tone "I heard your Guild took first place" she says and Naruto huff.

"Yeah that Teme went and hogged all the fun for himself; well I'll be competing in the next round and I'll destroy it" he smirks. "How are you feeling, you shouldn't be wandering around after the way I found you" he says and she looks at the ground.

"I wanted to see if...I could find something to help find the guy who attacked me but...there's no scent" Wendy replies, "I really feel useless right now Naruto" she adds like normal putting herself down, he saw a lot of Hinata in Wendy, like Hinata she always puts herself down and underestimates her power and finds fault in everything she does, and someday Wendy would find the confidence in herself just like the Hyuga girl did during the war...only hopefully Wendy wont need to face such horrific ordeals and that her confidence would build naturally as she aged.

"Don't worry...I'll find out who did this, I promise" he says patting her head, "I'm sure you'll help too, right Mira?" he says with a smirk as Mira walks out from where she was eavesdropping.

"He's right, Fairy Tail look at their members like family" she says "We won't let whoever did this get away with it" she adds, "And I never turn away from my friends" Naruto says, Wendy smiles unaware that they were being watched right now

**_Sasuke_**

After walking his niece back to the bar their Guild was renting, Sasuke decided to walk for a while on his own. He had been approached by many people for an autograph but he had not interest in it...which sadly made the girls fall for him even more.

"So you are finally alone Mr Uchiha" he turns to see a group of armed guards and a taller man with an oddly shaped nose in front, "I represent the Crown and I was hoping you'd come with us...quietly".

"Since you neglected to introduce yourself means this is not official..." Sasuke says and the man smirks "Which means" he begins as a purple aura surrounds him "Nobody will care if I kill the lot of you" he says.

"But are you capable of killing men just doing their job?" the man asks with a confident smirk...until.

"Easily, you think I care, I've killed for lesser reasons" Sasuke says stepping towards them "But I'm willing to let you retreat now and pretend we've never met or die" he says and the man glares, he knew this wouldn't be easy, so perhaps a more threatening approach would work.

"Fairy well...but this is not over" he warns but is suddenly grabbed by a purple arm which is already squeezing him...

"It **IS **over" Sasuke says as the other men are too afraid to move "You told me you represent the crown...so if anything happens to anyone I know, then the first place I'm going is the palace...and I'll show no mercy, I'll kill everyone in there, be it man woman or child...from the lowest staff member to the king himself...you mess with my family and I'll slaughter you all" he warns before releasing him "Tell this to whoever sent you" he says before walking off.

"Perhaps I aimed to high..." the knight says "Perhaps the others will be more...agreeable"

* * *

><p><strong>The Arena<strong>

* * *

><p>"Up now is single battle competition" the announcer says, "Guilds will be selected at random and once two guilds are selected then they choose a competitor to fight for the points, the winner receives 5 points" he continues "However if time runs out both wizards receive 2 points" he says, it was weird the points weren't divided evenly but perhaps it's rounded down for a reason, "Finally in this round a Guild can be called twice meaning the Maximum points a Guild leaves with can be up to 10 points" he finishes.<p>

A generator came up and Tús Nua and Lamia Scale are the two Guilds selected and Naruto makes his way down without given the others a chance to voice their desire to go and fight. "I knew it would be you Jura" Naruto says and the bald man smiles.

"I never had the chance to say this but I'm glad you didn't perish on Tenrou" Jura says "You seem like a fine young man" he adds as Naruto activates his sage mode, he wasn't going to use his sage mode until he gauged Jura's power properly.

"When Acnologia attacked I was too weak to fight properly...I haven't forgotten how that Dragon mocked us" Naruto says as the two enter the arena "I don't like the Idea of killing anything but I will kill that damn lizard one day" he says and Jura nods understanding the boys anger towards losing 7 years of your life would make anyone vengeful.

"Looks like its Naruto VS Iron Rock Jura!" the Announcer says as Images appear of the two so the Crowd can see the two, Jura gets the bigger reaction due to his fame as a member of the **Wizard Saints **but Naruto gets a good cheer from people remembering him from 7 years ago and all his famous exploits before joining Fairy Tail, the children cheer loudly for Jura while many of the older crowd cheer for Naruto.

"This will be a good fight" Gray says and Natsu nods his head as the two lean over to get a better look "I wonder what crazy powers Naruto has now" Lucy says, Since Sasuke revealed his Rinnegan in an over the top way, an opponent like Jura is the perfect chance for Naruto to do the same.

**Naruto Uzumaki VS Jura Neekis**

"Man this Naruto guy has the worst opponent to fight, I bet he will drag this out for a draw" A guy in the crowd says, he looks to be the age of someone who doesn't remember Naruto. "He is pretty cute though...but he's got nothing on Sasuke" a girl says and Naruto growls but his scowl earns him a cheer from the girls.

"Damn Teme...not even here and doing my head in" Naruto growls as Jura smiles seeing the boys look, true Naruto is still young barely in his twenties but acts like a school teen at times, but when called upon acts maturer than many people twice is age.

"Naruto, don't expect me to hold back, Itachi told me how strong you are" Jura says as the yellow aura returns, Naruto smirks as an Orange glow erupts from him matching Jura's.

The bell rings and the two's aura vanishes as Jura attacks first "**Iron Rock Fist**" Jura says and a snake like shape with a fist head, Naruto could tell Jura was controlling it with his movements, Naruto's eyes follow its path showing his experience in battle, the snake like fist lunges forward at Jura's command

Naruto dodges the first attack by jumping into the air before summoning a massive **Rasengan **"**Chōōdama Rasengan**" he says as his attack collides with Jura's causing a massive recoil of wind to burst through the arena.

"Wow and a collision of Powerful attacks looks to break even between these two warriors" the commentator says as Naruto deactivates his Sage mode, the two stare eachother down and the intensity is felt throughout the arena, the other competitors focused on the battles watching as the strongest wizard competing seems to be smirking.

"You Know Itachi and Nagato have been trying to get you and Sasuke status among the Ten Wizard Saints" Jura says "And his may be the chance to get me to voice my opinion in the matter" he says and Naruto smirks surprising the Wizard Saint.

"I have nothing to prove to anyone, in my world I saved everyone, not just a town...I saved the entire world from a mad man...this is child's play for me" the blonde states getting a cheer "Keep your position, I don't want it" he grins and Jura smirks.

"Let's continue" Jura says and the debris from his last attack glow yellow and shoot toward Naruto who beings focusing his chakra "**Supreme King Rock Crush!**" Jura says as the floating Rocks engulf Naruto before a shock wave comes from Jura along the ground, which then crush the pile of stones and Naruto too...however the dust clears a hold in the ground causes Jura to smirk.

Suddenly in a coating of lava, Naruto erupts from the ground nailing Jura and sending him back a few feet leaving him with a burn mark "This is my **Lava Release Chakra Mode**" Naruto says "In this form my physical attacks are enhanced and leave a nasty burn should you make the mistake of touching me" he explains and the Members of Lamia Scale are left stunned as the mighty Jura falls to one knee.

"Not bad...attack me again" Jura says cracking his knuckle "I'll take your next attack" he says and Naruto smirks forming the **Dog**, **Ox**, **Hare**, and **Snake** Hand signs "**Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu**" Naruto spits out a large amount of lava from his mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards Jura with tremendous force.

Jura joins his palms together "**Rock Mountain**" he says and a huge golem is summoned blocking the Molten Boulders which begin to melt the arms and hands of the Golem "Amazing Naruto, what else can you do?" he asks thoroughly enjoying the battle.

Naruto smirks deactivating his Lava chakra mode and forming a **Rat**, **Boar**, and **Snake **Hand Seal, it takes the form of a Cylinder and Naruto pours his chakra into it "**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Hashira**" the massive pillar of light shoots towards Jura but he manages to dodge using earth magic to move just before the attack shot, however the section of the building and statues outside as well as a huge rain cloud formation where disintegrated leaving a perfect circle in the place of where the attack hit. "Nice dodge but I can make this attack much larger or use my clones and create multiple pillars" the blonde says confidently, the clone part was a like because his clones couldn't do this attack; even the original couldn't like **Mū **when he divides.

"Not necessary, I concede..." Jura says causing a loud gasp to erupt "I won't risk getting seriously hurt on the first day in a battle I can't win" he admits and Naruto lowers his hands causing the Cylinder to vanish.

The bell rings and people begin cheering loudly, _"Amazing Tús Nua once again come out on top, even the Wizard Saint powerhouse proved no match for this powerful Guild" _the announcer says as Naruto and Jura shake hands causing more cheers for their sportsmanship.

"I see what Nagato was talking about" Jura says "You'd make an excellent Saint" he says and Naruto smiles at the complement.

"Thanks but my only priorities are my Guild, and my Girlfriend" he says and he is surprised when a few disappointed sounds come from girls in the audience. "But I'm not one for overlooking someone in need, so consider me an ally of the Wizard Saints" he says and Jura nods and then the two separate returning to their entrances and then respective guilds.

"That brings Tús Nua's points up to 15 out of a possible 20 for the day" A male commentator says "And if I've learned anything, its strength usually comes in threes" he adds as the generator begins to spin and sure enough "Tús Nua is up again!" the announcer says getting some cheers "and up next is..." he says as Sabertooths emblem comes up "the current number one Guild Sabertooth!" he shouts and Sting comes out.

"Time to put an end to this string of luck from the newbie's" Sting says "Bring out your representative so I can get this over with" he smirks as the sound of whistling comes from the opposite entrance and out comes...

"Cobra!"

The second generation Dragon Slayer gives a toothy smirk looking across at the blonde "Why are you in a rush to lose dork?" he says with his hands his coats pockets "I thought your guild would try and stretch out the games before we take our place as the rightful number one guild" he states and Sting growls.

"Big talk from a false Dragon Slayer" Sting says and glows white "My power is so great even the Dragon who taught me magic fell at my feet in battle" he says and a Venous aura comes from Erik.

"Well then show me this power, let me hear the soul of a true Dragon Slayer" Erik says as Sting jumps...

**_Meanwhile_**

Overlooking the stadium a cloaked figure spots Sasuke who has reunited with Naruto and watches as the Blonde boasts about his win too which the Uchiha says something and smirks causing the blonde to lose his temper.

"You two don't look like much" the voice of the cloaked figure is a female "But then...appearances can be deceiving" she continues "But I need to be ready when the time comes, I need to stop you both before you allow the apocalypse" she says with anger as the light reflects showing two distinct features...

**Three Tomoe Sharingan**

And

**Two whisker markings on her cheeks**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again sorry for the long gap in the updates, I hope to update regularly but I may be focusing on my Newer Naruto story called "Peaceful Times"<strong>

**I hope you liked the ending of this chapter ;P my own huge plot twist on this arc**

**The Next chapter will bring in the matches and the following will be a break chapter for building Romances, though the next chapter will have some moments with other pairings**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my newer Naruto Story if you haven't already, it's about after the war, it will likely be the story I focus on from now on.<strong>

**I'm changing things about the competition that I didn't like, I'm finished with my course but am still trying to get into the groove/interest in writing again, bare with me.**

**The Raven Tail Coup will be cut out because I have plans for them later on, plus I got a great Idea for a battle which is in the title**

**((Edited)) I have begun working on the next chapter, hopefully I'll have it up soon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Commitment to the Other<br>_Epic fight! Natsu VS Naruto(Part 1)_**

* * *

><p>In the arena the battle between Cobra and Sting had been pretty much one sided, thanks to his <strong>Sound<strong> magic Erik has been able to repel and neutralize all of the third generation Dragon Slayers attacks. "You know...I heard what you said to Natsu" he says and crosses his arms "Overlooking a Second Generation Dragon like me" he says flashing a snake like grin which was both scary and Charming.

"Second Generation Dragon Slayers are fake Dragon Slayers" Sting says wiping his face "you were given Dragon slaying magic, I learned it from a real Dragon" he explains "Then I killed the Dragon" he smirks.

"It must have been weak as hell, to lose to a poor excuse for a wizard like you" Erik states and Sting glares with a low pitched growl in annoyance, Sting may have been holding back but he knew Cobra was too.

"Unlike your Guild, I won't show off my full power on the first day" Sting says "Sabertooth has cleaned up for the last five years and this year will be no different" he smirks and Erik laughs...

"Because right now you guys are fourth...and this is my guilds first year competing and we haven't even gotten serious...and we're first" Erik says "But I want to see the power of a Third generation Dragon Slayer" he says and his hands transform into a dragon-kin scaly hand.

In the stands Natsu recoils in horror when remembering Erik's **Poison **Dragon Slaying magic "Uh I feel nauseous thinking about that fight" he says and Erza nods remember the wound she took at the hands of his pet snake.

"So Fairy Tail has the **First Generation**, Tús Nua has the **Second Generation** and Sabretooth has the **Third Generation**" Lucy comments, "But what are the differences between First and Third I wonder" she says with a thinking expression

"**Poison Dragon**" Erik says inhaling and Stings eyes widen knowing what was coming "**Roar!**" Erik exhales a stream of poison breath attack at Sting who is to slow at dodging and his arm is engulfed in the attack and the effects are immediate as a numbing pain hits him causing him to recoil in pain and clutch the arm as he loses feeling in the arm. "I've powered up my Poison for this tournament" he says with a grin, "Touch it and it spreads until the limb is completely rotting" he says "Or at least that's what I'd do to demons and shit...but I weakened the attack to blinding pain and paralysis" he smirks as Sting's infected arm goes limp, however he shows no signs of continued pain which impresses Erik.

"_No choice but to stall" _He thinks and Erik grins, charging forward "**White Dragon's Claw**" he calls out as his one remaining hand however Erik steps back and grins at Sting's reaction at realizing he left himself open to a point blank counter attack.

"Eat this" Erik says as the magic circle forms "**Poison Dragon's Twin Fang**" he says as he moves his arms forward in a cross, generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move Sting at once sending the Third Generation dragon slayer flying back to the ground, but much to Erik's surprise Sting began to stand again despite taking a powerful attack at point blank, however before he could continue a gong sounded and the commentator began to speak.

"Ooh time has run out, despite having been on the receiving end of a beating, Sabertooth's Sting has managed to pull a draw from this meaning both Guilds will receive **2pts**" he says

"Tch...Sorano is going to chew my ear off for playing around" Erik says with a click of his tongue as the Poison overwhelms Sting and he pukes before blacking out causing his partner Lector and fellow Dragon Slayer Rouge to rush over to him.

"Sting" the Wine coloured cat yells as the uninterested Rouge picks Sting onto a piggyback, "This is what you get for underestimating your opponent" the Shadow Dragon Slayer sighs glancing at Erik who was looking at his Girlfriend with a worried look. "Y-You got lucky" the Exceed says getting The Second Generation Dragon Slayers gaze "Sting and Rouge are unstoppable as a team! So when the 2v2 rounds start expect payback" he warns.

"That mouth of yours will likely lead to your partner's death" Erik says "Don't throw threats that his magic can't back up" he adds before walking off to face a scolding.

"The current scores are" the Commentator says

* * *

><p><strong>Tús Nua with 17 points<strong>

**Lamia Scale with 9 points**

**Sabertooth with 9 points**

**Fairy Tail with 8 points**

**Mermaid Heel with 6 points**

**Quatro Cerberus with 5 points**

**Blue Pegasus with 4 points**

**Raven Tail with 3 points**

* * *

><p>"And with that the first day has come to an end with Tús Nua dominating" the announcer says "Be here bright and early for part 2 of the 1v1, followed by the next event which is sure to leave you wet behind the ears" he laughs at his own little joke.<p>

Soon after the Arena emptied as people returned to their homes and went to pubs to talk about today, mainly about the leaders of the tournament, Sasukes display left everyone in awe but Naruto beating Jura in his Debut...left them terrified, Erik also earned a few fans today for his actions against Sting.

**_Fairy Tail bar_**

Fairy Tail rented rooms in a Bar/hotel for the duration of the Tournament, the participating members and Makarov where sat together discussing the events of today's showings, with a sigh Makarov begins to explains what Itachi told him "From what little Itachi told me...it seems our assumptions of Naruto and Sasuke were off by a long way" he begins "Now they have the power they had when they defeated the God from which their power was born..Or something like that, what I know is they are capable of fighting both deities" he says.

"I remember back when we were in Edolas...Naruto's alternate self called himself a Sage of the Six Paths" Mirajane says thinking back "Our Naruto said he and Sasuke gave up that power to come to this world from theirs" she explains "...but if that's the case how did they get their powers back?" she wonders.

"Is it really that bad?" Natsu asks with his usual air of confidence "I've learned a whole new trick for dealing with them...and Naruto's Lava Chakra mode doesn't scare me" he grins, after they got their power up from Ultear they all went on separate journeys they train.

"Besides Naruto and Sasuke, you also need to remember both Erik and Laxus are a part of their team...Jellal as well, and Sorano is pretty powerful in her own right" Gray says, "Plus those other guys from Naruto and Sasuke's world, Shikamaru and Gaara...we don't know a thing about them, what if they are stronger than Naruto and Sasuke?".

"No...From what I gather, Naruto and Sasuke are their alpha fighters" Makarov says "In order for Fairy Tail to claim that 30 million Jewel and the number 1 Guild spot...we need to thoroughly defeat those two" he says.

"Heh...that all? Beat guys who can and have fought gods?" Gajeel smirks "Bring them on" he says punching his palm.

Erza said nothing for the whole meeting, she listened and nodded but the only thing on her mind was Sasuke, more accurately his proposal. Sasuke was many things...unpredictable were the biggest defining trait of his both he and Naruto shared but Sasuke always seemed more level headed of the two. _"I wonder if it's genuine or some game of his" _she thinks to herself, _"Did he do this just to throw me off before the tournament"_ she continues

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>It was still too early for the coliseum to be open...in fact nowhere was open so Shikamaru wandered the ghost town before settling on some grass to partake in his favourite activity, Cloud watching...however.<p>

"You" he looks to see a familiar face, Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi "I need to ask you were your Guild is staying" she says/demands.

"An Inn in town" he says casually "why?" he asks and she says nothing and turns around "If you start a fight with my Guild...it will affect your whole Guild" he says and she stops, "Our Guild means Fresh Start, your past is forgotten and you become a part of the family" he says and she glares at him and his laid back attitude.

"Some people don't deserve a Fresh Start" she says "Some people need to face their crimes ...and face Justice" she explains and Shikamaru sits up.

"Our Guild Master killed his entire family and joined a Terrorist organization that almost brought death to the entire world" he begins "His Little Brother joined the same organization and killed our Village leader and tried to take the other Villages leaders hostage and became an International criminal" he stands up "my partner as a child and young teen would kill anyone who looked at him the wrong way...and he killed in a way that a body could not be found because he crushed them down to the molecule" he states "And one member pretty much changed the entire world and Saved it from a God and unified the world into peace" he says and her eyes widen a little on the last one "And he's never once been thanked for it...he saved my life more times than I have had to save his" he smiles "That's the thing about time...It's heals everything...except grudges, those you need to face" he finishes laying back down "But remember what I said, if you start a war with us...it won't end well" he says.

"But the end is all I want" she says and walks away _"The world may have forgotten about you Jellal but I intend to make you pay" _she thinks unaware she was being watched.

_**A few hours later_**

Erik and Sorano sat in a cafe drinking Tea after morning breakfast, they knew they weren't competing today so the elected to have a date. A few fans came for Erik's autograph but otherwise it had been an uneventful morning.

"I ran into my sister" she says while casually stirring her tea "I heard she joined Sabertooth but she's trying to act snobby like them...which is adorable" she smirks "I don't know if she's happy there" she adds with a bit more concern...she caught a glimpse of their Guild Master and he looks like a brutish thug.

"If you want we can go over later" Erik says, he knew Sorano could handle herself but he didn't trust that Guild, "Check in on her" he adds and she shakes her head.

"She's old enough to take care of herself" Sorano replies but smiles "Thanks for the offer...my big bad boyfriend who'll protect me" she feigns in a damsel in distress tone.

"Yeah...funny" Erik says and looks past her and Sees Naruto staring at something with an angered look "What's eaten him up?" he wonders as Sorano looks behind her just as he begins to leave. "She we follow?" the white haired angel asks but Erik shakes his head, "We'd be in his way" he states

* * *

><p><strong>The Coliseum<strong>

* * *

><p>The <strong>1v1 <strong>battles continued with Sabertooth's Rufus picked up **5** pts over Blue Pegasus member Ren, Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy tied with Fairy Tails Wendy after an amazing performance by the two. Both Raven Tail up **5 **pts over Mermaid Heel however the all girl Guild picked up the points on Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus missed the summoning and were disqualified by the officials for this round, this gave both Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale **5** pts by default

The Table so far is:

* * *

><p><strong>Tús Nua with 17 points<strong>

**Lamia Scale with 16 points**

**Sabertooth with 14 points**

**Mermaid Heel with 11 points**

**Fairy Tail with 10 points**

**Blue Pegasus with 9 points**

**Raven Tail with 8 points**

**Quatro Cerberus with 5 points**

* * *

><p>"The Final match will be between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail!" the announcer says "If Fairy Tail can pick up the <strong>5 <strong>pts they will jump to third, however if Raven Tail get the pts the will jump to fourth" he explains as Natsu steps up for Fairy Tail while Alexei stepped up for Raven Tail, little did anyone know that Alexei was in fact the Guild Master of Raven Tail in disguise. Raven Tail's sole purpose is the destruction of Fairy Tail but thanks to a few hiccups they are off to a slow start so he was going to give them a push while crushing one of Fairy Tails biggest players...that was the plan

"Stop this match!" everyone looks to an isle where palace Guards and Rune knights surround Alexei "We found Quatro Cerberus incapacitated with all their magic drained, eyewitnesses placed your Guild at the scene...they also claim that Alexei is in fact Ivan Dreyer the Master of Raven Tail" he adds to a shocked gasp from the crowd.

"Dreyer?" Naruto looks at the Glaring Lightning Dragon Slayer "Your dad" he says and Laxus grunts relaxing.

"I should've figured he'd pull something like this" Laxus says shaking his head looking up to where his grandfather was, he remembered when Makarov told him the truth about his spying on Raven Tail then decided not to act on the information he had...despite the fact their intentions would have brought destruction on both Fairy Tail and Magnolia.

"Drained of their Magic...so they are the ones who attacked Wendy" Sasuke says walking forward "They've been trying to fix the tournament" he adds _"Are they working with those guards from before?" _ He wonders, he knew there was more to this tournament than a simple prize money and ranking.

"No point keeping up the charade" Alexei says taking off his mask showing that he was in fact Ivan Dreyer, "But we are getting arrested...we're getting a hostage" he says aiming for Natsu , "Obra drain their magic" he says and the blue face man makes a move however a huge haymaker from Naruto sends him to the ground.

"That was for Wendy you bastard" Naruto says and Ivan steps back seeing the other members being apprehended.

"Time for me to make my escape" he smirks preparing a spell as the Guards rush him

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu says flooring Ivan with his attack "You're not going anywhere" he grins as he and Naruto smirk at each other. Once the mess has been cleared up and order is restored the Announcer takes to the microphone "With that Raven Tail will be banned from competing for the next 3 years" he says "So by default the points will be awarded to" he says but is cut off.

"No" Natsu says "I came here for a fight, if there is an opening then I want to choose someone to fight for the points" he states surprising the audience "And I know who I want to fight" he grins pointing right at Naruto.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" all of Fairy Tail yell in an over the top fashion but are ignored by the Fire Dragon Slayer who grins, Makarov face palms at his guild members action, _"I thought Gildarts put some fear in you" _he thinks. _"Natsu me and Erza are the strongest members of the team and we won't stand a chance against Naruto in a **1v1 **fight" _Mira thinks, she had a point after all Naruto beat Jura in his debut showing off a new ability.

"The winning Guild of this tournament will be the ones who beat Tús Nua...specifically you Naruto" Natsu explains, he knew the other Guilds were strong, but beating Naruto now would do a lot for their Guilds moral. "So are you in?" he asks and Naruto smirks.

"After such high praise, it will be my honour to pulverize you into the dirt" Naruto says and the crowd roars with cheers, "But Sasuke is just as strong as I am...why not fight him?" he asks.

"I'm not the one who needs to beat him" Natsu says and Erza can tell that her teammate is talking about her, and he's right, for her winning isn't important, beating Sasuke is what she has to do, if she can then now once and for all she can call herself his equal...if she can win but Tús Nua still win the tournament then she can marry him with a clear conscious.

After a short while, the judges decide give the announcer a nod _"This match has been officially certified between Natsu Dragneel and Naruto Uzumaki" _he says and the two square off.

"I won't hold back" Naruto says "If you think I was strong against Jura...I'll show you my strongest form" he smirks and Natsu does too, Naruto could tell something about Natsu...the air around him felt thicker like it was being filled with a strong aura emanating from the Pink haired Dragon Slayer

"Itachi showed me and Gajeel something...and it'll cost him the tournament" Natsu says and Gajeel smirks "Fire boy went and spilled the beans" the Iron Dragon Slayer says and the observing members of Fairy Tail turn to him.

"What did he show you?" Levy asks curiously, "If Ultear gave us our Second Origin...let's just say Itachi gave me and Natsu our Dragon Origin" Gajeel replies.

**_The Masters Room_**

"So when we visited your Guild and you pulled them aside...you were the reason those two went off to train together" Makarov says and the elder Uchiha nods,"But what did you show them?" he asks.

"It starts off in this town" Itachi says "A long time ago there was to be another festival in this town, called **The Dragon King **festival" Itachi begins as the other Masters listen in, including Jiemma. "This happened when Dragons roamed the lands and ruled the skies, one human who led a resistance of Dragon Slayers against the tyrant beasts...however rather that just kill the Dragons these Slayers would devour the flesh and drink the blood of the fallen Dragons to enhance their magic...eventually they ceased...except for one slayer...**Acnologia**" the name of the black Dragon brought a chill down Makarov's spine.

"Wait so Acnologia used to be human?" Jiemma asks in a surprisingly civil way "How did he turn into a Dragon?" he continues to ask and Itachi faces him.

"While I'm not certain...I believe ALL Dragon Slayers will eventually transform into Dragons of their elements" Itachi states and they are all left speechless "The mode they activate to harness the raw power of their element...**Dragon Force** I believe this is linked to the transformation" he explains "This power is what I led Natsu and Gajeel to" he finishes and Makarov turns to Natsu with a shocked look

"You can't mean!"

**_The Field_**

No Jutsu or spells where called out, the two charged at each other with only their fists for now as their choice of Weapon. Being taller Naruto had the reach advantage however Natsu seemed to have more speed behind his, their strength was even and their Reflexes where hard for the Audience to follow.

Separating "So why don't you show me what Itachi helped you with" Naruto says and Natsu smirk, "I will if you show me your god powers", the blonde smirks, "Maybe I will" Natsu braces himself "If, you can beat me in this form" he says and suddenly erupts into a Yellow glow with a flowing cloak that looked like a fire...to most he was glowing like the sun.

"That's an impressive form" Natsu admits but notices Naruto is somewhat vacantly looking up to the right like he's lost in thought "Uh...Naruto?"...

"_**This pink haired brat thinks he's hot stuff huh?" **_Kurama says within Naruto's mind _**"Let's end this quickly and Humiliate him"**_he grins and Naruto sighs _"Don't go nuts"_ the blonde says as his eyes turn back to Natsu "Here I come Natsu...I hope you can handle it" he warns before charging at an un-see-able fast pace which only Itachi, Sasuke and Laxus could follow while everyone else was left staring at the huge rubble caused by Naruto's advance.

Naruto swings and everyone including him expect Natsu to be sent flying; after all he was motionlessly waiting...however

Natsu raises his hand at a faster pace and catches Naruto's fist effortlessly, up close Naruto can see Pink Scales growing around Natsu's forehead and Arms, his Hair become's solid like with two longer bits looking like horns. Smirking Natsu grips Naruto's hand tighter "It's not about if I can handle your power Naruto" Natsu says and punches Naruto in the stomach, sending the blond flying into the wall. "It's can you handle the power of a Dragon?" Natsu smirks cracking his knuckles.

The members of Fairy where speechless along with everyone else, soon however

"He sent him flying with a single punch" Gray says in awe

"I've heard about this power" Wendy says with shock

"That's not a takeover" Mirajane states "Natsu almost looks...like a dragon"

"Itachi...what are you up to" Sasuke looks at the area where the Masters were

"...He's like us!" Sting says to Rouge

"He can activate Dragon Force at will" Erza says in disbelief.

The two begin fighting again with Natsu seeming to have the advantage; Naruto was caught off guard and hasn't been able to get his head back in the game. "Let see you handle this!" Natsu jumps back before planting his feet "**Fire Dragon Roar!**" he bellows out as and massive stream of fire that trumped even Sasuke and Itachi's flames in intensity.

Naruto quickly forms the **Tiger**, **Snake**, **Rat**, **Snake**, and **Tiger **Hand signs "**Suiton**: **Suijinchū**" Naruto exhales a huge Torrent of water which curves shielding a large area...while drenching some spectators.

Naruto pants slightly, using a new Jutsu is hard enough, but the flames where more Intense Than Madara's _"Dragon Force...I had no idea it could be so strong" _he thinks _**"This Natsu guy isn't playing around...he knows that you are the strongest here" **_Kurama states, this is technically true, when he and Sasuke fought at the Valley at full strength he finally surpassed Sasuke...but he never believed it was a true victory...It's not how he wanted it to happen.

"Ha!" Natsu laughs with his usual big grin "You and Sasuke are complete opposites" he says and Naruto smirks.

"When we met the Sage, he gave us markings on our dominant hand" Naruto says raising his right hand showing his empty palm "Mine was the sun, Sasuke was a Crescent Moon" he explains and Natsu gets a confused look.

"Where's the mark?" he asks and realizes "So this isn't your god power" he says and Naruto nods reverting back to his normal self and closing his eyes and begins a steady breathing.

"_**Careful not to level the city Naruto, unlike before I can't help you control it now" **_Kurama says, Naruto could feel it too, his powers where altered, like each mode was in a vial which he can open at his leisure but before he needed to go back to his normal form...but he wasn't afraid of this power like Kurama, he isn't the same Dobe who ran head first into everything, He had a new dream and this day will be the first step in achieving that dream.

"Hope you are ready Dragon Slayer" Naruto says opening his eyes showing his eyes are now yellow with his pupils taking on a cross-like shape. He dons a chakra cloak that appears similar to his Sage Tailed Beast Mode. The chakra forms into a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals which also change colour. It also has a light-coloured circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden Magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine Magatama, on its back. In addition, his skin does not glow like his previous transformations.

Natsu eyes widen along with every other mage who can sense the overwhelming force emanating from Naruto's core which was immeasurable and crushing...but Natsu had one final card to try and even the odds...letting out a bellowing roar/yell, lightning engulfs him...

"**Lightning Flame Dragon Force**", his overall appearance remained the same, however Lightning could be seen flowing through the pink Scales giving them a light glow.

"With this much power...this Stadium won't Last" Naruto says forming his famous **Clone Seal **hand sign "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he says summoning four clones which nod taking up four points around the two giving enough room to battle.

The Clones make the **Ram **hand sign "**Shisekiyōjin**" they say in unison and suddenly the two are trapped inside a red barrier.

"It's time to see what's stronger" Natsu begins "A **God**" he pauses

"Or a **Dragon**" Naruto finishes and the two vanish in a blink before the fists collide in the center of the barrier causing a tremendous shockwave.

Mira watched with awe, the Barrier was impenetrable and didn't even shake from the impact. She then knew that all along despite how it looked, Naruto was so far from her in ability and strength that she was amazed he could see her...

Everyone else however knew...

The fight had just started

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will contain an awesome scene between our main couples, Naruto will tell Mirajane his dream and Sasuke will explain his desire for marriage<strong>

**Till Next Time**

* * *

><p><strong>DoTheBartMan<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm changing things about the competition that I didn't like, I'm finished with my course but am still trying to get into the grooveinterest in writing again, bare with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also despite what I said, I changed this chapter, Sasukes reasoning for wanting to marry Erza will happen in a later chapter because it will tie in what I am planning, there will be a nice Naruto and Mirajane moment though<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Dragon VS God<br>_Promises_ **

* * *

><p>The two participants where now in the centre of the arena, their fists pressed against the others and their expressions where serious and filled with concentration, both trying to bush the other back in an attempt to gain ground but neither budged.<p>

"Whoever gives up ground first will lose" Sasuke says focusing on the battle, after the events with Raven Tail, all Guilds where brought to one room so no more pre-match Shenanigans could happen. "And for Naruto to use this barrier, he has a lot of faith in Natsu's power" he adds

"What kind of Barrier is it?" Lucy asks curiously, true it looked strong but not so unbreakable "I mean does it have some special power?" she asks

"That's a hard question to answer" Sasuke says "The **Shisekiyōjin **or **Four Red Yang Formation **is a barrier so strong it takes four incredibly strong Shinobi to summon" he explains,

"So the fact Naruto did it using clones...means he has the strength of four really Strong Shinobi" Lucy comments "It feels weird knowing he has a limit" she says

"That comment is wrong" Sasuke says "This was effortless for Naruto, normally it would take up all the users' concentration to maintain yet he did it like a second thought" he explains "You haven't even scratched the surface of his power"

"So do you think Natsu can win?" Happy speaks up, the other participants listen in curiously as this is the best chance at hearing Naruto's weaknesses or something about how his power works at least.

"In reality, even with his new powers, Naruto has fought in and lead a war against multiple gods and immortal regenerating zombies with unlimited power" Sasuke says "So Natsu may lose more than the match if he's not careful"

* * *

><p><strong>The Arena<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Natsu and Naruto grin at each other "<strong>Lighting Flame Dragon Fist!<strong>" Natsu roars with his free arm and swings at Naruto who looks at his free hand and a sphere made from the strongest minerals in the ground with a with a cursed seal markings of Shukaku covering it "**Senpō: Jiton Rasengan**" Naruto yells and their attack's collide and a huge smoke to blow up.

Natsu hits the barrier behind him, he rubs the back of his head at the smoke cloud "Looks like that was a-" he pauses as the cloud vanishes and a hovering Naruto stares at him still in the center _"He pushed me back" _ Natsu growls as his power flares up in anger.

"If that's the best you can do" Naruto leans forward with a smirk "Forget winning you won't even get me to move from this spot" he taunts the Dragon Slayer who hops up to a fighting stance. "I'll take your next attack on" the smirk on his face grows with the challenge.

"If you're sure, I mean it could get seriously hurt" Natsu says and Naruto ushers him to bring it, "**Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!**" Natsu says charging his attack before unleashing a stream of Flames and lightning at Naruto whose eyes widen lightly at the sight and is engulfed in flame and lightning and sent flying to the opposite side of the arena bouncing off the barrier and landing on his feet.

"_Despite that tremendous attack Naruto remains standing!" _ The Announcer yells, _"How will Natsu follow up?" _he continues as Natsu walks to the centre of the arena.

"Not bad" Natsu says as his Dragon force continues to flare forming more Dragon scales around his face "But now it's my turn to face an attack of yours" he smirks and the members scream random insults incoherently regarding how much of a bad idea that is.

"I accept" Naruto says with a smirk, as a Big Ball Rasengan forms in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet "This is one of the strongest variations of my Rasengan" he says as his other hand shoots out a Chakra hand grabbing Natsu and pulling the dragon slayer towards him "**Wakusei** **Rasengan**!" the attack collides with Natsu's stomach and chest a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex shoots Natsu across the arena but he recovers before hitting the barrier, however trickles of blood poor from his mouth but he wipes it away.

"Didn't see the arm part coming" he grins holding his chest, luckily the scales absorbed most of the initial impact but the last part cracked a rib or two "No more testing, the fight starts now!" Natsu yells as he is engulfed in a lightning flame cloak charging at Naruto who floats up and starts shooting towards Natsu and their fists collide with the others face pressing hard into their cheek, neither wanting to give the other any momentum.

The audience was so immersed in the match not a sound could be heard apart from the occasional gasp when Natsu and Naruto used their attacks. There wasn't much commentating being done either, this fight was once and a lifetime so everyone wanted to watch every moment themselves.

The two separate circling each other before resuming a close quarter fight using a barrage of fists and flame covered fists, neither knew how to break the other, Naruto couldn't break away to perform his favourite **Shadow Clone **because Natsu wasn't giving him space to weave the sign, at the same time however Natsu couldn't charge any attack of his own because if he separated he'd leave himself open to exactly what Naruto was trying to do.

"_What do I do?" _Natsu thinks but grins as he grabs Naruto's hands as the two interlock their fingers "Block this" he says inhaling and Naruto's eyes widen "**Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!**" Natsu unleashes his powerful breath attack at point blank on Naruto causing the two to separate. The barrier shakes and everyone's view is obstructed by smoke from the ground. "How did you like that!?" Natsu grins but his eyes widen when he sees a black sphere cocooning around Naruto who is pretty much unscathed.

"That was a powerful attack alright" Naruto comments as the Cocoon disperses like a gel into many small balls which float behind the golden blonde "But these are made of all the elements and are immune to such attacks" he explains

"So why hide them until now?" Natsu asks curiously, he needed to waste time to get back some magic since that last attack drained a lot of magic from him.

"These are dangerous to use in an non kill match" Naruto says "I'll only use them for defence and healing though" he adds "Even so your attack broke one which is an amazing feat alone" he says as another orb turns red and heals a the wound from the attack before the Orbs shielded him "But now it's my turn to attack" he smirks as Natsu realizes he is too high to reach and is now vulnerable to an attack "**Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken**" Naruto says lifting his hand into the air and forming the large Jutsu

Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in fire "**Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!**" he unleashes his attack to collide with Naruto's and the resulting collision causes the Barrier to warp and produce smoke from the top

"It's over" Sasuke says first _"But who won?" _he wonders, after watching and seeing that maybe Naruto held back too much before it was too late, perhaps Natsu managed to beat him after all, however when the barrier vanishes and the smoke clears he smirks seeing Naruto had once again wrapped himself in the **Truth Seeking Orbs** thus shielding himself from any damage...however Natsu was face down in the dirt.

"_A-Amazing!" _ The announcer yells _"After an unbelievable match the winner is-_It's not...Over_" _Natsu stands up slowly on weak legs, his Dragon Force was gone and he was badly hurt and bleeding, his injuries were so severe one of his eyes was shut and blood was leaking from it "I-I still have **1** attack left" he declares.

Naruto lands on the ground "It's over Natsu, in battles like these it's important to know when you are defeated" Naruto begins "There will be more rounds and more fights, if you continue you'll not only endanger your teams chances...you'll do permanent damage to yourself" he says softly not wanting to anger Natsu. However the defiant Dragon Slayer continues to walk towards the blonde _"This will hopefully put things into perspective"_ the blonde thinks before taking in a deep breath before releasing some of his stored chakra, it starts off subtle but Sasuke sees it growing and is reminded of when he met the First and Second Hokage whose shattered the room with their chakra...Naruto's however erupted into a golden aura which not only shook the stadium but the entire city causing people to think he was summoning an earthquake

Natsu's eyes widen, _"T-This power...It's like Gildarts" _The Dragon Slayer thinks falling back as he sees a huge Nine Tailed creature towering inside the golden aura.

The pressure vanishes and the floating rubble drops to the floor and Natsu falls back unconscious and Naruto returns to normal

"_T-The winner is N-Naruto Uzumaki!" _ The nervous voice of the announcer calls out and the area cheers.

"That guy...isn't human" Sting says, "No wonder he beat Jura...he's on par with the **Four Gods of Ishgar**" he adds

"How the hell can we beat a guy like that?" a member of Mermaid Heel asks Kagura and she glances at the other members of Tús Nua.

"That's scary power" Shikamaru says "And he got that from the sage?" he asks and Sasuke nods, "So who is stronger? Between the two of you?" he asks and receives a small glare from Sasuke as a response.

"It's hard to say, Naruto possesses the chakra of the Sage, and I have his visual prowess, plus all the new Kekkei Genkai we have...it's hard to say who'd win...but it would be..."he trails off as Naruto enters the room "Nice match, very flashy" Sasuke smirks and Naruto grins.

"It was fun, I didn't think I could rip it up with besides you" Naruto says "But I heard one of the guards talking and the organizers are putting the Tournament on hold since a lot of details of bribes t other under handed stuff" he explains low so only their Guild would hear him.

"A Tournament which decides the number 1 Guild in Fiore, this means the winning Guild will likely receive higher paying missions first" Gaara says crossing his arms "And the 30 million Jewels prize money is a tempting allure for wicked men" he adds.

"Man, I just want to go home and relax, this tournament is such a drag" Shikamaru sighs "I mean after that display surely everyone can see we are the strongest"

"Don't bet on it" They turn to see Itachi walking in with the other Masters who approach their Guilds "I'm sure Naruto's told you but the Council has decided to put the tournament while they get everything back under control" he says "Also the battle between Naruto and Natsu has weakened the foundation of the stadium...it appears there is an underground cavern located under the floor" he explains.

"So in the mean time, we have to stick around the capital and sign autographs?" Erik jokes as Laxus joins the circle to.

"I think I'll pay Fairy Tail a visit and see how Natsu is" the tall blonde says looking over seeing the Fairy Tail Guild members follow his grandfather out to go to Natsu.

"I'll go too" Naruto says turning to Sasuke "you coming?" he asks and Sasuke shakes his head "Well I'll see you at the pub then" he grins walking out with Laxus.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Gaara asks but Sasuke doesn't seem to respond and simply walks out.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked on the stadium battlefield surface, the arena was long abandoned by everyone except workers <em>"This ground doesn't feel different yet it handled a lot of powerful attacks without giving away" <em>he thinks, the stadium was built on a pedestal of land and from its pattern it looked like there was more too it _"I guess I over thought it" _he says turning around and hearing a cracking sound under him looking down he sees sand sinking _"A Sinkhole?" he _activates his Susanoo ribcage and punches down causing a giant hole to be created and he drops to a lower floor startling the builders who run over

"A-Are you ok?" one yells as Sasuke looks up nodding "Wait there we'll get something to lift you out" he adds

"No, there is a tunnel, I'll follow it and see where it leads" he says and before they can reply he walks into to entrance, _"There is more to this tournament than what's being let on, Itachi and Naruto are aware of it but aren't giving me any clues so I'll find my own" _he smirks, he follows the tunnel down and is amazed when he sees all the massive skeletons. "A Graveyard for Dragons" he says a loud as he eyes a massive door and inscriptions on the wall beside it, on one side where Dragons and on the other Tailed beasts and dividing the was a massive Tree, another thing he noticed was a purple **Crescent Moon** on the side with the Dragons, and an **Orange Sun** on the side with the Tailed Beasts, "I-Is this the Divine Tree?!" his eyes widen.

"I had wondered what the tree meant" a female voice catches his attention, he notices her green hair and clean appearance, "Sorry for sneaking up on you Sasuke" she says "My name is Hisui E. Fiore, the princess of Fiore" she introduces herself.

"It's interesting" Sasuke says with his a casual smirk of realization "The guards failed to bring me to you, so you come to me instead" he says and she nods "So let me guess, this is the part where you try and convince me to join you in your plan?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"Now is not the right time" she states "Right now all I want is to ask you what you see in this diagram" she says meaning the wall.

"Well it doesn't make sense for one" Sasuke states confusing her "I don't know anything about the dragons but if that is the Divine Tree then I don't understand why the Tailed Beasts are in this picture too" he explains.

"Divine Tree, Tailed Beasts...are these things from your world" Hisui asks.

"Long ago, before we Shinobi had Chakra...there was the Divine Tree, one day the Rabbit Goddess stole the Divine Fruit and obtained Chakra and used her new powers to unite the lands and ending all wars, the people worshiped her as a god...but eventually like all things, she became corrupted by power and used force to rule the land" he begins "Soon she combined with the Divine Tree and became the Jūbi or Ten Tails" he continues, "Luckily for our side she had two sons who were born with Chakra fought and defeated her, sealing her within The elder brother who we refer to as the Sage of the Six paths, then not too long before the Sage died he split the Ten Tails Chakra into Nine pieces which we called the Nine Tailed beasts and finally used his visual prowess to create the moon sealing the Ten Tail's husk into it" he pauses.

"He created the Moon?" she asks enthralled by the story

"Well if you were watching me then you saw the Jutsu he used on a larger scale" Sasuke says "Me and Naruto are descendants of the Sage after all" he says smugly "However back to the topic, the fact that the Tailed beasts are here means that isn't the divine tree" Sasuke says "But it could be this worlds equivalent...the source of magic, if you think about it"

"It's an amazing story Mr Uchiha" Hisui states "And if a situation arrived in this world would you step in and be a part of it?" she asks, now was the best chance to convince Sasuke to her side so her plans could move on.

"I won't lie, I learned many things with all the events that happened leading up to" Sasuke begins "I saw how much hate a man can endure in the name of peace, I saw a man who was willing to plunge the entire world into an everlasting illusion so the love of his life could live again, I saw a man who hated and lashed out at a world that evolved too slowly costing him his brothers before they ever really lived" he pauses "And I have seen how far a man would go to save someone who didn't deserve it just because he considered that someone a friend" he stares into her eyes "Yet all of them caused death and great pain...countless people who lost their lives in the desire for peace and survival, but the world will never thank them or remember them" he closes his eyes "So I will use my power" he declares activating his Sharingan "I will use them to neutralize your plan before you kill innocent people in the fear of Zeref" he says "This will be the only time I'll use words...next time I'll kill you and everyone involved with this plan of yours" he warns and she steps back in fear of his glowing red eyes. "Don't start a war over the unknown, leave Zeref to me" he turns around and begins to leave "He isn't the only one with power over the life and death" are the last words she hears before he is gone and she falls to her knees.

"_I-Intense power"_

* * *

><p><strong>In Town Evening<strong>

* * *

><p>After visiting Fairy Tail, Naruto had tried to heal Natsu who despite his injuries was up and walking already. He couldn't do much as his <strong>Truth Seeking Orbs <strong>wouldn't work but he managed to pour his chakra into the Dragon Slayer and it was absorbed into his skin and as a result Natsu would be up and rearing to go in a day or so. Now he walked hand in hand with Mirajane, the two were relaxed and not bothered by the staring, after today's performance, no one brave guy had the guts to challenge Naruto to try and win Mirajanes affection from him. The girls however lamented on how the two made a perfect couple.

"So where do you want to eat?" Naruto asks casually looking at the abundance of Cafes and Restaurants, which Wizards could eat for free at _"Their mistake"_ Naruto smirks reading the signs.

"I could go for some cake" she says looking around "But that steakhouse looks good" the choice she makes solidifies herself in Naruto's heart forever "Mmm Ramen" she says spotting the small stand tucked away between a pub and restaurant.

The two sit across from one another, the almost abandoned stand was now full with young wizards copying the couple believing their power was in their diet which brought a big smile to the ramen chef "So, what are your plans after the Games?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not sure, jobs most likely, and Sorcerer weekly want me to do a cover and center page photo shoot" She says, "Why? Did you have plans for me?" she smirks leaning forward.

"I might have, and they may still happen" he smirks leaning forward, he had known for a long time now, after seeing himself married and with kids he knew what he wanted more than anything, was to be with Mirajane forever.

"All fluffiness aside, I am amazed at how strong you truly are" Mira says leaning back "I mean I can't believe I fought you as an equal once" she says and Naruto speaks up interrupting her...

"Are you saying we aren't equals now?" Naruto asks with a cheeky look as she shakes her head, Naruto can see the sad look on her eyes, and he knew Mira was proud of her strength and seeing how strong he is was affecting her.

"Natsu has improved so drastically he might be stronger than Erza and Laxus, but me...taking care of my siblings comes first, as a result my training fell behind" she smiles sadly "I honestly don't see myself doing much more as an active Wizard" she says suprising her boyfriend.

Naruto listens to her and places his hand on top of hers suprising her "When me and Sasuke went on that decade quest, we fought a being created by Zeref" he begins suprising her "He copied all out skills and it was looking bad, then Zeref himself came to us and showed us...away back to our world" he says and her eyes look down.

He had gone home, back to his world...everything he had lost to come to this world, yet here he is now. She wanted to ask him hundreds of questions about the quest and Zeref but the question that seeped out "When you went back...where you happy?" she asks.

"I was" he says and she feels saddened "In my world I achieved my dream, I was married and had kids, and the world was at peace" he says "But in the back of my head I knew it wasn't real, I knew this world needs me...and that I need you" Naruto states "No matter what I will always need you" he says and she looks at him with her huge blue eyes with a light blush "This world has everything I need" he smirks _"Because it has you"_ he thinks the last part not wanting to embarrass himself an further.

Mira could sense he was getting flustered and decided to ruin the moment, "Aww so sweet...like this sweet pork" she says snapping up the last of Naruto's ramen causing his jaw to drop as she winks at him "A gentleman always offers food from his plate" she grins.

"Who said I was a Gentleman!"

**_Sasuke_**

He stood on the outskirts of town, he felt Erza's presence wandering around out here so he decided it was time the two talked "So Erza, is this hiding and following me supposed to help you avoid talking?" he asks stopping in the middle of the path.

"So you knew where I was" she says walking out "Forgive me but ever since you made that proposal and then showing your new power...I've had a hard time reading you like before" she states crossing her arms "and your aura is different...more intense" she adds.

"Now that I'm back at full strength you mean" he says and she nods "I can see that you're different too" he points out and she looks at him "Before you had this confident look and feel, you took on any challenge" he explains "But now you are afraid...of Naruto, and afraid of me" he looks at her and she feels close to collapsing under his gaze.

"_He is right, their power has crushed me resolve" _Erza thinks looking down "How can we beat you guys, when we barely held our own when you where weaker?" she asks, her words seemed mumbled.

"I won't lie, Naruto held back against Natsu because he didn't want to kill him" Sasuke says "And the giant meteor I made...wasn't that big compared to the other Jutsu I have" he continues "But...I consider you my equal" he finishes suprising her, "When we first fought all those years ago I said you and I where similar and that you had a darkness in you" he says and she remembers that day "But I was wrong...you endured all the pain thrown at you and still strived to be good, to help those who needed your strength" he states walking closer to her "I lashed out at the world and became a criminal, you are like Naruto...who I respect above everyone else" he say and she just stares preparing to take in his final words "You...make me...feel...human" he says and she looks at him confused.

"_By the looks of it, he isn't willing the explain what he means by human"_ she thinks feeling some confidence return "Alright, I've decided" she says in her usual up beat manner "In the next round should we fight I have a deal" she says "If I beat you, then you come clean about everything that's made you change since we met" she says pointing her finger at him.

"Oh? And if I win?" he asks with a confident smirk as she inhales a deep breath, she knew Sasuke had changed big time, and it wasn't his new power...his tone, his stance...even his heart rate had changed, so if she wanted him to come clean she need to up the stakes.

"If you win then I will marry you...and join Tús Nua" she says and Sasuke looks at her

"Deal"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is a rough draft so there may be changes here and there, if you think I should add stuff PM me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**In the next chapter, the Wizard world will get a front row ticket to the climax of the Forth Great Ninja war, Gaara will meet his future love interest, and the mysterious cloaked female will have a friend filled with passion**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>People who follow this story will remember how I made both Shikamaru and Gaara Jinjuriki (With Gaara having Shukaku and Shikamaru having Chomei) however I am changing Shikamaru's to Isobu the Three Tails.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also I am too lazy to scout back to the last time I updated their ages but these are what I think they should be now<strong>

**Naruto age 22(29 time skip)**

**Sasuke age 23(30 time skip)**

**Gaara age 26**

**Shikamaru age 26**

**Itachi aged 35**

**Nagato 38**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: For the Sake of Pride<br>**_**Eye's of God**_

* * *

><p>After their bet the two separated and returned to their Guild's safe houses, and it wasn't until she was on her own before she inhaled a deep breath, everything hit her at once, the fact that she put up her own future just to prove herself to the guy she both loved and admired...not that she would admit that to him but still she knew that was how she felt. "I know it will be hard, but I can beat you Sasuke" she thinks as the other members of Fairy Tail enter the room calling it a night from drinking and other shenanigans. Natsu was still bandaged but in his usual high spirit, Gray was already nude and climbing into bed still bickering with the pink haired Dragon Slayer, Lucy despite all the time she's seen in, she still got flustered when she say the Ice Make wizard naked, and finally there was Wendy who was tucked in and already asleep after tuning them all out, however in the other room with the Thunder Legion and the Stratus siblings Erza noticed Mirajane was missing.<p>

"Where's Mira?" Erza asks curiously as Elfman looks at her with a disapproving glance

"She said she had a plan for weakening Naruto...it involved spending the night with him" He begins deflating with each word "I-I didn't need to hear anymore" he adds and Lisanna smiles softly at the sight of Elfman losing the perfect image he held Mira in.

"...OH! I-I see" Erza says with a loud realization "oh" and a much quieter "I see", she turns around quickly and closes the door behind her _"Tomorrow is going to be a rough day" _she sighs

She had no Idea

**_Day 3 of the Games_**

Despite the epic battle, Natsu's fight with Naruto didn't give **Tús Nua** points and the full 5 went to **Fairy Tail **meaning the points where now this

**Tús Nua with 17 points**

**Lamia Scale with 16points**

**Fairy Tail with 15 points**

**Sabertooth with 14 points**

**Mermaid Heel with 11 points**

**Blue Pegasus with 9 points**

**Quatro Cerberus with 5 points**

"_To keep up the amazing battles today, we are going to have a Team roulette game!" _the Announcer begins _"All Guilds will participate in this round at the same time, choosing two members to enter the roulette space" _he says _"each two person team will be given a number from 1 to 7 and then these numbers will be at random" _he pauses, since there was an uneven number of Guilds now changes needed to be made from each round. _"The final team drawn will get to choose between an automatic win and __**5 **__points, or face a victorious team that has already competed with the winner receiving __**10 **__points" _he finishes

"So in essence...if Tús Nua are drawn last...they'll get **10 **points" Gray sighs, a two man team meant they were likely to see Naruto and Sasuke rampaging this round "So Erza and Mira should..." he pauses looking at Mira who was seated placing a third bag of ice between her thighs.

"N-Not a chance" Mira says with a pain squeaks out "After last night, there is no way he's competing, I mean he'll surprise me if he's walking" she smirks proudly while Elfman sulks in the corner while Lisanna comforts him.

"Either way even if it's Sasuke and a sock puppet they'll likely pick up full points in this round" Gray continues...however

"Sup guys" the door opens and a perfectly fine (and much more satisfied sounding) Naruto walks in turning all of Fairy Tail white as Mira weeps "my thighs" and Elfman collapses with shame. "Our guys are already in the space" he says as Sasuke can be seen behind Naruto reading a magazine...which looked odd

Turns out he is reading an article about...himself "Likes moon lit walks on the beach and is looking for a strong **MAN** to ignite his inner most desires?" he reads aloud "The hell!, who told them this?" he crumples the magazine as Naruto s whistles innocently.

"So who did you guys send?" Erza asks walking forward, clearly her relationship with Sasuke needed to be more public...though she fully intended to rib on him later.

"That's a secret" Sasuke smirks "If me and Naruto competed in every round the competition would be boring" he adds.

"Well...we were going to use Mira and Erza but..." Lucy says looking at Mira with a sweat drop and Naruto smirks raising a brow.

"And I even held back" the blonde smirks proudly...until "So that's what's the ointment and Ice was for" Sasukes voice deflates the blonde as the Uchiha unknowingly got Naruto back.

"Well Anyway it will be an interesting round" Naruto says as the two turn around "I recommend you use a keen Strategist...or else you haven't got a chance" he finishes and the two turn around and making their way back to their guilds room.

**_The field_**

"_Watch the broadcast to reveal our first two Guilds"_ the announcer says as two doors appear across from one another with the Numbers **3 **and** 5**, out step Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus, Org and Rufus stood up for their Guild, while Rocker and Nobarly where acting on behalf of the Wild Guild.

"Looks like this will be an easy win" Rufus says "However I will add this battle to my Memories none the less"

"Good, you should remember your defeats just as much as your victories" Rocker says "Plus we need these points more than you do" he adds and Org laughs

"Weaklings like you guys have no place among the big boys" The **Lightning God** smirks "In fact you could save both sides a lot of trouble by surrendering" he adds. Despite their best attempt Quattro fall to the number one Guild with the first attack giving **Sabertooth **the **5pts** and bringing their guild into the lead with **19pts**

"Just as it should be" Jiemma states crossing his arms "It's time to show what true power comes from" he adds and Itachi shakes his head deciding not to argue in front of his daughter.

In the Roulette space with the number **2 door **and Fairy Tail came out next, with Wendy and Lucy who wanted to compete to save Erza for the next games, however they came face to **door 4 **Lamia Scale's Sherria and Lyon Vastia. **Sherria **revealed to be a **Sky God Slayer** with more powerful healing and enhancement Spells that her **Dragon Slayer **counterpart, coupled with Lyon's incredible **Maker Magic** toppled Lucy and Wendy despite the two Fairy's putting up a great fight...in the end it was Sherria's ability to heal herself as well as Lyon soon brought an end to Fairy Tails chances of getting points in this round, **Lamia Scale **however received** 5pts **bringing their score up to **21pts **and well into the lead

"You where saying Jiemma" Oba grins wagging her finger as the tall man growls in anger, "Tús Nua may have stronger members than even Jura but Sabertooth, Fairy Tail and the rest don't have any such member, so as long as we keep this up we have this in the bag.

"Old hag" Jiemma retorts as his eyes look toward the competitor's area

* * *

><p><strong>With the competitors<strong>

* * *

><p>"That sucks for Wendy and Lucy" Naruto states having watching the battle closely "In situations like that, attacking the healer first is key" he continues "However they kept trying to take down Lyon because he was more experienced" he looks at Sasuke.<p>

"It didn't matter either way" Sasuke says "Sherria and Wendy pretty much cancelled each other out in the most part, which means the battle would be decided between dobette and Lyon" he continues "And even with Second Origin Lyon is vastly more experienced and more power than Dobette" he smirks at his nickname for Lucy the other blonde in his life.

"Damn that Lyon" Gray growls ignoring Naruto and Sasuke "He had this little chick up his sleeve all along" he states.

"They don't look too beat up, so they won't be joining Natsu in the infirmary" Erza says _"But we needed those points"_ she thinks knowing she should have gone instead, she smiles however "They fought bravely and until the end...we can't ask for more"

"Well said Erza" Makarov comments "I know that this tournament will be our greatest challenge but there is nothing we can't overcome" he says injecting his guild with some needed inspiration. Lucy and Wendy entered the room with apologetic looks but they were happy to find only

The final two doors open for the guaranteed match, Milliana and Kagura step out for **Mermaid Heel** while Gaara and Shikamaru step out for **Tús Nua **

"I always seem to fight girls" Shikamaru sighs "What a drag" he adds

"Hey that tone kind pisses me off!" Milliana yells clenching her fists "Don't underestimate us!" she adds as a relaxed Kagura stands beside her.

"Calm down, don't let his mind games throw you off" the seemingly more battle hardened Kagura says, Shikamaru can see some of his former wife in this woman, she was calm and relaxed but could cut tension with her eyes like no one he knew.

"Remember Gaara, we need to be careful not to overdo this" Shikamaru says "The main goal of our Guild is to promote both the guild and the town" he says and Gaara gives him a look that says "I don't need reminding", "I mean if the games got held up again because of our Guild again then we'd look bad" the Shadow user adds.

"Tell that to Naruto and Sasuke, they are the ones likely to cause it" Gaara adds and Naruto shouts some verbal abuse in retaliation despite Gaara and Shikamaru's inability to hear it.

"_This is the last match of the official matches" _the announcer begins _"40 minutes on the clock and begin!" _ He yells the last part and Milliana charges alone.

"_Our best chance of winning is if I charge them first so Kagura can study their movements"_ she thinks smirking as neither Gaara nor Shikamaru did anything to stop her approach, Shikamaru got into his thinking pose closing his eyes. "So a one VS one huh...big mistake!" The Cat lover grins "**Nekōsoku Tube**" she calls out and from pink magic circle comes an orange tube which shoots towards Gaara "Too slow" she grins however her attack is stopped by a sand shield that crushes the tube before it ever got close to Gaara, this surprises both Kagura and Milliana "Where did this sand come from!"

"The gourd on his back" Kagura says and Milliana smiles sheepishly, before turning back to the red head and firing multiple tubes at Gaara which are all blocked by the Sand.

"Damn it...how is he doing it?" she wonders, even Kagura had to wonder, the man was relaxed and even had his eyes closed and his arms crossed...it was like the sand was moving itself.

"I think it's my turn to attack" Gaara says opening his eyes "Don't worry I'll make it as painless as possible" he says and Milliana prepares herself.

Raising his hand "**Suna no Kaiwan**" he says and a massive demon handmade of sand forms in the sand left on the ground.

"_Unless Magic is involved there is no way he can carry enough sand to summon something like this" _Kagura thinks as her eyes lock on a small trail of Sand entering the ground _"So that's how" _she says and her thoughts are interrupted by Milliana who lets out a scream as the sand attack hits her and sends her into the adjacent wall.

"S-Sorry Kagura" she says before losing conscious...

"_OH! With that KO it's now a 2V1 match" _the announcer yells

"You did your best but you still need training" Kagura says stepping forward preparing to take the two on.

"It's not so simple" Gaara says "Leading a village in this world doesn't mean much, however in the world of Shinobi only the strongest are elected to be in charge of a village, I became a Kage at the age of 15 and led Shinobi who where veterans of war" he explains "Some additional training wouldn't have changed the outcome" he continues "Besides, in all my years of battle...I have only lost once in a 1 vs. 1 match" true he lost to Naruto as well but he wasn't in control of himself.

"I have never lost" she states "Regardless of the stipulation" Kagura says and charges at Gaara slashing at him with her sword which cuts through the shield and sends him back a yard. He was surprised her attack worked even though the sword was still in its scabbard and sealed, Kagura was surprised how little Gaara moved, she then sees cracks in his skin and a sand clad armour break off as a result of her attack.

"Shikamaru?" Gaara asks and the Shadow user nods "**Kūsa Bōheki**" Gaara says and a massive floating Sand shield covers the top of the stadium engulfing the arena in shadow, Kagura was too distracted by the sand to realize it was a rouse to get her to forget Shikamaru.

Performing the **Rat** hand seal "**Kagemane no Jutsu**" he says and Kagura feels her whole body become paralyzed before she can prepare to deal with the sand which falls around the arena safely, her eyes quickly turn the Shikamaru who performs the **Rant **and **Bird **hand sign "**Kage Nui no Jutsu**" he says as threads from his shadow shoot up from Kagura's from the line connecting their shadows. Her experience with swords let her know that these thread weren't just for binding but also for piercing.

"Looks like this is our win" Naruto smirks but a member of Mermaid Heel simply says don't underestimate Kagura, and sure enough before the stitches of Shikamaru's Jutsu touch her a huge Magic Circle appears above the battlefield and Shikamaru and Gaara are sucked into the air. "The hell?!" Naruto leans forward while the Mermaid Heel girls feel like it was their round.

Now free from her binding Kagura jumps preparing to strike them both down with her **Alchemy **Blade**.**

Shikamaru inhales before exhaling a mist which Kagura inhales before she can stop herself, she is quickly subjected to her worst nightmare and fear and memory all in one. She first saw her hometown burn with Cultists of Zeref taking the Children while killing the adults, she was stuffed in a box by another child but she couldn't recall the child, afterwards she would spend most of her life looking for her older brother Simon who was taken from her that day, until she met Milliana who told her of her brothers demise. Soon after she dedicated her life to killing Jellal in revenge however she wanted to help Milliana who like her brother suffered at the hands of the cultists and then Jellal, so they joined Mermaid Heel in order to train for the day they would find the man that wronged them.

A little under 4 years ago however the Council released news about both Zeref and his followers, stating that one of the Dark Wizards followers a former member of the Council and a Wizard Saint named Siegrain had died in prison...A lie, whoever tricked the Council into freeing Jellal but that person never knew about Milliana who told her what really happened and that Siegrain was never real and it was always Jellal, who was now in **Tús Nua**, a newish Guild with strong members which stood between her and revenge...

Suddenly her eyes open and she sees the Judge looking at her, "I lost" she sighs closing her eyes again "I underestimated you both, I won't next time" she warns.

"You may not fight us again, and our power doesn't compare to some members" Shikamaru states offering her a hand which she ignores leaving him on his knee with his hand extended to the ground. "...troublesome woman" he mumbles with a sigh.

"_And __**Tús Nua **__Grab the last __**5pts**__ of the Roulette meaning they are once again on top of the table with __**22pts**_" the announcer says _"And Blue Pegasus have decided to take the automatic __**5pts**__ bringing their score up to __**14pts**__. Here is an update of the table"_

**Tús Nua with 22 points**

**Lamia Scale with 21 points**

**Sabertooth with 19 points**

**Fairy Tail with 15 points**

**Blue Pegasus with 14 points**

**Mermaid Heel with 11 points**

**Quatro Cerberus with 5 points**

The next event would be in 2 hours so everyone could get something to eat and stretch their legs, Erza walked through the stores looking for new Armour sets, she found one that might help against Sasuke's Susanoo but she was hoping something would stick out to help her deal with his new power.

Thinking about Sasuke made her nervous, her additional bet...she had spoken before she really thought about it, _"I don't want to leave Fairy Tail" _ she thought to herself, however the idea of getting married had grown on her, seeing Bisca and Alzack married made her want to tie the knot herself, and the feelings she had for Sasuke where stronger than how she felt about anyone else.

"Hey" she snaps out of her thoughts when she hears the man she was thinking about speaking to her, she gives a small nod of acknowledgement "I was looking for you, it seems our bet may be settled today" he smirks and her eyes widen slightly.

"So you're competing in the next event?" she asks and he nods, _"Then so am I" _she thinks "Don't forget our deal" she says with in a confident tone.

He suddenly closes the distance, his fringe moves slightly with the wind and the sun hit's his face in such a way he becomes incredibly appealing, she blushes as he responds with a simple "Same to you" before walking away.

"_So...My future will be decided in the next event"_ she thinks heading to the stadium, she knew the event would have the two clash, and she would win...she **has **to win.

* * *

><p><strong>The Arena<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Our next event is an 8 person battle royal!"<em> The Announcer yells _"Every Guild will choose a participant to enter this round, and for every competitor will receive __**1pt **__for every other competitor they defeat ...the last person standing will receive an additional __**5pts**__" _ he explains.

Unlike the other events, the chosen competitors have been transported to a small abandoned village which would be for stretching out the event and hope fully creating good one on one bouts.

The participating members are

Minerva Orland –Sabertooth  
>Erza Scarlet – Fairy Tail<br>Kagura Mikazuchi – Mermaid Heel  
>Bacchus Groh – Quatro Cerberus<br>Sasuke Uchiha – Tús Nua  
>Yuka Suzuki – Lamia Scale<br>Ren Akatsuki – Blue Pegasus

"Damn...a lot of heavy hitters in this round" Oba says "Jura! You should have participated" she yells but the Wizard Saint simply smiles.

"Have faith in Yuka" he states simply

**_The Town_**

Having heard the announcer explain the goals and rewards, Erza knew this was the chance to get Fairy Tail on top. However somewhere in this town lurked Sasuke, her Boyfriend and one of the strongest competitors if not the strongest, and he was hunting her and everyone else.

"Man, with only 8 people in this town it will be hard to find anyone right off the bat...maybe I should!" Ren pauses seeing Sasuke staring right at him _"Well...shit" _ he thinks to himself "I won't make it easy Sasuke" Ren declares getting a cheer from his Fiancée Sherry "**Air Phose!**" he says swinging his hands in a circular motion.

Sasuke watches as he is surrounded by a cyclone of air, smirking he extends his left hand and absorbs the attack "Nice try but I can absorb magic attacks" he says and before Ren can register what happened, Sasuke uses **Amenotejikara **bringing the Blue Pegasus member right in front of him as he swings his fist knocking him out cold.

"_And Tús Nua score the first point, that brings their Score to __**23**__" _the other competitors hear the announcer call out, Erza smirks to herself...of course he'd find the first person. The Blue Pegasus symbol vanishes letting the competitors know what guilds are left.

"These new guys are bothersome" Minerva states as Yuka collapses to the ground "Looks like I'll need to think outside the box for them" she declares "But first I need to win this event" she grins.

"_Lamia Scale have lost out too, Sabertooth gain a point bringing their score up to __**20**__" The Announcer says and the Lamia Scale mark vanishes._

"Damn it" Erza growls, she needed to rack up points before facing Sasuke but two competitors where already gone and one was taken out by Sasuke.

"Erza" she stops hearing the familiar tone of a drunken Baucus calls out "Ready to go wild like the old days?" he asks, not to long before Sasuke and Naruto showed up, Erza and Baucus had a really intense battle which ended in a draw.

"Always up for a point before a pint" she smirks at her joke which was typically lame, much like her humour.

"Sorry, but my guys need this win" he says in a slur "I'm about to go wild!" he says charging at her, However Kagura comes from nowhere to KO him with a shot to the stomach.

"I'm cutting in Baucus" Kagura says confident tone "Titania, you are someone I really wanted to meet, after all Milliana told me everything about you from your time in the Tower" she says and Erza dawns a very stern expression.

"I have a lot of bad memories from that Tower, it's not a time I'm interested in relieving. It's in my past where it should be" Erza states **requiping **into her **Heavens Wheel** armour.

"I'm more interested in your second visit to the Tower" Kagura says, "The world remembers a different story from what I've been told" she states.

"_So, Itachi didn't get Milliana, Wally or Shô"_ Erza thinks "Like I said...I'm not interested in relieving it" Erza repeats as the air gets think with the approaching battle.

"Finally, two more worms to be devoured by the strongest Guild" they both look in the same direction to see Minerva standing above them, "All that posturing for nothing, I'll beat the two of you and focus on that newbie Guild and show them the error of their way" she grins as all three now stare at each other closing the gap.

All battling instincts focused in on the opponents she could see, years of training and battling honed these skills...however because she knows Sasuke so well, she heard this before anyone else

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**"

They all turn just in time to see the massive wall of fire that has reduced everything in its patch to ashes, Minerva uses her magic to teleport to safety, Erza switches to her **Flame Empress Armour **and she and Kagura cut through the flame.

"Sasuke Uchiha...you where there that day too" Kagura mumbles, unlike anyone else she planned to confront...he was by far the most intimidating, his cold expression amplified by those glowing purple and red eyes that oozed power.

"I heard what you said **Sabertooth**, I really want you to come out and show me my place" Sasuke says as his Rinnegan eye stares right at Minerva despite her being on a different plane.

"How did you know where I was?" She asks appearing beside him "That eye of yours?" she focuses on the ripple patterned eye.

"This eye grants me the ability to bend space, control life and death and so much more" he says "Your space magic is a kiddie trick by comparison" he smirks at her glare "Winning this tournament became impossible when me and Naruto arrived" he says as Erza and Kagura attack him simultaneously. "_**Rinbo: Hengoku**_" his Rinnegan eye widens lightly and both Erza and Kagura's attack stop mid swing almost like they hit an object "Physical attacks don't work on me" he states. _"I'm getting more proficient with this eye, even if I can't use any other Kekkei Genkai besides my Sharingan based" _ he smirks.

"So then how do we beat you?" Kagura asks but she is suddenly sent flying from what felt like a kick to the stomach, she lets out a yelp as she caves the wall of a building in which then collapses on her taking her out of the match.

"You don't" he smirks closing his left eye and thus sealing his Rinnegan, "Now there is just you and me Erza" Sasuke says.

Before Minerva can correct him she feels Erza's foot crush into her back sending her down to the ground leaving her unable to continue

**Tús Nua: 2pts total score: 25**

**Fairy Tail: 1pt total score: 16**

"More than anything else right now...My guild needs those points" Erza says **requiping **into her **Heavens Wheel** Armour

"Fairy Tail is your Guild for now" Sasuke says as he glows a purple Aura, opening his eyes again "After this match Tús Nua will be your Guild" he says summoning his **Susanoo **in its **Complete Body **form which towers over everything else, it's wings cloak the entire town and even the stadium

...it was huge, it was as big as Acnologia ...it was ominous... "It's...It's..." Erza begins but Sasuke decides to finish her comment.

"Destruction"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And thus Erza's battle for her future begins with a giant; she stares into the face of Sasuke true Susanoo in its perfect form capable of cutting through Meteors like a hot knife through butter. <strong>

**Will she overcome this behemoth or will she give in to the future in which she has too quit Fairy Tail and marry Sasuke?**

* * *

><p><strong>As we draw closer to the end of the games we will learn more of the mystery person from chapter 25<strong>

**Until then**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second last chapter of the Games before you know what happens; let's see how the battle of Sasuke and Erza unfold.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now that Sasuke and Naruto have their Six Paths power I have decided to remove all but one of their Kekkei GenkaiTota.**

**Sasuke will keep Wood Release and Naruto will keep Dust.**

**However now they will get 1 new Release**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke = Yin<br>Naruto= Yin/Yang (Truth Seeker orbs Jutsu)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke can't use every Jutsu in the category, only ones that match their skills etc: he can use <strong>**Sage Art: Thunder Cage Border Jail ****which is a Jutsu related to Limbo and ****Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch ****which is Yin lightning style but can't use the Nara Clan's Jutsu**

* * *

><p><strong>(())<strong>

**Edited: I added a Naruto and Mirajane scene **

**(())**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Battle of Marriage<br>**_**Future Looks Bright**_

* * *

><p>Erza stared in awe at the sight of Sasuke's <strong>True Susanoo<strong>, its size reminded her of Acnologia its presence however was a blown out version of Sasuke himself, she flew up to look directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Erza, you could barely fight my **Susanoo **in its second weakest form...this its final form and there is nothing you can use to combat against it" Sasuke explains, true in all its bravado it wasn't at full strength, in fact he spent more of his chakra was being used to suppress it's power so he wouldn't destroy the arena and kill anyone.

"I'll find it's weakness Sasuke" Erza claims confidently _"I need to save my strongest armour for the final day if Fairy Tail is too win this tournament" _ the last game would be an all out team brawl, she could feel it...but staring into the eyes of her potential fiancée was something else, like Naruto turning gold his eyes had the same feel of overwhelming power in them...his purple eye allows him to absorb magic, create a meteor prison, and protects him from physical attacks...and then there was his enhanced Susanoo.

"I hope you do, to be honest I'd prefer a close up fight" he smirks "But it would be a waste not to use my Susanoo now...so I'll make you a deal" he says as the Susanoo steps forward causing a tremor "If you last 10 minutes against my Susanoo, I'll deactivate it" he says.

"Why do that?" she asks "If that form is so strong why not just end it now?" she asks hoping to buy time while she studies the massive being, while she knew Sasuke would never fall for a taunt like this unless he wanted to so he could explain how his crazy brain worked.

"I want to enjoy the fight, watching you lose to my Strongest **Susanoo **in seconds would be boring" he says, true enough since he knows every armour she has and not one of them possess the power to even graze his Susanoo...However.

**_With the Guilds _**

"Filthy liar" Naruto smirks getting everyone's attention "He mayhave her fooled but Kurama told us both the actual reason our power was limited" he states, in truth it had nothing to do with Kaguya taking them, in fact the reason they lost their **Six Paths Chakra **came down to fatigue, Kaguya used her **Rinne-Sharingan** to open the portaland Naruto and Sasuke combined their powers to come to this world. "There's no way he'll risk over using his Rinnegan" he states _"He must know about what me and Itachi were talking about"_ he thinks

"So Sasuke's Susanoo is connected to his Rinnegan" Itachi comments while Natsumi looks in awe of her Uncle "Let's see how Erza handles herself" he looks down at his daughter smiling at her excited face "What do you think of your Uncle Natsumi?" he asks running his fingers through her hair messing it up...which annoys his wife to no end.

"Amazing! ...Daddy he's strong like you" she says looking up at him "When can I learn that?" she asks with wide eyes filled with hope.

"Maybe when you are older" he smiles as she pouts. Ultear sits beside them and sits her daughter on her own lap and begins fixing her hair.

"Studies come first missy" she affirms her husband, "Maybe after the tournament we can ask your uncle to help you with your homework" she suggests which the little girl seems to like

"Come on Erza" Gray says, "If anyone can topple that behemoth it's you" he adds as Natsu and the others cheer loudly for their teammate.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle Field<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza flew up to get Sasuke to chase her "A lumbering thing like that will be slow moving" she smirks, however the Susanoo quickly catches up to her swinging it's right handed sword down at her but is was slower than he remembered.<p>

"_Guess I'm still adjusting"_ he thinks as Erza switches into her **Adamantine Armour**, she also begins to drop making the sword miss, however the top of the shield is cut off with ease. "You'll need more than that" he smirks.

She returns to her Heavens Wheel Armour and continues flying around in a circle trying to find a weakness in the Susanoo, Sasuke swings the left sword towards her and it's a lot faster than the right but Erza manages to dodge before sending a flurry of Swords at the Susanoo which bounce off. She uses every Armour Set she has in her arsenal with everyone failing, and worse Sasuke did nothing in retaliation.

"What else you got?" Sasuke asks with a smirk, his smirk fades when his Susanoo twitches meaning he was beginning to lose Chakra, Erza saw it to; the spots on his Rinnegan had gone from **6 **to **4**

"_I wonder if those dots measure how much power he's used" _she hypnotises, _"Maybe that's why he said he'd give me ten minutes, he doesn't want to risk over using his eye"_ she smirks, however the smirk vanishes just as fast, she may have figured out something about his eye but by her count a little over a 6 minutes had passed and she was out of effective Armour left to combat it. She then remembers the one sword in her arsenal that may work...the one Sasuke gave to her. She switches into her red and flamed designed pants and **Sasuke's Blade**.

"_My old Sword?" _ Sasuke thinks with a surprised look, it was just a normal sword until Sasuke fused his chakra into it. "Grasping at straws Erza?" Sasuke taunts but Erza remains unhindered, she could feel this sword held the key to stopping that Susanoo. "This is it Erza" he says as the Susanoo Sword drops down to her almost in slow motion as the fear in the face's of the viewing Fairy Tail members watched from the Lacrima.

Erza poured her magic energy into the sword casing the blade to turn purple before Sasuke's attack was blocked by nothing...or at least that's what it looked like but Naruto could sense it, and Sasuke could see it...a** Limbo Susanoo Sword**

"How the!" Sasuke says as Erza smirks, she could see the Sword she summoned, "So that sword retained my chakra" he states, he made that sword himself but was unaware it could act almost like a **Sharingan** and could copy even his **Kekkei Genkai**.

"Like your Rinnegan eye" she says, "Only now I have the power" she says as the sword becomes visible for everyone else. "This sword has your chakra and all the abilities you used while it was yours" she says as the Susanoo sword vanishes and the sword's blade turns brown, she swings it causing giant roots to sprout from the ground

"_First Susanoo and now __**Jukai Kōtan**__" _ Sasuke thinks using his Susanoo to destroy the incoming attacks and begins to fly up, however more shoot up from under him wrapping up his Susanoo, soon he can feel the power of his Susanoo be absorbed into the roots and he looks at Erza...He had given her the power to beat him.

"It's over Sasuke" she says, she had him trapped but her eyes widen when the Susanoo vanishes, Sasuke lands on his feet and pulls out a scroll. She takes a fighting stance and waits for him to make a move; he still had that ability that blocks physical attacks anyway so charging now would be reckless.

"Is that right...you should know" he says with a smirk "Susanoo isn't my strongest ability" he says "But for now I'll fight you up close and see what that sword of mine can do" he states and in a puff of smoke the scroll is replaced by a huge non-folding fan. "This is my new weapon of choice...**Gunbai**" he says showing it to her.

"Interesting choice" she says jumping forward into the air, the sword turns blue like **Chidori **"I'll cut right through it" she declares as she closes in_ "My lightning enhanced sword will cut right through that fan with ease"_, she see's Sasuke smirk clearly she judged his weapon to quickly but it was too late to pull back.

"**Gunbai Fanned Wind**" Sasuke says swinging the Gunbai causing a massive stream of wind that blows Erza flying back and imbedding her into the wall "I thought it was over Erza?" Sasuke smirks, before Erza can recover from the first strike, _"__**Amenotejikara**__" _Sasuke thinks focusing his Rinnegan on her causing her to be right in front of him as his second attack sends her up straight into the air; Sasuke uses his **Amenotejikara **to appear above her before closing his left eye to let it recharge. His attack swings fast but Erza recovers just in time to save herself by blocking the attack with two new swords, **Sasuke's Sword **was drained and needed to recharge like Sasuke's Rinnegan.

As she drops to the ground she switches to her pride "**Armadura Fairy**" her attire changes to a dual toned armour is composed of a simple pink breastplate joined to the collar, which sports a heart cantered between two wing-shaped decorations. The pauldrons are structured by two pink plates, faintly shaped like wings, consecutively surmounted by one another and pointed downwards, topped with a white cape flowed in the wind.

Sasuke could tell the armour was strong, but even still he wasn't afraid, Erza has sustained some serious blows. She lunges forward striking the Gunbai with her sword with surprising strength sending the Uchiha back, this opens a barrage of attacks from the red head with Sasuke struggling to hold her off, just before she can land a blow "**Chidori Nagashi**" he says and a current of lighting forces her back.

"Let's end this battle now Sasuke" Erza says, Sasuke nods not wanting to use any more chakra "**Fairy Piercing sword**" she says as the blades turn green and erupt with Magic energy.

"**Chidori**" Sasuke states summoning his Six Paths enhanced version, they charge together and their attacks collide causing a blinding light which engulfs the two.

_-_-Inside the light-_-_

_Erza's eyes widen to see what looks like Danketsu underneath her as she floats down to a medium sized house, the first thing she sees a young boy a few years younger than Wendy bolt out, his Pale complexion and Onyx eyes reminded her of Sasuke, his hood drops from the momentum revealing his scarlet hair which was short and spiked at the fringe...it matched her hair. She sees the boy run into the awaiting arm of..._

"_Sasuke?" Erza says, only this Sasuke was all grown up, he matured greatly, growing even taller and his hair grew out with his bangs hanging partially over one half of his face, a black coat with a grey shirt and a white blazer underneath it, a purple belt, black pants, sandals and wears a dark blue finger-less glove...however she notices he is missing an arm._

"_Daddy your back" the boy says ecstatically hugging Sasuke tightly "I thought you'd be gone forever" he adds and Sasuke gives a smile, unlike his usual smirk this smile was warm, nurturing and soft._

"_Job's like fighting an army of bandits can be lengthy" Sasuke says as the two walk back to the house hand in hand with the boy pulling him forward with excitement._

"_Daddy!" a little girls voice call's out, however she is in the arms of her mother..._

"_Me!" Erza blushes suddenly covering her mouth, was this flash showing her what her life will be one day, Her older self retained her long signature hair, un changing, her attire was similar __**Robe of Yūen**__ only it was with Sasuke's family symbol on the back and had a black sleeveless neck high shirt, the thigh socks wear replaced by a pair of black shorts and sandals similar to her husband's only reaching her knees, with mesh showing above her thighs._

"_Welcome back" the older Erza says as the couples foreheads touch and Sasuke says two words that make both Erza's smile._

"_I'm home"_

_-_-End-_-_

The light fades showing a massive crater where half the model town used to be, both Sasuke and Erza and Sasuke were on their hands and knees panting heavily. Erza's armour was destroyed leaving her in her under armours cloth, the shattered steal of her swords scattered around her.

Sasuke's upper attire was shredded and he was covered in bruises and cuts, he reaches for his Gunbai but can't muster the energy. "You...wanted to know how I've changed...since I met you" he says and she looks at him "Before I didn't trust anyone...and preferred to keep to myself, I was a cold and arrogant person who believed anyone with darkness in their hearts would succumb to it and be corrupted like I was" he says as he shakes his head "But you proved me wrong, even when faced with your dark past you held onto the light inside you, you remained the same through all the sad, dark and worst times. You changed my perception of the world...and you did it by being yourself, you showed compassion when you didn't have too, your showed mercy and tried to show your enemies the path of light and steer them away from the darkness" he pauses to breathe deeply.

"So...is that why you want me to...marry you?" she asks and he looks at her with a smile similar to her vision which makes her blush.

"I want you to marry me because...I love you" he states standing up and she falls to the ground defeated, the Lacrima missed their conversation but came just in time to see Erza fall

"_And Sasuke is the winner! ranking up __**8pts**__" the Announcer says "Brining their score up to __**33pts **__and looking at the table is it possible for anyone to catch this powerful guild"_

**Tús Nua with 33 points**

**Lamia Scale with 21 points**

**Sabertooth with 20 points**

**Fairy Tail with 16 points**

**Blue Pegasus with 14 points**

**Mermaid Heel with 12 points**

**Quatro Cerberus with 5 points**

Though Erza lost, her spirit and determination gave Fairy Tail and her in particular massive following, Fairy Tail could still catch **Tús Nua** and the other Guilds but it was a long shot. Sasuke flopped down beside her panting slightly.

"Looks...like you won the bet" she says rolling onto her back "I will marry you" she says and there was a loud over the top "EH!" from everyone in Tús nua and Fairy Tail.

"Erza...meet me by that Cake shop you like when your wounds have been tended too" Sasuke says brushing her hair out of her eyes "I need to explain to you what I truly meant by marry" he says standing up and ripping the tattered remains of his upper attire exposing his toned chest to the arena getting a loud cheer from the girls, Erza looks away with a blush...

"_Even beaten up like that...he still looks hot" _she thinks closing her eyes, as Sasuke leaves his wounds vanish as he seems to look at full fitness.

"_Hashirama's cells come in handy" _ he thinks subconsciously rubbing the point of his chest Madara impaled the sword through, Kabuto saved him by using the Firsts cells to heal him and as a result he can use **Wood Release**, unlike Naruto he could no longer activate the other **Kekkei Genkai** he had before regaining his **Rinnegan**.

The second last day had come to an end...and once again **Tús Nua** reigned supreme, all the competing Guilds knew they where likely going to win, even the now humbled Sabertooth where marching to the idea that the last competition would be for second.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pub<strong>

* * *

><p>"I had no Idea" Mira says, Erza had decided to tell her Guild about the bet she and Sasuke had made "It's sounds like something you two would do" she smirks "Can't do anything normal can you guys?" she teases.<p>

"So you have to leave the Guild?" Wendy asks with a sad expression, she has a lot of respect for the Scarlet as both an inspiration and a big sister.

"Just because I won't be in Fairy Tail doesn't mean we can't still be there for each other" Erza says to the young Dragon Slayer "Or do jobs, and everything else" she continues as Wendy nods "I'm just a short trip away"

"Man this sucks" Natsu says "Not only are we losing you but Tús Nua are so far above of us on the table there is snow on their heads" Gajeel states, "I'll be competing in the last day but at this point it's academic" Mira looks down "...Sasuke and Naruto...they're too strong" Gray looks bitter "None of their Guild are pushovers...Laxus, Cobra, Shikamaru and Gaara...Jellal, Meredy and Angel" Lucy has a sad expression...

"Fairy Tail will win" Erza interrupts their brooding "IF this tournament is the last thing I do as a member of Fairy Tail then I will make it a good thing" she says with vigour and Determination.

** _The Cake shop_**

Erza sees Sasuke signing an autograph for some kids who want to be just like him, she smiles walking up as the kids run back to their family "I see you have a little fan base already" she states.

"You should have seen the women earlier" He replies and she just stares at him blankly "I sounded like the Dobe right?" he asks to which she replies "You sounded like **A** Dobe" and smirks.

"So...you told me you wanted to clear something up" she says as the two sit down, Erza bought some cake for herself had a cup of green tea, "About the marriage" she clarifies using her fork to break a piece of the cake off.

"Yes" he says, "You see the thing is" he begins clearly looking for the right wording "I don't want to marry you now, or tomorrow or even a year from now" he says and she looks at him confused "Me and Naruto where sent here for something to do with the God we defeated, I don't know when but It'll be a dark time" he says and her eyes wide. She was about to speak but she was silenced when raised his hand to halt her "The point is...the Idea of being Engaged and then Married would...boost my desire to see it through and come out the other side" he gauges her face letting her now speak.

"Then why not just propose...not by making it a prize for winning bet?" Erza asks putting the fork down "Why take a long route instead of just asking me?"

"Let's face it...despite spending the night together, we never really clarified out intentions for a relationship" Sasuke states, it was his fault for leaving and not attempting to form a normal relationship.

"So you didn't ask in case I said no" Erza says and he nods "I didn't think you were afraid of rejection" she smirks as he sits forward smirking himself making her flinch back.

"But my way proved one thing" he states "Not only do you want to marry me...you would marry me now if I asked you too" he says and she blushed, she didn't like his confidence "But anyway I do have a ring for you" he surprises her by pulling out a box with two rings in it "Thy are special rings" he begins taking one out and slipping it onto her engagement finger "It's linked to my chakra" he explains as the blue gem glows for a moment, he hands her the second "Pour some magic into it" he says and she closes her eyes and focuses her magic into the item before handing it back to him and he then puts on the now red gemmed ring which glows for a moment. "Now no matter what, we will be able to find each other in the dark" he says and she leans over the table kissing him which attracts some attention and even applause when the rings can be seen, he returns the kiss.

**_With Naruto_**

"I think Sasuke is on to what we discussed that day when we returned from Tenrou" Naruto say as he and Itachi sat at the bar with two pint's in front of them. "I can't put my finger on it...but ever since my fight with Natsu, he has seemed...on edge" he says taking a drink.

"While what I said could be false, even a small risk should be taken seriously" Itachi replies holing his drink firmly, while he knew the Rinnegan was strong...Sasuke's was stronger than Nagato's as he could use both **Rinnegan** and **Sharingan **techniques. "You should also remember that our eyes and the powers they grant can be given to another" he adds and Naruto nods.

"The prophecy only says "being with powerful eyes" it doesn't say what kind...it could be a **Byakugan** user" Naruto states and Itachi looks at him "I mean, me, you, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru and Nagato came to this world...who's to say there won't be more" he explains.

"That is a good point, but hoping for someone we don't know to be the bad guy will get us nowhere...you need to be prepared to face whatever form this evil takes, be it stranger or comrade" Itachi says seeing a familiar white haired girl enter the bar and lock onto Naruto with an annoyed expressing "Speaking of preparing...your girlfriend is here and doesn't look happy" he smirks as Naruto looks towards her and pales.

After walking for a while and explaining how he had no idea Sasuke had done this Mira finally seemed to believe him "Talk to Sasuke, make sure he doesn't force Erza to leave The Guild" she orders.

"Y-You know...I'd rather not get involved in other peoples relationships" Naruto says "I mean, Sasuke wouldn't force Erza form Fairy Tail since he knew how much she values it.

"Maybe but still, Fairy Tail still needs Erza...now more than ever" Mira says with a sad expression, she had been feeling it for awhile, her magic power was weakening and her time as a mage was nearing its end.

"They need you too Mira" Naruto says "Both the Guild and Erza" he continues "In the dark times to come, are comrades will give us the strength to endure and push through...and marrying" he pauses "Will give strength and weakness" he says.

"Naruto...what do you think about Marriage?" Mira asks with curiosity, it was getting late so she didn't expect much, but in her eyes, Naruto is the person she wanted to marry but it seems like he has a bad view of marriage...

"I remember back when I was a kid...in class there was this lesson _'If the world ended, who would you spend your last day with?' I wrote no one's name down because I didn't know my mother, I didn't know my father, and I didn't have any friends, but now I can clearly say that from now on, I want to spend all and every single one of my days, until I die with you, and only you."_

Mira felt a tear escape but quickly wiped her "I-Idiot answer the question" she says blushing at his grin

"Marriage doesn't have a definition, because it's something that is experienced by two people who love each other" Naruto replies and Mira turns around and runs off_ "Don't worry Mirajane, one day soon I will make an Uzumaki out of you" _he smiles, in truth he knows Mira wants to beat Erza at everything, including the race down the aisle, but he never would have guessed Sasuke would propose to Erza in such a way...he smirks

"I guess I want to beat him in every way too"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>"No wonder they beat Kaguya" The whiskered girl says, after seeing both Sasuke and Naruto's Six paths power, she knew they were holding back but she was able to see their full capability, she pulls down her hood letting her long white hair flow, her distinctive horns defined her forehead, but not only with Horns as in the centre of her forehead were two <strong>Byakugan<strong>,her normal eyes glowed red with the **Sharingan** and her Palms had ripple patterned **Rinnegan**. "My time on this plain is almost up but I can give them some back up for the future" she smirks as the hooded men stand behind her.

"Naruto, so this is how far you have come" the calm tone of the slightly taller one who also had the **Byakugan**

"I look forward to seeing you again my old rival" the other pumps a fist which is wrapped in tape "The youth has not left you yet!"

"It seems I have the chance to help you out one more time...Naruto" an unfamiliar voice says, they all turn around but before they can see who it is

"**Kamui!**"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well short but to the point, three familiar people have found themselves in the world of Fairy Tail but how will Kaguya react to this new player who posses ALL three Dojutsu and will Sasuke and Erza tie the knot sooner than they'd expected<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All things coming up in this story, but first...the last day of the games and who will rise to become the number Guild in Fiore...but<strong>

**Till Next Time**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glad people liked the spin I put on the battle with Erza getting Sasuke's powers...but I have an even better Idea later on<strong>

**The last event will feel rushed as I only wanted to focus on certain elements, so the battles won't be that detailed like I did with Natsu VS Naruto and Sasuke VS Erza, the main goal of this chapter is getting a winner...So don't expect detailed battles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: The Event Comes to a Close<br>**_**The Winner is...**_

* * *

><p>The following morning came; Sasuke's eye opens as he feels a pleasant warmth pressing against him. In his sight is long Scarlet hair brushed over purple Pyjama's with a sword pattern, the flawless skin her neck begging to be ruined with bruises from kissing, her face still slumbering with an innocent look, the light glow of the rings they each had was all that lit the room. His arms, which are currently wrapped around Erza's stomach snuggling them closer loosen so he can look at her better "You know I can tell your faking right?" he says with a soft tone since it was still early and others were still sleeping. She remains like stone; he leans toward her and kisses the crook of her neck just above her shoulder. She enjoys the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips and smooth finger tips tracing her waist line...until she feels him bit her just under her chin causing her eyes to pop open as she sits up<p>

"Did you just give me a...!" she sees him smirk before running to the bathroom, sure enough, the red mark confirmed the soon to be "Hickey" she frowns rubbing the saliva off as she walked back to the bed sitting down and staring at him "You couldn't just shake me awake lovingly?" she asks with an un-amused look.

"Considering our best friends spent the better part of yesterday icing their crotches from 3rd degree burns...a little love bite is nothing" he smirks, she responds by jumping on him and latching her mouth to the center of his chest, once the deed is done she looks up at him with a smug look. She soon finds her hand intertwining with the hand Sasuke had lost in her vision of the future; she wondered what could have happened.

"True" she smirks kissing him, "Our mature relationship doesn't call for such a petty thing" she says smugly, "Although competition adds depth to anything" she says suggestively before hopping onto Sasuke

**_Itachi and Nagato_**

"The day's are drawing closer" Itachi says as the two over look the city from the highest vantage, "This world and ours will intertwine and a lot of our history will pour into Fiore and destroy many lives" he states.

"And our parts in this world are coming to an end" Nagato says "You will always be needed as a husband and a father but your days as a hero are over" he smirks "However I feel these games will be my death" he says with a serious expression but Itachi doesn't seem as serious.

"You have been saying this or that will end with your death" The eldest Uchiha points out "I have no doubt Naruto and Sasuke will handle anything that comes from the darkness, and we'll be unnecessary back up" he says and Nagato smiles nodding.

"Naruto is the kind of guy to take on all that pain himself and somehow hold his smile" the red head says "It's the reason I bet on him to beat Madara" he continues "And complete our masters dream"

"So no dying heroically for you and me, sadly it's old decrepit and into the ground" Itachi jokes "Nice old lives...for us all" he says seeing people flocking to shops sell merchandise on the games events and spells, there where dolls of Sasuke and his Susanoo, as well as Erza and her new powers of Wood and Partial Susanoo.

"This world, it...holds a lot more hope in it" Nagato says "Then again 4 great wars will take the shine of the world" he states "Hopefully this world will keeps it's innocent feel".

**_Later in the Day_**

Today was a day off; this would give everyone a rest and allow people who competed yesterday a chance to heal. It was also so Guilds could choose their final five team for the last round and prepare...however **Tús Nua's **team gave everyone pause, the team of Naruto, Sasuke, Erick, Laxus and Jellal made them the clear favourites, Fairy Tail announced their team, which consisted of Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu was also a strong outing, all the other guilds where sending in their strongest teams but on paper it was Tús Nua for the win.

Everyone was using today for last minute training and strategy building...ironically except for the leaders who all did relaxing activities, Erik went on a picnic with Sorano, Laxus went to a spa and got about 50 Lacrima numbers from Girls, Jellal went to the Library to read, many people where nervous around him because they thought of his twin brother Siegrain.

As for Naruto as Sasuke...they went fishing

"Who the hell said this is relaxing?" Naruto questions as the duo gain an audience due to them standing on the surface of the lake and making it look second nature...which it was for them. "I mean they don't even look at the lures" he growls.

"This is like meditating Naruto" Sasuke says with his eyes closed "Of course I wouldn't expect a Dobe like you to comprehend it's true value" he says confidently while Naruto ignores him looking at the huge breaching fish that lunges over the two, Sasuke's eyes open just in time to see the fish slap him in the face with its tail...the aftershock was a silent intake of air before the Blonde Shinobi erupted into laughter, and not just a small laugh... a loud constant laugh that grew and grew as the image of the scene replayed in his tiny feeble brain over and over again.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Naruto inhales "Look it left a mark!" he bursts out again as Sasuke touches his red cheek before activating his **Sharingan**. This silenced the Uzumaki as he saw the dials in Sasuke's head turn and lightening erupted from his left hand "Wait Sasuke no!" Naruto jumps up levitating.

"**Chidori**" and many fish float up to the surface including the one that slapped him "I don't even like fish...but I will enjoy cooking you" he grips the fishes tail as Rune Knights arrive

**In the town**

"Can't believe they took my fish" Sasuke glares, "Can't believe they made me pay the fine too" Naruto mumbles. They arrive at a shop which specializes in Tattoos, _"Maybe after the tournament" _the two think simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following day in the Arena<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to the final event of these games, below is a reminder of the current ranking" <em>the Announcer says...

**Tús Nua with 33 points  
>Lamia Scale with 21 points<br>Sabertooth with 20 points  
>Fairy Tail with 16 points<br>Blue Pegasus with 14 points  
>Mermaid Heel with 12 points<br>Quatro Cerberus with 5 points**

"_However this game is still anyone's guess" _the Announcer says _"In this game all guilds 5 members will be competing, each defeat is worth 1 point added to your total score, and the leader of the group is worth 5 points" _ he explains the rules

"So that means there is a total of **73 points**" Sasuke says "Why even bother with the other games?" he wonders as Naruto shrugs.

"The whole event would be boring" Laxus says crossing his arms "Besides divide those points up and it changes everything" he adds, "We should aim for the strongest guys first...Erza will likely be Fairy Tail's leader, Jura will be Lamia Scales,...that freak Ichiya will be Blue Pegasus's, and Bacchus will be Quatro Cerberus's...take these three plus a few stragglers and the game's ours"

"It is impossible to lose...we got a Wizard Saint, the two strongest Dragon Slayers and two gods...no chance of anything other than a win for us" Erik smirks, they all find themselves in an abandoned town again like the day before.

"_Now the event will end at sundown and if no winner is decided, then any surviving members will earn an additional point for their guild" _the Announcer calls before a firework goes off signalling the start of the event, Laxus, Erik and Jellal ran off in different directions while Naruto floated up to survey the area, Sasuke jumped from roof top to roof top.

Fairy Tail worked fast, with Gajeel eliminating Toby and Yuka from **Lamia Scale** and managed to defeat Sting of **Sabertooth **after devouring Sting's **Shadow Dragon **Slayer magic becoming an **Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer**, and Natsu took out Beth and Risley from **Mermaid Heel**, Gray defeated out Rufus from **Sabertooth** and Erza creamed Ichiya of **Blue Pegasus** earning the guild **11pts**. Fair Tail pts: **27 **standing: **2nd**

Mermaid Heel gained points when Kagura eliminated Sherry from **Lamia Scale **and Ren from **Blue Pegasus, **Milliana gave them a point when she took out Hibiki of **Blue Pegasus**. Mermaid Heel pts: **15 **standing: **5****th**

Sabertooth Dominated **Quatro Cerberus**, with Org knocking out all four members with one shot and Sting finishing their Leader Bacchus, Minerva crushed Milliana of **Mermaid Heel **and Eve of **Blue Pegasus **giving them a massive **12pts**. Sabertooth pts: **32** standing: **2****nd**

Lamia Scale's strongest member Jura soon came eliminating both Sting and Org in single shot's, and then fought Minerva until she ran, Lyon defeated Arana of **Mermaid Heel**. After a great fight between Gray and Lyon, both eliminated each other ending in a draw, and getting a **point** each for their Guild**.** Lamia Scale pts: **25** standing: **4****th**.

Tús Nua became the center of attention again after a tremendous battle between Laxus and Jura ended with the Wizard Saint losing to the Blonde which stunned everyone, this victory gave the guild **5pts**, however it didn't end there for them...

**Jellal**

The blue haired former Wizard Saint ran through the side alleys of the town hoping to avoid Erza, he wanted her to face Sasuke at full strength, and however his actions led him into the path of Kagura.

"You!" she says filled with rage griping her swords hilt so tightly and she shook with rage "You're dead!" she charges at him with fast speed but he counters with **Meteor**. "Running away won't change your faith! You killed Simon!" she yells and he stops immediately "...My brother" she jumps for him again.

However suddenly Erza and Sasuke appear between the two causing her to stop mid air and land on the ground, "This is just a game...yet I sensed so much Hostility" Sasuke says "I remember...Shikamaru warned me about you Kagura" he says and she looks at him.

"I...I remember Simon talked about you" Erza says "He wondered if you were alright" she says and Kagura looks at her with just as much rage as she did too Jellal.

"You talk like he's your friend yet clearly not since your protecting his murderer" Kagura glares, that line hurt Erza a lot...however what Sasuke says surprises them both...

"Simon loved Erza" he says crossing his arms, Kagura looks at him "He loved her so much he died like a fool by jumping in the way" he says and all three seem angered by this "Being from the Uchiha Clan my sense of perception is beyond anyone else's" he explains "When I fought against Siegrain, Simon assumed I couldn't protect Erza and fight at the same time...he underestimated me" he continues glancing at Erza who was glaring at him now. "I understand your feelings, probably more than anyone else in this world...but revenge will accomplish nothing, I spent years following my need...my obsession for revenge...hate, loneliness and despair is all that comes from it" he sees Kagura's hand loosen on the hilt, "Simon would want you to be happy...make friends and form bonds, and forgive" he says and she looks down.

"Simon would be here if it wasn't for him" Kagura says and Jellal steps out from behind the couple.

"His death has haunted me for years, I fully intended to spend the rest of my life behind bars, but Itachi believed I could help against the real enemy" he says and she looks at him "Zeref" he says with a serious look.

Kagura thinks back, in truth all of this happened because of Zeref, the fanatics that killed their parents and Took Simon, the reason the tower was built in the first place "I don't know what to do anymore" she admits

"I do" they all hear Minerva say as suddenly a sword pierces Kagura's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone Else's view<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi's eyes returned to normal. Knowing this would happen he planned it all out with Nagato who allowed the Uchiha to place a Genjutsu on the viewing Lacrima that would activate is Jellal and Kagura crossed paths, the Lacrima would seem like they stopped working until the two had settled their business.<p>

"_And Minerva comes from nowhere taking down Mermaid Heels Last member and giving Sabertooth another boost bringing the current scores too" _the Announcer says as the score board comes up

**Tús Nua with 38 points  
>Sabertooth with 37 points<br>Fairy Tail with 28 points  
>Lamia Scale with 25 points<br>Mermaid Heel with 15 points  
>Blue Pegasus with 14 points<br>Quatro Cerberus with 5 points**

However before Minerva could disappear Sasuke used his Rinnegan to teleport her in front of him, but before he could deliver the blow final blow Erza intercepted and once again beat Minerva and eliminated the last member of the now former number one Guild Sabertooth.

Team's eliminated:  
><strong>Quatro Cerberus<br>Blue Pegasus  
>Lamia Scale<br>Mermaid Heel  
>Sabertooth<strong>

In another area Natsu and Gajeel defeated a tired Laxus and teamed again to defeat the mighty **Poison Dragon Slayer **bringing Fairy Tail two more points.

**Tús Nua pts: 38  
>Fairy Tail pts: 35<strong>

The Whole arena was silent, every Member of Fairy Tail believed...it could happen, they where close and time was almost up, true Sasuke and Naruto...the strongest competitors had yet to use any power where still active while Natsu and Gajeel where knackered after fighting Laxus and Gajeel, however Fairy Tail had one more member left...Mirajane who hasn't fought much and was more than capable of luring Naruto into submission which meant if he was the leader they would get five points...if not then holding off Sasuke and Jellal would mean they win...with Tús Nua getting 6 points and them getting 9 points

_Fantasy score:_

**Tús Nua pts: 44  
>Fairy Tail pts: 45<strong>

However this would only work if they lost no more members, and knowing Sasuke he would target Erza knowing full well she is the leader, that's what the other Guilds expected however they all soon found themselves paired off with the matches looking like this

Natsu/Gajeel VS Jellal  
>Sasuke VS Mirajane<br>Naruto VS Erza

The Lacrima shots broadcasted each match face off, all the competitors sectioned off a part of the abandoned town for their bouts. The first of which was between the **Two Dragon Slayers** taking on the former **Wizard Saint**, Jellal was well rested unlike the Fairy Tail members who have spent all day fighting and where drained.

"I hope you can still fight Natsu, our last match was over horrible circumstances so let's make this one more fun" the blue haired man says and Natsu smirks.

"Your Guild took this round laid back and now your lead has become just 3 points" Natsu grins "This competition is just about ours" he grins.

"Ha, just three more and it's over" Gajeel adds, Jellal smiles at their optimism.

"I like your attitude but you are forgetting that both Sasuke and Naruto have pretty much dominated this whole tournament just using a portion of their full power, from what the other's have told me...they can do crazy stuff"

"It doesn't matter" Gajeel says with an indifferent tone "These games started when Fairy Tail was in mourning...and the world calls us losers and mocks us...HA" he punches his palm "I ain't one to forgive and forget so fast" he smirks "So even if our Guilds are allies and Neighbours...if I gotta go through you guys to bring Fairy Tail back to the top" he says taking a fighting stance.

"Well Said metal head" Natsu smirks doing the same, Jellal simply nods before throwing his coat to the side showing his style remained roughly the same as their fight at the Tower, the sleeveless tight top with his Guild mark tattooed on his right shoulder.

"Then Fairy Tail, come and take first place!" he says glowing before charging at the two at a fast pace, the two block the first attack well however the second and third shots send them flying into the adjacent walls with Jellal standing between them. "You seem to forget Natsu that 7 years have passed, 7 years I have been training...Sasuke and Naruto may hold the title as the strongest of the Shinobi, but I hold the title as the strongest Wizard" he smirks.

"I beat you once" is followed by a flaming fist to the face sending the Blue haired man flying back "And I'll do it again" Natsu says, "I may not have much energy and magic but you aren't unbeatable" he grins.

Before Jellal can retaliate he is hit by an Iron club from Gajeel "And you ain't just fighting Fire boy either" the Iron Dragon flashes his teeth "You're going down...Strongest wizard" he grins.

**_Mirajane and Sasuke_**

"I don't think we've ever fought before Sasuke" The white haired girl says, she had to admit out of the two of them...Sasuke was for more intimidating by appearance. Out of the two Naruto's attacks seemed flashier and had more of an impact but then for all she knew Sasuke had better control of his power.

"True...The Dobe says you're as strong as Erza" Sasuke states and Mira smirks "But I'm having a hard time believing him" he admits, "This will be an interesting battle" he says and sees an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, I guess Erza will be annoyed...because I'm going to pulverize her pretty boyfriend all over this arena" Mira says cracking her knuckles.

**_Erza and Naruto_**

Erza stared at the blonde man, he gave off an aura of unrated power, Sasuke fit what she thought a Ninja would be, precise with his moves and always thinking about the next attack...Naruto screamed "Hide all you want I'll just hit everywhere"...which suited the world of magic just fine.

"So Erza, can you still use Sasuke powers?" Naruto asks curiously, when she brought out the sword and nodded, "Cool, I gave Mirajane my power awhile ago...well more like the source of my power so I wonder if she will harness it like you can" he says and pretty much on cue Sasuke comes flying through a wall and ploughing into the blonde suprising Erza.

"Man this is awesome" Erza hears Mira voice, her eyes widen at Mira's new form, maintaining a similar look to her **Satan Soul: Halphas** however their where major differences too, for one the colour, unlike Halphas this new for was mostly Orange with black streaks, another was the 9 Chakra tails dangling behind her which are attached to her lower back, it still looked like she had scales however closer showed fur that was flattened down, the blue horns where gone and her ears resembled Kurama's and where just as long, three whiskers also appeared on her face, her eyes were red and silt pupils like Kurama's. Her arms and Legs where similar to Kurama only it was a mixture of scales and fur.

"I call this form **Satan Soul: Demon Fox**" she grins showing her canine teeth had mutated to fangs "And Sasuke seems to be having trouble with it"

"When this is over we're going to have a talk about this Dobe" Sasuke says as the two stand up _"So Erza has some of my power...and Mirajane has some of Naruto's, interesting development"_ the Uchiha smirks to himself.

The match would now be two vs. two...and it would also be the last fight as a huge explosion gains everyone's attention. The smoke cleared and all three competitors where down

"A tie" the four remaining competitors say in unison as the crowd cheer after watching a great fight and the scores tallied up which left the Fairy Tail girls stunned

**Tús Nua pts: 40  
>Fairy Tail pts: 40<strong>

"Jellal was worth five points" Erza says with surprise "I don't understand..." she says but Mira smirks knowing full well why.

"Like hell I was going to let the Dobe/Teme be worth more than me" the two Shinobi say in unison crossing their arms. "But it is interesting you two aren't running for it" Sasuke says "I mean now that our 5 pointer is gone and the score is tied and we only got two points...one of you is worth the 5 pts" he smirks looking right at Erza.

"Which means the most you can get from defeating us is two...but we get six" Naruto finishes Sasuke's explanation "The way I see it...the best chance you have is to stall the time out and go for the draw" he says but the girls don't budge.

"No...I knew it would be you two that would stand between Fairy Tail and the number one spot" Erza says and the sword Sasuke gave her glows and her armour turns purple and morphs into armour with heavy plating similar to Hashirama and Madara but it was clearly made from the same energy as Sasuke's Susanoo. _"This armour"_ she thinks as wings burst from the back of the armour, and two swords formed in her hands

"_She's taking on the properties of my __**True Susanoo**__, and Mira as her own __**Kyuubi form**__...I wonder what else they can absorb" _Sasuke thinks as they charge at him and Naruto who transforms into his **Six Paths mode **form a smaller version of the **Sword of Nunoboko** with two Truth Seeking orbs and tossed it to Sasuke who deflected Erza's incoming attack, he was surprised when her swords didn't shatter but seeing the familiar pattern of Hashirama's Sage mode cover The Scarlet Wizards face he knew...this was going to be harder than he thought.

On the other side, Mira's new form was able to match Naruto blow for blow and even do more damage as one of her new abilities was instant healing, _"That must use Magic power...So if this keeps up she'll run out of magic...which won't help because I'll be unconscious by then" _ he thinks looking at Sasuke who was also struggling _"Still it's good they have our power...because if what Itachi says is true then we will need all the help we can get"_ he smirks forming a Rasenshuriken and throwing it towards Mira who dodges it and forms her own Variant of the attack but it floats in front of her.

"Dodge this" she smirks shooting a cosmic beam which increases her Rasenshuriken's rotation, size and velocity. She watches as the black orbs behind Naruto morph into a huge shield which blocks the attack.

"Sasuke lets use a combo attack" Naruto says and Sasuke nods tossing the Sword of Nunoboko back to the blonde as the orbs return to their original form.

Mira and Erza look at each other; Mira prepares her most powerful **Soul Extinction** while Erza fused her two swords causing them to reach the size of one of Sasuke's **True** **Susanoo's** size.

Naruto formed a massive balled Rasenshuriken that dwarfed the Buildings, the rotation blades are coated in Sasuke's black flames "This is it..." he breaths as the girls launch their attacks first "**Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki**" he throws the attack.

Erza's giant sword blade is wrapped in the Soul Extinction; the name of this attack came to both of them, the two who they loved where now on par with a god, so this attack was for defeating them "**God Extinction Soul Sword!**" They yell in unison.

However a loud gong erupts signalling an end to the round and games, the sun had disappeared without anyone noticing, this final battle had everyone hypnotised...the two attacks collide causing a massive earthquake and explosion.

The tournament was over but this was a symbolic victory for whoever was left standing, the smoke cleared and both Erza and Mira where down and out...but the two powerful

"Mira...you're awesome" Naruto says

"Erza...Thanks for the Dance" Sasuke says.

The smoke clears on their side two showing the shattered remains of the truth seeking orbs at their feet like shattered glass "But I think we over did it" the two battered and bruised Shinobi say in unison before falling to their knees and then their faces.

"_I-It's a draw!" _ The commentator yells _"For the first time in the tournament's History there are two winners!"_

Team Fairy Tail fought hard, and as a result...

**Tús Nua pts: 42  
>Fairy Tail pts: 42<strong>

"Naruto...I think we took it too easy" Sasuke says turning his face the blonde "We should have just levelled the whole city right from the beginning" he comments.

Naruto shakes his head "I prefer it this way...we took the games for granted, Fairy Tail deserve the honour because they fought with honour from the beginning while we held back" he says...the two were unable to move.

As the fireworks closed off the final day little did anyone know...

...The worst was about to come.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And thus the games end, Sasuke and Naruto underestimated their opponents and Fairy Tail managed to pull their Guilds over the line at the same time...<strong>

**As for the power ups for Mirajane and Erza they are only temporary and once they run out they can never get them again...but that doesn't mean they won't get new powers from the world of Shinobi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>People saying they dislike How the match between Sasuke and Naruto VS Erza and Mirajane, see I am saving the full out battle when Erza and Mirajane get strong enough to match them for real...<strong>

**Anyway the title gives it away this chapter will be the Dragon invasion, the main point of this Chapter isn't the Dragons it's setting up for an arc of my own creation, so the epic dragon fights won't be happening but I hope my changes leave people happy and sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well enjoy this chapter and remember Reviews help motivate me to write -wink- -wink- -nudge- <strong>**-nudge-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Descend of the Dragons<br>**_**I will Love you...Always**_

* * *

><p>The games surprised a lot of people; no one expected a draw...especially since Tús Nua had all but cleaned up every event prior, still the crowd cheered loudly in respect to the competitors...however their applause end and the soon begin to evacuate.<p>

Inside the **Tús Nua** was a mix of celebration and annoyance, to be forced to share first place even after dominating but all in all finishing first was the main goal. Itachi stared at Sasuke and Naruto, his brothers wounds had already healed thanks to The First Hokage's cells, and Naruto's wounds where looking like they would be fully healed soon.

"So...did you two aim for a tie?" Itachi asks/accuses the two as all eyes lock onto the two Sages. Seeing the Faces dart around gave Itachi the answer "I suppose if it had to be anyone Fairy Tail deserve first place too, the worked hard and would be number one if their key members, next year we'll just have to win and win thoroughly" he says.

"But man, Mira and Erza gaining control of our power...how could that have happened?" Naruto wonders and Sasuke crosses his arms.

"Power responds to a strong will, their desire to win was so strong the subconsciously activated their true potential" Sasuke states "Now all that remains is what happens next" he says and both Itachi and Naruto share looks.

"Follow me you two" he says, Shikamaru and Gaara stare at the trio as they leave from a corner of the room.

"What's that all about?" Shikamaru wonders while Gaara stares at the other members celebrating and not paying attention to the absent trio

As they walked through the hallway there was a tense feeling in the air, almost like Itachi had discovered some terrible secret about the two of them. "Sasuke, by now I figured you know what is about to happen?" he says looking at his sibling.

"Yes... The Princess of Fiore is the mastermind of the Dragons return" Sasuke begins suprising them "I also have seen another Divine Tree or something similar too it underneath the coliseum along with a dragon graveyard...this is when I met the princess" he pauses.

"So you're more informed than I am" Itachi states "Suspicious you sat on this information" he comments and Naruto can feel the tension rise.

"Kind of like kicking me out so you could tell Naruto, do you trust him more than me?" Sasuke asks but Itachi doesn't answer "I believe you ore Nagato is more of a threat than I" he adds "After all I may have worn the colours for a brief moment but how many Jinjuriki did you kill while a member of the Akatsuki...Gaara was fortunate...unlike the others" he states.

Itachi pauses "You're right, I've done plenty of bad things...but then so have you" Itachi comments "However now I am more suspicious of a new player I met just now" Itachi says opening the door and both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen

"Obito!"

True enough Obito was staring out the window, not much had changed other than the fact his hair was the usual Uchiha black, the scars on the right side of his face where gone too, his outfit matched the one he wore with the white mask. "You both have grown...it has been a long time" he says with a small smile "When I last saw you I died...and finally reunited with Rin, I gave what power I could to Kakashi and departed to the after life...but I awoke in a pod mixed with the First Hokage's cells" he explains "I used Kamui to escape however their where more pods with Chakra inside".

"If someone used the Rinne-Rebirth Jutsu you would have needed a body to return to but yours was completely disintegrated by Kaguya in one of her Dimensions" Sasuke states.

"I never wanted to be resurrected...being brought back has made me uneasy but I know about the coming Dragons and will help you all" Obito says and Naruto grins.

"Good to know, the more of us means the less innocent wizards getting involved" The blonde smirks, he frowns "Maybe we should confront The Princess and stop her before the Dragons come" he suggests.

"It's too late for that...you felt it too Naruto" Sasuke says and Itachi and Obito simply listen "When we fused our attacks there was a third link...but this one drained most of its power...The Princess has been gathering Energy...maybe since the games started all those years ago...all to power up something...but thanks to us the time she expected it to take has been cut short drastically"

"Yeah...Since the tournament began I felt something pull at my Chakra" he says "Sasuke...when you saw the Divine tree did you see the Tailed Beasts?" he asks and Sasuke nods "Then what if The Princesses weapon is a door that connects all of time...to both worlds?" he asks and they all look at him like he has two heads, "I mean Kaguya is waiting for a way into this world...what if this is it?" he says and they all look at him seeming to understand what he meant.

"Ha! The blonde was the last person I expected to here that from" a female's voice says and they all turn to see a young girl with horns like Kaguya phase through the roof. Her attire was similar to Kagura's only the bottoms where pants and you could see her figure clearly, and all her eyes, including the **Rinne-Sharingan** in the center of her neck.

"Who are you?" Itachi asks "You look like Kaguya only younger" he comments and she smirks.

"That's exactly who I am...I was born a thousand years ago, before the time of Dragons, humans created me in an attempt to prevent the apocalypse...then 500 years later I awoke to a world on fire and a massive death tree...however when I touched it I absorbed it and these eyes on my forehead appeared, along with these purple ones on my palms" she pauses "However...7 years ago after I felt Acnologia's attack I stole some of your chakra and obtained these eyes" she points the eyes in her sockets "and these cute whiskers" she smirks seeing Naruto blush "I was planned to copy you both and bring you back but I sensed the Fairy Sphere would vanish in time...but I was bad at keeping time" she says sitting down "Now with all that out of the way" she begins but Naruto interrupts.

"Hold on what do you mean you are Kaguya...stole our Chakra...everything else you just said!" Naruto grabs his head curling over "I don't get any of this" he says and she laughs.

"Now that's what I was expecting!" she laughs, "But right now it's not important" she says raising her hands and to black rods are injected into Naruto and Sasukes chest, Itachi and Obito were about to attack but Naruto and Sasuke stopped them. "Now I've returned the Chakra I stole from you, Obito it was me who brought you back but you teleported before I could explain" she says as the whiskers and Sharingan eyes vanish "Naruto, Sasuke...your chakra allowed me to bring the most useful people here...while I can't help you any more I hope they will be enough"

"Who are they?" Sasuke asks and the smaller Kaguya looks at him "Or is it a surprise?" he continues with a sarcastic tone, he knew this world well...he knew his Fiancée well, she'd be right in the middle of this battle unless he and Naruto blocked everyone out.

"They told me not to ruin the surprise" Kaguya says "But I know you consider them allies" she  
>assures them, "The King will soon make his speech about the Dragons to the Wizards, to save more lives the Shinobi should do most of the fighting" she explains<p>

"A rallying cry for the wizards to unite to beat back the dragons...he'll get them killed" Obito states "Still with the Shinobi that are here...and even with you two...it won't be enough to take on an invasion of Dragons" he sighs.

"True...the only Dragon we've encountered was Acnologia and he would have blown away Tenrou Island like it was nothing...even with our power at max we'd likely fall too...and kill hundreds of innocents too" Naruto says "For us too truly go all out the Wizards need to be out of the way" he folds his arms "Not like we can convince them..."

"Who cares if they complain, we seal them in a powerful Barrier and imprison them" Sasuke says "Naruto can use his clones to watch them while we fight" he says and Naruto seems to agree.

"Perhaps the Wizards could be better served keeping the Dragons from flying off. Keep them grouped in one area" Itachi says and he Obito and Naruto begin talking.

"_Sasuke"_ Sasuke hears Kaguya's voice is in his head, _"There is something you should know about the source of the Dragons Return...it is important"_

* * *

><p><strong>In the Town<strong>

* * *

><p>The King had moved quickly to evacuate the town; two hooded men had warned him of the incoming Dragon invasion and how his daughter was in the center of it believing she had the weapon to stop them and deal a blow to Zeref who she believed was behind it. He explained that while they had a weapon to deal with the attackers he needed the Wizards to unite to defeat the survivors to which they all cheered.<p>

Many where bandaged after competing in the games, Sabertooths Master had disappeared leaving them leaderless but Sting took over at least for the moment. Team Fairy Tail had the most bandages, the side effects of using Sasuke and Naruto's powers had severely damaged Erza and Mirajanes Bodies but they were adamant in fighting to.

"Where are your heavy hitters?" Gray asks Laxus who shrugs, Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi hadn't come back despite two hours passing and the night sky darkening the town.

"Last I heard Itachi wanted to speak with them...must be related to this, Itachi seems to know about a lot of things before they happen" The blonde Dragon Slayer says "They probably went to deal with the dragons themselves...those guys seem to like doing everything" he shrugs.

"Sorry to disappoint you Laxus but you may have to fight after all" they hear Naruto's voice, both he and Sasuke where completely healed and raring to go, "Gaara, Shikamaru...Obito is here" he says and the two look at him in utter shock "It's a long story but he's on our side, apparently more people from our world are here too...don't know who though" he explains.

"Obito and Itachi are marking out for a Jutsu to contain the fighting...this way the Dragons won't get too far" Sasuke says "When the fight starts you should all run and leave it to me and Naruto" he states and while Naruto agreed...he'd never say it out loud.

"You guys maybe stronger than anyone here but even you two can't take on an army of Dragons" Jura says, "And as a Wizard Saint I can't abide by running and hiding" he adds.

"With you all here me and Naruto can't go all out, we'd kill you all with the recoil...a better choice for you guys would be to pick off stragglers" Sasuke says.

"You too know where the dragons are coming from...So Itachi and this Obito have gone to set up boundaries" Erza states "No...Even if I move slowly I want to fight beside you" she declares.

"Naruto don't think so little of me and the others" Mirajane says "We've been through enough for you to know we won't change our minds" she too declares.

"The be prepared because the Dragons come from The Princesses weapon" Naruto says and they all stare in shock "It's too late to stop her from activating it but we can completely suppress them" Naruto says as the first roar of the dragons arrival shakes the town

"**Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju**" Sasuke says and He, Naruto and all the members of the Guild are lifted onto the massive wooden statue with thousands of hands "Stay close to this" he says forming a wood Clone to simply give the Statue orders "Keep everyone safe when you feel my Chakra rise" he says and the clone nods, he glances at Erza who is clearly amazed by the statue's size...she glances at him and smiles but see's the sad look on his face but before she can ask what's wrong, he and Naruto rush to the Dragon's as many Dragons take to the sky.

Soon fights break out as miniature dragons descended from eggs summoned by one of the dragons

Before most of the dragons can fly off Naruto flies up forming the necessary Hand seals while Sasuke and he fuse chakra, "**Musekiyōjin**" he says end everyone sees a huge barrier form around ht entire battle field trapping them all in, one Dragon bounces off the barrier wall unable to make it move, soon Sasuke decides to add his own barrier to Naruto's "**Uchiha Kaenjin**" Naruto says seeing it cloak around his **Six Red Yang Barrier**.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"_The Door The Princess is using is called __**Eclipse Gate**__" small Kaguya begins "It has been absorbing Magic and Chakra for the last 7 years, so once opened Dragons will flood through until its closed" she says._

"_I'm guessing it's not easy to close?" Naruto asks already knowing the answer but asking for the hell of it._

"_Only someone with equal power to the door can close it...that would be you Naruto" she says "There is nobody with your pools of Chakra. Once closed you have to destroy it, doing it will not send the dragons away until the Magic it collected for 7 years runs out and the longer the door is open the more magic and Chakra it gets"._

"_What will happen if Naruto spends all his chakra closing and destroying the Eclipse Gate? There will be many casualties if he can't fight" Obito says._

"_Don't worry I'll use the Truth Seeking Orbs and delete the door" Naruto says confidently..._

_Flashback END_

* * *

><p>"Now we need to find the Door and destroy it...then holding off the Dragon until the spell wears off and they return to wherever they came from" Sasuke says honing in...The palace courtyard" he says and watches as Naruto flies off. Sasuke summons his Perfect Susanoo and flies up to stop the Dragons from reaching the top and escaping.<p>

**_Eclipse Gate_**

Princess Hisui stares in horror at what she unleashed, the roaring Dragons continued to flood into the world bringing the total up to 20 Dragons, along with the hundreds of smaller Dragons summoned by one of the first arrivals. "W-What have I done?" she covers her face feeling tears trying to burst from her eyes.

As the next Dragon prepared to stomp through a golden Naruto arrived punching the Dragon square on the head sending him flying back trough **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he says summoning two clone's who begin pushing each side of the door closed.

"**As if I'd allow a pipsqueak like you to prevent our return!**" a Fire Dragon roars heading towards them, because Naruto had to focus his chakra into the clones he was temporarily defenceless

However...

"**Dynamic Entry**" Naruto's eyes widen seeing the familiar bowl cut transformation in the **8-Inner-Gates** "Fear not! Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast has come!" the 23 year old man says returning to normal. **(A:N/ Rock Lee looks the same as he did in The Last)**

"Rock...Lee?" Naruto says with a completely stunned faced "Just like Guy...your timing is impeccable" the Blonde grins.

"Dear not Naruto, you focus on this while me and the others fight the dragons!" he says "Sixth gate...** Gate of Joy **open!" he says as his power burst out and he flies/jumps off into battle.

"If Lee is one of the other Shinobi Small Kaguya brought...who is the other?" Naruto says increasing his power slamming the door closed in the Dragons faces, the explosions behind cause a Shockwave and Naruto instinctively protects Hisui before turning his attention to the door "Princess you better get somewhere far from here" he says as one of the orbs floating behind him levitates to his palm. "**Bijūdama Rasenshuriken**" Naruto says forming the powerful Jutsu in his hand.

"_How can he hold that much power in his hand so easily?"_ she thinks but begins to run as Naruto floats up making sure the area is clear before throwing the Jutsu down which shakes the whole city to its foundation, and once the smoke clears all the remains is a huge crater and some scraps of the door.

**_Sabertooth_  
><strong>

Team Sabertooth consisting of Sting, Rouge, Orga, Rufus and Minerva where currently fighting a horde of small Dragon soldiers which kept multiplying, Minerva knew her father was gone...before the Guild's where summoned by the King he took off leaving them to fend for themselves.

"Damn your old man Minerva!" Sting pants "If he were here we may be doing better, Sasuke and Naruto can't handle all this by themselves and Sasuke's Statue should focus on helping the more injured" he says, they had separated to draw some attention away from the weaker fighters.

"_Tss, this barrier is a nuisance...I can't leave while it's up so I'm stuck here fighting for my life" _Minerva thinks using a spell to crumble a group of Dragon Soldiers to nothing.

"**So a group of pathetic Human scum separated from the pack?**" a huge Ice Dragon lands down and Laughs "**That Wooden doll won't give me a chance to unleash my wrath on the smarter humans sticking close to it but I'll Devour you all in an instant!" **he charges opening his mouth showing his fangs.

"**White Dragon Roar!"**

"**Shadow Dragon Roar!"**

The twin dragons mighty Breath attacks simply bounce off the Ice scaled lizard, but as they were about to dodge they find themselves pushed together so they are all touching.

"**DIE!**" the Dragon roars however the Humans simply phase right through his jaw and the distractions causes him to lose his balance and get a mouth full of dirt instead of tasty human meat "**Scum! Why couldn't I eat you?**" it demands.

"Yeah...why couldn't he?" Orga asks and in between them a Raven haired man comes up through the ground, Minerva see's the Symbol on his back matching Sasuke's and the **Tús Nua **Guild Master's

"You shouldn't look down on us Humans" Obito says casually "There is a reason we survived and your kind is extinct" he smirks and the Dragon Roars, "The spell that brought you here will end and you will return home...so just do nothing and I won't have to melt you"

"**That** **crest...you must be HIS descendant!**" The Dragon roars seeing the Uchiha Symbol but before he can ask what the Dragon meant..."**No human has ever dared speak to me like that**" the Dragon says "**I'll show you why!**" it lets out an ice breath roar.

Forming the **Tiger **hand seal and activating his **Mangekyou Sharingan **"**Katon: Bakufū Ranbu**" he says as two spiral vortexes of flames erupt from his eyes which seem to be causing the rotation, the Dragons Roar is squashed and the Dragon is hit with the massive flame and left burnt to a crisp.

"I-Intense" Lector says with shock "He defeated a Dragon like it was nothing" the wine furred Cat says as Obito looked at him with glowing red eyes which retracted to Onyx.

"I take it those eyes are a genetic trait?" Rouge says and Obito looks at him "I mean you, Sasuke and Master Itachi all have glowing red eyes when you fight" he explains.

"Their called Sharingan and only an Uchiha can awaken them, their powers depend on the Uchiha who awakened them, mine allow me to bend Space and warp reality" he says casually "Granting me many perks like **Intangibility** which is why the Dragon couldn't touch you when I focused sight on you" he states, "Anyway return to the Statue, Sasuke and Naruto are about to use a powerful technique that should end this battle or discourage the Dragons from attacking again" he says and as they walk off he halts Minerva "Those who think Solidarity leads to power, or that darkness holds power...die" he say's and she looks at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asks/demands "I am Minerva Orland, next Guild Master of Sabertooth" she says.

"You are someone who thinks they are strong because of their own power, but Naruto and Sasukes comes from the desire to protect those they hold dear" he states "And there is no one stronger than them while they are together" he says walking away "You should think about WHY you want power...not HOW to get it" are the last thing he says before using Kamui to vanish.

**_The Guilds hours_**

It had been Horrible; the Statue had fallen as Sasuke's Chakra ran out, now it was simply a place of cover. Gray had been fatally injured and was bleeding out, Makarov despite his power had died fighting to protect his children, Natsu and Gajeel where to injured to enter Dragon Force and Wendy was using all her power to keep the injured from dying, in truth they all would be dead if it wasn't for Mirajane and Erza who were using the power they got from Sasuke and Naruto to keep the soldiers at bay...however they weren't going to last much longer, Erza's fake eye was slashed and no longer working and Mira had a huge gash on her head

Most of Team Blue Pegasus had been killed too, Ren had died in Sherry's arms and she followed not too long after still holding her Fiancée's hand, Ichiya was still there, his usual cool/goofy manner was gone replaced by pure rage and anger as he fought off hundreds of Dragon Soldiers. Jenny was hiding; her magic had run out and seeing all this death had left her paralyzed by fear.

Lyon was still fighting hard, he along with Sherria where the last of Lamia Scale, Jura managed to hold back everything until three dragons roared completely crushing him leaving his body in a bad shape, Toby and Yuka had been killed by Dragon Soldiers before "W-We can't keep going!" Lyon says seeing more soldiers run at them only for a still bandaged Kagura to save him.

"We must...we can't let our friends deaths be in vain" she says, she hasn't been able to find a single member of her Guild for a while. "I'll guard your back" she says and Lyon nods.

"Sherria! Go to Wendy and use your magic to help Gray" Lyon says and Sherria nods knowing Gray and Lyon were like brothers.

"I guess I'll help too" the two see Shikamaru walking into the battle, he was covered in bruises and his chakra was running low "We just need to wait for Gaara to finish Charging" he says.

"Charging? Now isn't the time for a break!" Kagura yells.

"Well give him a break, holding off four full Dragon's killing them, a small army of smaller Dragons, all while protecting your guild mates took it out of him" Shikamaru says and Kagura's eyes widen, Gaara had saved her friends, "They are out of Magic, so we hid them in an alternate dimension...OH when Itachi gives the signal whoever is left is to group together so we can all go the alternate dimension" he says like he forgot to say it sooner.

Before Lyon or Kagura can ask what he means they are swarmed by Dragon Soldiers

Gaara had brought the rest of the injured to Obito who sent them all into his Kamui world, Gaara was surprised to see Obito at first but Naruto filled them in so he didn't bother arguing, he also Sent Wendy and Sherria so they could work in peace.

"Have you seen Shikamaru?" Jellal asks, his arm was broken in a fight with a massive wind Dragon, luckily most of the big Dragons where focused on Sasuke who was beating them all back with his Susanoo.

"He went to get Lyon and Kagura" Gaara says, "They were close last time I saw them" he states, they see Naruto flying up to Sasuke.

"Time to evacuate" Obito states "Itachi will have to look after the rest" he says as Lyon and Kagura join to group followed by Shikamaru.

"W-Wait!" Cornell says "My wife Bisca and my daughter aren't here...I need to find them" the Fairy Tail Member says.

"I'll find them" Erza says switching to her flight armour, "Go to the dimension and wait for me" she says.

Before Cornell can argue Obito uses his Kamui sending them all into the Dimension "I'll wait here until they activate the Jutsu then you are on your own" he says crossing his arms looking up.

"That brooding stance must be an Uchiha Trait" Erza jokes flying up...

"Maybe you'll pick it up when you marry Sasuke" he gives a small smirk seeing her lose her balance; she doesn't turn around or give any other sign of being Flustered.

**_Bisca and Asuka Connell_**

They had been separated by a blast and now where wandering around the wreckage looking for a safe route, her protective motherly instinct kept Asuka from looking around, many bodies of people that had been cheering for victory against the Dragons now lay lifeless in the rubble. "Don't worry, Mommy will keep you safe" Bisca says softly gently running her fingers through her daughter's hair soothingly.

A roar comes from behind them, a single Dragon Warrior had found them...she looked in horror as a little girl with Raven hair jumped down in front of them forming hand seals like Sasuke "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" she says exhaling a huge fire ball which kills the warrior instantly.

"Natsumi I told you not to run off!" Ultear yells arriving seconds after the fight ended, "Oh...you are from Fairy Tail" she says picking her daughter up.

"Yes, your daughter is something else, she saved us" Bisca says with a smile as Erza lands, "Erza" the green haired woman says "A building collapsed and separated us from Alzack...is he ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, he fine just worried about you two" Erza says turning to Ultear and Natsumi, "Shouldn't you guys be in the other Dimension?" she ask.

"No, I'm staying with my Husband, he can protect us" she says "Plus..." she looks down..."I wanna see Uncle Sasuke's Jutsu!" Natsumi declares with a big smile... Ultear sighs "It might be safer to come with me, Itachi's Susanoo can repel all attacks" she explains.

"Mommy...I want to watch too" Asuka says "Please?" she says. Erza too wanted to see this attack, one capable of defeating all these dragons? The full power of a god...

"Let's go" Ultear says seeing Sasuke and Naruto fuse their power

Erza saw Sasuke's Susanoo become what looked like armour for a Nine Tailed Fox that shined like Naruto. **(A:N/ it's how it looks in the Boruto Movie only with wings)**, it was amazing to say the least, this new creature cut through a bunch of Dragons in seconds causing the remaining ones to fly down to evaluate it.

"I see we have guests" Itachi says forming his Susanoo around them, "Hopefully this will be enough"

**_Naruto and Sasuke_**

"OK Sasuke I'll transfer control of the Chakra to you" Naruto says and the Uchiha nods, the Kurama/Susanoo lifts its hand summoning a huge black ball which bursts into hundreds of little ones.

Both Sasuke and Naruto clap their hands "**Chibaku Tensei**" The Uchiha says and soon the earth begins to lift creating hundreds of Meteors "I hope you like it here...because this will be your grave!" Sasuke says as the Meteors descend onto the dragons. Multiple roar attacks from the Dragons prove fruitless as the Meteors continue to fall as one by one they are crushed by the tremendous force. As the tremors from the impact stop Sasuke raises the Foxes balms "**Shinra Tensei**" he says blowing away the rubble seeing all the Dragons are dead but their bodies glow meaning the magic had ended, nothing remained of the most capital except the palace which remained intact, along with what was outside the Barrier.

"It's over" Naruto says as they separate and return to the ground, "I ain't looking forward to the bill for fixing this mess" he jokes but Sasuke looks off as the Barrier around them vanishes leave/

"Make sure Itachi and the others are OK, I need to check something" he says running off, Naruto wonders what's going on and begins to head for where he sensed Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep in the Forest<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, and after all I did putting the Princess to work" a cloaked man says "I was so close to returning to the past, then I could have faced you again Master Zeref" he smirks "Oh well, I can build another Eclipse Gate and start over soon enough" he says only for his eyes to widen as Sasuke appears in front of him.<p>

"You're not going anywhere...**E.S.S**" Sasuke says coldly, "I'll be sure to send Zeref to the afterlife after you" he says.

"How did you learn those initials?" the cloaked man asks but Sasuke Suddenly appears behind him stabbing him through the back with a **Chidori** "B-But If I die so do!" he cut off when Sasuke cuts him in half.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Erza yell as they see the cloaked man's body burst into nothing, and almost immediately Sasuke begins to glow.

"Damn...I hoped you wouldn't see this"

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke" Sasuke hears Kaguya's voice is in his head, "There is something you should know about the source of the Dragons Return...it is important"_

"_Go on then" he says not showing any expression..._

"_The man is a demon of Zeref's creation, it was created using your cells, and he is from over 400 years ago" she says and Sasuke's eyes almost flinch. "I do not know where he got your DNA but this creature can create another door to the past, if he does more Dragons will erupt and destroy this world" she explains "You kill him" she says and he nods "But when He dies but because of __**Body Link Magic**__...you cease to exist past this day"_

_Flashback end_

"It seems Small Kaguya knew how this battle would unfold...she told me I don't exist past this battle" he looks at them as they both stare at his vanishing body, "But I can do one more thing" he says as tall the bodies of those who died in the battle are placed in front of him by Clones.

"Sasuke...you'll die if you use that Jutsu!" Naruto says with Teary eyes, his initial idea was to use his **Sun **mark on his hand to help Sasuke but somehow could feel Sasuke telling him not to bother.

"I'm dying anyway, there are two more things I have the strength for" Sasuke says forming the **Ram** and **Snake** Hand Seal "**Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**" he says and those who had died suddenly gasp for air but remain unconscious.

"_H-He brought them back to life!"_ Erza thinks momentarily drawn away from Sasuke looking at Master Makarov breath steadily. Her eye return to Sasuke as he places his palm on her damaged eye.

"I can do better than a fake" he says to her removing his hand showing her eye had been restored, and this one she could feel wasn't fake; it was a real eye. "Now...you...have a Memento from me" he says with a weak smile feeling his consciousness fading...

"S-Sasuke...why do you have to die, I wanted...to be with you forever?" Erza says as tears roll down her cheeks, Naruto looks away, not wanting to intrude on his friend's final moment with Erza but also wanting to say goodbye himself.

"Naruto...watch over everyone for me, be happy for us both...you will always be my brother Naruto" those words sink into Naruto deeply who nods walking away not wanting to see the next part. "Erza...no matter what never forget that you made me human...you made me smile, made me blush, made me...made me happy, happier than... I deserved" he says as their foreheads touch, "And if this has to end know that..."

"I will love you...ways" and he was gone...

"SASUKE!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And thus this brings an end to the Games and Dragon arc, as I said the actual battle wasn't the primary focus only bringing up a moment that will lead to an ARC of my own creation...<strong>

**Also for those wondering what happened to Rock Lee and the other Shinobi well let's just say they came across a surprise person who may or may not have be pulling the strings of a certain Dark Guild**

**In the Next chapter we will see the fall out of the battle, how will Naruto and Erza handle Sasuke's death, and what did Sasuke mean by "Memento", all this and more on the net chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well the next two chapters with mostly see what happens now the games are over, and how the newest Character Obito fits into society.<strong>

**Now to save your time and Reviewing asking me about it, Rock Lee has disappeared...it will come up in later chapters but not this or the next.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: A New Life (Part 1)<br>**_**Wounds heal over time**_

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way back to where the Guild was, the guilds had split up looking for survivors from their guilds, the destruction was unreal, and it was hard to believe that this was the Center of the Capital of Fiore just 6 hours ago. Itachi saw Makarov and the others who were killed suddenly alive again...and it made him nervous, and his fear was recognized when he saw Erza who had been crying and an emotionless Naruto with red cheeks walking towards him.<p>

"I-Itachi" Naruto says as the members look and listen "S-Sasuke...He's...Dead" he says "...Or he ceased to exist...his body...it just e-evaporated into nothing" he explains "H-He's gone Itachi".

"I see" Itachi's emotionless tone replies looking at the Castle where the princess was, "All that remains is to see what happens next" he says picking his daughter up who hugs him.

"_Itachi...what are you thinking right now" _his wife looks at her departing husband with eyes filled with sympathy and Sadness, the one thing she knew for certain was that she and Natsumi would be there for him.

Sure several days later the King threw a banquet to thank the Wizards for fighting the Dragons, Hisui approached a member of Tús Nua hoping they are able to answer something for her.

"Um...I wanted to ask you something?" she says in a shy tone pulling on Obito's sleeve, he turns and looks at her "That symbol is the same as Itachi and Sasukes" she says.

"It's the Uchiha crest, we are from the same clan" Obito explains, he was angry at her too but he of all people knew that horrible decisions can come from the best intentions. "There was four members of the clan...well five by right" he says, Natsumi had Uchiha blood but Ultear was an Uchiha by marriage.

"Do you have red eyes too?" she asks and he looks at her "When the games first started I noticed something looming over the tournament, and in the last games I found the Eclipse Gate... then a man with red eyes said that I needed to activate the Gate to stop an army of Dragons ruled by Zeref and Acnologia" she explains "He even showed me visions of the future with the Dragons destroying everything" she adds.

"_It sounds like Genjutsu alright...but she could be lying" _Obito thinks but continues to listen, watching her explain how she got to this point he could see it in her eyes, she wasn't acting on her own free mind.

Soon enough Itachi comes into sight, most of the Wizards where wearing fancy dresses and suits, Itachi wore the same thing he wore during the invasion. His eyes locked onto the princess who turns to face him.

She walks over to him "U-Um master Itachi" she says and he simply stares at her, she tells him what she told Obito and is surprised when she hears.

"I know all about how this started, the person had my brother's chakra" he says and her eyes widen "Me and my brother shared sight, so when I focus I can see something he has seen" he states "Someone who wanted the Gate to activate needed someone high enough that no one would question, but using the King may have drawn too much attention" he explains, he can see in her eyes his brother's death has had more of an effect on her than he expected, for that reason and the fact it was whoever this **E.S.S **was to blame...but "I can't say I'll ever forgive you...but Sasuke was aware he would die to end this" Itachi says "And in his last moment he brought back those who died and gave Erza Scarlet a new eye, this world did more good for him than I ever did...even if I can't forgive you, forgive yourself" he says and she stares at him in awe at how forgiving he could be...without technically forgiving her.

"Um...do you know where Naruto is?" Hisui asks and he looks off to the door to the balcony.

"You're not the one he needs to see right now" Itachi says, he look in Naruto's eyes seemed blank...Naruto and Sasuke were closer than real brothers, and seeing Naruto so deflated, he looked at a certain white haired girl _"I leave Naruto in your hands"_he thinks watching her follow the blonde out...

**_The Balcony_**

Naruto looked off to the lit part of the city, construction would begin to repair the part of the town crushed in the battle but right now it looked very nostalgic, thinking about the fourth war and his fight with Madara alongside Sasuke _"You survive all that...and die because of a stupid princess...Irony by its definition Sasuke"_ he sighs looking down.

"I wondered where you were" he hears a voice that puts a smile on his face, turning around he is greeted by Mirajane, wearing a red Dress that hugged her figure and brought attention to her...assets, "You are working that suit" she says as Naruto adverts his gaze to the simple suit he wore with a bright orange tie to keep up with the trend of always wearing orange.

"It's not something you will see me wear often" he says, "You look beautiful as always" he smiles at her softly, she could feel the smile was genuine but his eyes were still holding the same sadness he had the moment she found him after learning about Sasuke death.

"This party is pretty much for you, I mean we all fought hard but you and Sasuke did most of the work...like always" she says, "And if I know Sasuke he'd be calling you a Dobe for missing out on all the free food consider how much you like to eat" she gives him a cheeky smile.

"True but the food has no taste" he says leaning against the rails, "I just want to go home and move past this whole fucking ordeal" he says and she is surprised at his tone, understandable but this was the first time he had said something so bluntly and angrily.

"I know what you mean, when Master died I felt all my power leave me...I take it him being alive is because of Sasuke too?" she asks and he nods, perhaps Erza didn't explain it well enough, "I'll never be able to thank him enough...Makarov gave me a home and indirectly brought me to you" she says hugging him "But...I'm leaving Fairy Tail and moving to Danketsu to be with you" she says and he is genuinely caught off guard.

"You don't have to do that" he says softly "Not to try and fill some kind of void left by Sasuke" he says and she simply kisses him.

"Dobe...I want to do it because I want to...no other reason" she smiles resting her head on his chest hearing his quickened heart beat. "Elfman and Lisanna can take care of themselves" she states "But you need mature supervision" she teases.

"Oh, and that mature supervision will come from a girl who laughs at old people falling over?" he asks and gets a thump on the shoulder.

"That was one time and he wasn't that old, and he was carrying Ice cream cones that stuck to his chest like nipples" she defends herself blushing.

Naruto gently rubs her cheek "I love you" he says, remembering how Sasuke made sure those words where his last to Erza despite trying to give them privacy. "I just want you to know that my feelings won't ever change" he adds and she simply rests her head against his chest again.

"You're too tall" she says simply...

"I used to be short for my age" he replies just as simply...

**_Erza_**

She sat alone, looking at her reflection in the champagne, the eye Sasuke seemed to form out of thin air was real, not like the one Porlyusica gave her all those years ago...but a real eye...a final gift from her love. Whenever she thought of the Uchiha the eye would feel like its burning, _"Perhaps you made it hurt so whenever I thought of you...so I could forget you and move on. Then you know I'm in for a lot of pain...because I refuse to forget you" _she downs the liquor before simply dropping the glass into the pond beneath.

"Yo Erza" she turns and sees Natsu dressed in the Kings crown and robe "You're missing a party in there" he says handing her a plate with cheese cake on it "Had to fight off a small army to save you this piece" he flashes her his bright grin.

Suddenly she just pictures her and Sasuke at the cafe when he gave her the ring she now wears on her ring finger, "Thanks" she says taking the plate and cutting a piece of the cake off with the fork before placing the piece in her mouth.

"Anytime" he says with a smile "You should come back in, Cana is drinking Quattro Cerberus under the table and we need you to keep up Fairy Tail's Image" he says.

Erza would have asked why he couldn't do it but then realized he was wearing the King's crown which he likely stole, "I got it...I'll be in soon" she says and he turns around and walks back in.

He knew Erza's pride prevented her from showing how much she was hurting, this was a weak moment for Erza, but he knew she'd be fine and that she had him and Fairy Tail to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Danketsu 3 days later<strong>

* * *

><p>To fit the sad occasion, it was raining hard, members of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel and Tús Nua stood around a tombstone that simply read<p>

**_Here Lie's Sasuke Uchiha_**

**_age 23_**

**_Beloved Brother, Uncle and Friend_**

**_Hero of the Battle of Dragons_**

Almost simple yet perfect in a way, Itachi asked if Erza wanted Fiancée to be written on it but not she declined not wanting to give a reason. No words where said other than the priest who simply re-said the same lines said at every funeral "Struck down in the prime of life, unshackled and now his spirit has ascended to the gods like those who died before him, may he rest now and forever in peace".

However Itachi, Naruto, and Erza had tuned the Priest out so they could think about what they felt about the situation.

"_All I made him suffer, all he overcame...and all that is left is a rock with his name on it and an empty grave"_ Itachi thinks, the fact that there was no body made Itachi hopeful that Sasuke would be back, however it was fools hope and with the exception of a few...the world doesn't tolerate fools.

"_Somehow I know you'll be back...I don't know how but if anyone can...it's you" _Naruto thinks glancing at Erza whose eyes were closed, _"We all need you too"._

"_I don't know if that vision of the future I saw is true_" Erza thinks remembering back to how she saw an older version of herself and Sasuke married with kids, _"But to any God listening, I'll give everything up if you make it a reality, My armour and swords"_ she thinks and prays hard.

* * *

><p><strong>18 months later<strong>

* * *

><p>Itachi and Ultear welcomed their second child into the world, a baby boy named Shisui "Shay" Uchiha; Ultear expected Itachi to name him after Sasuke but soon realized he didn't want anyone to compare his son after his brother. With the success of the Games, Danketsu grew in size and population becoming larger than Magnolia, the <strong>Tús Nua<strong> Guild gained new members and a school opened up for multiple towns, Natsumi and Akusa attended the school together and became best friends.

Despite all his work Itachi showed once again that he is a capable man making sure to help out with Shay whenever he was home, because of this Ultear started her own class in the new school dubbed "History of Magic", she also maintained the growing request board in the Guild. Itachi finally seemed to move past Sasuke's death when their now 1 year old son took his first step, he stumbled at first but within seconds was flying into his fathers arms who was waiting for him with open arms a few steps away.

"Well done Shay" Itachi says praising the boy while his mother and Sister cheered, "Soon you'll be walking and running with the best of them" he says kissing the boy on the forehead earning a happy gargle from his son as Ultear held him close.

"Smart just like his daddy and Big Sister" Ultear coos, Natsumi was very persistent on being called Big Sister. "You need to stop growing, or else you wont be my little baby anymore" she says and the baby simply laughs.

"Papa...can you help with my homework?" Natsumi asks, Itachi gives a small nod...

"After dinner"

**_Nagato_**

Nagato formed a new faction linked to the Ten Wizard Saints and Called it **The Shinobi of Ishgar **and their power was likened to the **Gods of Ishgar**...the current members ranked as

**1st**: Naruto Uzumaki (Who was also member of the Wizard Saints and claimed the rank **4th** and a member of the **Gods of Ishgar **with the resignation of God Serena)

**2nd**: Itachi Uchiha

**3rd**: Nagato Uzumaki

**4th**: Obito Uchiha

**5th**: Gaara "Of the Desert"

**6th**: Shikamaru Nara

**_Obito_**

Obito found himself the new Guild Master of Sabertooth, his decided he could do more for the world by branching away from the others. His changes to the guild helped them open up and become a place that cherishes their comrades, although the person he seemed to affect the most was Minerva. When she resisted the changes he was making claiming that she had no desire to be a part of a weak guild, so he put her in the Kamui world and wouldn't let her leave he until he learned how she ended up like this. Irony that he used force to make her stay against her will, but used compassion and truth to get her to open up. Telling her all about how he almost ended the world in a drunken lust for power all over the loss of his love Rin, and how it was Sasuke and Naruto who saved him from himself.

Soon after she began explaining about her father's harsh teachings and how he drilled it into her that the only thing that mattered, how he made her fight wizards to the death, how he would humiliate her should she slip up even a little.

Obito knew that feeling, maybe not in the same way but growing up in a war torn time and being a loser among a genius clan can make you feel ostracized for being useless. "Its true power is important..." he begins and she looks at him, "I achieved power equal to the man who created Shinobi, but even with that power I was beaten" he pauses "Because my power was hollow, because I was alone...I fought against a united world filled with people from different lands who were now comrades...Naruto and Sasuke struck me down and I lost, no matter how much power you get, if you fight alone...you will lose, but having something to fight for, that gives you real power" he pauses "The people of this Guild call you family...I would call you family"

"And what is there for me? I-I have nothing to gain from this" Minerva says as he shell cracks slightly.

"True, I can't force you to stay...and I can't erase the past" he says and she looks away "However I can offer you my hand" he says and she looks at him with wide eyes. "And together we can bring the guild into a new era of camaraderie" he says and she looks at him. He watches it clearly as her shell shatters and she begins to cry, all the years of hardening herself undone by a simple promise.

"I'd like that"

**_Naruto and Mirajane_**

After Sasuke's funeral, Naruto spent the next four months building a house for him and Mirajane, while he did this Mira explained that she wanted to be a semi-retired wizard and focus on her relationship with Naruto. With a Heavy heart she left Fairy Tail and her siblings to begin her life with Naruto.

Soon Naruto became a member of the Wizard Saints and soon began running errands for the council, he quickly became famous all over the world and his fame brought more money into Tús Nua.

Despite her initial plans to retire and prepare to start a family, Mirajane soon became a waitress at Tús Nua's Guild hall, she said it was simply to make money and not sponge of Naruto. However Itachi knew better as Ultear did something similar when she became pregnant with Natsumi

16 months after the funeral "So, Itachi says you've become an idol" Naruto says with a smirk as the two sit in their living room.

"Whenever I go to a photo shoot all the girls talk about is you" Mira says leaning against him, "They call you the **Fox God** because of your whisker's your fox avatar" she says and he laughs.

"**So the humans think my power is yours huh"** Kurama grumbles, Naruto simply chuckles at the pouting Fox spirit _"I thought we shared power?"_ Naruto thinks but Kurama huffs ignoring him.

"Maybe I should go down and sign some autographs" he jokes wrapping his arm around her, they where currently watching a TV show about the top Guilds of Fiore.

"Oh? Maybe I should go and do the same, let the guys get all kinds of pictures of me" she says in an innocent yet suggestive tone, and even though Naruto knew this was an empty threat he still griped her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Naruto said nothing for a moment, the nerves where hitting him like a train...he practiced this moment in his head and now it was time to put it into practise. He looks down "W-What's wrong with your hand?" he asks and she looks at him with a confused look as he grabs her left hand "Something is missing" he says with a bit more confidence.

"What are you talking about?" she asks with complete confusion.

"Close your eyes" he says and though still confused she complies with his request, she feels a cold metal slide down her engagement finger and smiles, this was something that only Naruto's brain could come up with. "Mirajane...I know traditionally the man makes a over the top gesture but with everything that's happened recently...I want to remember that you will keep me from drowning" he says brushing his forehead to her shoulder, his free hand brushing her hair lighting running his fingers trough them.

It was true Naruto was being sent on the most dangerous missions, and each completed mission made his fame grow more and more, this engagement meant more to him than he was letting on. To him he wanted this simple proposal to be a promise to never look at him any other way than she was now, with eyes full of love and happiness. "I guess this makes me Mrs Dobe?" she smirks and he nods.

"I hope you're up for it

**_Erza_**

A lot has changed for Titania Erza, 6 months after Sasuke's funeral, Erza began taking long S-class quests that would take her far from the Guild, she would occasionally do a job with Team Natsu but seemed to withdraw into a new invisible armour, and within 18 months Erza was counted among the **Ten Wizard Saints **and was ranked **6****th**. However one thing that remained constant for Erza, every time she slept she would dream about Sasuke...and every dream he was just out of reach and unable to hear her pleas to come back.

This new Job had her travelling far to the locals called the deceptive Cave, apparently a band of thieves where using it as affront to trick people into thinking the cave predicted the future but what it actually did was show people their deepest desire.

She stares at the cave and sees the men in front, not even bothering to give them a chance to surrender before leave them unconscious for the Rune Knights to pick up. _"This is still bringing me nothing"_ she thinks looking at the sword given to her by Sasuke, this sword, the ring and her new eye was all she had left of him. She stares at the cave before walking into it; perhaps this cave would allow her the release of finally catching Sasuke in her dream.

She reaches the end and see's a mirror carved into the rock on the wall only it's not her own reflection, It's Sasuke, he stares right into her eyes with the familiar intensity she loved about him. "I miss you Sasuke...and I love you" she says with a soft smile placing her hand on the mirror.

"I miss you too" he says and she looks at the reflection with surprise, she hadn't expected to hear him speak. He sounded just like she remembered "You'll catch me soon, I know you are too stubborn to stop" he smirks.

"A-Are you real?" she asks and he gives a gentle chuckle, "Of course not...I watched you die" she says sadly "And this is simply desire most" she says, although when the reflection of Sasuke shows her his ring which causes the two jewels to glow "B-But"

"Beware...The Gates of the Netherworld are set to open" he says confusing her "Stay away from Crawford and the Rinnegan" he adds and she leans in almost trying to touch this reflection of Sasuke subconsciously remembering what he is saying "Oh...and finally" the reflection comes out of the mirror pressing his forehead to hers

"I'll see you soon...Erza"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As I said this is a part 1 of 2 so the next chapter will finish off the second year of Sasuke's demise, we will see new romance's bloom and a wedding. Also we will see what Erza's dreams are about and what the reflection of Sasuke's warnings entail<strong>

**Make sure to review and check out my others stories**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter will mark the beginning of the Tartaros Arc; I decided that having two chapters for filler would be pointless.<strong>

**Since people want to know, I'm saving Gaara for a potential romance match up later with a new character, first I need to see how the Manga plays out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now to save your time and Reviewing asking me about it, Rock Lee has disappeared...it will come up in later chapters but not this or the next.<strong>

**I might be taking a break after this chapter, stuff has come up so I will use my free time to fix and update previous chapters. I have already fixed chapters 1 and 2...however I am also working on a new Naruto Story called "Journey of Hero" which is based on the events after the Fourth Ninja War, I'd appreciate it if you guys checked it out and maybe gave it a review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Declaration of war<br>_Happiest Moment of your Life_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through an unnamed town, slumped over his shoulder was a massive sack of gems and Jewels. A safe house belonging to a noble had been robbed by bandits and Naruto was tasked with bringing the money and valuables back safely, after all who would attack a God of Ishgar?<p>

He stops and looks in a window seeing a statue of Sasuke and himself, _"The world won't forget you Sasuke" _he smiles before continuing walking casually. Once he drops the sack in front of the owner "Here, that's all of it I believe" he says and the man shakes Naruto's hand.

"Thank you so much, I knew it was pointless to worry while someone as strong as you was on the job" he says and Naruto smiles giving a small nod. "Take care of your youth...don't horde all your money Like I did"

"Oh don't worry my fiancée would never let me save money-I mean she keeps me on my toes" he says correcting himself, "Who knows, maybe one day you'll find something worth all the money you have" he walks off with a shrug.

**_Shikamaru_**

Shikamaru walked through the home town of Mermaid Heel, 18 months had passed since his life took a turn, and he believed he married the bossiest woman a life time ago but now... "Come on, you wanted to do this Job together so stop dragging your feet" Kagura says as she leads the Shadow user to the train station.

"Yeah I know I may have made a mistake" he sighs and she halts looking over her shoulder "T-This top might be too loose and get snagged on something" he adds perfectly, she nods simply and continues walking. They had been dating for a month now...although dating could be used loosely since all their dates happened to be jobs she seemed to need his talents for.

Since the games, she had come to respect him greatly...he was sophisticated, well mannered and well groomed...and his intelligence was only rivalled by his laziness. Still he was good company, "The client said that the thief will likely strike during the ball...so...we will need to get formal clothes before the party" she says, Kagura wasn't a girly girl, she heated over the top formal dresses ad parties that took her out of her comfort zone.

"What a drag...whatever" he shrugs, luckily for her, Shikamaru also hated such events, "The thief will likely make a move after the diamond has been but on display...so our best bet is to simply stay close to the display case" he states and she nods in agreement.

Boarding the train they sit across from one another "I wonder where Naruto is" Shikamaru says to himself mostly, "I'd hope to talk with him before taking on a job" he says and Kagura glances at him before looking out the window.

"Naruto is ranked among the most elite of the country, the jobs he takes makes even decade quests look tame" Kagura says, like most people she was intimidated by Naruto, despite being the same age as her, he was at a level she would never come close too.

"Naruto is only doing that because it's the only challenge he can get since Sasuke..." Shikamaru drifts off, "Anyway he's likely going to be back for a while since his wedding day is fast approaching" he says with a small smile "Maybe his wife will keep him anchored to the ground and stop him running off" he shrugs closing his eyes.

**_3 weeks later Mirajane_**

She had become quite the bar maiden, her cooking was second to no one, her old tom boy personality had become softer in her actions...she had a much gentler tone and a bright smile on her face, of course there was the occasional outburst...which only came out when Naruto said something stupid...which was a lot when they were alone.

"So Mira, have you guys picked a date?" Ultear asks while passing Shay to his daddy, "I mean you guys have been engaged for almost a year right?" she says leaning against the bar.

"Naruto has been so busy with work, we just haven't had the time to sit down and pick a date" Mira says picking up some empty mugs and placing them on her tray "Thankfully Lisanna, Bisca and Sorano have been helping me plan so it will be all ready when we pick a date" she says and Ultear nods. Mira wants Erza to be the Maid of Honour but Erza was also busy, but then again she hasn't been the same since Sasuke died.

"Married life isn't all it's cracked up to be" Itachi says absentmindedly "A lot of paper work and..." he glances at his wife who is tapping her finger's against the surface of the bar while giving him a light glare "Wonderful and happy years with the person you love" he finishes and she nods approvingly.

Mira smiled, Itachi and Sasuke shared a lot of similar traits, they both where silent but had a presence that couldn't be ignored yet Sasuke seemed more sure of himself...or maybe Itachi was just more mature which would be expected, Itachi also had a kind smile that made him easier to approach. "So when is your anniversary?" she asks.

"In three weeks" Itachi says without missing a beat, "Hopefully Naruto will be back to fill in while we are away" he adds.

"We're going to a resort!" Ultear says with a bright smile, she and Itachi haven't had much time since Shay was born, so they were going to take full advantage of this holiday.

Mira looked at the couple, married almost 7 years now with two kids and a peaceful life. Their life is what she wanted for herself and Naruto, however Naruto was a warrior and not likely to give up and danger would always be involved_ "if he was anything else then he wouldn't be my Naruto"_ she smiles to herself. _"I can't wait for you to come back" _she thinks pressing her hand on her stomach _"it'll change everything for the better...won't it?" _ She smiles looking down.

Mirajane was just over a month pregnant...

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza lay in an open field, the sun was shining and the sound of the wildlife was the soundtrack to this scene, Sasuke positioned himself so she could rest her head on his lap. "These Dreams...they don't make it easy to move on" she says as he brushes her fringe with his thumb.<p>

"Your heart wants what it wants...even if it's impossible" he says and she nods, he leans down gently kissing her lips, holding her chin between his index finger and thumb. "You always look so beautiful, it should be a sin" he says and she chuckles with a slight bitter feel.

"Maybe it is...maybe I'm being punished for the sin of wanting to much...it's selfish but I'd trade anything to have you back with me" she says and he kisses her forehead, she runs her hand through his raven spiked hair, always so perfect and she's never seen him fuss over it.

"Don't make deals...you will regret later" are the last words she hears before everything goes white and she wakes up in her bed.

**_Daisuke Graveyard_**

Erza made her way to Sasukes grave like she always does before going on a mission, besides her Itachi and Naruto...not many people visit him anymore. However today there was a tall heavily cloaked old man looking at the grave "So young" she hears him say.

She watches him turn around and his pale Onyx eyes meet hers, his pale skin and stone white spiked hair flowing down his back stopping at his waist. "Ah...I remember you from the Games all two years ago" he says, the games had been cancelled due to the dragon invasion so now the guilds are ranked by the number of jobs they fulfil each year and Tús Nua was far in front.

"It all seemed so prefect back then" she says, "Then everything went to hell" she says with a slight glare placing her hand on the tombstone _"Watch over me like always"_ she thinks.

"Believe me...Hell is still here" the old man says and when Erza turns around, "Still lurking in the shadows waiting for you Fairies to become complacent and lower your guards" he says and she feels her body tell her to be prepared.

"Who are you?" she asks demandingly as the old man laughs lightly before fading away.

**_Gaara_**

The red head Sand user walked through the halls of the Wizard Council; he had applied for a position deciding to put his skills as Kazekage to better use. However now he would have to wait two weeks to find out if he was eligible.

"It will be good to have more than myself here representing the Shinobi" Nagato says closing a door which led to his office. "Lately I feel like I've lingered here longer than I was meant too, so perhaps with you here I might find a new goal to follow" he says.

"I feel like this is the place I can do the most good, Naruto is off doing his thing as is Shikamaru, and I must do mine" Gaara says in his usual monotone voice, Nagato nods understanding his logic. "Still I will miss going on jobs" he adds as an afterthought.

As they walk towards the exit they see a suspicious man leave the building with a vicious grin and as soon as the door closes...

***BOOM!***

**_Two day's later_**

"There has been no sign of anyone who was inside the Council's Headquarters" Erik says with a low tone, neither Gaara nor Nagato had made contact and the only signs of bodies of the Council members who were at the center of the explosion.

"This was no accident obviously...but who would attack the council" Itachi says "Naruto is on his way back...I have a feeling we will need him for this" he adds and Mirajane who was serving the drinks looks at the elder Uchiha with a surprised look.

"You are right" they turn to see Erza "It's Tartarus, they've made their first move" she says, filling them in on what she heard from the mysterious old man standing at Sasuke's grave.

"Interesting, nobody we are associated with just happens to visit his grave the same day the Council is attacked" Itachi says "Time to find our first clue" he states leading them from the Guild hall.

"I was already there, it's untouched" she says and Itachi gives her this...knowing look, the same look Sasuke gave her every time he proved her wrong.

"I know you have some of my brother's abilities...but Uchiha eyes see everything" he says "And I've stared at that grave every day for the past two years" he says and she looks down hearing the sadness in his voice.

They stand in front of the grave and Itachi almost immediately picks up a flower pot seeing a small hole drilled straight down, "Whoever this person was...he came for some of Sasuke's DNA" he says.

"What would that do?" Ultear asks curiously seeing the rage growing with in her husband's eyes. Despite all their years together, she still knew very little about the world Itachi came from.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**" Itachi says "Or to put into your tongue, **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**" he places the pot back "This forbidden Jutsu is used to call the dead back to the world of the living as...immortal puppets, whoever this man was...wanted to use this Jutsu to bring Sasuke's soul back and bind it as his slave" he says clenching his fist.

"Then maybe in the long run...its good Sasuke left no body...because Madara was bad enough and Sasuke is stronger" Shikamaru says "This Tartarus might be behind this...but how would they know the **Edo Tensei **requirements" he says scratching his chin.

"Let's find out" Itachi says catching them off "Defiling this grave just shortened their life expectancy significantly" he says darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Of all the times for something to happen, it's when I'm so far away I might as well be on the moon" <em>Naruto thinks sitting on the train, the irritated look on his face and the fact he was well known now...meant he had a cart all to himself...or so he thought.

"Huge fan of yours Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto looks up to see a hooded old man say "What you did at the games...and against those dragons" he whistles sitting in front of the blonde.

"Someone of your...experience must have seen plenty of weird things in a world filled with magic" Naruto jokes slightly sitting forward.

"It's the things in the future that interest me" he says and Naruto sits forward slightly "Valley of End, World of dreams...Rabbit Goddesses" he lists out and Naruto's eyes widen.

"How do you..." he stops when he feels a pinch in his neck, he turns seeing a woman holding a needle.

"However it's the monster I need" the old man says as Naruto loses consciousness.

**_Magnolia Women's Dorm_**

"_It's not like you to be so afraid" Sasuke say's standing across from Erza; this dream was unlike the others...almost like a vision. Erza found herself in a dungeon stripped of her armour and clothes "I never thought you'd rely so much on magic" he says._

"_I didn't...my strength came from my magic and...You" She replies weakly "Without you...I can't fight with my heart anymore" she says._

"_Then stay away from this fight, you're no help" he orders and she looks down "The gates of hell maybe be opening..." she feels his hand cup her chin, "But there are worse evils lurking in this world" he forces her eyes to look at his face which is now cracking and grey, his blackened eyes with the only colour in them is the red Sharingan eyes"_

"_I'll kill you all!"_

Erza's eyes snap open as she pants heavily feeling the sweat running down her face, after splashing cold water on her face she gets dressed and makes her way out of Magnolia and towards Danketsu. _"What Itachi said...it's driving me crazy...what if they find some of Sasuke's DNA? Will he remember?" _she wonders as she sees Itachi, Shikamaru, Erick, and Sorano facing off against people with Tartarus symbols etched on their skin.

"You have some nerve invading my village" Itachi declares as the demon known as Mard Geer step forward.

"Where is the body of Sasuke Uchiha?" he asks calmly to the point of making your blood boil with anger "This villages safety relies on you telling me"

"You think you can intimidate me?" Itachi steps forward glowing red as his eyes. "I'll kill you all hear and now" he declares and Mard Geer laughs.

"I had heard you where a man of little emotion, I thought it was strange for a human to lack any emotion, perhaps it's because it's you brother but I ask you again...where is the corpse of your little brother" he smirks "I want it" he adds before being crushed by a huge red fist.

"Don't. Talk. About. Sasuke" Itachi says but realizes there is no blood; the remains of Mard Geer turn to wood splinters "Wood?" Itachi says as the others also crumble away.

"So it's not here" they turn to see the humanoid Jackal standing at the entrance "I thought the Council might have records on the fight with the dragons since most of that area is still quarantined but no such look...and now an empty grave" he laughs "Bossman won't be happy" he says as doges Erza's incoming attack.

"How dare you defile the grave of a hero!" she glares pointing her sword at the demon of Tartarus "You will answer every question or I'll cut you in half" she warns.

Looking down at his arm which was nicked by the blade of the sword "You know...I would but the rest of my Guild is in Magnolia and I need to get there soon" he says and her eyes widen "Fairy Tail is our first target" he smirks clicking his fingers and the blade on Erza's sword glows before exploding  
>sending her flying back unconsciousness.<p>

"If you think you're leaving" Itachi says and Jackal smirks clicking his fingers causing an explosion within Danketsu.

"If you try and stop my, one hundred explosions will go off within this little town...killing everyone" he warns and steps back "Don't fight us Demons, our goal is beyond your understanding" he smirks walking towards Magnolia "I'll undo my curse when I reach Magnolia" he finishes disappearing into the night.

Sorano went over to check on Erza who sat up clutching her hand "Good thing you where metal gloves or that could have been more painful.

"Where is he?" she asks before seeing it on their face "Magnolia!" she gets up to chase after him but is encased in a red Susanoo fist.

"He's placed bombs all over Danketsu...we wait until he reaches Magnolia" he says in an ordering tone.

Erza growls angrily but stands down "Shikamaru, find my wife and tell her to fix whatever that demon destroyed" he says and the Shadow user nods running into the village.

**_Magnolia_**

Mira stood in front of the last dark Guild in the Balam Alliance, Tartarus...all the members of Fairy Tail behind her in critical condition, "E.S.U was right...you guys are nothing without Naruto" Kyoka says arrogantly.

"I won't let you pass" Mira warns transforming into her Fox Satan Soul _"I don't have a lot of power but hopefully the others will be here soon" _she thinks.

"She's the one with the power we need" Mard Gear says "The perfect bait for Naruto" he adds and she glares.

"What do you want with him?" she asks and demands "I won't let you hurt him" she adds.

"In truth his power is beyond us...but you are weak and his Achilles heel" Mard says walking forward "So come quietly?"

"Where do you think you're going" Mira feels her emotions burst as a golden Naruto lands in front of her.

"Ah good you're here" Mard says with no worry in his voice, "Can you make this easy? I'd rather not dirty this suit" he adds and Naruto smirks.

"There won't be much left of it when I'm done...I'll wipe you all out now" Naruto declares forming is infamous **Rasenshuriken **with a Truth seeker orb "**Bijūdama Rasenshuriken**...I used this to wipe out a meteor the size of a mountain...should do the trick" he says throwing it.

Mard responds shoot vines at the Jutsu causing it to disperse "I've been given the power to handle!" he is cut off by Naruto's massive Kurama fist hitting them all at once.

"What was that...I can't hear you with from down there" he smirks, he looks over to Mira giving his trademark smirk and she smiles, her smile turns to horror however as Naruto feels a coldness pierce through his shoulder.

"You should cool down pal" Silver smirks as Naruto clutches his shoulder where the icicle went right through.

"Sharp ice" he says glaring getting ready to fight...however he sees the shocked look on Sliver's face and the worried look on the other Tartarus member's faces.

"N-Naruto" a familiar weak tone calls out to him, he turns to see the same icicle lodged in the center of Mirajanes chest, and she falls to the ground as Naruto lunges to catch her.

"Mirajane!" he says in a panic, frantically looking around "Wendy!" he calls out seeing the little girl out cold "Mira stay with me" he says as her hand touches his cheek and she smiles weakly.

"I-I forgot...I wanted to tell you the amazing ne-news" she says but her hand falls from his face to the floor and her eyes close. His eyes widen as he reverts back to his normal form

"Naruto, this world is changing, Magic will vanish and all that will survive is you and us" Mard begins as Naruto stares at Mira's lifeless form, "Weak humans like them don't deserve your protection, look at what happened to Sasuke...He died alone because of a person they all kneel too" he steps forward "We do not have to be enemies...you can destroy Zeref and take his place" he extends his hand "Be rid of these useless bonds" he smirks.

...all eyes on the two, what happens next sends a cold chill into Mard's body...Naruto bends down and presses his ear against Mira's stomach...

_xXxFlashbackxXx_

"_So what's been up with you lately?" Naruto asks and Mira shrugs as they continue their walk, Naruto was setting off on his new assignment that would see him gone for a month or two depending on the weather "You've been acting very suspicious" he adds and she looks at him with a smirk._

_She knew Naruto had been suspicious of her recent behaviour, after all no one knew her like he did, it was hard to hide the morning sickness, the rise in her hormones affecting her mood swings and her increase in appetite that made his look tame, luckily for her he didn't know what these symptoms meant and concluded she was sick. "I'll tell you when we get back to Fairy Tail...but I promise it'll be the happiest moment of your life"_

_XxXFlashback EndXxX_

Naruto's senses where on high, he could hear it, the happiest moment in his life...Itachi and the other's arrive as Tartarus make their escape...but Naruto couldn't hear that, he couldn't hear Itachi yelling his name or Mira's siblings rushing to his side to their sister...he could hear only one thing right now...

The slow heart beat inside Mira's womb was fading...and there was nothing he could do, "The happiest moment of his life"...died before truly living, the weak pulse slowly growing fainter as Naruto felt tears in his eyes

...their baby was gone

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The sad moments keep coming, how will this affect Naruto in the fights to come...or more accurately, how will Fiore survive his rage?<strong>

**Find out in the next Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Since people want to know, I'm saving Gaara for a potential romance match up later with a new character, first I need to see how the Manga plays out.<strong>

**I hope to see plenty of reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!<strong>

**Just forewarning, I know that Silver is Gray's father and all but since Gray in my story isn't that big he won't be fighting Silver, just before you review saying you were disappointed...also this chapter gets pretty dark at the end.**

**(Edited) My computer froze while I was updating this story and then like an idiot I clicked everywhere and ended up deleting this chapter by mistake, I am working on the next chapter but with the lack of attention this chapter got when I first put it up made me lose interest in continuing, I have been working on "Changing Destiny" which is another crossover so check that out if you like my work**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: The Dark Times Begin<br>**_**The end of Fairy Tail**_

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the destruction of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, most of its members where severely injured, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza and Lucy where lucky to have not been at the Guild at the time and avoided any real damage. Wendy was slightly concussed but otherwise fine, other members had bandaged arms and ribs and such but everyone was weakened in spirit.<p>

Mirajane had been unconscious for the last two days, her injuries where the only ones that where life threatening however thanks to Wendy and Naruto himself she would be OK. Naruto has yet to leave her side, he remained at her side constantly and had barely eaten since all of this happened.

In the main hall sat Itachi and Makarov with some of the main members "That you Itachi, for coming to our aid when we need it most" he bows and Itachi raises his hand.

"I see our Guilds as siblings, besides you would have done the same" he states "Tartaros have been spotted heading towards the coast in that flying cube of theirs" he explains.

"To attack us so suddenly...what brought this on?" Makarov wonders, Erza thinks back to the day at the graveyard, learning that Sasuke's grave had been tampered with. However before she could finish coming to her conclusion, Itachi did it for her.

"My brothers Rinnegan" Itachi says with a frustrated sigh, "Doujutsu eyes like mine and Sasuke's can be transplanted into other people, it doesn't require you to be born with them...like giving a man a sword, back in the day many young Uchiha where killed for their eyes" he adds and the disgusted looks he gets from the Wizards doesn't surprise him.

"To kill children for the sole purpose of stealing their eyes...what monsters" Makarov says with an angered expression "How did it stop?" he asks and this time Erza answers.

"Itachi wiped out the Uchiha clan" she says and Makarov recalls Itachi telling him that during the Grand Magic Games."Sasuke showed me...what happened" she adds and Itachi gives a small smile.

"My brother really trusted you...to show you his weakest moment, and my biggest mistake" Itachi says but shakes his head getting back on topic "Sasuke had the most powerful Dojutsu, the Rinnegan, it was a unique version and much stronger than Nagato's...with that eye, Tartarus would be extremely hard to stop" he explains, "I wish I could go into detail but what I know about the Rinnegan is limited" he finishes.

"But Sasuke's body disintegrated...including his eyes" Erza says remembering the day it happened, "After he used that...ability that revived those who died" she adds.

"The Rebirth Jutsu, Nagato used it on the people of Konoha" they turn to see a baggy eyed Naruto who was sitting down, he needed to be a part of this discussion "Since he was dying Sasuke wasn't afraid to use it since normally the caster dies after using it" he adds.

"Whether they get it or not is irrelevant, we need to deal with Tartarus now...rather than later" Gajeel says voicing his opinion "The longer we wait...the worse they will get" he adds.

"I agree, they need to be dealt with" Naruto says coldly "Acting like wild animals...I Plan to put them down like animals" he adds, _"Mira is in 100 different kinds of hell right now...I can't do anything for her now...other than killing the bastards that did this to her"_ he thinks and Itachi registers the scowl on the blondes face.

**_Gaara_**

His eyes opened, he felt weak...unbelievably drained "Oh the Raccoon spirit woke up" he hears someone say "Just in time to" she adds.

"W-Where am I?" he asks looking down, seeing tubes attached to needles stuck in his arms while he was tied down.

"You're in my lab" the small Bunny eared wearing girl says "Good thing you didn't die in that explosion, otherwise we would have never gotten the Raccoon Spirit" she says happily.

"R-Raccoon?" he pauses while still feeling light headed "Shukaku!" He realizes and begins to struggle "What have you done with Shukaku!" he demands to know as the Bunny scientist laughs off his question.

"Lamy...how is the fusion process going?" Kyoka asks walking in "Mard Geer wants to report some good news to E.S.U" she states and Lamy jumps up happily.

"It's a complete success!" Lamy declares proudly "The shell of the spirit is still in no eyebrows here buuuut all of the spirits power is completely drained!" she salutes and Kyoka smirks looking at Gaara.

"Thanks to Silver, Naruto Uzumaki has ample reason to hunt us down" she sighs and Gaara's eyes widen "Oh, by the look on your face I can tell you are curious to know" she grins "Two days ago we attacked Fairy Tail and destroyed their Guild hall, however Silver one attack pierced Mirajane Stratus and apparently she was pregnant...keyword 'was'...now she'll be luck to live herself" she laughs and Gaara's eyes widen with horror before pure rage takes over.

Before he can utter a word though, a pod explodes open and they all get startled by it, the shady figure lands on the floor looking at his bandaged pale hands "Where am I? ...this feels like a Reanimation Jutsu" he says.

"Wow, for a dead human...you are pretty sexy" Lamy says, the happy go lucky chant is cut off by a lighting current piercing her head. "You're annoying" the man says looking around..."Gaara" he smirks seeing the red head.

"I-Impossible" Gaara is cut off as Kyoka knocks him out

"Now begins the destruction of Magic and light" she smirks looking at the ultimate weapon of Tartaros "Unleashing you will destroy both their moral and souls" she laughs lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Erza of Fairy Tail along with Naruto, Erik, and Jellal of Tús Nua set out to find and eliminate the Dark Guild Tartaros. This mission was to get revenge for the injured members as well as to once and for all finish off the Balam Alliance.<p>

"They have a three day head start" Naruto says looking at the trail, they have been following the Dark Guild which has made stops in many places Sasuke has battled. "They must be desperate if they are hunting for scraps" he states and Erza looks at some rubble.

"_This is where Naruto and I fought Sasuke after he became under the influence of Nirvana"_ she thinks, according to Itachi's crows, they found their way to Tenrou as well looking for samples. "The only place left is where you and Sasuke fought that monster of Zeref's" she says and Naruto nods in agreement.

"But isn't that on a different continent?" Jellal asks and Naruto nods telling them that it was a three day boat journey, "Did Sasuke take much damage during that fight?" he asks.

"Yeah, the creature was able to copy our moves so each fight it came back stronger...if we hadn't of been able to tap into our Six paths power completely then we may have lost and been killed let alone making it back in time for Grand Magic Games" he explains.

"If they succeed in bringing him back with this ability you were telling us about...could you stop him?" Gajeel asks, since the games his and Natsu's powers had diminished, they were unsure why but their power hadn't been the same since the battle with the dragons.

"I don't know, the only way to stop and Edo Tensei is to seal the reanimated corpse away or make the Jutsu caster cancel the Jutsu, and I don't really have the means to do either" he states, true he had Shukaku's sealing Curse but that failed to stop Madara and he had Sasuke's help. "My best chance is using the True Seeker Orbs" he states, true he knew Sasuke may be able to control the orbs too with his Rinnegan but it was the only thing they had.

"We should keep moving, the more time we spend talking, the more distance that separates us from them, our best shot is attacking their main guild hall, maybe that will bring them to us" Erik says, thankfully his time in Oracion Seis was going to come in handy "If nothing else it may give us a clue to what they are planning" he adds and the group heads out.

**_Danketsu_**

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke's grave, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, _"Sasuke...I wonder what you were thinking when you learned about your demise...did you face it forcefully or willingly" _he thinks turning around and heading towards the Guild "Our team is strong but the help is wanted" he says as Obito appears beside him.

"This Dark Guild will learn not to mess with the Uchiha name and their allies" the Sabertooth master says "I think I'll head after them...I have an uneasy feeling about all this"

"I'd come too, but with the recent attack on the village I need to stay close to protect it" Itachi says as Obito turns to leave "Obito...be careful, if they do resurrect my brother then we will all be in danger" he says and Obito nods before using ** Kamui **to disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Tartaros Main Guild Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>The Guild was mostly abandoned or at least looked that way, a few foot soldiers where there to guard the building but where no match for the force sent by Fairy Tail and Tús Nua. "We will need to split up" Naruto says and they all look around "There is bound to be something here" he says.<p>

"So how should we do this?" Jellal asks, Naruto goes off by himself and Erza does the same "So no need for teams?" he jokes as the all separate to search the massive castle.

**_Naruto_**

The rooms he visited all looked like Laboratories; some had weird undeveloped babies or something in them, all dead now but still _"I wonder what they were for?_"he thinks, the most developed one had raven hair.

"The God of Ishgar has come for revenge" he hears a middle aged sounding man say "How is the girl?" he growls looking at Silver.

"Alive but unresponsive" he says facing the Ice user "Do you think your Ice will work against me a second time?" he asks and Silver shakes his head.

"I'm already a dead man Naruto" the Demon says "In case you didn't realize, I am Grays father...my name is Silver" he introduces himself.

"What are all these?" Naruto asks seeming to have figured Silvers identity, now wondering what this room was for.

"I don't know in detail, what I do know is that **E.S.U **is obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha, or maybe his eyes specifically" Silver says "These where Lamy's attempts to recreate Sasuke's cells to recreate the Rinnegan Sasuke used in the Games" he explains "But for some reason these died" he adds.

"Sasuke's power is hard to control...and impossible to recreate" Naruto states "I want to kill you now" Naruto declares and the man nods understanding as he gets into fighting stance "But you're just a corpse" the blonde adds suprising Silver "I've seen this ability before...**E.S.S**" he states "A prototype of Sasuke...right "Etherious Sasuke Sample"...Am I wrong?" he surprises Silver by knowing that much.

"Correct, using some tissue we found we created an imperfect Sasuke copy...but he was unstable so the same man who revived me controlled him, but **E.S.S **cells where degenerating rapidly and was on borrowed time"

"I didn't believe Sasuke was connected to something 400 years old" Naruto says "Something else killed Sasuke that night" he growls thinking back "I have one more question...does Gray know?" he asks.

"He might, he saw my body after Deliora destroyed our town...I wanted to face him myself but **E.S.U **has forbidden it" he sighs, "Give him something for me...**E.S.U** Specializes in Fire Magic" Silver states extending his hand and Naruto only accepts because it's for Gray. "I need to return to **E.S.U**" he says "your friends are walking into a trap" he explains "But you better go home...your girl will need you" he says and Naruto's eyes widen bursting through the wall and head to Danketsu.

"Mirajane"

**_Fairy Tail_**

After meeting up not being as fortunate as Naruto, the members of Fairy Tail stood around to discuss what to do next "The fact that we are the first to arrive back means the others found something" Gray says, "We should head after them" he adds and Erza looks at her left hand, or more specifically the ring Sasuke gave her.

"_It started to vibrate...I wonder what that could have meant?"_ she wonders as they hear laughing come from above.

"Amazing! The famous Fairy Tail, now I will destroy you for costing my Guild 1st place" Jiemma the former master of Sabertooth, "Then again, they weren't worthy of my time...once I have dealt with you weaklings, I'll turn my attention to that bastard Itachi and Naruto before erasing their guild from existence"

"That's a big mouthful for a pawn" Natsu declares "Giving up your humanity for power...its cost you more than you gained" he states.

"Be it human or Demon, as long as I'm the strongest" the Demon smirks "And as for 'pawn' if you believe I will submit myself to **E.S.U** then you are more foolish then I remember" he replies landing in front of them "Once I've dealt with my ties to my past life then I will crush him and take his place as King of the Underworld"

"Well then I guess that means we are on that list" the door flies open showing Sting, Rouge, Yukino and Minerva standing at the entrance, "After all we used to be your Guild" the Blonde adds crossing his arms.

"To think I'd find you here father" Minerva says with disdain for the demon that she once respected and feared "You'd take any shortcut to the top, that's why your power fails when you need it the most" she explains and he smirks.

"You guys from Fairy Tail need to get going" Rouge says looking at the group of Fairy Tail Wizards "A much bigger threat is on its way to Magnolia" he explains and their eyes widen "He is after something in your Guild" he explains and they all rush for the door.

"You're not going anywhere fairies" Jiemma yells firing a blast from his hands only for it to be Parried back at him by Minerva.

"For the Honour of Sabertooth" she says closing her eyes _"And for myself"_ she thinks letting out a glow of Magic energy "You must die here" she says and he laughs.

"I like that look in your eyes...fine, Fairy Tail brats...get going" Jiemma smirks "The hunt will be just as fun" he adds as they leave the building. Sting and Rouge charge first to allow Minerva to wait for the right moment, Jiemma easily dodges their Dragon fist related attacks before grabbing their heads and smashing them together. "You were always so arrogant, smugly walking into battle thinking you were strong" he says unleashing a shockwave which sends the duo into adjacent walls "I am the only one who deserves the name Sabertooth" he says darkly turning his gaze to his daughter.

Soon the members of Sabertooth are charged by their former Master as he unleashes powerful explosions from his fists, he grabs Yukino "I see they let you back in trash" he says darkly.

"Sabertooth is no longer the abomination you created!" Yukino says without fear as Sting and Rouge intercept an attack meant for the Celestial Wizard, "Are you guys alright?" she asks.

"Y-Yeah" Sting says feeling the singed skin on his shoulder "This guy is insane" Rouge adds as the two stand in front of Yukino. Jiemma attacks Minerva who uses her Magic to block the blows, "Lady Minerva is stronger than ever" Yukino says as her father laugh.

"This is not strength" he says shattering her defences and sending her into the ground hard "True strength comes from the individual, relying on others is the ultimate sign of weakness!" he declares "This time when your mark is removed, your body will follow it!" he yells firing a blast at them all but is absorbed into a portal.

"**Yagdo Rigora!"** Minerva says unleashing her powerful spell; Jiemma prepares to embrace for the incoming blast, "I once believed as you did father, believing my own strength was enough to be the best...but now I know the truth" she says...

"**Libra!"** Yukino calls out her gravity changing spirit which alters gravity around Jiemma causing him to fall to a knee.

"**White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk" **the twin Dragons hit with their combo causing massive damage to Jiemma causing him to drop his guard to recover only to be hit by Minerva's attack.

"ACK!" he coughs up blood hitting the floor "N-No!" he gets up and fires a blast at Yukino only for it to be absorbed into nothingness "I'll do it with my bare hands!" he yells as he charges only to be blocked by Obito.

"You have lost, this is the power of a united Guild" Obito states as the Demon growls "And as its master I will finish you off" he says forming the **Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger **Hand signs "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" he breathes in and exhales a massive ball of fire which engulfs Jiemma who screams out as he burns alive.

The smoke clears and Jiemma's remains are all but ash "It's hard to believe he fell so far" Rouge says "Then maybe it isn't" he adds, thinking back Jiemma only ever saw them as soldiers, tools to cement his own legacy as the Master of the strongest Guild. Obito was different, while like the other Uchiha he came off as a guy who is standoffish, he cares deeply for the people who rely on him and wouldn't hesitate to throw himself into the line of danger to protect those who follow him

"Minerva...This mustn't have been easy for you" Obito says and she looks at the remains of the man she once called father, being an orphan Obito had no way to relate to how she was feeling, the only time he felt true heartbreak...

"No...Whatever my father was died when he joined Tartaros...this was the only way" she says and Obito simply walks past her patting her shoulder before heading to the door

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

* * *

><p>The members of the team ran towards their home town as fast as they could, led by Erza who kept looking at her ring which was letting off stronger vibrations the closer they got.<p>

"To think Tartaros would target Magnolia again, kicking us while we are down" Natsu yells angrily "They'll pay for this" he says punching his fist, Erza could feel her hear swelling with fear, fear that Tartaros had succeeded in bring back Sasuke.

"Something's wrong" Lucy says suddenly "We should be able to see Magnolia's skyline from here" she says with a hint of worry, the signs of smoke don't fill them with confidence as they clear the forest and arrive at...

A massive crater with Debris everywhere...the town home to Fairy Tail had been blown from the map, and in the center. "The power of the Rinnegan...Marvellous" a hooded man says.

"O-Our home...all those people" Lucy says with teary eyes covering mouth in horror, all of the happy memories shared, all of her possessions, and mementos of her Mother and Father...her life for the last 4+ years...gone.

"You bastard!" Natsu jumps into attack before becoming suspended in mid air unable to move, the hooded man smirk can be seen clearly underneath the hood covering most of his face.

"That fire dragon" the hooded man says as all the members charge only for a huge Wooden Dragon to block them, they all watch in horror as the man draws a sword and impales Naruto through the chest.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells pointlessly as she, and Wendy are sent flying into the debris, their screams can be heard from the building remains of the Main street of Magnolia.

"Come out ...Sasuke" Erza says as the ring on her finger glows feintlygiving the Uchiha away, just as she said it the man whom she missed walks out from where Wendy and Lucy where flung or as it turned out pulled came Sasuke Uchiha, his face was lifeless and judging from his eyes which where black with the red of his Sharingan glowing meaning he was indeed an **Edo Tensei**

"So Itachi was right, they wanted to revive Sasuke" Gray says "How the hell are we supposed to beat him now?" he wonders as Gajeel makes a burst for Wendy.

"Out of my way Uchiha!" The Iron Dragon roars only to be smashing by the back hand of Sasuke's **Susanoo** sending him into the air and landing somewhere in the forest.

"Sasuke, I want the rest brought back to me alive" the hooded man says hopping onto the Wooden Dragon "Having the Beautiful Titania as my property will be most rewarding" he smirks flying off with the body of Natsu.

"So...you're just an emotionless tool now..." Erza says switching to her Susanoo styled armor _"But if we can stop him...maybe we can revive him" _ she thinks "Gray...get Lucy and Wendy and make a run for it" she orders as Gray was about object but Sasuke decided to do it for him.

"**Chidori Eisō**" Sasuke says as Gray is impaled by a light shaped sword, clenching his hand causes many spinsters to burst from Gray's body dropping him instantly "Surrender" the tone has no feeling in it, "I am giving you no choice, you belong to **E.S.U**" he adds and she growls.

"_He killed Gray...Lucy and Wendy are in bad shape too, Gajeel and Natsu might be dead"_ she thinks unable to process what has transpired. "I will stop you" she declares as she charges her love.

"**Senpō: Inton Raiha**" Sasuke replies firing branches of Lightning at her causing her to become entangled.

"What the hell!" she struggles against the lighting based attack as she sees Sasuke raises his hand to her, she quickly breaks free however...

"**Banshō Ten'in**" she suddenly feels her body ripped from her armour leaving her in just her underclothes as she is pulled towards Sasuke's palm, however she switches to her **Flight Armor **and slices right through him.

"Forgive me Sasuke" she says turning to face him only to see the wound inflicted on him regenerate completely, "So it's true...you are immortal" she says and Sasuke activates his Susanoo in its humanoid form, jumping back and forming the **Rat, Ox, Dog, Horse, Monkey, Boar,** and** Tiger **inhaling deeply before exhaling the focused intense stream of fire "**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu**". Erza requips into her **Sea Empress Armor **while duel wielding her Fire and water magic swords.

"You...You're as strong as ever Erza" Sasuke momentarily breaks free, before Erza can respond he forms the **Tiger **and** Snake **hand seals "**Mokuton: Jukai Koutan**" as huge trees erupt from the ground bursting towards the Fairy Tail Wizard.

Doning her **Adamantine Armor** she flies up to avoid most of the attack while blocking to few that where high enough _"Such intense attacks" _she thinks looking down seeing flowers blooming

Sasuke forms the **Snake **hand seal "**Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin**" she hears him say as pollen from the flowers shoot up and engulf her, she begins to feel weak unable to hold onto her Adamantine Shield as they drop to the ground below her.

_"Ugh...can't keep my eyes...open" _ she thinks as she begins to lose altitude _"This is your power...you are too strong for me" _she falls to the ground...

_"...S-Sasuke"_

**_In an unspecified location_**

Erza awoke in an unfamiliar room on a bed, her hands and feet where bound, dressed in black Lingerie "So you have awoken my beloved" she turns to see the hooded man say.

"**E.S.U**" she growls as he removes his cloak, her eyes widen as the man before her with short spiked Raven hair, pale skin and deep onyx eyes made him look exactly like Sasuke only his jaw line which was bulkier slightly distinguished him from her love.

"Yes, my name is **Etherious Sasuke Uchiha**" he declares "Or **E.S.U **for short" he smirks "I am the perfect clone of Sasuke Uchiha, created by Lord Zeref to fulfil his wishes" he explains "It was thanks to my DNA that we could call back the original Sasuke from the world of the dead...what did you think" he asks pinning her under him "His power wiped out Magnolia like that" he says clicking his fingers "And then crushed you and your pathetic teammates" he adds running his hand up her thigh moving it towards her upper inner thigh as he bites her neck hard and licking the blood that drips out.

"S-Stop" she growls with eyes filled with fear and he smirks climbing off "L-Let me speak with him...let me hear his voice" she says in an almost pleading tone.

"You wait here Titania, once I've turned your friends into my Demon slaves, and crushed Danketsu, I will be back to take you for mine...willingly or not" he smirks watching her lean back in horror with tears in her eye "My beloved" he says forcefully kissing her before leaving.

"_Sasuke...Help me, ...save us" _she thinks before looking at her pathetic self in the reflection of her steel binds and sees that perhaps her love may have indeed saved her, in the socket of her new eye given to her, it had turned red with two Tomoe in it...

"A Sharingan"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it<strong>

**In the next chapter, Naruto leads the assault on Tartaros and the remnants of Fairy Tail wonder what will happen to them now...and Erza will discover her new power, and much more**

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this was a dark Chapter and the next one might be aswell but it will end on a high note (Though I could be lying)<strong>

**Till Next Time - _The Caged Bird Strikes_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long, I just lost interest in writing for a bit, the next chapter will be the last for a while since I want to let the next arc in the manga be finished, however I might do a custom arc to build relationships...it all comes to how I'm feeling<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As of chapter 470 of Fairy Tail...I now know Sasuke and Naruto are the strongest characters in my Fairy Tail crossover <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: The Fight of Demons<br>**_**True Darkness and Light**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

"You wait here Titania, once I've turned your friends into Demon slaves, and crushed Danketsu, I will be back to take you for mine...willing or not" he smirks watching her lean back in horror with tears in her eye "My beloved" he says forcefully kissing her before leaving.

"_Sasuke...Help me, ...save us" _she thinks before looking at her pathetic self in the reflection of her steel binds and sees that perhaps her love may have indeed saved her, in the socket of her new eye given to her, it had turned red with two Tomoe in it...

"A Sharingan"

Erza was amazed, the door opened and she prepared for E.S.U to enter, however it was just a common soldier "Wait...why am I here?" he wonders looking at Erza.

Erza pours her Magic into her new eye and hopes for the best, suddenly his eyes haze over "Undo these binds" she orders. The solder does as he is told, once freed she knocks the guy out and Requip's into her Heart Kreuz Armor feeling her eye burn again. _"I have to find the others" _he thinks running from the room and down towards where she hoped the Medical ward was, before it retracted she saw red magical aura that reminded her of Natsu _"Is this how the Uchiha see Magic?"_ she wondered hiding from sight wanting to avoid a fight _"For now I need to rely on stealth until Naruto and the others arrive"_ she thinks hoping she wouldn't have to wait long.

**_Danketsu_ **

...It was a tragedy; many lives had been lost with the destruction of Magnolia. The Survivors took shelter in Danketsu while the members of Fairy Tail went looking for those who had been captured. Once Naruto returned and was filled in about Sasuke being brought back as an Edo Tensei, Itachi began to formulate his plan based on what he believed Tartaros and E.S.U were planning.

"It's like I figured, Sasuke was killed by a spell that day" Naruto states, "and Tartaros have been trying to recreate Sasuke's Rinnegan, they likely have Nagato too" he adds.

"You weren't there Naruto" the injured Gajeel says "I watched him cut down all of our friends without mercy, Natsu and Gray are dead...who knows what's happening to the girls" he adds in anger.

"We need to stop them before more people are killed" Naruto states, "I can find the cube using my clones but Itachi and Obito will be the only ones capable of keeping up with me once we move out"

"Then what do we do?" Erik asks curiously, with a sigh Itachi steps forward.

"Face...that is their goal I believe" He says crossing his arms "A weapon which is meant to erase magic from the world" he explains "Nagato told me about it once, it can only be unlocked by killing the Wizard Council" he says which shows why Tartaros attacked their headquarters.

"So they want to get rid of Magic...for what purpose?" Makarov asks, he was livid at the actions of Sasuke despite the younger Uchiha being a slave but he wasn't going to blame Itachi since the older brother had given shelter to all those harmed by the recent events.

"Zeref, their ultimate goal is to kill him" Itachi says "All of Zeref's demons were created for that purpose, there was a time when the black Wizard simply wanted to die" he states "the members of Tartarus use Curses and not magic and E.S.U likely uses Chakra...Face will not affect their power...only those with Magic" he finishes "Nagato had a map in his house...there are many pillars in face...you will all head out and destroy them" he says and the rest nod and begin to head out to complete their missions

"Naruto" Makarov says "I don't know about the others...but Gajeel said Erza was taken alive...please save her" he says and Naruto nods.

"Watch over Mirajane for me...and if she wakes up tell her...tell her everything I am doing is because I love her" Naruto says and Makarov nods.

**_Mirajane_**

Her body couldn't move, her eyes wouldn't open...she was awake and asleep, she could feel all the sadness around her, and she could feel Naruto's pain. _"Can you hear me Sasuke...look after him, or so help me..."_ she thinks.

"_Of course"_

Her eyes open "Sasuke!"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Cube a few hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza found her way into what appeared to be a healing chamber, inside the green glowing pods where Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Levy. <em>"Their wounds have vanished...they should be dead"<em> she thinks pressing her hand on the glass.

"I don't think E.S.U knows what this stuff is made from" she turns seeing Naruto standing there "Just a clone" he says and she nods.

"What's happening to them?"She asks, their magic power was increasing and their cells seemed to be morphing but not into demons.

"These containers have Hashirama's cells in them" Naruto says explaining to Erza about the First Hokage and his incredible healing power "Even dead, his cells have power...whatever E.S.U is thinking...these cells will make these guys resilient...but how did Tartaros get the cells" he says.

"What should we do?" she asks and Naruto signals her to follow _"Perhaps leaving them until the real Naruto gets here is best"_ she thinks. Naruto fills her in about what Itachi said and told her the others were going to deal with Face while he brought Itachi and Obito with him to fight Tartaros.

"E.S.U has sent Edo Sasuke off somewhere and hasn't followed him" Naruto says after scouting the area "Go after him and defeat him" he says and she pauses.

"I-I can't he's too strong" she says and Naruto smirks without turning around and letting her see his face "You go after him...I'll fight E.S.U" she says and he shakes his head.

"Even if I were to fight him...I will lose" Naruto says "He is immortal, even my truth seeker orbs may not work against him" he admits remembering how Sasuke could control them using his Rinnegan "But if I fight E.S.U, then the hold he has on Sasuke might weaken and you could reprogram him with the Sharingan you got from him" he says and her eyes widen "I can sense Sasuke's Chakra in that eye of yours" he says and she nods.

"So...if this works...I could free Sasuke?" she asks and he nods, suddenly she feels all her fears wash away and replaced with conviction "Then give E.S.U...This whole guild Hell" she says and he nods disappearing to give the real Naruto the location. Erza jumps out of the hole Naruto made entering and switches into her **Black Wing **armor "I'm coming Sasuke" she says with a confident tone.

**_Else ware in the Cube_**

Gaara awoke in a cell, chained to a wall "Sasuke...what happened" he wonders looking around, he sees the unconscious form of Nagato whose eyes where bandaged across.

"They took them" Nagato says "My eyes" he clarifies "Their leader is trying to activate Face, but what he doesn't know is he is following bread crumbs off the trail he believes to be following"

"What do you mean?" Gaara asks and Nagato smirks.

"He truly is a prodigy" is all Nagato says simply

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest just outside the capital<strong>

* * *

><p>The Edo Sasuke jumps from tree to tree at an incredible fast pace, hops down and lands in front of Erza "You came" he says surprising her.<p>

"So you are yourself now?" she asks and he nods, "But you're not" she adds and he smirks nodding again.

"He uses his power to suppress my consciousness because I know his plans" he says and judging from Erza's calm expression "But you must know about face too" Sasuke says and she nods "I can't let you stop it" he warns and she nods.

"It's because of E.S.U that you were brought back...and soon you will be alive again" she says donning her **Armadura Fairy **armor.

**_The Cube_**

Naruto, along with Itachi and Obito arrived at the Cube's location "Our first target is the Medical lab, breaking out Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Levy" Itachi says "They've been through enough" he says thinking the more hell they endure the less likely they will come back from it stable.

"You guys do that...I'm going to find E.S.U" Naruto says walking away leaving the two alone, Obito stares at the blonde's back as he disappears into a hallway.

"Is it really fine to just leave him?" Obito asks and Itachi shakes his head "But if we try to stop him...we'll just end up as obstacles for him to go through" he hears Itachi reply and couldn't help but now. Obito understood the pain Naruto was going through, the death of Rin drove him down a dark path.

"Let's go" head down another path.

**_E.S.U, Kyoka and Mard Geer_**

"It's like you said, Naruto came to us" Mard Geer says to E.S.U who smirks, his eyes where bandaged after implanting Nagato's eyes. His control over Sasuke could be extended now if he wanted but it was more fun knowing Sasuke was fully aware he was a puppet. "So once FACE is activated and all the magic is gone, how long until E.N.D awakens" he asks.

"That book isn't E.N.D" E.S.U says surprising the Wood curse user "It is the key to reviving him but the vessel of Master E.N.D is out there" he explains meaning somewhere in the world, "Once in a different world, people where born with Chakra, the source of ultimate power...once FACE activates not only will Magic disappear but ancestors from that other world will feel their locked chakra grow like a fruit" he says taking the book "And once I've harvested the souls of the fruit I will have enough power to break the seal and Master E.N.D will awaken and guide us to Lord Zeref" He says with a laugh.

"So, what about Erza Scarlet?" Kyoka asks curiously, she dreamed of being the one who E.S.U lusted for but their leaders connection to Sasuke Uchiha made him have eyes only for the human, "I believe she ran off" she says and he smirks.

"I know, she chases after a husk of her past lover...once she is brought back I will be sure to break her mind" he says, Kyoka was about to protest but she feels her body lose all its energy "The power of my Rinnegan grow...maybe they will evolve to match Sasuke's" he says with a wicked grin "Kyoka, it's time to bring in Crawford, kill him and have Keyes use his magic to bring him back" he orders and she nods.

"Why kill him? He's been our informant for years" Mard asks but grins "Ah, as former council member of the council, he too is a key to unlocking FACE" Mard says and E.S.U nods "Human lives vanish in the blink of an eye, it would be poetic if not so pathetic" he turns walking off to hunt some Fairies.

"Come find me Naruto Uzumaki" E.S.U says with a smirk preparing to unleash his full power on the blonde and rip as much chakra from the blonde as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza and Sasuke<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza moved fast, unlike before Sasuke had not used his Rinnegan powers to simply overwhelm her, she figured he was too far from E.S.U to have much of his real power. Even still Sasuke proved to be much stronger than he was at the games, looking at him now she noticed he had a scar she'd never seen on his neck, it wasn't huge but she would have seen it, he also looked older upon further expectation.<p>

"So...do you remember much from that day?" she asks curious too his answer "You look different than I remember" she adds and he pauses for a moment.

"The last thing I remember before waking up was telling you that I loved you" he says in response "Using the Rebirth Jutsu caused me to age just before I died which is likely why I look different to you" he says as blood drips from his eyes "**Amaterasu**!" he says and she feels her **Armadura Fairy Armadura Fairy **armor catch fire but before it can do any damage she rips herself out of it leaving herself naked "It's been awhile" he smirks as she blushes requiping to her **Heaven's** **wheel **armor.

"It's strange, you were well known for using these flames before joining Fairy Tail...yet this is the first time I've seen you use them" she says trying to recall if he had used them before.

"E.S.U knows they are the most dangerous flames...the highest form of fire" Sasuke says suprising her "Unlike normal flames that can be put out by water or dirt, these flames will never go out until they've burned away their target...or the caster decides to put them out" he explains and she nods knowing now to avoid them should he use them again.

"Naruto is heading for E.S.U...Once he's been defeated we can work on reviving you" she says and he smiles slightly.

"Naruto can't beat him" Sasuke says suprising her "Somehow E.S.U has access to all of the Jutsu in our world, and now he will have the Rinnegan" he explains as a coffin surrounds him "It seems E.S.U's plan of luring you away from the Cube worked" he says and her eyes are filled with horror.

"He planned for me to escape" she says and he nods before being encased in the coffin and brought underground "Damn it!" she growls

"Erza" she turns around and is surprised to see Kagura and Milliana "Itachi told us to come and get you" she says and Erza returns to her default Armor.

"What for?" the Scarlet Wizard asks, her mind kept lingering on how Sasuke seemed to have aged despite being dead, Naruto told her that reanimated corpse can't be wounded permanently nor did it age.

"He wouldn't say" Kagura crosses her arms "All he said was "Get her to Magnolia" she adds and Erza's eyes widen at the name of her destroyed home

"Let's go" she says running on ahead of them

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto walked with more purpose than he has ever walked before, this guild had taken so much from him and now he was so angry he could explode. But above everything he had so many questions like "How did E.S.U get Sasuke's DNA", "how does he know the <strong>Edo Tensei<strong>", "And above all else, what the hell is he really planning" and all those answers would be answered right now. Kicking open the door to the Throne room, he is greeted by every member of Tartaros Nine demon Gates, Mard Geer and E.S.U, he unleashes a powerful aura "Anyone not named E.S.U you get the fuck out!" he warns and they turn to their leader who nods tossing the book of E.N.D to Mard Geer.

"Naruto Uzumaki" E.S.U smiles as the room empties "Welcome to my home" he raises his hands "How are you my ACK!" he is cut off as Naruto grabs him by the throat.

"I'm not here to talk" he says with yellow eyes and cross pupils "I came to kill you, the whole lot of you" he says throwing the Demon leader into the wall behind him as he erupts into his golden form.

"Geez you always were headstrong and reckless" E.S.U says with a sigh sounding nostalgic "Remember how you said 'You'd never allow our bond to be broken' I guess my original thought was true...even you turn your back on me" he says and Naruto punches him in the face sending him into the next room.

"Shut up" stepping through the rubble "You will never be Sasuke, you don't have his strength or his conviction" Naruto declares "I will stop you, and face. I will return Sasuke to the world of the living...I will start a family with Mirajane" he forms a Rasengan in his right hand "I will kill you E.S.U"

Laughter erupts from the smoke as E.S.U steps into the clear "You seem to have a great many plans...but all of those will be cut short" he says as 6 shadows appear "**Limbo**" he smirks

"_Madara could only summon four when he achieved his full power"_ Naruto thinks with an annoyed look "How the hell are you so strong?" he asks and E.S.U smirks viciously.

"I am a perfect being, A hybrid Shinobi and Wizard" he begins "I have been born with the single purpose of returning to my masters side and granting his wish" he raises his hands "Together we will Sheppard the lost sheep into a true world of happiness!"

"Tss" Naruto cracks his knuckles "True world? Horse shit" he smirks cracking knuckles "People like you always spout such nonsense when you have the Rinnegan, calling yourselves Gods, profits, and Saviours in one hand...while destroying everything you see with the other" he steps forward "Your path has led you to me, and it's where it ends"

"Then let this battle show who has the stronger will" E.S.U declares  
>"Don't bitch when I beat you" Naruto states<p>

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>The others<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Levy had burst from their containers, much to the shock the Tartaros grunts guarding them. "I feel strange" Gray says looking at his stomach, the scar on his side had vanished and being unable to feel the mark on his forehead meaning that scar was gone too. "This feeling" he says clenching his fist.<p>

"Hashirama Senju" they turn as Obito **Kamui's **from into the room from his dimension "Was a Shinobi without equal...his power was so strong and revered he was dubbed the 'God of Shinobi' and even after his death his cells contained power" he explains to the group "You four have been swimming in a substance created by his cells which have now fused with your own cells making you stronger" he says

"Woo free power boost!" Natsu cheers while Lucy and Levy seem to feel grossed out after learning they have been swimming in dead guy germs, Gray however begins walking away, "Oi jerk where are you going?" Natsu asks.

"We need to defeat Tartaros once and for all" he says leaving the group and heading off.

"He's right, from what I have seen, most of their main force is here...we need to destroy this place and everyone in it who isn't an ally" Obito says "I will deal with the two above us, you all split up and find one" he instructs and they nod.

Once he is gone "Lucy, Levy...be careful" Natsu says kicking a wall down and running off to find an enemy.

"Let's stick together" Lucy says and Levy smiles slightly relieved, she knew her role was support, she didn't have many spells that would help her fight solo so her and Lucy would be safer together.

"What are you bitches doing out of your pods?" they turn to see the guy who invaded Danketsu Jackal "E.S.U won't like it but I'm done playing nice with you ants" he grins as the two girls take up a fighting stance.

**Gray**

"I knew it would be you to find me" Gray's eyes widen at the sight of the man in front of him...the man who killed Naruto and Mira's child, the man wearing his father's face. "After all these years I will finally get my revenge for what happened to me!" he laughs

"What are you talking about?" Gray asks with a confused look

"Don't you recognise me Gray? It's me Deliora!" he laughs as Gray feels his blood turn to stone at the mention of that name "Thought you'd seen the last of me?" he cackles

"Impossible Master Ur killed you off!" Gray yells and Silver/Deliora laughs subside, "You where a husk on that Island" he says and now the Ice Demon only seems to have an angered look.

"Ur...wasted her life, it's true I died that day on the island, however I was reborn in this very cube, reborn in this body collected by Tartaros" he smirks "That's right gray this is the body of your father, the man I killed along with his precious wife in front of their little baby boy" he smirks "Now you will die here by the form of your own father, and once I kill you I will find Lyon and kill him too...oh and I will enjoy bloodying Ur's precious daughter as well, crushing the face that looks so much like your master" he grins

"ENOUGH!" Silver pauses as he sees Gray's tearful expression "No...You won't, even if I die here I will make sure you never leave this place, you and this guild have caused enough pain...I WILL BEAT YOU!"

**Natsu**

"Naruto" Natsu thinks back to the Grand Magic games, _"You said there would be more rounds, more fights"_ he thinks entering a large room _"I couldn't beat you then, I couldn't save Magnolia but I will make sure we all laugh tomorrow...no more tears" _he closes his eyes as the pink scales of his Dragon Force activating show "Mard Geer...right?"

The man sitting on a throne smile nodding "Natsu the Salamander" he stands up "You and your friends have done an excellent job destroying our guild" he comments.

"We're just getting started" Natsu declares fists abasing with fire "You will pay for everything you've done up until now"

"No, soon Face will activate and our goals will finally become reality, we will return to our masters side" Mard Geer says standing up placing END behind him "You however will die Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Force or not, a mere human is no match for me" he says with a confident look.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia<strong>

* * *

><p>"I-It can't be real" Erza's eyes are filled with disbelieve, the town, the people, everything was how it should be...nothing out of place, all the people going about their day like nothing happened.<p>

"It is" she and Kagura turn to see Itachi walking towards them "Naruto and Sasuke once told me about a powerful Genjutsu called the **Mugen Tsukuyomi** which Sasuke's Rinnegan could counter despite its power, it then dawned on me that he could also have been able to cast a visual Jutsu similar to the **Mugen Tsukuyomi**" he explains.

"So...while we thought he blew the town away, it was actually a visual Jutsu" Erza comments "But by who?" she asks.

"By me" they turn to see the old man who visited Sasuke's grave sitting on the wall, his hair was long and spiked reaching his lower back; his fringe covered his left eye "My name is E.S.U, a failed attempt to recreate Sasuke Uchiha" he says surprising them all "My cells have rapidly degenerated from using the Rinnegan and soon I will crumble away" he continues as they all see Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in one socket and his Tomoe Rinnegan in the other.

"How do you have those eyes?" Itachi asks

"Allow me to tell you what happened to Sasuke Uchiha two years ago" the older E.S.U begins sitting on the ground, "How he died that day"...

"And how he woke up 400 years in the past"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second last chapter to the Tartaros Arc; the next chapter (Whenever I upload it) will bring this arc to a close.<strong>

**The Next Chapter will tell what happened to Sasuke the day he vanished, E.S.U will battle Naruto in a climactic fight which will scar the planet and FACE will illuminate with Despair**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


End file.
